Weight of The Crown (DISCONTINUED)
by Meirin10
Summary: AU Kisah cinta antara Halilintar dan Yaya yang dimulai sejak awal SMP. Diikuti dengan masalah keluarga, persaingan,dan perhabatan dalam kehidupan semua tokohnya. Sinopsis gagal jika berminat silahkan baca. Boboiboy Elemental Sibling, HalilintarxYayaxFang,TaufanxYing. genre: Drama, Romance, Friendship, Brothership,Family. Disclaimer, OOC, Miss Typo, dan masih banyak lagi.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic ini adalah percobaan pertamaku. Percobaan pertamaku dalam menulis cerita cinta. (Semoga jadinya gak ngaco, ancur dan sebangsanya) Maklumlah, orang yang gak pernah pacaran dari lahir ya begini jadinya. Ngambil teorinya aja dari drama korea**

 **Disini ceritanya Boboiboy jadi lima bersaudara, kembar pertama Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa Mereka udah SMA. Kembar kedua Blaze sama Ice mereka masih SMP. Terus karakter teman-temannya Boboiboy juga udah SMA. Sumpah ini OOC bingitz *(alay), dan jelas gak ada super power ataupun alien disini. Cuma kisah cinta antar remaja yang mulai beranjak dewasa diselingi dengan masalah keluarga kaya raya mereka. Jika berkenan silahkan membaca.**

 **Aku terinspirasi dari drama korea tahun 2013, The Heirs. Lalu beberapa juga dari drama lain. Judulnya diambil dari salah satu OST-nya.**

 **Ah, satu lagi. Jika kemungkinan fic ini memiliki kesamaan jalan cerita dengan fic dari penulis lain harap maklumi itu hanya sebuah kebetulan, yang terinspirasi dari The Heirs kan bukan aku doang. Ok, selamat menikmati.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy punya Monsta.**

 **Weight of The Crown**

Jika misalnya kau bisa memilih sebuah mahkota. Apa mahkota yang ingin coba kau pakai?

Apakah itu Kekayaan, Ketenaran, atau Cinta?

.

Grup Aba. Sebuah perusahaan coklat dan makanan terbesar dalam negeri. Perusahan ini memiliki saham maupun investasi sampai keluar negeri. Dan saat ini kepemimpinan grup ini dipegang oleh CEO Harun Boboiboy, yang juga merupakan ayah dari lima bersaudara Boboiboy. Intinya bukan ini.

Oke, bagaimana cara mengawali ceritanya? Pada suatu saat–*(suara kaset rusak) alah, udah basi.

Kalau begitu kita mulai ceritanya dari ketika si kembar tiga dan Yaya masih berumur 12 tahun.

Keluarga Boboiboy adalah keluarga kaya raya yang tinggal di sebuah rumah besar di dalam lingkungan keluarga elit. **(A/N. 'elit' disini bukan 'ekonomi sulit' ya.*Author yang suka bercanda)**. Keluarga ini memiliki lima orang anak laki-laki yang akan mewarisi perusahaan milik keluarga ini suatu hari. Sebagai anak-anak dari orang tua yang bisa dikatakan lebih dari berkecukupan, mereka dimanjakan dengan berbagai fasilitas dan kenyamanan.

Mereka punya berbagai barang mewah dan canggih, Apapun yang mereka inginkan pasti diberikan, dan mereka bersekolah di sekolah swasta berstandar internasional yang tentu saja siswanya juga bernasib sama seperti mereka. Bahkan ketika ingin pergi kemana-mana, mereka akan naik mobil, lengkap dengan supirnya pribadinya.

Tapi semua hal itu semu, layaknya sebuah kotak berisi selusin telur, pasti diantara ada satu atau dua buah yang pecah. Begitu juga sebuah keluarga, meskipun dari luar terlihat bahagia pasti ada saja hal yang kurang.

Sementara di sisi lain. Ada anak perempuan, yang hidupnya sangat sederhana, namanya Yaya Yah. Bersama Ibunya yang seorang pembantu rumah tangga di keluarga Boboiboy, mereka tinggal bersama di sebuah rumah kontrakan kecil. Dia hanya bersekolah di SMP Negeri biasa dekat dengan rumahnya. Jadi setiap hari dia berangkat sekolah hanya dengan jalan kaki. Dia cukup menikmati hidupnya itu. Asalkan dia bersabar dan rajin belajar, dia yakin suatu hari dia bisa keluar dari kemiskinan ini.

Hingga suatu hari…

Seperti biasanya Yaya yang masih kelas 1 SMP dan selalu pulang ke rumah dengan jalan kaki itu. Tiba-tiba saja melihat jika Ibunya dan pemilik kontrakan sedang berseteru di depan pintu rumahnya. (Ada apa kira-kira) begitu pikirnya. Kemudian dia langsung menghampiri mereka untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya itu.

"Bisakah anda mengusahakan perpanjangan waktu untuk kami, setidaknya sampai kami menemukan tempat baru?" pinta Cik Yah memohon pada si kontraktor.

"Tidak bisa. Mereka menawariku dua kali lipat dari harga sewa. Ekonomi keluargaku juga sedang sulit, kami sangat butuh uang lebih " ucap si pria pemilik kontrakan itu.

"Ada apa, bu?" tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Ah… itu…" jawab Cik Yah ragu. Bingung bagaimana menjelaskan hal ini pada putrinya itu.

"Ada orang lain yang menawar kamar kalian dengan harga lebih tinggi, jadi mulai besok kalian harus keluar dari sini" jelas si kontraktor.

"Apa!?" seru Yaya kaget. "Bisa-bisanya Paman lakukan itu! Paman sendiri juga tahu, Ibu dan aku tidak punya tempat lain untuk tinggal!"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Anakku sedang sakit dan butuh biaya berobat!"

"Ini terlalu mendadak, setidaknya berikan kami waktu untuk mencari tempat tinggal yang lain! Tidak mungkin kami bisa menemukan kontrakan dalam sehari!"

"Sudahlah Yaya." Ucap Cik Yah mencoba menenangkan putri satu-satunya itu. "Kami mengerti. Kami akan bersiap untuk pindah"

"IBU!" seru Yaya tidak terima dengan keputusan ibunya.

Kontraktor mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ibu ini bagaimana sih!? Sekarang kita akan tinggal dimana!?" ucap Yaya keras.

"Ibu akan coba bicara dengan majikan Ibu. Siapa tahu beliau mau membantu kita." Balas Cik Yah "Jadi sekarang kau masuk dan siapkan saja barang-barang penting yang akan diangkut, seperti buku-buku dan bajumu." Lanjutnya menyuruh Yaya.

Yaya hanya memasang tampang kecut, dia masih tidak terima mereka diusir begitu saja hanya karena ada yang menawar tempat tinggal mereka lebih mahal. Apa semua orang di dunia ini hanya mementingkan uang?

Tapi Yaya tetap menurut dan mulai mempersiapkan barang yang akan mereka bawa keluar dari kamar kost sempit mereka itu.

.

"Jadi. Sekarang kalian tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi?" tanya nyonya majikan pada Ibu Yaya dengan angkuh.

"Ya, nyonya." Jawab Incik Yah.

"Baiklah. Asal putrimu tidak merepotkan saja. Dibelakang rumah ada gudang kosong, gunakan saja itu"

"T–Terima kasih, Nyonya" balas Cik Yah dengan raut wajah bahagia sambil membungkukan tubuhnya untuk memberikan hormat.

.

Sementara di luar pagar rumah besar yang kokoh itu. Yaya menunggu Ibunya dengan gelisah, berjalan bolak-balik sambil sesekali menggelindingkan kerikil di jalan dengan kakinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat ada sebuah tangan kecil yang berusaha menggapai dahan pohon besar yang berada di dalam pagar. Dan terlihatlah sosok anak kecil berbaju merah sedang berusaha menaiki puncak pohon itu. membuat Yaya cukup kaget dan terdiam memandangnya.

"Ya, naik" ucap anak kecil tersebut. Dia kemudian menapakkan kakinya ke puncak pagar. Melompat turun ke jalan dan mendarat dengan mulus tepat di depan Yaya.

Anak kecil itu kelihatan lebih kecil daripada Yaya. Mungkin usianya sekitar 9 atau 10 tahun, tapi dia punya keberanian untuk memanjat pagar setinggi itu. Bocah itu memakai topi hitam yang lidahnya sedikit terangkat ke atas, ditopinya terdapat lambang api, Hoodie dari jaket yang dipakainya di naikkan.

Awalnya dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Yaya. Tapi kemudian dia menoleh, hingga mereka berdua sama-sama tersentak kaget. Dia pun langsung memberikan isyarat untuk diam sambil menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir.

"Jangan kasih tahu orang rumah kalau aku kabur ya?" pintanya pada Yaya yang masih kelihatan syok, dengan senyuman jahil. "Aku janji akan pulang sebelum gelap" lanjutnya yang kemudian langsung melarikan diri.

Yaya yang masih kebingungan dan dipenuhi pertanyaan di kepala, hanya membalas dengan anggukan kaku. Siapa ini anak? Mau keluar rumah saja pakai acara lompat dari pagar segala?

Beberapa saat kemudian Cik Yah keluar dan membuka pintu pagarnya. Yaya pun langsung menghampiri ibunya itu untuk mengetahui keputusannya.

"Bagaimana, bu?" tanya Yaya tidak sabar.

"Kau pulang dulu ke rumah, ganti bajumu dengan yang lebih bersih, dan pakai dengan rapi"

"Bicaralah lebih jelas, aku tidak paham".

"Mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal disini" ucap Cik Yah sambil menunjuk rumah besar itu.

"APA?!" protes Yaya keras.

.

Setelah berganti baju dan kembali lagi. Ibunya kemudian mengajak Yaya masuk ke dalam. Yaya langsung terkagum-kagum saat baru melihat halamannya saja, tempat ini sangat luas. Bahkan memiliki taman dan juga rumah kaca yang dipenuhi aneka tanaman hias. Setelah berjalan masuk cukup jauh, mereka pun sampai ke gudang kecil di belakang rumah besar tersebut.

Gudang itu sangat lusuh, tapi setidaknya masih layak untuk didiami. Ibunya langsung membuka pintu dan menekan knop lampunya. Cahaya langsung memenuhi seisi ruangan yang terbilang cukup kecil itu.(kira-kira luasnya sama dengan kosan Yaya dan Ibunya sebelumnya) Tempat itu penuh dengan kardus dan barang-barang bekas sehingga kelihatan sangat sesak dan pengap.

Yaya mendesah melihat kondisi ruangan tersebut. Pasti akan sulit mengatur ulangnya.

"Ibu masih ada pekerjaan jadi ibu akan meninggalkanmu dulu. Selagi itu, atur ruangan ini agar bisa dipakai sebisamu. Sisanya biar ibu yang urus setelah pekerjaan ibu selesai, mengerti?" jelas Cik Yah.

"Baik" jawab Yaya.

Kemudian Cik Yah pun pergi kembali lagi ke rumah utama dan meninggalkan Yaya sendirian di gudang belakang itu.

Yaya menarik nafas panjang dan menatap kembali isi gudang yang berantakan itu "Yosh!" gumamnya dengan tatapan penuh semangat.

.

Setelah beberapa saat merapikan, sekarang gudang itu tidak terlihat terlalu sempit lagi. Yaya sudah menyingkirkan dan menggeser barang yang tidak penting. Kardus dan kotak-kotak kosong tersebut digunting-gunting oleh Yaya untuk dipakai sebagai rak buku.

Setelah semuanya beres, Yaya langsung berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. Bangga dengan hasil kerjanya, karena tak ada lagi yang harus di rapikan oleh Ibunya. Lalu dia pun pergi menuju rumah utama untuk memberitahu Ibunya tentang ini.

Yaya membuka pintu belakang, begitu masuk Yaya sangat kagum, rumah ini begitu besar, rapi dan bersih. kemudian dia mencari ibunya ke dapur. "Ibu" panggilnya.

"Ah Yaya, syukurlah kau ada disini." Ucap Cik Yah. "Ibu sekarang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk nyonya besar, bisakah kau antarkan ini ke kamar pojok di sebelah ruangan piano itu?" lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan nampan yang penuh hidangan makanan.

Yaya memperhatikan isi nampan itu. "Memangnya itu kamar siapa?" tanyanya.

"Itu kamar Tuan Muda Ice" jawab Ibunya. Kemudian beliau kembali sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi wajan penggorengan.

Yaya berpikir sejenak. Jadi selain bocah kecil tadi masih ada anak lain? Ya itu bukan hal aneh. Yang membuat Yaya bingung, kenapa dia makan di kamar dan bukan di meja makan? Apa dia sedang sakit?

Sudahlah tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal itu. Daripada melamun lebih baik Yaya segera mengantarkan makanan ke ruangan pojok itu.

Yaya pun berjalan dengan hati-hati agar isi nampan itu tidak tumpah. Begitu memasuki ruangan utama rumah Yaya kembali kagum. Rumah ini begitu besar dan indah, kesan mewah dan elegan begitu terlihat saat memasuki ruangan dengan sofa mewah dan lampu gantung kristal tersebut.

Sebuah foto keluarga yang begitu besar tergantung di dinding ruangan tersebut, menjawab rasa penasaran Yaya tentang anak dari keluarga ini. Mereka lima bersaudara, dan sepertinya kembar. **(A/N. Karena di foto itu mereka gak pakai topi khas jadi gak jelas yang mana Hali, mana Taufan dan seterusnya, apalagi warna mata mereka semua sama.)**

.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar tersebut, Yaya pun mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk" sahut seseorang yang ada di dalam kamar itu dengan nada suara datar.

Yaya pun menekan tuas pintunya dan mendorong pintu itu ke arah dalam. Setelah dia masuk, terlihatlah sebuah kamar bercat aquamarine yang begitu menyejukan mata. Di dalam kamar ini ada sebuah televisi, meja yang diatasnya penuh dengan peralatan melukis. Dipojok kamar terlihat sebuah kanvas besar yang masih kosong. Dipojok lain ada sebuah meja belajar. Juga sebuah rak buku besar yang dipakai untuk meletakan buku-buku pelajaran, kamus, ensiklopedia dan buku-buku not lagu.

Lalu sebuah ranjang besar. Dan diatasnya duduklah seorang anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengan bocah yang ditemui pertama kali oleh Yaya tadi. Dia asik mencorat-coret dan membuat goresan gambar pada kertas sketsa.

"Anu… Aku mengantarkan makanan." Ucap Yaya gugup.

"Letakkan saja di sana" balas anak itu dingin dan hanya memberikan isyarat pada meja beroda di samping tempat tidurnya dengan gerakan kepalanya.

"Baik" Yaya pun berjalan menuju meja yang ditunjuk oleh anak kecil itu. dan meletakan nampan itu disana. Yaya menunduk memberi hormat dan berniat meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu disini. Kau siapa?" tanya anak itu dengan ekspresi cueknya. Masih asik dengan kegiatan menggambarnya.

"A… Aku putri dari Cik Yah, namaku Yaya. Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal disini, sambil membantu pekerjaan Ibuku" jawab Yaya.

"Oh. Kau putri Bi Yah?"

"I–Iya, Tuan Muda…"

"Panggil saja aku Ice. Kalau kau memanggilku kami semua seperti itu, nanti tertukar dengan Kakak-Kakakku. Lagipula kelihatannya kau seumuran dengan Kak Halilintar dan yang lain"

Yaya diam mematung. Berusaha mencerna kata-kata Ice barusan. Kak siapa dia bilang tadi?

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Ice masih dengan nada datarnya.

Yaya tersentak dari lamunannya "Tidak…" jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu keluarlah. Aku tidak suka ada orang baru atau orang asing yang melihat keadaanku begini"

"Baik…" Yaya pun segera keluar dan menutup rapat pintu kamar yang hawanya terasa begitu dingin barusan.

.

Kemudian Yaya kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur tempat ibunya bekerja tadi.

"Kami pulang" terdengar suara gaduh anak-anak diikuti suara langkah kaki menghambur dari pintu depan.

Langkah Yaya terhenti karena suara anak-anak tersebut.

"Lapar banget. Bi makanan sudah siap belum!?" seru seorang anak laki-laki dengan topi yang dimiringkan ke kanan, dia memakai seragam SMP swasta dengan sebuah pin kecil berbentuk angin tersemat di kerah bajunya. Di topinya juga ada lambang yang sama.

"Bukannya Kakak udah makan tadi? Kok bisa lapar lagi?" sahut seorang anak lain yang mengekor di sebelahnya, tapi kali ini pinnya berbentuk tanah dan topinya menghadap ke belakang.

"Aku kan banyak bergerak, jadi kalorinya cepat terbakar" balas bocah dengan topi miring tadi lagi "Lho?" dia langsung tercengang setelah melihat Yaya di ruangan utama.

"Uh?" anak bertopi terbalik tadi juga ikut-ikutan terdiam memandangi Yaya.

Lalu sedetik kemudian muncul anak lain dengan seragam yang sama dan pin berbentuk petir di kerahnya juga, topinya menghadap ke depan. Dia juga langsung mematung melihat keberadaan Yaya. Wajah mereka bertiga sangat mirip dan kelihatannya seusia dengan Yaya.

"Eto… Siapa ya?" tanya bocah dengan pin berbentuk angin itu.

Yaya langsung tersentak dan menyatukan kedua tangannya ke bawah. "Selamat siang. Aku putri dari Cik Yah, namaku Yaya." Jawab Yaya gugup.

"Oh? Anak pembantu." ucap bocah dengan pin berbentuk petir itu sambil melipat tangannya.

Dan ucapan anak itu membuat Yaya semakin gugup dan canggung saja.

"Halo. Aku anak ketiga dari keluarga ini, Gempa Boboiboy. Panggil saja Gempa" ucapnya seraya menghampiri Yaya lalu kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman

Yaya dengan ragu-ragu membalas salaman dari Gempa. Rendah hati sekali ya anak ini? Mau saja menyapa dan menyambut Yaya dengan baik.

"Ah. Dan yang ini–" ucapan Gempa langsung terpotong karena yang diperkenalkan langsung melompat dan menyalami tangan Yaya dengan penuh semangat.

"Namamu Yaya ya? Aku Taufan, anak kedua. Panggil aja Taufan. Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya?"

"Hah?" Yaya mengerjap bingung. Taufan bilang dia ingin jadi temannya.

"Kau ini. Apa setiap anak yang kau temui juga kau sebut temanmu?" komentar anak berpin petir itu ketus.

"Bukannya bagus punya banyak teman? 'Banyak teman kan banyak rezeki'?" Taufan mencibir.

"Yang benar itu 'anak'." Bocah berpin petir itu membetulkan peribahasa yang diucapkan Taufan.

"Oh iya. Kalau orang berwajah kusut ini. Adalah Kakak kami, Kak Halilintar. Panggil saja dia Halilintar. Jangan terlalu formal padanya, nanti dia muntah." jelas Gempa.

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'kusut' itu?" sewot Halilintar.

"Ah. Mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal sementara di gudang belakang." ucap Yaya.

"Eh~ Tinggal lama-lama juga boleh kok." goda Taufan.

"Iya. anggap saja rumah sendiri, buat dirimu nyaman disini" tambah Gempa.

"Anu. Kami akan segera pindah setelah menemukan tempat baru"

"Hmph…" Halilintar tertawa miring dan mendengus. "Baguslah. Kuharap kau cepat menemukan tempat tinggal baru" ucapnya angkuh sambil melewati Yaya begitu saja dan naik ke lantai dua. Lalu Taufan ikut mengekor di belakangnya.

"Yaya! Nanti sore ke kamarku ya? Aku punya kaset Game baru. Nanti kita main sama-sama, oke?" seru Taufan dari tangga bawah dengan senyum lebar khasnya.

"Oke…" balas Yaya ragu-ragu.

Ucapan Halilintar tadi begitu dingin. Rasanya secara tak langsung dia ingin bilang 'pergilah dari sini'. Yaya begitu sedih mendengarnya, dia merasa keberadaannya seperti tidak diterima oleh semua orang disini.

Dan Gempa seperti mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yaya "Hei. Kata-kata Kak Halilintar tadi jangan dimasukan dalam hati ya? Dia memang agak ketus, tapi sebenarnya sangat baik. Mungkin dia hanya belum terbiasa dengan orang baru" hiburnya.

"Terima kasih, Gempa" ucap Yaya. Dan langsung dibalas dengan tepukan bahu oleh Gempa. setelah itu dia pun naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

.

Sementara Halilintar yang lelah seharian di sekolah. Kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung melempar ranselnya ke sembarang tempat lalu menjatuhkan diri di ranjang besar dan empuknya.

Kamar Halilintar bercat putih dengan merah gelap sebagai penambah kesan. Di dalam kamarnya terdapat dua buah sofa kecil juga meja kaca di tengah-tengahnya, disebuah sisi ada meja belajar, dan disebelahnya ada rak buku besar, disisi yang lain terdapat samsak tinju yang berguna untuk melepas stress. Lalu sebuah teropong bintang.

Halilintar menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan. Dia sepertinya menyesali ucapan kasanya pada Yaya tadi. Dia tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu, hanya saja–Ah, kenapa rasanya begitu sulit hanya untuk bilang 'selamat datang'.

Beberapa saat kemudian Taufan masuk seenaknya ke kamarnya. Ini hal biasa, pasti Taufan berniat untuk menjahilinya. Dan tanpa ragu Taufan langsung terjun ke atas ranjang Halilintar.

"Mau ngapain kau kesini?" tanya Halilintar ketus. Keberadaan Taufan benar-benar mengusiknya, dia sedang malas menanggapi candaan Taufan.

"Alah Kak. Biasa aja dong nyambutnya. Ngomong-ngomong Kak, Yaya itu cantik ya?" canda Taufan.

Halilintar berdecak kesal. "Kalau kau kesini buat nanya itu doang, mending keluar. Lagian ngapain kau tanya hal begituan padaku?"

"Eleh. Jangan salahkan aku ya, kalau nanti kau jadi suka padanya. 'Cintaku pertamaku adalah anak pembantu'~"

"Ish…" Halilintar langsung bangkit dan mempelintir tangan kanan Taufan.

"Arggh! Kak Hali, putus nih, putus! Oke, oke. Aku keluar!" Dan Halilintar pun langsung melepaskan kuncian tangannya pada Taufan.

.

Sore harinya, seperti perjanjian. Yaya datang ke kamar Taufan untuk bermain game, sebenarnya Yaya melakukan ini karena permintaan Taufan lebih mirip perintah baginya. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia bukan siapa-siapa disini, hanya anak pembantu yang numpang tinggal di tempat kerja Ibunya. Dia khawatir jika permintaan Taufan tidak dikabulkan, ibunya bisa kena masalah.

Kemudian Gadis berkerudung pink yang manis itu pun masuk ke kamar nomor dua dari sebelah kiri tangga.

Setelah Yaya masuk terlihatlah sebuah kamar bercat biru langit. Seperti kamar anak-anak yang lain. Di kamar ini ada meja belajar, sebuah ranjang besar yang empuk, dan rak buku besar. Bedanya disini ada sebuah speaker besar, rak besar yang berisi ribuan judul game dan film, pemutar DVD, dan puluhan jenis konsol game. Di kamar Taufan tidak sofa, mungkin karena Taufan suka duduk di lantai jadi sebagai gantinya seluruh lantainya itu ditutupi dengan karpet.

Dan di depan TV layar lebar, duduklah seorang anak kecil dengan baju putih biru. Sedang asik memainkan game balapan lama, Death Race. Saking asiknya sampai tidak sadar Yaya sudah di depan pintunya.

"Taufan" panggil Yaya pelan.

Taufan langsung mem-pause gamenya dan menoleh ke arah pintu. "Oh Yaya! Masuk, masuk." Serunya menyambut Yaya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Nah duduk disini." Ucapnya sambil menepuk lantai di sampingnya. Dan Yaya langsung menurut saja dengan yang disuruh Taufan. "Pegang ini." lanjutnya menyerahkan stik PSP pada Yaya.

"Jadi… kita mau main apa?" tanya Yaya.

Taufan berdiri menuju rak penyimpanan kaset gamenya, dan mencabut salah satu dari kaset yang tersusun rapi disana. Lalu memperlihatkannya pada Yaya.

"Jeng…Jeng. Ini dia!" Taufan menyomobongkan sebuah kaset game battle terbaru.

"Bukankah game itu belum rilis secara resmi ke pasaran, kok kamu bisa dapat? Jangan-jangan versi beta?" tanya Yaya syok dan terheran-heran.

Taufan menggosok hidungnya "Tidak. Ini adalah versi originalnya. Taufan gitu loh" katanya bangga. "Ayo kita main" ajaknya pada Yaya. Dia pun mengeluarkan kaset PS-nya yang sebelumnya dan menggantinya dengan kaset game barunya itu.

Sementara di luar kamar Taufan, Halilintar mengintip dari balik pintu dan mengawasi mereka berdua. Halilintar sudah sangat mengenal perangai Taufan. Jadi mengawasinya karena curiga, soalnya tidak biasanya Taufan seperti ini.

.

Setelah berapa saat main, Taufan benar-benar tercengang, Yaya benar-benar jago main. Sudah berapa kali Taufan kalah telak bahkan Yaya mengalahkannya kurang dari lima menit.

"Mustahil! Kemenangan 20 kali berturut-turut!?" seru Taufan tidak percaya. "Kau yakin belum pernah main game battle begini?"

Yaya mengangguk. Selama ini Yaya hanya memainkan game arcade, atau action adventure. Itu juga kalau ada salah satu dari temannya mengajaknya bermain.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah. Ayo kita tanding lagi" tantang Taufan.

Dan 3 jam kemudian.

Pukul 9 malam. Yaya mulai lelah dan sangat mengantuk. Ini memang sudah jamnya dia tidur, dan ini pertama kalinya dia main game selama ini. Sementara Taufan kelihatan belum kehabisan baterai sama sekali.

"Taufan, aku ngantuk. Sudahan yuk?" pinta Yaya mengantuk.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kau kan masih belum ku kalahkan"

"Aku mau pulang, besok aku sekolah"

"Makanya kalah dulu. Oh iya. Tapi jangan coba-coba mengalah ya, aku tidak terima loh"

Yaya yang sangat mengantuk kemudian memegang stik PS-nya dengan sangat malas. Dan beberapa detik kemudian tubuh gadis itu oleng dan jatuh ke belakang.

"Oh?" Taufan kaget dan berusaha menangkap tubuh Yaya.

Tapi sebelum Taufan sempat menyentuhnya, Halilintar sudah lebih duluan menangkap gadis itu. Tentu saja itu membuat Taufan sangat terkejut.

"Ka–Kak Hali…" kata Taufan nervous.

Halilintar berdecak kesal dan memberikan Taufan tatapan tajam. "Kau ini selalu saja jahil pada orang lain. Kali ini perempuan lagi yang kau kerjai" omelnya yang kemudian menjitak kepala Taufan.

Taufan meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Kakaknya itu. "Maaf, Kak…"

Halilintar hanya menghela nafas kecil. "Aku akan mengantarnya pulang. Bantu aku menggendongnya" perintah Halilintar singkat.

.

Kemudian Halilintar menggendong Yaya di punggungnya dan berjalan mengantarnya pulang. Halilintar yang seorang atlit, memang punya fisik lebih kuat dari saudaranya yang lain. Jadi tidak heran dia bisa menggendong Yaya tanpa terlihat kesulitan.

Saat tiba di dapur Ibunya yang sedang minum langsung tersedak, begitu melihat putra pertamanya itu menggendong Yaya yang sudah tertidur.

"Hali, kau ini sedang apa? Kenapa kau menggendong anak pembantu itu?" tanya Ibunya terheran-heran.

"Taufan mengerjainya habis-habisan. Sekarang dia tertidur, jadi aku akan mengantarnya pulang."

"Meskipun begitu harusnya kau tidak perlu menggendongnya. Biar Ibu panggilkan Bi Yah untuk menjemputnya"

"Tidak usah. Bi Yah juga sudah lelah bekerja seharian, biarkan saja dia istirahat" balas Halilintar sambil meneruskan langkahnya menuju pintu belakang.

.

Di luar rumah utama yang begitu sunyi dan gelap, Yaya membuka matanya dan menyadari sudah ada di punggung Halilintar. Dia sangat terkejut.

"Tidak! Turunkan aku!" seru Yaya meronta sambil memukuli Halilintar.

Halilintar langsung melepaskan Yaya dan menjauh. "Sakit. Kenapa sih tiba-tiba!?" serunya marah-marah.

"Tanya pada dirimu sendiri, kau ini sebenarnya mau apa!?" bentak Yaya.

"Kau ini ya! Sudah kutolong, kuantarkan pulang. Bukannya berterima kasih, malah marah-marah!"

"Siapa juga yang memintamu melakukan itu!? Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Kau sombong dan arogan, kata-katamu sangat menyakitkan hati! Mentang-mentang kau anak orang kaya jadi kau bisa seenaknya begitu!?"

Halilintar langsung tersentak dan membelalak.

"Aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri. Jadi berhentilah berurusan denganku."

Halilintar berdeham dan menurunkan topinya untuk menutupi wajahnya. "Karena kau sudah bangun, kau bisa jalan sendiri kan? cepat pulang sana" ucap Halilintar mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kemudian dia meninggalkan Yaya sendirian dan kembali ke rumahnya yang besar itu.

Yaya terdiam memperhatikan Halilintar pergi. Apa ucapannya tadi sudah menyinggung perasaannya?

Keesokan paginya. Di pagi buta yang masih sangat dingin dimana orang-orang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, Yaya sudah terlihat sangat terburu-buru untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya sambil membetulkan sepatunya yang hanya di pakai seadaanya di depan gudang tadi. Karena sekarang dia tinggal di tempat keluarga Boboiboy yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari SMP negeri tempatnya bersekolah, jadi dia harus berangkat lebih awal agar tidak terlambat.

Sementara Halilintar memperhatikannya dari balik jendela kamarnya. Biasanya Halilintar tidak akan bangun sepagi ini, apalagi hanya untuk memperhatikan Yaya yang pergi ke sekolah. Mungkin pertengkaran mereka tadi malam itu sangat mengganggunya, hingga dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

.

Siang harinya di rumah keluarga Boboiboy. Yaya sibuk membantu Ibunya di dapur menyiapkan makanan untuk keluarga besar ini. Meskipun sama-sama SMP tapi Yaya pulang lebih dulu dari Halilintar dan yang lain. Sekolah Swasta berstandar internasional memang begitu, selain pelajaran umum ada juga kelas tambahan yang menyita waktu mereka sangat banyak.

"Ya ampun Yaya. Kau tidak perlu ikut-ikutan mengerjakannya" ucap seorang pembantu lain yang merupakan rekan kerja ibunya.

"Aku hanya menumpang tinggal disini, tidak enak rasanya tidak melakukan apapun" balas Yaya yang sedang asik memotong-motong sayuran.

"Baiklah tapi hati-hati ya"

.

Seperti sebelumnya, karena ibunya sibuk Yaya lah yang mengantarkan makanan untuk Ice. Ternyata benar dia sedang sakit, sampai tidak masuk sekolah.

Tapi saat memasuki kamarnya, yang empunya ternyata tidak ada. Kemana dia? Tapi Yaya memilih tak memikirkannya dan meletakkan nampan makanan itu ke tempat biasanya, paling nanti dia juga kembali.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian Yaya mendengar ada yang memainkan piano dari ruang sebelah. Gadis itu langsung tersentak.

Kemudian dengan penuh rasa penasaran dia pun menuju ruangan piano yang ada disebelah. Dan terkejutlah Yaya saat melihat yang sedang memainkan alat instumental itu adalah Ice. Selain jago gambar ternyata dia juga jago main piano rupanya.

Bocah itu fokus dengan lagu yang dimainkannya. Jari-jemari kecilnya dengan begitu lihai memainkan tuts-tuts piano tersebut. Tanpa sedikitpun ada nada yang luput hingga akhir lagu.

Ice mendesah ketika dia menyelesaikan lagunya itu. Kemudian dia menoleh dan menyadari Yaya sudah ada di depan pintu dengan menyunggingkan senyuman manis, memperhatikannya memainkan piano sejak tadi. Tentu saja Ice langsung terkejut, tapi bukan karena Yaya melihatnya memainkan piano

Melainkan karena…

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Sorry TBC mentok nih.**

 **Fic ini masih percobaan. Gimana** **menurut kalian?**

 **Tolong jawab. Kalau nggak ada yang mau jawab, nggak kulanjutin atau kuhapus aja ni cerita *(Ngancam bu?)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Before_

 _Kemudian dengan penuh rasa penasaran Yaya pun menuju ruangan piano yang ada disebelah. Dan terkejutlah gadis itu saat melihat yang sedang memainkan alat instumental itu adalah Ice. Selain jago gambar ternyata dia juga jago main piano rupanya._

 _Bocah itu fokus dengan lagu yang dimainkannya. Jari-jemari kecilnya dengan begitu lihai memainkan tuts-tuts piano tersebut. Tanpa sedikitpun ada nada yang luput hingga akhir lagu._

 _Ice mendesah ketika dia menyelesaikan lagunya itu. Kemudian dia menoleh dan menyadari Yaya sudah ada di depan pintu dengan senyuman manis, memperhatikannya memainkan piano sejak tadi. Tentu saja Ice langsung terkejut, tapi bukan karena Yaya melihatnya memainkan piano_

 _Melainkan karena…_

 **Karena kalian udah baik mau nge-review, jadi cerita ini bakal kulanjutkan (sempet kuancam juga sih sebelumnya)**

 **Balas Review-an dulu ah.**

 **Inton Putri IceDiamond : Ceritamu juga bagus. *(dua jempol) Daebak!**

 **Vanilla Blue12 : Iya juga lebih senang pairing yang begini (walaupun jujur rada jealous karena aku sendiri jones dari lahir)**

 **Chikita466 : Kan ini masih percobaan. Tapi terima kasih sarannya.**

 **Rampaging Snow : Hali gak arogan kok, itu cuma pendapat Yaya aja. Dia itu sebenarnya baik banget, cuma terlalu Tsundere aja.**

 **Aqua : Terima kasih**

 **Mi-chaaannn : Gak usah panik udah lanjut kok.**

 **Guest : Terima kasih (Siapapun dirimu)**

 **Babyyyy : Nggak jadi kuhapus kok. Santai aja**

 **Hanileestary : Aku juga suka itu Drama. Kalau OST-nya kamu suka yang mana. Aku sih Moment by Lee Chang Min.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ice memandangi Yaya dengan penuh rasa syok. Tapi kemudian tatapan matanya berubah menjadi marah. "Sedang apa kau disini?" gertaknya.

Yaya tersentak karena perubahan sikap mendadak milik Ice. "Aku… Aku mengantarkan makanan" jawab gadis itu gugup. "Lalu setelah itu, aku mendengar ada yang bermain piano dan…" ucapannya langsung terputus, dia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan situasinya pada Ice.

"Dan kau tidak sengaja melihatku duduk di kursi roda, begitu?" sambung Ice dengan suara terdengar jengkel.

"A–Aku hanya lewat, aku tidak bermaksud…" Yaya mencoba membela dirinya.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau tersenyum? Lucu melihatku tidak bisa berjalan?"

"Tidak!" jawab Yaya panik sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ice hanya mendengus dan mendorong kursi rodanya menuju pintu. "Minggir!" perintahnya singkat menyuruh Yaya menyingkir. Tapi kemudian dia berhenti sejenak dan melihat ke arah ruang utama.

Dan ternyata disana sudah berdiri saudara kembarnya yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Itu bocah yang pertama kali ditemui Yaya saat akan masuk ke rumah besar ini.

Lalu dengan cuek Ice mendorong kursi rodanya dan kembali ke kamarnya yang ada di sebelah ruangan piano. Hingga membuat kembarannya terlihat sedih karena merasa diabaikan.

Yaya terdiam saat melihat Ice pergi berlalu begitu saja dan masuk ke kamarnya, lalu menutup pintunya. Kemudian Gadis itu membalikan wajahnya menatap anak kecil dengan tatapan bersalah itu.

"Kau yang kemarin, kan?" tanya Yaya mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Iya. Aku Blaze" jawabnya singkat dengan senyuman terpaksa.

"A, Blaze. Aku…" balasan Yaya langsung disela oleh Blaze.

"Kak Yaya, kan?" potong Blaze.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Gadis berjilbab itu heran. Rasanya mereka belum berkenalan sama sekali kemarin.

"Kakak-kakakku, membicarakanmu saat sarapan tadi." Jawab Blaze.

"Oh, begitu" gumam Yaya.

"Oh iya Kak. Mumpung Kakak disini aku bisa minta bantuan?" Tanya Blaze. kemudian dia melepaskan tas punggung yang sedang dipakainya. "Tolong letakkan tas ini di kamarku, di ruangan itu" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu besar di seberang kamar Ice.

"Tentu saja" jawab Yaya.

"Terima kasih." Balas Blaze "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya?" lanjutnya.

Kemudian bocah bertopi itu berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan Yaya. "kau mau kemana!?" seru Yaya mencoba mencegah bocah itu pergi.

"Aku ada urusan. Jadi aku pergi dulu" jawabnya yang kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Yaya. Dan langsung menghambur menuju pintu depan.

Yaya sampai terheran-heran. Apakah dia benar-benar sesibuk itu, jadi baru saja pulang harus langsung pergi lagi, Mungkin lebih baik, hal ini tidak usah dipikirkan. Jadi Yaya melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Blaze, meletakan tas miliknya ke kamar.

.

Lalu Yaya dan Ibunya makan siang bersama dengan seadanya di dapur. Sambil makan mereka bercengkrama.

"Ibu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Ice?" tanya Yaya mengawali pembicaraan.

Dan incik Yah hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, heran dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan putrinya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa dia jadi tidak bisa berjalan?" ulang Yaya dengan memperjelas pertanyaannya lagi.

"Dia jatuh dari lantai dua, tiga bulan yang lalu." Jawab Incik Yah.

"Tapi kenapa dia sangat marah saat aku melihatnya duduk di kursi roda tadi? Dia juga kelihatan tidak akrab dengan siapapun bahkan Kakaknya sendiri" lanjut Yaya semakin penasaran.

"Semenjak kejadian itu Tuan Muda jadi mudah emosian. Dia seperti tidak terima kondisinya yang seperti itu. Bahkan setelah kejadian itu, entah kenapa Tuan Muda Blaze jadi tidak pernah betah di rumah. Nyonya menjadi begitu histeris karena hal ini" jelas Cik Yah.

Yaya mengangguk, mulai mengerti situasinya. Kesimpulannya Ice mengalami kecelakaan hingga kehilangan kakinya, tapi dia mau menerima keadaannya seperti itu. Lalu Kakaknya merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik dan tidak tahan melihat kondisi adiknya.

Yaya memang gadis yang cerdas, hanya butuh sedikit penjelasan saja dia sudah mengerti keadaannya.

Tepat setelah Cik Yah menyelesaikan situasinya pada putri satu-satunya itu. Nyonya pemilik rumah besar ini datang dan langsung masuk ke dapur. "Bi Yah! Bi Yah!" panggilnya.

Cik Yah segera menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan segera menyahut majikannya itu "Ya, Nyonya!" balasnya.

"Di sini ternyata kau" gumam ibu dari Boboiboy bersaudara itu. "Oh kau pasti putrinya" dia melirik pada Yaya yang juga ada disana.

"Selamat siang. Namaku Yaya" salam Yaya.

"Aku tahu itu" jawabnya. "Bi Yah, apa kau melihat ponselku? Aku yakin tadi meninggalkannya di dekat sini" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu dimana aku meletakannya?" gumamnya "Ah benar, Rumah kaca! Aku meninggalkan handphone ku di rumah kaca!" lanjutnya.

"Saya akan segera mengambilnya"

"Tidak biar saya saja yang mengambilkannya" sela Yaya.

"Begitukah, kalau begitu baiklah. Nanti antarkan ke ruangan utama ya?" pinta nyonya pemilik rumah ini. Setelah itu dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka berdua di dapur.

Begitu ibu dari Boboiboy bersaudara itu sudah cukup jauh Cik Yah mulai mengomeli putrinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau belum selesai makan, kan?"

"Ibu juga sama. Masih lebih baik jika aku yang melakukannya karena Ibu sibuk. Aku masih bisa makan belakangan" protes Yaya. Gadis itu pun langsung meninggalkan Ibunya di dapur dan pergi keluar.

.

Lalu Yaya pergi menuju sebuah rumah besar yang dinding dan atapnya terbuat dari kaca, tempat keluarga ini menanam dan merawat berbagai macam tanaman.

Yaya kagum begitu memasuki rumah kaca tersebut. Ada begitu banyak jenis tanaman yang ada disini, mulai dari tanaman hias sampai sayur-sayuran. Dan masing-masing dikelompokkan berdasarkan jenisnya.

"Bahkan tanaman hidup dalam kemewahan." desah gadis berhijab pink itu. "Oh iya Handphonenya" kemudian dia mulai masuk dan mencari handphone tersebut. Setiap celah dan sudut diperiksa kalau-kalau jatuh disana.

Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah sosok menjulurkan tubuhnya dari balik kumpulan pohon tomat. Hingga mengejutkan si gadis berkerudung. Sosok itu memakai topi terbalik sambil memegang sekeranjang buah tomat segar.

"Kyaaa!" jerit Yaya terpenjarat.

Sementara Gempa yang diteriaki hanya mengerjap dan berdiri terpaku.

"Hahh… Kau mengagetkanku" desah gadis itu sambil menghela nafas lega. "Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Gempa mulai mengulum bibirnya sambil melihat ke atas, mencoba mengingat-ingat. "lima menit yang lalu?" jawabnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa disini?"tanyanya balik.

"Nyonya meninggalkan handphone-nya disini. Jadi aku datang untuk mengambilkannya" jawab Yaya.

"Ahh… Ibu benar-benar" gumam Gempa sambil berkacak pinggang. Kemudian pemuda bertopi terbalik itu merogoh sesuatu dari kantongnya. "Nah, sudah kuamankan" katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah _smartphone_ berwarna putih.

Yaya menerima dan memegangnya dengan dua tangan.

"Dasar buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya" gerutu Gempa sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yaya heran dengan peribahasa yang diutarakan oleh Gempa, walaupun dia tahu artinya.

"Ah itu. Kak Taufan juga sering meletakan barang sembarangan dan begitu hilang dia akan sangat gelisah mencarinya. Jika tidak ketemu dia akan membeli yang baru, karena itulah dia yang paling boros diantara kami berlima" jelas pemuda kelas satu SMP bertopi terbalik itu panjang lebar.

Sementara Yaya hanya mengangguk. "Gempa sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa? Ini adalah _Territory_ –ku" jawabnya singkat.

" _Territory_?"

"Tempat tenang dimana aku bisa membebaskan diri dari hiruk pikuk dunia manusia yang berantakan." jelas Gempa sambil melipat tangannya.

"Tapi" Yaya mulai menjulurkan kepalanya melihat seisi rumah kaca ini. "Banyak sekali tanaman yang tumbuh disini, sampai sayuran pun ada"

"Kau tahu menanamnya sendiri adalah salah satu cara terbaik mendapatkan sayuran segar selain dengan membeli dari pasar saat pagi buta"

Yaya manggut-manggut. "Sering-seringlah datang kesini, akan kuajarkan banyak hal tentang tanaman"ajak Gempa.

"Oke. Besok aku kesini lagi. Dah Gempa" Yaya pun pergi meninggalkan Gempa yang masih asik dengan kegiatan berkebunnya untuk mengantarkan handphone milik majikan ibunya itu.

.

Keesokan paginya.

Seperti biasa Cik Yah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pembantu rumah tangga. Dan kali ini beliau sedang menjemur cucian milik keluarga Boboiboy yang berupa Bed Cover dan selimut.

Dibantu putri satu-satunya, mereka berdua menjemurnya di tali gantungan dekat gudang.

Tapi kali ini ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan penampilan Yaya. Biasanya dimanapun dan kemanapun dia pergi, gadis itu tidak pernah melepaskan jilbabnya, tapi pagi ini dia malah menanggalkannya dan rambutnya itu malah dibiarkan saja terurai apa adanya. Itu karena Yaya baru saja keramas dan rambutnya masih setengah kering, jadi tidak nyaman jika langsung diikat apalagi di pasangi jilbab.

Lagipula, Yaya juga yakin di hari minggu sepagi ini para Boboiboy bersaudara itu belum ada yang akan bangun dan melihatnya tanpa penutup auratnya itu.

"Gantung sisanya. Ibu mau memasak sarapan dulu" pinta Cik Yah pada putrinya itu.

"Baiklah" balas Yaya mengiyakan permintaan Ibunya.

Setelah itu Cik Yah segera pergi meninggalkan putrinya dan pergi menuju dapur rumah utama.

Sambil bersenandung kecil Yaya mulai menjemur bed cover yang terakhir, dan beberapa saat kemudian Halilintar yang sudah terbangun membuka jendela kamarnya yang kebetulan menghadap kebelakang itu dan membiarkan udara segar dari luar memasuki kamarnya.

Halilintar menyenderkan tubuhnya ke jendela dan menikmati semilir angin pagi yang sejuk itu sambil melihat ke luar. Kemudian pemuda SMP itu menggulirkan manik berwarna karamelnya itu ke bawah.

Dan terlihatlah sosok seorang gadis yang diketahuinya selalu memakai jilbab. Gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan melakukan _stretching_ ringan. Halilintar langsung saja tersentak kaget saat memperhatikan dan menyadari itu adalah Yaya.

Sedetik kemudian Yaya berbalik, menyadari keberadaan Halilintar yang sedang menatap terpaku padanya, dan memberikan senyuman manis padanya. Hembusan angin lembut musim di musim panas meniup tiap helaian rambutnya yang panjang dan lurus tersebut.

Halilintar masih saja terdiam dan memperhatikan Yaya dengan pandangan terpesona.

Dan sedetik kemudian Yaya baru teringat jika dia tidak memakai jilbab. Dengan terburu-buru dia segera masuk ke gudang tempat dia dan ibunya tinggal itu.

.

Kemudian setelah memakai jilbabnya dengan benar Yaya pergi ke rumah kaca untuk mengambil beberapa bunga yang masih segar. Dan secara kebetulan Halilintar juga masuk kesana beberapa menit setelah Yaya masuk.

"Ehem" Halilintar berdeham untuk menyadarkan Yaya dengan keberadaannya. Dan insan yang ditegur hanya menoleh. "Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya pemuda bertopi itu sambil mengelus leher sampingnya.

"Sedang memetik beberapa bunga" jawab Yaya enteng.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk mengganti isi vas yang ada di depan" sambung Yaya. Kemudian gadis itu berdiri "Oh iya. Tentang kejadian pas lusa itu… Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu" ucapnya.

"Tidak, aku yang salah. Aku terbiasa bicara kasar seperti itu pada Taufan." Kemudian Halilintar melihat ke atas "Aku tidak tahu kata-kataku sangat menyakitkan hati. Maaf." balasnya.

Yaya langsung terperangah, tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Halilintar bingung dengan ekspresi Yaya.

Yaya hanya tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya "Tidak. Aku cuma nggak nyangka kau bisa minta maaf seperti itu" jawabnya.

"Memang aneh ya aku minta maaf" . Dan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Yaya.

"Aku berterima kasih karena keluargamu mau menampung kami, kami akan secepatnya pindah dari sini" Yaya mulai membicarakan hal lain.

"Pergi kemana?" tanya Halilintar.

"Pulang ke kampung" jawab Yaya singkat.

"Tinggal saja disini!" sergah Halilintar. Membuat Yaya terperangah. "Sampai kalian menemukan kontarakan baru, kenapa harus pakai pulang kampung segala sih" Lanjutnya mencoba berkelit.

"Ah… itu karena Ibu…"

Tepat sebelum Yaya menyelesaikan ucapannya, penyiram tanaman otomatis yang terpasang di langit-langit rumah kaca menyala dan alhasil mereka berdua juga terkena siraman air pancuran tersebut.

Tentu saja Yaya langsung terkejut, dia tidak tahu jika disini terpasang penyiram otomatis. Lebih parahnya lagi dia baru saja mandi dan sekarang basah lagi.

Halilintar mendesis. "Aish…Aku lupa ini adalah jam penyiraman" gerutunya. Dengan segera dia menarik lengan Yaya "Ayo kita pergi dari sini" ajaknya.

Setelah itu mereka keluar dari dalam rumah kaca itu, ya dengan kondisi lumayan basah kuyup.

"Hahh… Aku baru saja mandi dan sekarang malah mandi lagi" desah Yaya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mandi sepagi itu dengan kondisi dingin begini? Apa kau tidak tahu mandi dengan air dingin bisa bikin asam urat?" sahut Halilintar ketus.

"Halilintar. Mungkinkah kau… belum mandi?" selidik Yaya.

Halilintar berdecak kesal. "Bawel!" tegurnya. "Kalau emang belum, kenapa?" gerutunya. Namun sepertinya Yaya tidak mendengarkannya dan lebih tertarik melihat Ice yang sedang duduk sendirian di taman sambil asik menggambar di kertas sketsa.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti, aku ada urusan" ucap Yaya. "Cepat mandi sana, jorok tahu" celotehnya sambil mendorong Halilitar pergi.

.

Kemudian Yaya menghampiri Ice, tentu saja bocah itu merasa terusik dengan kedatangan Yaya.

"Mau apa kau?" ucapnya ketus.

Yaya tidak menjawab dan hanya duduk di bangku yang terdapat di samping Ice. "Apa yang sedang kau gambar?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Apa urusanmu? Mau tahu saja." Ice benar-benar risih keberadaan Yaya. Tapi Yaya mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Ice, dulu dia juga tidak terima saat mengetahui ayahnya meninggal.

Yaya pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Sebuah boneka kecil berbentuk kelinci berwana putih.

Ice menatap boneka kecil itu "Apa itu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ini adalah kenang-kenangan terakhir yang diberikan oleh ayahku" jawab Yaya lembut. "Setiap kali sedih aku akan memegang ini. lalu aku akan merasa ayahku sedang bersamaku sambil berpesan agar aku tetap kuat dan tegar dalam menjalankan hidupku"

"Lalu sekarang Ayahnya Kakak ada dimana?" tanya Ice, merasa bersalah sudah marah tak jelas pada Yaya.

"Beliau sudah tidak ada. Beliau jatuh dari lantai 7 proyek sebuah gedung dan meninggal seketika" jawab Yaya sangat tenang.

Ice diam. dia tidak menyangka Yaya yang kelihatannya ceria ini ternyata punya kenangan yang sangat pahit. Dia seharusnya bersyukur hanya kehilangan kaki dan bukan kehilangan nyawa setelah jatuh dari lantai dua tersebut.

"Kakak, mau lihat gambaranku?" tawarnya.

"Benarkah boleh?" tanya Yaya.

Ice hanya mengangguk. Kemudian dia memperlihatkan gambar yang sedang dibuatnya sekarang. Terlihatlah disana sebuah coretan sketsa hitam putih bergambar sebuah taman yang masih berupa bentuk dasar.

"Bagusnya!" seru Yaya kagum. "Apa itu model dari taman atau kau membayangkannya?"

"Entahlah, mungkin keduanya. Dan pada akhirnya aku akan menambahkan sebuah pelangi yang besar di belakangnya" jawab Ice datar.

"Ehh…" gumam Yaya. "Nah, apa gambar yang kau buat waktu itu sudah selesai?"

"Uhm?"

"Itu loh. Pas aku pertama kalinya masuk ke kamarmu, kau sedang menggambar sesuatu, kan?"

"Oh itu…" Ice mulai membalikkan beberapa halaman dari buku sketsanya. Dan memperlihatkan sebuah gambaran dia dan kakak-kakaknya yang telah jadi dan penuh dengan warna.

"Ini?" gumam Yaya. Sepertinya ini adalah keinginan dari hati terdalam Ice agar dia bisa bermain dan akrab kembali dengan kakak-kakaknya.

.

Semenit kemudian Blaze terlihat sedang mengendap-endap keluar dari rumah. Yaya menoleh dan memicingkan matanya mengikuti kemana Blaze bergerak. (Pasti ini anak mau kabur lagi) begitu kira-kira tebakan Yaya.

Benar saja, dengan segera Blaze langsung lari menuju pagar belakang, sambil celingukan kalau-kalau ada yang melihatnya.

Yaya segera berdiri. "Ice, tunggu sebentar ya?" pintanya dengan lemah lembut. Lalu segera mengejar Blaze sebelum sebelum dia bisa melarikan diri. Dia harus segera melakukan sesuatu dengan keadaan ini, pokoknya mereka berdua harus berbaikan apapun caranya.

Dengan segera Yaya menangkap tangan Blaze yang sudah berada di depan pintu pagar.

Blaze menoleh dan seketika itu juga wajahnya langsung pucat. "K–Kak Yaya…" tentu saja dia memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi fisik Yaya jauh lebih kuat jika dibandingkan Blaze yang usianya lebih muda tiga tahun darinya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Yaya, terdengar sangat geram.

"Lepasin, aku mau main pergi main! Sebentaaaar saja!" seru bocah berlambang api itu.

"Kau mau main dengan siapa? Ajak dia kesini, kita main sama-sama" gertak Yaya. Tentu saja Blaze semakin panik, karena sebenarnya temannya itu tidak ada. Atau lebih tepatnya dia memang tidak punya teman di luar sana.

"Lihat kan, kau memang tidak punya teman sama sekali, jadi kau bermain dengan siapa? Lalu bagaimana dengan kakak-kakakmu, juga adikmu, apa kau tidak mau bermain dengan mereka!?"

Blaze menggeretekan giginya dan segera menepis tangan Yaya. "Cerewet! Memang aku tidak punya teman sama sekali! Tapi masih lebih baik daripada aku terus-terusan ada disini!"

"Alasanmu selalu kabur dari sini, bukan karena rumahnya tapi karena siapa yang ada di dalamnya. Kau hanya tidak mau bertemu dengan Ice saja, kan?" tebak Yaya.

Blaze terperangah kemudian mengulum bibirnya. "Iya Kakak benar. Aku tidak tahan melihat keadaannya. Sebagai Kakak aku tidak berguna, jika saja hari itu aku menjaganya dia tidak akan jadi seperti itu"

"Kalau kau merasa segitu bersalahnya harusnya kau minta maaf bukannya melarikan diri! Apa di rumah ini tidak ada yang tahu caranya meminta maaf dengan benar?!" seru Yaya sangat marah.

Blaze langsung tercengang dan membelalak.

"Pokoknya sekarang kau harus minta maaf dan berbaikan dengannya!" Yaya segera menyeret Blaze dan membawanya menemui Ice, dengan sangat kasar.

.

Ice yang masih asik bergelut dengan kertas gambarnya, segera menoleh ketika Blaze sudah berada di depannya.

Dengan malu-malu sambil menggulirkan sebuah kerikil kecil menggunakan kakinya Blaze mulai bicara. "Um… Ice itu… aku…" ucapnya ragu-ragu.

Yaya hanya berdecak dan menepuk punggung Blaze. "Ayo, langsung katakan saja!" bentaknya.

"Aku minta maaf…" katanya lirih.

Ice tercengang dan mengerjap bingung. "Kenapa Kakak minta maaf?" tanyanya heran.

"Karena aku, kau jadi kehilangan kakimu" jawab Blaze pelan.

"Pfft… Aha..hahaha…." Seketika itu juga Ice langsung tertawa keras. Dan membuat dua orang yang memperhatikannya mengerjap bingung.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Blaze keheranan.

"Bo~doh. Apa kau pikir kondisiku jadi begini karena kesalahanmu?" ledek Ice dengan nada geli.

"Iyalah! Kalau saja aku mengawasimu hari itu, pasti sekarang–". Ice segera mengacungkan tangannya, tanda untuk diam. Dan Blaze segera menutup mulutnya dengan terpaksa.

"Kejadian itu karena ulahku sendiri. Itu semua kesalahanku sendiri. Kenapa kau malah menyalahkan dirimu?"

"Tapi…"

Ice membuka kedua lengannya secara lebar dan segera memeluk Kakaknya itu, hingga membuat Blaze terpaksa berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Ice "Aku tidak menyalahkan siapapun, kejadian itu murni kecelakaan. Jadi Kakak jangan menyalahkan diri Kakak" bisiknya di telinga Blaze.

Blaze menyentuh lengan kembarannya, namun tidak membalas pelukan itu. "Iya…" balasnya pelan.

Yaya hanya tersenyum melihat adegan mengharukan antara kedua saudara kembar ini. Entah kenapa dia merasa sudah berhasil membuat Blaze dan Ice berbaikan kembali.

.

 **Dua minggu kemudian.**

Yaya dan Gempa sedang bergelut di rumah kaca, menanam benih beberapa jenis bunga dan memberikan pupuk.

"Nah, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihat Ice, kemana dia?" tanya Yaya.

"Dia di rumah sakit" jawab Gempa singkat.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanya Yaya panik.

"Tidak. Dia sedang ikut terapi, katanya dia pengen bisa jalan lagi" jawab Gempa sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Benarkah? Lalu sekarang keadaannya bagaimana?"

"Aku dengar dari Blaze, kalau Ice sudah bisa jalan-jalan sendiri tanpa alat bantu. Lalu katanya dia sudah bisa pulang hari ini" jelas Gempa.

"Syukurlah. Aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu dengannya"

"Kak Gempa! Kak Yaya!" seru seorang anak kecil dari kejauhan dia berjalan cepat ke arah Yaya dan Gempa dengan raut wajah bahagia. Anak itu memakai topi biru dengan lambang air dan kaos putih berlengan panjang.

Dan dibelakangnya mengekor saudara kembarnya yang memakai topi hitam dengan lambang api. Dia memakai baju hitam dengan jaket berwarna merah."Ice pelan-pelan!" seru bocah tersebut.

Yaya dan Gempa langsung saja berdiri untuk menyambut mereka berdua

"Ice, kakimu itu–kau sudah bisa berjalan lagi!?" seru Yaya dengan senyuman bahagia.

"Ya. Hebat, kan?" ucapnya. Kemudian dia melompat untuk memperlihatkan bahwa kakinya sudah tidak sakit lagi.

Tapi setelah menapakan kakinya, dia langsung oleng dan segera ditangkap oleh Blaze. "Kau ini. Bukankah dokter bilang jangan berlari atau melompat-lompat dulu!?" omel Kakaknya itu.

Ice hanya meleletkan lidahnya seraya mengusap kepala belakangnya.

"Oke, untuk merayakannya ayo kita mengambil foto" ajak Taufan yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Dan diikuti oleh Halilintar dibelakangnya.

.

Taufan mulai menyiapkan kamera dan monopod-nya. Lalu mereka berenam mulai mengambil pose.

Yaya berdiri di tengah dengan kedua lengannya dipeluk oleh si kembar termuda. Halilintar berdiri di dekatnya sambil tersenyum datar ke arah kamera. Gempa yang berada di belakang mengacungkan jempolnya menatap ke arah kamera. Dan Taufan tersenyum lebar sambil memegang kamera monopodnya.

JEPRET!

Mereka semua langsung berembuk dan terkagum-kagum melihat hasil fotonya.

"Nah, ponselnya buat Yaya saja. Masih bagus kok, baru kupakai tiga bulan" ucap Taufan seraya menyerahkan _smartphone_ putih miliknya yang dipakai untuk _wefie_ tadi.

"Alah. Bilang saja kau mau beli Handphone baru" cibir Halilintar.

"Hehe. Kakak bisa baca pikiranku ya?"

Halilintar berdecak "Buang saja itu, kubelikan yang baru"

Yaya menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Aku ambil ini saja, karena di dalam sini. Tersimpan begitu banyak kenangan tentang kalian" tolak Yaya halus.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Kak Taufan begitu boros" ejek Gempa. "Baru tiga bulan dan Kakak sudah beli yang baru"

"Aku kan kasih handphone-nya ke Yaya. Jadi nggak salah, kan?" komentar Taufan.

"Biarin saja Gempa. Nanti setelah dia kerja, dia bakal tahu sendiri gimana susahnya cari uang" timpal Halilintar.

Yaya tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka berlima.

.

Sejak hari itu mereka semua dan Yaya berteman sangat baik. Kira-kira sudah **tiga bulan** Yaya tinggal bersama ibunya disini, hari-hari yang mereka lewati bersama sangat menyenangkan. Tapi selain itu ada hubungan khusus yang terbentuk antara Yaya dan Halilintar.

Kira-kira begitu, hingga suatu hari.

PRANG!

Terdengar suara beberapa buah cangkir pecah dari dapur. Diikuti dengan ambruknya tubuh dari wanita tua yang sudah setia bekerja disini selama 3 tahun, Cik Yah.

"Ibu! Ibu tidak apa-apa!? Apa ada yang terluka?!" seru Yaya panik sambil menghampiri Ibunya yang sudah duduk lemas di lantai itu.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi disana?" Tiba-tiba saja nyonya pemilik rumah ini datang dan melihat cangkir tehnya sudah berserakan di lantai. "Bi Yah! Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali, sampai memecahkan cangkir kesayanganku!?" omelnya.

"Maafkan kami, Nyonya. Ibu saya sedang sakit. Saya akan segera membereskannya" balas Yaya panik.

"Membereskannya!? Apa kau tahu itu cangkir apa!? Itu cangkir keramik dari tahun 1760-an, sangat langka dan tidak akan ada penggantinya lagi!" serunya sangat marah.

Tiba-tiba saja Halilintar datang setelah pulang dari sekolahnya. "Ada apa sih, ribut-ribut? Berisik banget" gerutunya.

"Hali, coba lihat apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh pembantu ini"

Halilintar hanya berdecak. "Yaelah. Itu hanya cangkir, kenapa harus dipermasalahkan?" ucapnya.

"Hali, Ibu juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" Kemudian dia merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan dua lembar foto dan memperlihatkannya pada Halilintar.

Halilintar langsung terbelalak melihat foto tersebut. Itu adalah foto ketika dia dan Yaya berkencan di game center dan duduk-duduk di dekat Symhony Lake, Taman KLCC.

"Apa maksudnya ini!? Kalian berpacaran di belakangku!?" seru Ibunya, semakin naik pitam. Kemudian dia menatap tajam pada Yaya dan membentaknya. "Berani sekali kau merayu putraku! Padahal aku sudah begitu baik pada kalian! Aku mengijinkan kalian tinggal dan makan disini! Aku bahkan menggaji Ibumu! Ini kah balasanmu untukku!?"

"Ibu hentikan!" sela Halilintar. "Aku yang mulai duluan! Aku yang mengajaknya berkencan! Dan itu karena aku menyukainya!" bentaknya keras.

"Apa katamu?"

Yaya mulai menyela "Tidak nyonya, ini tidak seperti yang anda pikirkan, aku bisa jelaskan–" dan ucapan gadis itu terpotong oleh bentakan dari majikan ibunya

"DIAM!" Kemudian dia mulai bicara dengan Halilintar. "Katakan sekali lagi. Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Ibunya.

"Aku menyukainya. Dan aku tidak suka ibu memperlakukannya seperti itu" tegas Halilintar.

"Apa kau sudah gila!? Bisa-bisanya kau menyukai anak seorang pembantu seperti dia!"

"Itu keputusanku untuk menyukai seseorang. Dan tidak ada siapapun yang berhak mengatur apapun yang kumiliki dan siapapun yang kucintai"

Ibunya semakin bertambah geram dengan keputusan dari Halilintar. "Masuk kamarmu sekarang!" perintahnya keras.

"Ibu…" ucap Halilintar lirih.

"AKU BILANG MASUK!"

Awalnya Halilintar tidak mau menuruti perintah Ibunya. Tapi pada akhirnya dia berbalik dan menuju kamarnya.

Sekarang si nyonya rumah itu berbalik dan mulai memarahi Yaya dan Ibunya. "Dan Kalian. Aku tidak mau melihat kalian berdua ada disini lagi, pergi dari rumahku! Kau kupecat!"

.

Yaya dan Ibunya pun kembali ke kamar gudang mereka untuk bersiap berkemas dan segera pergi dari rumah besar itu.

"Maafkan Ibu karena tidak bisa membelamu" ucap Ibunya lirih.

Yaya menggeleng sambil mengulum bibir tipisnya, mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir keluar tapi nafasnya sesenggukan. "Tidak, aku yang salah. Maafkan aku karena sudah menyukainya bu"

Cik Yah hanya menarik nafas panjang. "Kita pergi dari sini? Dari Ibu kota?" tawarnya pada putrinya itu.

"Iya. Ayo kita pulang, ke tempat kakek dan nenek. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat Ibu menderita" pada akhirnya tangis Yaya pun pecah.

"Baiklah. Tapi kita tunggu hingga kau menyelesaikan ujian tengah semestermu, untuk sementara kita bisa tinggal di rumah kenalan Ibu" jelas Cik Yah.

Yaya mengangguk dan mulai memeluk Ibunya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

.

Kemudian mereka mulai mengemasi barang-barang mereka. Memasukan baju-baju mereka ke sebuah koper besar dan barang-barang lain ke kotak-kotak kecil, sementara barang-barang yang tidak penting dibiarkan saja tinggal di situ.

"Kalau kau sudah siap, Ibu ada di depan"

"Ya"

Setelah itu Cik Yah mengangkat kotak yang terakhir dan membawanya keluar.

Yaya mengambil boneka kucing berbulu abu-abu yang diberikan Halilintar padanya. Dia bimbang haruskah dia membawanya atau tinggalkan saja disini. Karena boneka itu merupakan sebuah pengingat tentang orang yang sangat disukainya. Kenangan mereka yang sangat membahagiakan juga kenangan menyakitkan yang terjadi hari ini, semuanya menjadi satu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Blaze dan Ice berdiri di depan pintu gudang itu, dengan pandangan syok. Sejak tiga bulan yang lalu si kembar itu memang suka menyelinap dan bermain di kamar Yaya. Mereka terus memperhatikan koper besar itu lalu langsung saja menghambur ke dada Yaya dan memeluknya sangat erat. Bagi mereka Yaya sudah seperti kakak mereka sendiri.

"Kakak mau pergi kemana?" tanya Ice lirih.

"Kakak jangan pergi, tinggal disini saja dengan kami" ucap Blaze sesenggukan.

Yaya pun membalas pelukan dan mengelus mereka berdua. "Tidak bisa. Aku dan Ibu sudah tidak boleh tinggal disini lagi"

Ice melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah sendu dan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa…?" tanyanya.

"Kakak tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi nanti kau akan mengerti" jawab Yaya lembut sambil mengelus kepala Ice.

Blaze pun akhirnya mau melepaskan pelukannya sambil menyeka air matanya. "Sering-sering kesini, kak." Pintanya lirih.

"Akan kuusahakan" balas Yaya sambil mengelus kepala Blaze. "Mumpung kalian disini, Kakak titip boneka ini untuk Halilintar, bisa?"

Ice mengangguk yang berarti 'iya'. lalu Yaya pun menyerahkan boneka itu pada Ice.

Yaya segera berdiri dan menarik kopernya keluar dari gudang sempit tersebut. Diikuti oleh si kembar itu di belakangnya.

Lalu mereka berdua pun melambaikan tangan untuk Yaya yang akan segera pergi dari rumah tersebut.

.

Yaya mendesah sambil menatap ke arah rumah kaca, begitu banyak kenangan yang mereka lalui di dalam rumah kaca tersebut. Dan tanpa disadarinya Gempa sudah menanti Yaya sejak tadi di bangku panjang.

"Apa kau tahu akan pergi hari ini?" tanya Yaya.

Gempa menggeleng. "Tidak, ini terlalu mendadak. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali" jawabnya. Kemudian Gempa memberikan Yaya sekuntum bunga mawar kuning yang sudah disiapkannya sejak tadi.

"Bohong, kau tidak tahu aku akan pergi hari ini. Buktinya kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan memberiku bunga ini" cibir Yaya.

Gempa berdiri dan melipat tangannya. "Sudah kuduga banyak yang salah mengartikan mawar kuning"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bunga itu memiliki banyak jenis dan warna dan masing-masing punya arti tersendiri. Mawar kuning berarti persahabatan sejati, solidaritas yang tinggi dan rasa kekeluargaan, jika diberikan pada sahabat berarti seseorang berharap persahabatan itu akan selalu kekal. Tapi orang malah salah mengartikannya sebagai rasa cemburu dan perpisahan." Jelas Gempa.

"Aku akui kau memang lebih pintar daripada aku" kata Yaya.

"Banyak tahu itu bagus." balas Gempa dengan senyuman tersungging di wajahnya. "Kuharap kita bisa terus berteman seperti ini. Hati-hati" pesannya sambil meninggalkan Yaya dan masuk ke rumah utama.

.

Saat Yaya di dekat gerbang, secara kebetulan dia bertemu dengan Taufan yang berjalan dengan santai sambil menenteng Skateboard-nya. Tentu saja Taufan tercengang melihat Yaya menyeret sebuah koper besar.

"Hei, kau mau pergi sekarang? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang lebih dulu?" tanyanya agak panik.

"Sebenarnya ini juga sangat mendadak untukku" balas Yaya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ibuku dipecat hari ini dan ini semua salahku" jawab Yaya lirih.

"Karena kau ketahuan pacaran diam-diam dengan Kak Hali?" tebak Taufan. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan pelan oleh Yaya.

Kemudian pemuda bertopi miring itu pun mengulum bibirnya, berpikir sejenak. "Aku akan beritahu Kakak tentang hal ini. Kau tunggu di halte bus, jangan buru-buru perginya" bisiknya. Dengan secepat kilat Taufan langsung melesat menggunakan skateboard-nya untuk pergi ke rumah.

Sementara Yaya hanya meneruskan menyeret kopernya dan membawanya keluar dari rumah besar itu, tanpa membalikkan kepalanya sedikitpun.

.

Sementara itu Halilintar yang dikurung di kamarnya, hanya bisa meringgkuk di atas kasurnya sambil mengingat kejadian buruk sebelumnya. Dia khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada Yaya karena ulahnya tadi.

Hingga satu-persatu adik-adiknya masuk ke kamarnya dan menghampirinya. Halilintar hanya menatap mereka berempat, dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kak Hali. Kak Yaya mau pergi hari ini" ucap Blaze.

Halilintar membelalak dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanyanya panik.

"Ibunya dipecat hari ini" jawab Taufan. "Aku sudah menyuruhnya menunggu di halte bis" lanjutnya.

"Cepat temui dia, sebelum Kakak menyesal nanti" saran Gempa.

"Kak Halilintar. Kak Yaya titip ini tadi" ucap Ice sambil memperlihatkan boneka kucing berbulu abu-abu yang diberikan oleh Yaya tadi.

Halilintar membelalak. Dengan segera dia meraih topinya di atas meja dan langsung menghambur keluar kamar.

.

Hari semakin sore, matahari sudah mulai menunjukan cahaya kuning keemasannya. Sementara itu Halilintar masih terus berusaha mengayunkan kakinya secepatnya menuju sebuah halte bis terdekat dari rumahnya.

Dan disana sudah berdiri seorang gadis bersama ibunya sambil membawa koper dan beberapa dus bekas, menanti bis yang akan datang.

"YAYA!" seru seorang pemuda bertopi hitam dari kejauhan mencoba menyadarkan keberadaanya pada gadis itu.

Yaya segera menoleh dan menyadari Halilintar dengan terburu-buru menghampirinya. "Halilintar?" gumamnya pelan.

Sambil setengah ngos-ngosan Halilintar mulai bicara dengan Yaya. "Apa kau gila? Kau pikir kau mau pergi kemana?" ucapnya jengkel.

"Ibumu mengusir kami, tentu saja kami harus pergi" jawab Yaya ragu-ragu.

"Aku tahu. Aku yang salah, aku minta maaf" balas Halilintar. "Aku perbaiki semuanya. Aku akan coba bicara dengan ibuku, jadi–"

Yaya mengangkat tangannya tanda untuk diam. Dan Halilintar menutup mulutnya dengan sangat-sangat terpaksa.

"Sudah terlambat untuk memperbaiki apapun sekarang. Kita berdua hanya menimbulkan masalah dalam kehidupan masing-masing."

Disaat bersamaan bis penumpang yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Satu-persatu penumpang naik termasuk Ibu Yaya yang menggendong sebuah tas besar dan sebuah kotak.

"Karena itulah kita tidak usah bersama-sama lagi. Tidak. Dari awal memang seharusnya kita tidak bertemu. Jadi jangan coba temui atau mencariku lagi. Selamat tinggal"

Dengan segera Yaya berbalik sambil mengangkat kopernya naik ke atas bis dan duduk di sebelah ibunya.

Lalu bis itupun segera pergi meninggalkan halte tersebut, juga meninggalkan Halilintar yang masih diam mematung disana. Matanya merah dan sembab, tapi dia tidak mau menangis. Dan dengan wajah tertunduk sambil menurunkan topinya untuk menutupi wajahnya, dia meninggalkan halte tersebut dan pulang ke rumahnya.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Tolong maafkan Author kalau cerita ini banyak kurangnya.**

 **Endingnya gantung atau terlalu menyedihkan banget ya.**

 **Alur juga kecepatan ya. Aku memang sengaja mempercepat jalan ceritanya, supaya bisa langsung masuk ke cerita utama.**


	3. Side Story

**Side Story  
**

 **Chapter ini hanya sebuah Side Story yang tidak kumasukan di chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Jadi belum tentu Chapter ini akan selalu ada.**

 **#1 Story : Painful Memory**

Bercerita tentang kejadian saat Ice jatuh dari lantai dua, hingga dia kehilangan kedua kakinya. Dan ada satu penyakit lagi yang muncul.

Kejadiannya kira-kira 3 bulan sebelum Yaya datang ke rumah besar keluarga Boboiboy. Di hari minggu yang cerah, Boboiboy bersaudara menikmati libur sekolah mereka dengan berbagai kegiatan yang bisa diakukan di rumah.

Halilintar dan Gempa sedang asik bermain tenis di lapangan belakang rumah mereka. Sambil asik bercengkrama. Lalu Taufan dan Blaze sibuk memainkan game racing terbaru milik mereka. Sambil sesekali saling _Tackle_ untuk mengganggu konsentrasi lawan mainnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ice datang dan memasuki kamar Taufan yang bernuansa cerah itu.

"Kakak…" panggilnya pada kedua kakaknya yang tengah fokus dengan Gamenya itu.

"Apa?" tanya Blaze tanpa memalingkan kepalanya dan asik dengan gamenya.

"Aku boleh minta tolong?" tanya Ice ragu-ragu.

"Sebentar ya. Lagi seru nih." Sahut Taufan.

Lalu dengan sabar Ice menunggu mereka berdua selesai bermain sambil bersender di daun jendela kamar Taufan yang berada di lantai dua itu. Dia mendesah karena merasa tidak dipedulikan oleh Kakak-kakaknya, sambil melihat keluar.

Tapi kemudian dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, pohon jambu air di samping jendela Taufan berbuah dan sudah ada yang matang. Tentu saja Ice jadi ingin memakannya. Jadi dia pun mencoba meraih buah terdekat yang mungkin bisa diraihnya.

Tapi apa daya tubuhnya kecil, dia tidak sampai meraih buah di dahan yang berada tepat di depannya.

Merasa cara ini pertamanya ini tidak akan berhasil, Ice kemudian memastikan kedua kakaknya itu benar-benar fokus bermain dan tidak akan melihatnya melakukan aksi gilanya ini.

Kemudian tanpa rasa takut bocah berusia 9 tahun itu mulai memanjat jendela kamar Taufan dan mencoba meraih buah itu sekali lagi.

Dan kali ini usahanya berhasil, tapi akibatnya pijakannya luput. Dan berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang langsung jatuh menghantam tanah cukup keras dengan posisi kaki mendarat lebih dulu.

Disaat bersamaan Taufan dan Blaze selesai memainkan permainan baru mereka itu. Tentu saja pemenangnya adalah Taufan, si raja gamer.

"Yes aku menang! Wuhu!~" seru Taufan kegirangan.

"Eleh. Kakak sedang beruntung saja" celoteh Blaze. "Jadi kau mau bilang apa tadi Ice" kemudian bocah bertopi merah itu kembali menanggapi adik terkecilnya itu lagi.

Tapi tidak mendapat respon apapun. "Lho, Ice?" dia berbalik dan menemukan jika insan yang ditanyai sudah tidak ada.

"Kemana perginya dia?" gumam Taufan.

Mereka berdua pun berdiri dan celingukan mencari Ice kesana kemari. Lalu barulah setelah Blaze melihat keluar jendela, dia menemukan saudara kembarnya sudah tergolek lemah di tanah dengan dasar segar mengalir dari kepalanya.

"ICE!" jerit Taufan dan Blaze sangat panik. Hingga mengagetkan satu penghuni rumah. Bahkan Halilintar sampai tidak jadi memukul bola karena teriakan kedua adiknya itu.

"IBU!" seru Blaze, dengan segera dia turun mencari ibunya untuk meminta bantuan.

.

Di rumah sakit, tepatnya di depan ruangan operasi. Keluarga Boboiboy menunggu dengan gelisah dan khawatir. Perasaan mereka campur antara takut dan harap-harap cemas. Berharap operasinya akan berhasil dan nyawa bocah kecil itu akan bisa diselamatkan. Takut jika operasinya malah gagal dan mereka akan kehilangan anggota keluarga mereka itu.

"Ini salah kami, jika saja tadi kami menghiraukan permintaannya dan bukan bermain game. Pasti Ice tidak akan…" Blaze tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata. Matanya merah, nafasnya sesenggukan. Tapi dia tidak mau menangis. Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Sudah ini hanya kecelakaan. Jangan salahkan dirimu" ucap Gempa. Kemudian dia memeluk Blaze dan mengelus punggungnya mencoba menenangkan adik kecilnya itu. Dia bisa merasakan sekujur tubuh Blaze gemetar.

Kemudian dokter yang melakukan operasi itu pun keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan putra saya, dok" tanya Ibu Boboiboy bersaudara sangat panik.

"Luka di kepalanya cukup parah, karena terjatuh dari lantai dua. Beruntung karena cepat mendapat penanganan, nyawa pasien bisa terselamatkan."

Seketika itu juga satu keluarga itu langsung bisa menghela nafas lega.

"Untuk penanganan selanjutnya kami akan melakukan CT-Scan dan MRT, untuk memeriksa jika ada kemungkinan kerusakan pada bagian otak"

.

Setelah melalui masa kritis itu Ice pun terbangun dari koma selama beberapa harinya itu, kondisinya sudah mulai stabil. Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan, dokter bilang tidak ada kerusakan pada otaknya, terutama bagian yang menyimpan memori.

Ice bangun seperti biasa. Dia sepertinya tidak mengalami Amnesia atau hilang ingatan, dokter sudah mengetesnya. Dia bahkan ingat dan bisa menceritakan kejadian saat terjatuh dari lantai dua itu.

Hanya saja ada sedikit masalah pada kakinya, mungkin karena saat dia jatuh yang pertama kali menyentuh tanah adalah kakinya. Ada sedikit saraf yang mengalami kerusakan, saraf yang mengatur pergerakan motorik pada kakinya, Jadi dia tidak bisa berjalan.

Tapi dokter bilang itu bukan masalah, itu akan segera sembuh dalam beberapa bulan. Asalkan dia rajin mengikuti terapi, dia akan segera kembali normal dan bisa berjalan seperti biasanya.

Ya, setidaknya itulah yang kira-kira diketahui pada awalnya. Hingga beberapa hari kemudian.

"ARGGH!"

Dari kamar Ice terdengar suara teriakan. Saat itu Blaze sedang ada di kamar Ice untuk mengajaknya bermain, hingga tiba-tiba adik kecilnya itu berteriak dan meronta-ronta sambil memegangi kepalanya. Tentu saja Blaze jadi kebingungan dan hanya bisa terdiam melihat kejadian ini.

"Ada apa!?" seru Ibunya panik sambil menghambur dari pintu kamar.

"Aku tidak tahu, bu. Aku sedang mengajak Ice bercanda, lalu tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak kesakitan!" jawab Blaze gugup.

"Ice? Ice, Lihat Ibu, nak!" Ibunya duduk di dekatnya dan mencoba menenangkan putranya itu.

Dengan respon Ice langsung memeluk Ibunya sangat erat. "Ibu… Ibu!" rengeknya sambil mencoba menahan sakit luar biasa yang menyerang kepalanya itu.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian dokter datang untuk memeriksa keadaan dan memberikan penanganan untuk Ice.

Begitu meminum obat, bocah kecil itu pun tertidur dengan tenang.

"Saya sudah memperkirakan ini akan terjadi, setelah dia terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur tanah dengan keras seperti itu"

"Dokter, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada putra saya?"

"Gejala yang saya lihat pada putra anda lebih merujuk pada PCS"

"PCS, dok?" gumam Ibu Ice.

"Post Concussion Syndrome, atau sindrom pasca-gegar otak. "

Blaze dan Ibunya sama-sama membelalak tidak percaya apa yang mereka dengar.

"Tapi bukankah anda bilang, tidak ada kerusakan pada otaknya?" protes Ibu Ice tidak terima.

"Hal ini memang tidak bisa diduga. Karena kelainan ini tidak selalu terjadi setelah seseorang mengalami kecelakaan pada kepalanya, dan dari seluruh kasus yang ada hanya 15 persen yang didiagnosis menderita sindrom ini. Gejalanya bermacam-macam mulai dari sakit kepala ringan hingga muntah-muntah.

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya dok?"

"Mungkin tidak bisa sembuh total dan sewaktu-waktu bisa muncul lagi. Tapi kita bisa mengusahakan dengan terapi dan obat-obatan, seperti anti depresan dan pereda rasa sakit"

Blaze begitu terpukul, ini semua kesalahannya. Jika saja dia mengawasi adiknya, kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi.

.

Dan semenjak hari itu Blaze seperti tidak betah ada di rumah.

Alasannya karena dia akan bertemu dengan Ice.

Karena dia akan melihat penderitaan yang ditanggung oleh adiknya.

Karena dia akan mengingat kejadian buruk dan trauma mendalam ini.

 **.**

 **#2 Story : Get Up**

Bercerita tentang bagaimana perjuangan Ice agar bisa kembali berjalan.

Hari ini seperti biasanya Boboiboy sekeluarga makan malam bersama di meja makan. Hanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda kali ini, ada seorang anggota keluarga yang juga ikut bergabung. Anggota keluarga yang biasanya selalu makan sendirian di kamar. Ya Ice Boboiboy, anak termuda dalam keluarga besar ini.

Meskipun duduk di kursi roda. Dia bisa menikmati makan bersama, Ayah, Ibu dan Kakak-kakaknya. Alasannya karena ingin lebih akrab dan bisa berbincang-bincang dengan keluarganya yang lain.

"Wah. Jarang sekali Ice mau makan bersama dengan keluarga begini." Gumam Ibunya senang. "Kondisinya juga kelihatannya sudah membaik"

Ice hanya mengulum sendoknya dan mulai berpikir, kemudian dia kembali meletakannya ke piring.

"Ibu!" panggilnya.

"Ya nak?"

"Aku mau ikut terapi" lanjut bocah bertopi biru itu.

"Serius nih!?" seru Blaze tidak percaya yang didengarnya. Karena sebelumnya Ice seperti tidak punya semangat untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Ice mengangguk. "Aku ingin bisa berjalan lagi" jawabnya.

Syukurlah. Ini semua berkat Yaya yang sudah meluluhkan hatinya yang membeku itu. Dan membuatnya bisa berbaikan dengan kakak kembarnya.

Semuanya langsung mengangguk senang dan menyetujui keputusan Ice yang bilang ingin kembali bisa berjalan lagi.

"Kalau begitu, besok kita akan langsung ke rumah sakit" ujar Ibunya.

"Aku mau ikut!" kata Blaze, raut wajahnya begitu bahagia.

.

Keesokan harinya, Ice memulai latihan berjalannya di fasilitas rumah sakit.

Blaze membantu mendorong kursi roda Ice ke arena kecil yang telah disiapkan. Itu loh lantai yang disamping kiri kanannya udah di kasih pegangan kayak yang ada dipusat rehalibitasi. Eh? Emang pusat rehalibitasi ya?

Secara perlahan Ice mulai meletakan kakinya satu-persatu ke lantai dan mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi roda menuju pegangan.

Oke, percobaan pertama berdiri tegak sudah berhasil. Sekarang masalahnya adalah mengerakan kaki untuk berjalan.

Dengan gemetar Ice mulai mencoba membuat langkah pertama, kaki kanan dulu dong. Entah kenapa kakinya begitu lemas dan mati rasa. Sulit sekali rasanya untuk melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

Sambil menahan sakit dan wajah kecut. Ice melangkahkan kakinya secara bergantian sambil berpegangan pada pegangan yang tersedia.

Sedikit demi sedikit bocah kecil itu melangkahkan kakinya satu-persatu, hingga dia berhasil sampai di ujung pegangan.

Rasanya sangat melelahkan dan kakinya benar-benar lemas. Dan dia segera jatuh, tapi segera ditangkap oleh kakaknya yang sudah berjaga sejak tadi.

Blaze mengacungkan jempolnya untuk memberikan semangat dan tanda bangga karena Ice sudah berjuang sekeras ini.

"Sekali lagi" pinta Ice. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang telihat sangat lelah tersebut.

"Oke, pelan-pelan ya" sahut Blaze. Segera Kakaknya itu mendirikan tubuh Ice dan membantunya mengambil pegangan lagi. Dan Ice kembali mencoba berjalan lagi.

Keesokan harinya Ice mencoba lagi, tapi kali ini dia berlatih mengangkat kedua kakinya dengan sepeda listrik.

Tentu saja Ice sangat kesulitan. Mengangkat kakinya sendiri saja sudah seperti mengangkat beban.

Sedangkan Blaze mengawasinya dari jauh dengan tatapan khawatir.

Ice melakukan latihan seperti itu setiap hari. Hingga dua minggu kemudian.

Dia sudah bisa jalan-jalan sendiri di lorong walaupun masih berpegangan pada besi yang terpasang di dinding.

.

Sambil duduk-duduk di lorong rumah sakit. Ice menunggu kakaknya.

Dengan sangat bahagia dia mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang sudah bisa digerakan itu lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Blaze datang. "Maaf lama. Kau sedang menungguku?" bocah itu langsung duduk di sebelah adik kembarnya.

Ice menggeleng "untuk apa aku menunggumu. Kayak orang bego aja" jawabnya ketus.

Blaze langsung mendesis dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Tapi dia memaafkan ucapan adiknya tadi dan memberikannya sebungkus coklat, dia tahu Ice hanya bercanda dan tidak serius mengatakannya "Nah, makan"

"Bukain" pinta Ice sok manja, Blaze hanya mendelik.

"Yang sakit kan kakimu, bukan tanganmu, buka aja sendiri. Dasar manja" omelnya.

Memang jika sudah ngambek, Blaze bawaannya rada mirip dengan Halilintar. Pemarah, ketus, dan tempramental.

Ice nyengir. "Udah dong nggak usah marah-marah, Kak. _Only kidding_." candanya sambil membentuk dua jarinya seperti _peace_ dan meletakannya di samping wajahnya.

Tapi Blaze masih saja ngambek dan mengerutu.

Ice kemudian mematahkan coklatnya dan membaginya sama rata "Nah, biar nggak ngambek lagi" katanya sambil menyerahkan setengah coklat miliknya itu pada kakaknya. Dan diterima begitu saja.

Selagi memakan coklatnya bocah bernuansa biru itu kembali menggoyangkan kakinya. Sementara Blaze sudah memperhatikannya kaki Ice sejak tadi.

"Apa segitu senangnya, bisa menggerakan kakimu lagi?" tanyanya.

"Uhm!" Ice menggaguk. "Rasanya jadi pengen cepat-cepat pulang dan menyombongkannya" ujarnya.

"Nyombongin kakimu?" ucap Blaze dengan nada bercanda.

"Nyombongin hasil kerja kerasku lah" sahut Ice.

.

"Terakhir kali kita bisa ngomong akrab kayak begini, kapan ya?" desah Blaze.

"Tiga bulan yang lalu, kan? sebelum kecelakaan itu" sahut Ice.

"Kepalamu… masih suka pusing?"

"Sedikit. Asalkan aku tidak stress atau marah, gejalanya tidak akan keluar" jawab Ice santai sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana berubah menjadi hening.

"Kak. Begini… Terim–" ucapan Ice langsung terpotong karena kedatangan dokter yang selama ini sudah membantunya menjalani rehalibitasi. Mereka berdua segera menoleh kepada dokter itu.

"Ah disini kalian. Bagaimana Ice, kakimu masih sakit?" tanya dokter itu dengan lembut.

"Tidak. Sudah lebih baikan daripada sebelumnya" jawab bocah kecil itu.

"Dokter, kapan adik saya bisa keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya Blaze.

"Ah kebetulan sekali. Karena keadaannya sudah membaik hari ini dia sudah bisa pulang, tapi sementara jangan berlari atau melompat dulu"

Tentu saja dua saudara kembar itu begitu senang mendengarnya. Segera saja senyuman lebar mengembang diwajah mereka.

.

Siang harinya Ice yang berganti baju bersiap untuk pulang. Sementara di belakangnya Ibu dan kakaknya sudah mengekor di belakang.

Begitu sampai di depan mobil.

"Biar kubantu" kata Blaze menawarkan bantuan pada adiknya untuk naik ke mobil.

"Tidak usah aku bisa sendiri" tolak Ice. Dia pun segera masuk ke mobil yang dikendarai Ibunya itu diikuti Blaze di sebelahnya.

.

"Tadi kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Blaze mengawali pembicaraan mereka di dalam mobil itu.

"Uhm?"

"Sesaat sebelum dokter datang tadi. Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu kan?" ulang Blaze memperjelas pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Oh itu. Aku cuma mau bilang terima kasih, karena Kakak sudah menemani dan membantuku selama ini" jawab Ice sedikit malu-malu.

Blaze mengelus kepala adiknya itu. "Iya sama-sama. Jika kau butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan minta tolong padaku. Kita kan saudara, jadi harus saling bantu" balasnya.

 **.**

 **#3 Story : Our First Date**

Di sekolah SMP negeri 1 Kuala Lumpur tepatnya di kelas 1-A, sedang berlangsung pelajaran Bahasa inggris. Seperti biasanya murid-murid di kelas yang kebanyakan adalah perempuan itu mengkutinya dengan serius. Termasuk juga Yaya.

Walaupun sedikit mengantuk karena harus bangun sangat pagi, dia tetap belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Karena Yaya merupakan juara kelas, dan dia harus tetap mempertahankan gelarnya itu.

"Baiklah untuk pertanyaan nomor sepuluh. _Who are mostly interested in visiting The Maldives?_ (Siapakah yang sangat tertarik berkunjung ke Maladewa?)". Kemudian guru muda tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yaya yang terlihat terantuk-antuk di mejanya "Apakah Yaya Yah masih sadar dan bisa memberikan jawabannya?" tanya sang guru mengetes si murid unggulan itu.

"Jawabannya _Snorkeller_ (penyelam)." jawab Yaya dengan santai.

"Itu benar. Tadinya aku ingin menyulitkanmu"

Kemudian Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi hingga guru itu pun harus mengakhiri pelajarannya untuk hari.

"Jangan lupa minggu depan ada tes uji kemampuan. Persiapkan diri kalian"

"Baik!" seru seluruh murid di kelas itu dan merapikan buku pelajaran mereka untuk bersiap-siap pulang.

Seorang gadis yang duduk di depan Yaya berbalik dan mulai menggodanya.

"Ada apa? Kau sedang sakit?"

"Meskipun sudah lama, aku masih belum terbiasa harus berangkat pagi buta menuju ke sekolah" jawab Yaya sambil menguap dan menutupi mulutnya.

"Ya ampun…" gerutu temannya dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

Kemudian gadis berkerudung itu meregangkan kedua tangannya dan bersiap merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya.

.

Dan di depan sekolah, sebuah kegaduhan terjadi di antara murid-murid perempuan. bukan karena ada yang berkelahi atau kecelakan, melainkan karena seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah dengan membawa mobil mewah beserta supirnya.

Yaya yang penasaran kemudian mendatangi kerumunan anak perempuan itu. Dan tercenganglah gadis itu saat mengetahui orang itu adalah Halilintar. Bukankah harusnya Halilintar mengikuti kelas tambahan di sekolahnya? Dia membolos ya?

Halilintar mengacungkan telunjuknya dan mengayunkannya(dimaksudkan untuk Yaya). "Kau, kemari" perintahnya singkat.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tolak Yaya.

"Tidak mau? Nona-nona, bisa dorong gadis yang ada ditengah itu ke depan?" pinta Halilintar.

"Dia?"

Kemudian dengan terpaksa Yaya pun mendekati Halilintar. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang jenuh. Dan ingin jalan-jalan sebentar" jawab Halilintar.

"Yaya apa dia pacarmu? Keren banget!"

"Curang. Kenalkan pada kami juga dong!~"

Yaya mendesah lalu menarik lengan Halilintar "Ikut aku sebentar" dan membawa pemuda itu menjauh dari sana. Sementara yang diseret hanya diam dan menurut saja kemana Gadis berjilbab pink itu membawanya.

Lalu mereka berdua pun sampai ke tempat sepi di dekat sekolah, dimana anak-anak bandel dari kelas 3 biasa nongkrong dan memarkirkan motornya agar jauh dari pengawasan guru.

Yaya menyentak tangan Halilintar dan mulai bicara "Sebenarnya sedang apa kau disini? Kau membolos ya?"

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang, aku sedang jenuh?" jawab Halilintar.

"Kalau begitu jalan-jalan saja sendiri! Kenapa malah membuat keributan di depan sekolahku!?" omel Yaya.

"Aku juga ingin membuktikan sesuatu" balas Halilintar. "Apa mungkin aku menyukaimu?" lanjutnya sambil membungkukan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yaya.

Wajah Yaya langsung saja memerah seperti udang rebus.

"Hei, Aku bertanya apa ada kemungkinan hal itu bisa terjadi, kenapa kau malah diam?"

"Ada… Urutan yang benar… untuk hal.. itu…" Yaya mencoba mundur, dan terus mundur hingga tubuhnya menabrak deretan sepeda motor kakak kelas yang sedang terparkir. Alhasil tentu saja susunan kendaraan itu jatuh seperti domino. Dan membuat mereka berdua terperangah, terlebih Yaya, dia langsung membelalak dengan mulut menganga.

"Aduh. Bagaimana ini?" gumamYaya panik.

"Ahh…Lihat yang sudah kau lakukan. Ceroboh sekali" ucap Halilintar dengan nada suara mengejek.

"ITU KARENA KAU MENGGODAKU!" balas Yaya keras.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Kau yang menjatuhkannya, kan?" protes Halilintar dengan senyuman geli di wajahnya.

Gadis berkerudung pink itu pun maju dan coba mengangkat motor yang dijatuhkannya tadi. "Sebaiknya cepat diperbaiki sebelum ada yang melihat. Bantu aku!"

Halilintar mendesah dengan setengah malas pemuda bertopi itu maju untuk membantu Yaya. Tapi tiba-tiba.

"WOI!"

Datanglah sekumpulan senior, yang baru saja pulang dari tempat nongkrong mereka setelah asik mabuk-mabukan dan merokok. Tentu saja mereka sangat marah begitu melihat motor-motor mereka jatuh sekaligus seperti itu.

"Ups. Seperti tidak ada waktu lagi untuk membetulkannya" gumam Halilintar. "Yaya. Begitu aku katakan satu, dua, tiga…" belum sempat Halilintar menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yaya sudah keburu menarik lengannya dan membawanya lari dari sana. Tentu saja secara otomatis senior itu mengejar mereka berdua.

.

Yaya mencoba berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi amukan senior mereka yang terlihat seperti preman itu sambil menyeret Halilintar. Sementara yang diseret hanya kebingungan.

"Hei, kenapa kita berlari?" tanya Halilintar geli.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang, saat kau katakan satu, dua, tiga kita langsung kabur?" sahut Yaya setengah ngos-ngosan.

Halilintar berhenti berlari dan menyentak tangan Yaya "Aku mau bilang, saat aku katakan satu, dua, tiga kau langsung menyingkir disaat aku menghajar mereka".

"Apa!?" Yaya kaget saat baru menyadari kebodohannya.

"Aku pernah berhadapan dengan yang lebih parah dari ini. Mereka bahkan tidak bertahan lebih dari 5 menit." Jelas Halilintar. "Lihat saja" lanjutnya sambil memberikan isyarat ke arah kakak kelas itu.

Benar yang dikatakan oleh Halilintar, senior yang mengejar mereka belum juga jauh sudah terlihat ngos-ngosan dan tidak kuat lagi mengejar mereka berdua. Mungkin ini karena efek dari sering minum alkohol lalu mabuk dan merokok.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian…" ucap salah seorang dari siswa tersebut, tapi jalannya tidak beres dan oleng. Sudah pasti dia sedang mabuk.

Pemuda bertopi pun berjalan mundur dengan santai. Dan Yaya juga jadi ikut-ikutan berjalan mundur. "Katakan itu jika kalian bisa mengejar kami!" ledeknya.

"Kami bersumpah akan membunuh kalian!"

" _Omaera Tsuyoi kokoro iru no shitteta. Demo sono dekiru toki wo, Ore wa mou ku to shin'i masuyo!_ (Aku tahu kalian bertekad kuat, tapi saat kalian bisa melakukannya aku sudah tua dan sekarat!)" Untuk pertama kalinya Halilintar bisa tersenyum lepas. Senyumannya begitu manis dengan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi itu.

Yaya melirik Halilintar yang tingginya kira-kira sama dengannya. "Kau bicara bahasa Jepang begitu memang mereka mengerti?" tanyanya

"Disaat begini, bahkan jika aku mengucapkannya dengan bahasa melayu pun mereka tidak akan dengar. Aku tahu sedikit karena aku pernah lari sebelumnya. Jadi pelajari hal ini"

Kemudian Halilintar memegang tangan Yaya "Ikut aku" dan mengajak gadis itu pergi dari sana.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Gadis berjilbab itu heran.

.

Halilintar melirik toko yang ada di depannya. Atau bisa kah tempat ini disebut toko?

Game center.

"Jadi, buat apa kita ke sini?" tanya Yaya heran. tidak biasanya Halilintar yang dingin, ketus, dan susah diajak bercanda itu. pergi ke tempat-tempat begini

"Aku hanya penasaran, seberapa menarik tempat ini sampai Taufan dan Blaze betah seharian disini" jawab Halilintar sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Ayo kita masuk" ajaknya lagi sambil menarik lengan Yaya.

Sementara yang punya lengan hanya menurut dan ikut saja kemana si pemuda SMP bertopi hitam itu mengajaknya.

.

Halilintar sempat kesulitan dalam menutup mulutnya saat melihat bagaimana Yaya bermain di game center.

"Yei! SS lho! SS!" seru sang gadis berkerudung pink dengan semangat. Ia menunjuk layar dimana terpampang skor terbaik kategori SS.

Siapa sangka, Yaya yang manis dan baik hati itu jago sekali main DDR. Halilintar sampai tak bisa komentar.

"Ayo kau main juga, tidak asik kalau cuma nonton saja," kata Yaya, menariknya ke atas permainan.

Halilintar hanya menatap empat step yang ada di lantai game dengan bingung.

"Hihihi... kau tidak bisa ya?" ejek Yaya.

Seperti yang ia tebak, Halilintar mendelik padanya.

"Aku bisa!" serunya dengan nada tinggi.

Yaya hanya tersenyum padanya.

.

Setelah puas bermain DDR, Halilintar mengajak Yaya menuju permainan lain. Tapi Yaya sempat berhenti dan melirik pada sebuah _crane game_ yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah boneka kucing berbulu abu-abu yang sangat menarik perhatian gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Halilintar, langsung berhenti dan menengok pada Yaya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa" tapi bola matanya terus melirik ke arah boneka kucing tersebut.

Dan Halilintar seperti bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Yaya. Karena mereka sudah lama bersama, sepertinya ada sebuah ikatan batin yang terbentuk diantara dua insan tuhan ini. "Mau ku ambilkan?" tawar pemuda itu.

"Eh?"

Kemudian Halilintar mulai menekan tombol untuk mengendalikan cakar pengambil yang ada di dalam kotak permainan tersebut. Meskipun bukan gamer, Halilintar cukup jago dalam hal konsentrasi dan perhitungan.

Dengan cepat dan sangat mudah pemuda dengan lambang petir di kerah seragam itu bisa mengambilkan boneka yang sedari tadi menjadi incaran mata Yaya. Bahkan gadis yang berdiri di sebelah sedari tadi sampai terkagum-kagum.

"Sip" gumam Halilintar bangga.

"Woah!" seru Yaya kagum dengan yang dilakukan oleh Halilintar. Maklum _Crane Game_ itu cukup sulit dimainkan, apalagi untuk pemula.

Sementara disaat bersamaan dari jauh seseorang sedang memperhatikan dan mengambil foto mereka berdua sejak tadi.

.

Kemudian setelah bermain-main di game center, mereka berdua pun bersantai di taman umum KLCC, tepatnya di dekat Lake Symphony, menonton pertunjukan air mancur sambil menikmati es krim.

Dan lagi-lagi dari kejauhan ada yang memotret mereka berdua, tentu saja Halilintar dan Yaya tidak menyadarinya. sepertinya itu adalah orang suruhan ayah atau Ibu Halilintar, tapi bisa saja penggemar karena–ya keluarga Boboiboy cukup terkenal.

"Sampai detik ini aku masih tidak percaya kau itu benar-benar Halilintar" kata Yaya, sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis. Semanis es krim stroberi yang dimakannya.

Halilintar hanya tersenyum geli. "Apa. Kau pikir aku Gempa atau Taufan yang sedang menyamar?" balasnya.

"Iya" jawab Yaya singkat.

"Memang saat kami masih SD kami sering bertukar tempat. Tapi semakin tua sifat kami semakin berbeda dan semakin sulit untuk meniru satu sama lain"

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa tersenyum lepas begini." Ucap Yaya masih dengan senyuman ke arah Halilintar.

"Memang biasanya tidak" balas Halilintar ketus.

Yaya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah kau itu ketus, kasar, dan tidak asik. Tapi siapa sangka senyumanmu bahkan lebih manis daripada Gempa"

"Kau sedang menghinaku, sedang memujiku, atau sedang menggodaku?" sahut Halilintar sarkatis.

"Mungkin ketiganya" jawab Yaya enteng.

"Cara yang benar-benar efektif sekali" gerutu Halilintar. Sambil menjilat es krim rasa Green Tea-nya itu.

Pemuda bertopi hanya menatap lurus ke arah alunan air mancur. "Hari ini menyenangkan sekali"

"Iya" sahut Yaya yang ada disampingnya.

"Apa kita masih bisa begini setelah ini?" tanya Halilintar datar

Yaya tersenyum. "Tentu saja. kita semua masih bisa kok jalan sama-sama begini" jawabnya.

Halilintar menoleh "Kita semua?"

"Ya. Aku, Kau dan Adik-adikmu bisa jalan bareng-bareng, tapi jangan bolos. Kita jalan-jalan pas liburan" jawab Yaya dengan polosnya.

Halilintar hanya mendesah panjang. Yang–kumaksud–bukan–begitu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yaya heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" balas Halilintar sarkatis.

.

"Aku ingin tahu. Apa rasanya menyukai seseorang itu seperti ini?" gumamnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Apa?" sergah Yaya.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa" kata Halilintar. Dia kemudian berdiri setelah menghabiskan es krimnya itu. "Ayo kita pulang, entah Ibumu atau Ibuku pasti sedang mencari kita" ajaknya.

"Oh? Iya" balas Yaya. Kemudian gadis itu berdiri dan mengekor Halilintar yang sedang asik berjalan pergi sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke kantung celananya.

Dan mobil mewah milik Halilintar pun sudah menunggu di luar taman.

"Halilintar!" seru Yaya. menghentikan kedua kakinya tepat sebelum Halilintar mengajaknya masuk ke mobil miliknya itu. "Sebaiknya aku naik bis saja" pinta Yaya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Halilintar kebingungan.

"Bisa gawat jika ibumu melihat kita pulang bersama-sama. Nanti dia salah paham dan bisa bertanya macam-macam. Lagipula aku juga sudah biasa naik bis" jelas gadis berkerudung itu.

Seketika tatapan Halilintar berubah menjadi kecewa. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya. Dan Yaya hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. "Baiklah. Hati-hati" nasihatnya singkat.

Lalu pemuda bertopi itu pun segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang berjalan sangat pelan meninggalkan Yaya yang masih ada di depan taman itu.

.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama di depan halte bis, akhirnya Yaya pun pulang dengan menggunakan angkutan umum itu.

Gadis itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya di bangku nomor dua dari pintu masuk dan duduk sendirian disana.

Sambil memperhatikan boneka yang diberikan Halilintar untuknya itu. dia mengingat kembali kenangan menyenangkan yang mereka lalui bersama hari ini.

Yaya kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya dan memeluk boneka itu sangat erat

.

Sementara Halilintar yang sudah duluan pulang ke rumah hanya merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara mengahalangi cahaya lampu kamar yang bersinar ke arah matanya.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang jika mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Dia dan Yaya berpegangan tangan, bermain ke game center, juga duduk-duduk di pinggir danau buatan sambil menikamti es krim.

Tidakkah itu seperti kencan? Dan semua itu bukanlah mimpi.

"Kak Hali kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri begitu? Kesurupan?"

Halilintar hanya menatap Taufan yang lagi-lagi masuk seenaknya ke kamarnya dan melemparnya dengan bantal tepat ke arah wajahnya.

Taufan hanya melemparnya balik dan ditangkap dengan apik oleh Halilintar.

"Tadi Kakak kemana aja? Pakai acara bolos dari sekolah segala lagi" gerutu Taufan.

"Apa urusanmu? Aku cuma lagi bosan aja" jawab Halilintar ketus.

"Harusnya kalau mau bolos ajak-ajak dong, Kak" celoteh Taufan manja. Dan langsung mendapat delikan dari Halilintar.

"Nggak sudi" kata Halilintar singkat. Lalu dia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Mengabaikan Taufan yang masih diam dalam kamarnya.

 **End of Bonus Chapter**

 **Please Review and give your comment for my story.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Before_

 _"_ _Karena itulah kita tidak usah bersama-sama lagi. Tidak. Dari awal memang seharusnya kita tidak bertemu. Jadi jangan coba temui atau mencariku lagi. Selamat tinggal"_

 _Dengan segera Yaya berbalik sambil mengangkat kopernya naik ke atas bis dan duduk di sebelah ibunya._

 _Lalu bis itupun segera pergi meninggalkan halte tersebut, juga meninggalkan Halilintar yang masih diam mematung disana. Matanya merah dan sembab, tapi dia tidak mau menangis. Dan dengan wajah tertunduk sambil menurunkan topinya untuk menutupi wajahnya, dia meninggalkan halte tersebut dan pulang ke rumahnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6 Bulan Kemudian**

Seorang gadis berkerudung pink yang manis tengah menyusuri sebuah jalan di komplek perumahan, menuju rumahnya yang berupa bangunan minimalis dengan dua lantai dan di depannya terparkir sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam.

Begitu membuka pintu gadis itu terheran-heran dengan sebuah sepatu berwana biru tua yang terparkir tepat di depan lemari sepatu bersebelahan dengan sepatu kantoran milik seorang pria dewasa. Dalam hatinya berpikir (sepatu siapa ini?). Dan untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya, gadis itupun memasuki rumahnya untuk melihat sendiri siapa tamu mereka itu.

"Ayah, kita kedatangan tamu ya?" tanya gadis berjilbab pink itu.

Dan terkejutlah gadis itu setelah melihat siapa yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil bercengkrama dengan orang yang dipanggilnya 'ayah' itu. Seorang pemuda seusia dengannya dengan kaos putih, jaket biru dan topi yang dimiringkan ke kanan. Juga ekspresi riang khas miliknya.

"Oh kau sudah pulang?" sahut Ayahnya. "Ini putra presdir perusahaan tempat ayah bekerja" lanjutnya mengenalkan pemuda tersebut pada anak perempuannya itu. "Dan yang ini putriku–"

"Hai Yaya!" seru bocah bertopi itu memotong ucapan pria tersebut dan menyapa gadis tersebut dengan semangat sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Taufan?" gumam Yaya yang masih kebingungan.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya pria paruh baya tersebut.

.

Setelah diberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya, pria paruh baya yang dipanggil oleh Yaya, ayah tadi pun meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu itu.

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Yaya sambil meletakan 2 buah kaleng minuman bersoda di atas meja. Kemudian duduk di sofa.

"Hmph… Kau seperti tidak kenal Taufan saja" balas pemuda bertopi itu dengan nada angkuh.

Yaya hanya mendesah. Memang diantara lima Boboiboy bersaudara Taufan adalah orang yang paling mudah bergaul dan punya banyak sekali teman, mulai dari yang paling waras sampai yang paling nggak beres, jadi tidak mengherankan jika dia bisa dengan mudah menemukan keberadaanya yang sebenarnya–ya bisa dibilang sangat dekat sekali kaitannya dengan grup Aba.

"Tapi… Jujur aku tidak menyangka jika sekarang kau tinggal di rumah Kepala Sekretaris Ah." ucap Taufan santai. "Oh iya, kenapa kau memanggilnya ayah tadi?"

"Ayah… Kepala sekretaris Ocho Ah sudah menganggapku sebagai putrinya sendiri. Dan dia benar-benar mengadopsiku sejak tiga bulan lalu. Tapi Mungkin dia melakukannya hanya untuk mengatasi kesedihannya" Jelas Yaya.

"Oh iya. Kalau tidak salah putri kandungnya meninggal sejak tiga bulan yang lalu " gumam Taufan "Lalu sekarang Bi Yah mana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ibu sudah meninggal lebih dulu" jawab Yaya lirih. "Dia meninggal karena kanker darah. Pada saat ibumu mengusir kami. Kankernya sudah masuk stadium 4"

"Lho Kenapa nggak bilang-bilang!?" seru Taufan kaget.

"Karena itulah kami mau pulang kampung. Rencananya kami akan kembali ke Pulau Rintis setelah ulangan tengah semesterku selesai, tapi Ibu tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari itu" jelas Yaya.

Taufan hanya manggut-manggut sambil mendesah. Jadi kesimpulannya Yaya dan Cik Yah pindah kesini setelah diusir oleh ibunya. Lalu setelah anak perempuan dari Ocho Ah meninggal, dia mengambil Yaya sebagai anaknya. Dan kebetulan saat itu Yaya juga sudah kehilangan Ibunya. Ironis sekali, dua orang yang sama-sama kehilangan orang yang dicintainya berusaha saling melengkapi dan berbagi rasa sakit.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Hanna, kan?" tanya pemuda bertopi itu.

"Eh?"

"Putri Kepala Sekretaris Ah yang meninggal. Kau sekarang menggantikan posisinya, jadi apa mungkin sekarang namamu Hanna?" goda Taufan.

Yaya menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanna tidak bisa digantikan. Namaku tetap Yaya, hanya nama belakangnya saja yang berubah"

Gadis berkerudung itu kemudian menerawang mengingat seorang gadis cantik yang seusia dengannya dan selalu terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, walaupun keadaannya begitu dia tetap berusaha tersenyum dan mengajak Yaya untuk bermain

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang lain sehat-sehat saja?" Kali ini Yaya yang mulai bertanya.

"Um… Semuanya sehat, termasuk Kak Hali." Jawab Taufan enteng.

Yaya menunduk lirih. "Halilintar ya…" gumam gadis berkerudung itu.

"Kami semua sangat merindukanmu, Yaya" kata Taufan.

"Apa Halilintar masih belum bisa melupakanku?" tanya Yaya lirih.

Taufan mendesah. "Harusnya aku membawakan Handphone-nya hari ini" gerutunya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"A–Ada apa dengan Handphone-nya?" tanya Yaya gugup.

"Dia memajang fotomu sebagai wallpaper! Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti berpikir jika Kakakku itu sudah gila!" celoteh Taufan keras. Sementara Yaya yang mendengarnya langsung memasang ekspresi risih. Segitunya kah?

Ya siapapun pasti akan berpikir jika Halilintar mengalami depresi jika melihat ponselnya yang berwallpaper-kan gambar Yaya itu. Siapa sangka, orang yang ternyata dingin dan ketus ternyata bisa sangat setia jika sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

"Jadi bagaimana, aku beri tahu yang lain kau ada disini?" tanya pemuda berkaos putih itu lagi.

"Jangan!" jawab Yaya keras. Hingga Taufan yang di depannya langsung terpenjarat. "Maksudku jangan beritahu Halilintar. Kalau Gempa dan yang lain tidak apa-apa. Dan sebisa mungkin jangan beritahu keberadaanku pada Halilintar, kalau bisa sampai mati" pinta Yaya memohon pada Taufan.

Taufan hanya mendesah dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lembut. "Aku rasa itu butuh usaha yang sangat besar, Yaya Ah"

.

TIGA TAHUN pun berlalu, musim pun silih berganti. Selama itu juga Taufan dan Adik-adiknya mampu untuk menyembunyikan dan menutup-nutupi keberadaan Yaya yang ternyata masih ada di Kuala Lumpur dari Halilintar.

Lalu hari ini, adalah hari pertama liburan semester akhir bagi seluruh sekolah di Malaysia.

Dan di hari ini, di sebuah bengkel kendaraan yang terletak di pusat kota. Seorang pemuda dengan topi hitam berlambang petir sedang asik melihat-lihat hasil perbaikan dari motor _sport_ -nya. Ya, dia adalah Halilintar. Setelah tiga tahun berlalu, dia sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun yang sangat tampan dan bertubuh tinggi.

"Knalpot, Lampu sein, Kursi, pegangan, lampu semuanya seperti yang kau pesan" kata seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan pemilik dari bengkel motor tersebut.

Sementara Halilintar dengan cuek, sibuk memperhatikan motornya dan mengecek apa barang yang dipesannya sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Onderdilnya kualitas langka, dan terlebih ini merupakan barang impor"

"Ya. Kualitas sesuai dengan harganya, kan?" balas pemuda bertopi itu dingin

"Tapi kau itu adalah pelanggan setia. Jadi aku juga mengganti rantai dan menyetel tegangannya"

"Apa kau sedang memberitahuku untuk meminta persetujuan dengan uangku?" jawab Halilintar masih dengan reaksi cueknya.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku"

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang gadis datang sambil mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan yang ada di bengkel tersebut. Dia adalah Yaya Yah, atau sekarang Yaya Ah. Dia pun juga sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan masih lekat dengan kerudung pink khas miliknya.

"Pesanan Kopi dan Donat sudah datang!" seru Yaya sambil menenteng sebuah _paperbag_ berisi donat dan kopi.

"Seseorang berikan uang padanya!" seru pemilik bengkel tersebut sembari mengijinkan Yaya masuk.

Yaya masuk lebih dalam dan meletakan _paperbag_ tersebut ke atas meja. "Semuanya 20 ringgit 10 sen" ucapnya.

"Kenapa ada 10 sen-nya, kau mau beli permen?"

Yaya merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan uang pecahan. "Ini kembaliannya. Berikan uangnya padaku" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Pekerja sambilan yang sangat cantik. Pelajar SMA?" ucap salah satu pegawai dari bengkel tersebut mulai menggoda Yaya.

Yaya mendesah "Bon-nya ada di dalam _Paperbag_ " katanya santai.

"Kapan kerja paruh waktumu selesai? Mau Abang bawa jalan-jalan pakai motor?"

"Tidak. Berikan uangnya padaku" tegas Yaya.

"Jangan kasar begitu. Abang akan menjemputmu saat pulang kerja"

Yaya hanya mendesah. Sebenarnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini saat sedang mengantar pesanan. Terkadang ada saja pelanggan yang genit dan suka menahan-nahan memberikan uangnya hanya untuk menggodanya. Dan jika sudah begini biasanya Yaya akan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

Gadis itu langsung mengambil handphone-nya dan menekan nomor darurat. "Ya halo. Aku pelajar kelas 2 SMA dan sekarang sedang kerja paruh waktu"

"Hei, siapa yang kau telpon?"

"Kantor Polisi" jawab Yaya enteng.

Seketika itu juga dua orang pegawai bengkel yang sedari tadi menggoda Yaya itu langsung terpenjarat, tidak percaya yang mereka dengar.

"Ya beberapa orang paman disini…"dan salah satu dari mereka langsung merebut ponsel Yaya dan memutus panggilannya. Membuat hati Yaya sangat puas.

"Kami hanya bercanda. Bercanda! Nah 20 ringgit 10 sen, kau bisa menghitungnya" ucapnya sambil mengembalikan handphone Yaya dan menyerahkan uangnya.

Yaya menunduk dengan sopan "Selamat menikmati" ucapnya.

Kemudian gadis itu pun pergi dari bengkel tersebut dan hanya lewat begitu saja di belakang Halilintar yang masih asik dengan motornya. Halilintar sempat menoleh padanya, begitu Yaya keluar dari bengkel, tapi karena dia hanya melihat punggung dari gadis itu, dia tidak menyadari bahwa itu Yaya. Lagipula banyak perempuan yang memakai jilbab pink seperti itu.

.

Setelah selesai mengantarkan pesanan. Yaya kembali ke kedai kopi tempatnya bekerja. Ya taukan? Melakukan berbagai kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan oleh pegawai. Menyiapkan pesanan minuman pelanggan, merapikan meja yang kotor dan mengepel lantai.

Yaya pergi untuk merapikan meja di depan dan tak sengaja bertemu pelanggan tetap yang selalu nongkrong di kedai ini entah hanya untuk sekedar duduk-duduk santai atau memesan minuman. "Kapan kau datang?" sapanya pada pelanggan tersebut.

"30 menit yang lalu?" jawab pemuda dengan topi miring dan ekspresi riang khasnya itu. Yang sedari tadi asik memainkan game PSP.

Ya, Taufan. Dia pun sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja berusia 17 tahun yang sangat tampan dan bertubuh tinggi. Penampilannya cukup menarik dengan kaos putih oblong, dipadukan dengan jaket berbahan jeans, yang lengannya digulung hingga panjangnya hanya ¾. Walaupun masih kelihatan kekanak-kanakan dengan topi khas yang dipakainya miring ke kanan.

"Kau sudah 30 menit ada disini dan tidak memesan apapun? " tanya Yaya heran.

"Ying belum datang. Dia sedang menuju kesini" jawab Taufan santai.

"Benar-benar. Jika managerku tahu bisa-bisa…" omelan Yaya segera terputus karena Taufan menyodorkan sebuah payung padanya. "Apa?"

"Di jalan saat pulang dari kerja paruh waktumu akan turun hujan. Pakailah" tawar Taufan.

Yaya menerima payung tersebut begitu saja. "Kalau ini kau berikan padaku, pacarmu bagaimana?" tanyanya sembari mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Taufan.

Taufan pun melepaskan jaketnya dan menudungkannya ke atas kepala.

"Tidakkah yang begini… kelihatan seperti adegan romantis di drama-drama dan telenovela" candanya.

"Anjir. Serius…" gerutu Yaya.

"Karena itulah kau harus cepat-cepat cari pacar" saran Taufan sambil memasang jaketnya kembali seperti sebelumnya.

"Setelah trauma yang kualami, apa kau pikir aku masih bisa memikirkan pacaran?" keluh Yaya.

Taufan mendesah. Dia mengerti jika Yaya masih sulit untuk melupakan Halilintar, apalagi Kakak kembarnya itu merupakan cinta pertama dari gadis berkerudung itu. Dan Yaya melakukan kerja paruh waktu sebenarnya bukan mencari uang tapi mencari kesibukan.

"Begini lho Yaya. Mengenai Kak Hali, apa kau tidak bisa menemuinya sekali saja. Aku yakin Kakak sebenarnya sangat merindukanmu"

Yaya mengangkat tangannya tanda berhenti dan Taufan pun langsung bungkam. "Bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan hal itu? Lagipula Halilintar sudah bertunangan, aku tidak mau jadi orang ketiga yang akan mengacaukan pernikahan seseorang di masa depan".

"Awalnya Kakak juga tidak setuju. Tapi dia terpaksa melakukannya demi kepentingan perusahaan, terlebih lagi karena dia anak pertama" jelas Taufan.

"APA-APAAN PEMANDANGAN INI. KALIAN SEDANG BERSELINGKUH!?"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara perempuan berteriak ke arah mereka. Dari cara bicara yang khas Yaya dan Taufan sudah tau siapa itu, mereka bahkan tidak perlu menengok.

Dan di depan mereka terlihatlah sosok seorang gadis cantik keturunan cina dengan rambut panjang lurus terurai. Dia mengenakan sweater putih berkerah dan celana hitam selutut. Inilah Yap Ying, pacar Taufan yang paling cerewet, manja dan pencemburuan, tapi sangat imut(menurut Taufan). Gadis itu mendelik pada Yaya dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

"Kau sudah datang?" ucap Taufan seraya menarikkan kursi di sebelahnya untuk tempat Ying duduk.

Dengan jengkel Ying pun duduk di kursi tersebut dan mulai mengomel pada Yaya. "Yaya Ah, sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan merayu pacarku?"

"Memang aku sebegitu cantiknya?" balas Yaya ketus. Dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi tabiat dari pacar Taufan yang super pencemburuan ini.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang, kau itu cantik!" seru Ying jengkel.

"Iyakan. Tapi kau itu sangat cantik. Karena itulah jangan membuang-buang waktu pekerja paruh waktu yang sibuk. Kalian mau pesan atau mau pergi" ucap Yaya dengan santainya.

" _Daebak_. Servis disini memang yang terburuk" gerutu Ying.

"Oh tidak. Aku ketahuan" ledek Yaya.

Ying yang mudah tersinggung hanya mendesis dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. "Kita pergi Taufan! Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi besok, jadi jangan buang-buang waktumu dengan gadis seperti dia!" serunya. Berdiri sambil mengajak pacarnya itu pergi.

"Kalian ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Yaya.

"Ah itu… Sebentar -" penjelasan Taufan langsung terputus dengan sumpalan mulut dari Ying.

"Tidak boleh, jangan beritahu dia! Cuma aku saja yang boleh tahu!" ucap Ying sambil menutup mulut Taufan dengan tangannya. "Ayo pergi" lanjutnya sambil menyeret lengan Taufan.

"Aku akan meng-SMS mu nanti!" ucap Taufan terburu-buru karena pacarnya itu asik menyeretnya.

"Jangan coba-coba lakukan itu!" sahut Ying.

Taufan mengeluarkan jempolnya dan mengisyaratkan kata ' _fighting'_ dengan gerakan mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara, untuk menyemangati Yaya.

"Berhenti menoleh padanya!" perintah gadis keturunan cina pada pacarnya itu.

Setelah sepasang kekasih itu pergi semuanya kembali menjadi tenang seperti semula. Yaya hanya geleng-geleng kepala memperhatikan kelakuan dua insan tuhan itu dari balik dinding kaca kedai kopi tersebut.

.

Setelah keluar dari kedai kopi tersebut. Kedua muda-mudi itu pun berjalan beriringan di trotoar pejalan kaki. Selama berjalan Ying masih saja menggerutu dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku benci pada Yaya Ah. Benar-benar membencinya. Aku sangat membencinya" celoteh Ying dengan nada kesal.

"Jangan begitu" sahut Taufan.

"Aku jadi lebih membencinya saat kau membelanya begitu!" seru Ying semakin bertambah geram. "Ayahnya bukan siapa-siapa selain kepala sekretaris, tapi dia meremehkanku dan bahkan tidak terintimidasi denganku! Dia bahkan tahu masa lalu dan kebiasaanmu yang tidak kuketahui. Yaya Ah benar-benar membuatku kesal!" lanjutnya mengomel sendirian.

"Kalau kau marah-marah begitu, nanti cepat tua lho" canda Taufan, mencoba menenangkan gadis keturunan cina itu.

"Tidak kali ini!"

"Ya ampun~" Taufan langsung mengelus kepala Ying untuk menenangkan dan mencoba meredakan amarahnya. Tapi malah membuat gadis itu semakin tambah kesal.

"Ini sangat bodoh sekali~" keluh Ying manja sambil menyibak rambutnya yang lurus dan panjang itu.

Taufan hanya mendesah dan menyunggingkan senyuman manis. "Yaya dan aku hanya berteman. Kami sudah berteman semenjak SMP" jelasnya.

"Kau bercanda!? Tidak ada yang namanya teman diantara remaja laki-laki dan perempuan. Kau memang menyebalkan!" balas Ying. Dengan kesal di melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan duluan meninggalkan Taufan.

"Hei, Yap Ying! Kau mau kemana? Kita jalan sama-sama!" seru Taufan dengan ekspresi geli sambil mengejar pacarnya yang sudah berjalan di depannya lebih duluan.

.

Disaat yang hampir bersamaan, sebuah motor sedang melaju di jalan raya besar dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam. Pengendara motor itu adalah seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun-an.

Begitu sampai di sebuah persimpangan, motor itu langsung berbelok ke kanan lalu berhenti dan parkir tepat di depan sebuah toko. Atau bisakah itu disebut toko?

Warnet.

Begitu pemuda itu melepas helm-nya Terlihatlah wajah Halilintar dan tatapan dingin khas miliknya juga rambut hitam gelapnya yang acak-acakan. Dia merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sana.

Terlihat di layar ponsel itu, sebuah peta kota dengan sebuah titik merah, itu adalah sinyal ponsel milik orang yang sedang dicarinya. Halilintar mengecek GPS-nya itu dan memastikan jika tempat tujuannya benar disini. Begitu dia masuk nanti, dia akan mendepak habis-habisan orang tersebut.

Dengan aura membunuh yang mengerikan, Halilintar langsung memasang topinya yang sedari tadi terselip dalam helmnya dan turun dari motornya. Lalu langsung menghambur dari pintu depan warnet tersebut.

Matanya menatap tajam ke setiap kloter dan box yang tersedia disana. Mencari sosok yang pantas mendapat hukuman darinya.

Dan menemukan sosok tersebut di baris ke sembilan dari arah pintu masuk, sedang asik memainkan game _Online_. Tanpa menyadari keberadaaannya sama sekali.

Lalu dengan wajah garangnya, dia segera menghampiri anak tersebut dan menjitak kepala dengan keras. Anak itu berbalik dan menatap Halilintar tak kalah sengitnya. Tapi seketika wajahnya langsung pucat pasi. Begitu menyadari bahwa itu adalah Kakaknya yang sedang memasang aura pembunuh.

"Ka–Kak Hali…" ucap bocah bertopi yang cara pasangnya sedikit naik ke atas tersebut gugup

Ya dia adalah Blaze Boboiboy, salah satu dari adik Halilintar. Sekarang dia sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja berusia 14 tahun. Yang bisa dibilang cukup menyusahkan orang tua dan Kakaknya. Kebiasaan jarang pulang ke rumahnya masih berlanjut, tapi kali ini lebih parah. Karena nekat tidak pulang selama beberapa hari, Halilintar memutuskan untuk menjemputnya menyeretnya pulang.

"Dasar Adik bego! Sudah lima hari kau nggak pulang ke rumah, bahkan kau juga membolos sekolah! Disini kau rupanya!" seru Halilintar geram.

Blaze hanya cengengesan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang kena jitakan keras dari Kakak tertuanya itu. Tapi dalam hatinya dia benar-benar ketakutan dan panik sekarang " _Matilah aku_ " ucapnya dalam hati.

"Keluar" perintah Halilintar geram. Masih mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak meledak dan memukuli adiknya di depan pengunjung warnet tersebut.

Dan Adiknya itu hanya mengiyakan dan segera mengeluarkan game yang sedari tadi tadi dia mainkan. Daripada ujung-ujungnya dia dihajar oleh Kakaknya itu, lebih baik menurut saja.

.

Setelah keluar dari warnet. Halilintar langsung melemparkan helm pada Blaze dan mengambil helm-nya yang terparkir di kendaraannya.

"Bukannya sudah biasa aku nggak pulang ke rumah, kenapa Kakak pakai acara nge-jemput segala sih" keluh Blaze.

"Aku gak masalah kau nggak pulang ke rumah, karena aku tahu kau pasti menginap di studio. Tapi kalau ngebolos ke warnet itu beda ceritanya" omel Halilintar pada adiknya. Kemudian dia menarik nafas mencoba menenangkan dirinya "Presdir ingin bicara dengan kita semua, cepat pulang" ucapnya.

"Nggak mau. Nanti ayah pasti akan memarahi aku lagi" tolak Blaze.

"Kau mau mati disini sekarang? Atau kena ceramah dari Ayah? Pilih" ancam Halilintar yang semakin bertambah kesal.

Blaze bergidik ngeri dan segera memasang helm-nya. Mau pilih yang manapun dua-duanya sama-sama tidak enaknya, tapi masih lebih baik kena omelan panjang lebar dari Ayahnya daripada babak belur dihajar Kakaknya.

.

Begitu tiba di rumah, mereka berdua pun masuk dan menemukan dua pewaris dari grup Aba yang lain sedang berkumpul di sofa ruang utama. Mereka adalah Gempa dan Ice, dua anak yang paling waras diantara lima Boboiboy bersaudara. Karena mereka lah yang paling jarang membuat masalah.

Gempa adalah anak emas, selain pintar dia juga berbakat dalam memimpin. Bahkan di sekolahnya dia merangkap jabatan sebagai ketua OSIS dan Ketua Kelas. Lalu Ice, dia orang yang sangat tertutup sebenarnya, tapi berbakat dalam bidang seni, baik itu seni lukis maupun musik. Bahkan sangat pintar dalam pelajaran.

Tapi bukan berarti Boboiboy yang lain hanya pembuat masalah. Halilintar adalah Atlit bela diri yang selalu mencetak prestasi dan penghargaan bagi sekolah, Taufan memiliki segudang bakat yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu-persatu. Dan Blaze, meskipun kelakuannya begitu dia adalah ahli dalam bidang seni visual dan teknologi.

Cukup, kembali ke cerita.

"Semuanya sudah pada ngumpul?" tanya Halilintar dengan nada cuek.

"Kak Taufan belum datang. Mungkin masih asik pacaran" sahut Ice.

"Ya sudah. Kita langsung masuk saja" ajak Halilintar pada Adik-adiknya untuk segera menemui Ayah mereka di ruangan baca.

.

Kemudian keempat Boboiboy bersaudara itu pun masuk ke sebuah ruangan besar yang penuh dengan ribuan buku yang tersusun rapi di dinding ruangan tersebut. Di dalam ruangan tersebut juga terdapat beberapa buah sofa dan sebuah meja panjang untuk tempat diskusi atau sekedar duduk santai sambil membaca buku.

Dan di sebuah meja kantor yang terletak di sudut ruangan tersebut. Duduklah seorang pria separuh baya yang merupakan ayah dari lima Boboiboy bersaudara, sedang asik membaca sebuah novel tebal berisi puluhan halaman.

Keempat putranya langsung berjejer rapi dan menyapanya dengan menundukkan kepala

"Permisi Ayah" ucap Gempa mewakili saudaranya untuk menyapa Ayah mereka.

"Kalian semua berkumpul? Mana Taufan?" balas ayah mereka, memeriksa apakah kelima anaknya sudah lengkap.

"Dia akan datang sebentar lagi" jawab Halilintar mencoba meyakinkan ayah mereka itu.

"Begitu" gumam ayah mereka. "Jadi akhirnya kau pulang juga ke rumah, Blaze?" lanjut beliau bertanya pada putra keempatnya itu.

Blaze langsung terpenjarat dengan wajah nervous. Akhirnya ini dibahas juga.

"Sebenarnya kau ini mau jadi apa? Setiap hari kerjaanmu hanya keluyuran kesana kemari. Bahkan aku mendapat laporan dari sekolah kalau kau absen selama seminggu." omel ayahnya pada Blaze.

"Maaf, aku salah. Tidak akan kuulangi lagi" jawab Blaze lirih.

Ayahnya hanya manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban dari putranya itu. "'Maaf. Tidak akan kuulangi lagi', itu yang selalu kau ucapkan sebelum akhirnya kau mengulangi kelakuanmu yang sama" gerutunya. Membuat Blaze semakin risih. "Apa kau akan terus begini sampai kau dewasa nanti?"

"Tidak…" jawab Blaze sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Suatu saat nanti kau juga akan mewarisi usaha keluarga ini. Tapi jika kau tidak tidak sanggup, setidaknya jangan mempermalukan nama besar keluarga Boboiboy. Kalian semua bisa hidup enak seperti sekarang juga berkat Kakek kalian yang membangun usaha ini mulai dari nol".

Setelah Ayah mereka memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar, tiba-tiba saja Taufan datang setelah pulang dari kencannya dengan Ying. Dia sangat terkejut mendapati empat saudaranya sudah berkumpul di depan meja kerja ayah mereka. Dan langsung masuk ke barisan, berdiri tepat di sebelah Halilintar.

"Apa yang kulewatkan?" bisiknya.

Dan Halilintar hanya menjawab pertanyaan adiknya yang seperti ketinggalan kereta itu, dengan sebuah delikan tajam.

.

Setelah ayah mereka memberikan ceramah panjang lebar pada mereka berlima. Akhirnya mereka bisa bubar dan keluar dari ruangan baca yang auranya terasa seperti di rumah hantu itu.

Blaze menghela nafas dan segera berbelok menuju pintu depan.

"Oi, kau mau kemana lagi?" tegur Halilintar saat melihat adiknya itu berniat pergi dari rumah lagi.

"Yang jelas bukan di tempat yang ngebosenin begini?" sahut Blaze datar dan segera menghambur ke pintu luar.

Dengan geram Halilintar langsung mengejar adiknya itu. "Blaze, kau benar-benar siap menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri ya!?" serunya.

"Sabar Kak!" Dengan cekatan Taufan langsung menahan Kakaknya itu agar tidak keluar dan mengamuk pada Adiknya yang satu itu. Meskipun dia tahu, mungkin dia yang akan jadi sasaran pelampiasan amarah dari Halilintar.

Tapi tepat sebelum Halilintar juga melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Taufan atas kelakuan Blaze, Handphone-nya berbunyi. Halilintar langsung merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil Handphone-nya itu.

Di layar handphone yang sedang dalam modus panggilan itu tertulis nama 'Nenek Sihir'. Halilintar pun menjawab panggilan itu dengan setengah malas.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sarkatis pada si pemanggil itu.

 _"_ _Begitukah caramu menyapa tunanganmu sendiri? Kalau begitu hebat sekali orang tuamu mengajarkan tata krama padamu"_

Halilintar hanya mendengus. "Katakan apa maumu?" tanyanya ketus.

 _"_ _Kita harus bicara. Temui aku,_ _ **sekarang**_ _"_ ucap gadis tersebut sambil menutup panggilan telponnya.

Halilintar langsung berdecak kesal kemudian memasukan Handpohone-nya dan tangannya ke kantong.

"Wang Susi?" tanya Taufan. Dan hanya dijawab Halilintar dengan sebuah gumaman pendek yang berarti 'iya'.

"Aku pergi dulu" ucap Halilintar datar sambil berjalan dengan santai menuju pintu depan.

.

Setelah Halilintar pergi. Para Boboiboy yang masih tersisa di rumah itu pun makan siang bersama ibu mereka di meja makan mereka yang luas tersebut, seperti biasanya.

"Hahh… Aku hanya punya lima putra, tapi hampir semuanya hampir tidak pernah ada di rumah. Bukankah dulu kalian pernah selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama?" keluh Ibu mereka.

"Itu karena Ibu mengusir Kak Yaya dari sini" komentar Ice sambil menambah sayur dari mangkuk di depannya.

"Ice mengertilah. Ibu hanya tidak ingin kalian bergaul dengan gadis seperti dia" balas Ibunya dengan lembut.

Ice hanya mendesah dan membanting sendok ditangannya dengan pelan ke atas meja. Lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana?" seru Ibunya begitu melihat putra termudanya itu meninggalkan meja makan seenaknya.

"Aku nggak nafsu, makan disini. Suruh mereka antarkan makanan ke kamarku" pintanya sambil berjalan santai meuju kamarnya. Kelihatannya ini adalah aksi protesnya karena ibunya menyebut Yaya seperti itu.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Ice makan sendirian di kamarnya" gumam Gempa sambil memperhatikan adiknya itu berlalu dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Memang, dulu selama Yaya dan Ibunya tinggal disini, begitu banyak hal berubah. Karena berkat gadis berjilbab itu Blaze dan Ice bisa kembali berbaikan, Gempa yang selalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri bisa menemukan tempat untuk berbagi, Taufan yang tidak bisa menemukan kesenangan selain dari menjahili orang lain bisa menemukan arti sebuah persahabatan dan Halilintar yang selalu memasang tampang dingin dan ketus itu, akhirnya bisa tersenyum lepas dan memiliki orang yang benar-benar dicintainya.

"Oke. Aku mau menyiapkan barang yang kubawa untuk liburan sama Ying dulu besok" Taufan berdiri setelah menghabiskan makanan di piringnya. Lalu langsung berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dan meninggalkan piring sisa makannya tadi begitu saja diatas meja. (Tenang ada pembantu yang akan membereskannya kok, itulah enaknya jadi anak orang kaya).

Beberapa saat kemudian Gempa pun ikut-ikutan berdiri setelah menghabiskan makannya dan berniat meninggalkan meja makan. "Kalau begitu aku juga pergi dulu" ucapnya

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ibunya.

"Ada rapat OSIS hari ini. Kami akan membahas tentang acara penyambutan siswa baru kelas 1" jelas Gempa sambil meraih tas punggung yang sedari tadi terparkir di samping kakinya. "Aku pergi dulu bu" lanjutnya sambil mengecup pipi ibunya, kemudian langsung pergi begitu saja. Hingga meninggalkan ibunya makan sendirian di meja makan.

.

Sementara itu, Halilintar pergi menemui tunangannya(Yang sama sekali tidak disukainya) itu di Mall. Setelah selesai memarkirkan motornya, dia segera bergegas menuju pintu depan. Dimana si gadis dengan rambut panjang kecoklatan bernama Wang Susi itu menunggunya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga" ucap gadis itu angkuh sambil melipat tangannya.

"Sudahlah cepat katakan apa maumu" balas Halilintar ketus.

"Aku memintamu menemuiku disini, menurutmu untuk apa?" sahut Susi tak kalah ketusnya.

Halilintar hanya mendengus. Dia mengerti apa maksud Susi menyuruhnya datang kesini. Tunangannya yang menyebalkan itu memintanya untuk menemaninya berbelanja di Mall(suatu hal yang sangat tidak disukai oleh Halilintar) tapi itu hanya kedok, Susi sebenarnya hanya ingin melakukan survei terhadap mall baru ini. karena gadis ini adalah putri dari pemilik mall terbesar di negeri ini, Giant Mall.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin melakukan survei, harusnya kau tidak perlu mengajakku" jawab Halilintar.

"Aku harus memeriksa apakah mall ini akan membahayakan keuntungan penjualan atau tidak. Jangan lupa ini juga bisa berpengaruh dengan perusahaan milik ayahmu" jelas Susi sarkatis.

Halilintar memutar matanya, untuk kali ini dia ikuti saja permintaan ancaman dari tunangannya itu.

"Ayo pergi" ucap Susi sambil memegang tangan Halilintar. Tentu saja dengan respon pemuda bertopi itu segera menarik tangannya. "Kenapa? Kita sudah bertunangan, setidaknya tunjukan di depan orang-orang bahwa kita adalah sepasang kekasih sungguhan meskipun kau tidak menyukainya" lanjutnya.

Halilintar mendelik pada Susi "Jangan sentuh aku. Sekali lagi kau menyentuhku, kau harus survei sendirian" ancamnya tegas.

"Baiklah, aku terima kesepakatanmu. Sekarang ikuti aku" ajak gadis itu masih dengan gaya khasnya yang begitu angkuh pada Halilintar.

.

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya kemana Blaze inilah jawabannya. Dia pergi menuju studio gambar pribadi miliknya yang berada di dalam sebuah apartemen kecil di pinggir kota. Tempat itu bagaikan rumah kedua miliknya, dimana dia bisa mengerjakan seri komiknya, menempelkan hasil karya fotografik-nya, nongkrong-nongkrong santai bersama yang lain, bahkan sampai menginap.

Karena itulah selain membeli tempat itu, keluarganya pun menyediakan berbagai barang yang bisa membuat tempat itu nyaman ditinggali oleh bocah bertopi tersebut. Seperti sofa, kulkas, komputer dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu-persatu.

Begitu Blaze membuka pintu studio miliknya itu, terlihatlah sosok pemuda keturunan india bertubuh gempal seusia dengan Halilintar, sedang meringkuk di atas sofa sambil memainkan Handphone-nya. Dialah Gopal A. Kumar. Orang yang juga sering tidak pulang ke rumah dan sukanya nongkrong di studio Blaze.

"Apa kau selalu masuk studio orang tanpa seizin pemiliknya dulu?" tanya Blaze ketus sambil menatap Gopal dari pintu masuk.

"Dey, kau yang kasih kunci cadangan dan titip studio ini padaku kalau kau sedang tidak ada" sahut Gopal tak kalah ketusnya. "Jadi kenapa kau kesini?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Aku kena getok sama Kakak" jawab Blaze sambil menuruni tangga dari pintu masuk tersebut.

"Oh…" Gopal hanya memutar matanya, mendengar jawaban singkat dari pemuda yang usianya lebih muda darinya itu, dia tidak perlu bertanya lagi siapa yang melakukannya atau apa yang terjadi seterusnya.

"Kau sendiri, ada apa lagi?" kali ini Blaze yang balik bertanya, sambil menyiapkan komputer untuk melanjutkan penulisan komiknya.

"Kasus yang harus ditangani ayahku semakin ribet, habis penuh rumah dengan berkas-berkas perkara. Pusing aku melihatnya, makanya aku kabur" jawab Gopal.

Blaze hanya menggumam. Dia mengerti sebagai Hakim ayah Gopal memang sangat sibuk, terkadang berkas kasus yang ditangani terpaksa dibawa ke rumah dan tak jarang beliau tidak pulang ke rumah dan meninggalkan putranya sendirian

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau tidak bawa apa-apa? Kau harus membayar untuk biaya jaga per jam ku. Security juga harus makan" canda Gopal.

"Nih." Blaze langsung melemparkan tasnya yang isinya penuh dengan berbagai jenis cemilan tepat ke arah wajah Gopal.

"Kau ngambil dari pabrik?" tanya Gopal sambil melihat-lihat cemilan tersebut.

"Itu produk baru. Aku belum tahu gimana rasanya" sahut Blaze. "Sekarang makan saja disana dengan tenang. Aku ada tenggat" lanjutnya sambil sibuk bergelut dengan panel gambar dan komputernya.

Gopal hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman "Baiklah, Tuan Cosinus" ucapnya, menyebut nama samaran Blaze di internet.

.

Di saat yang sama. Ying yang merupakan bendahara OSIS pergi ke ABA High School, SMA tempatnya dan Si kembar tiga bersekolah, untuk menghadiri rapat OSIS.

Sambil melompat-lompat girang, dia membuka pintu ruangan OSIS dan menemukan Gempa sedang meringkuk sendirian di kursi meja rapat sambil membaca buku dan minum susu kotak.

"Hai, Ketua~" sapa Ying dengan ceria. Dan hanya mendapat respon berupa tolehan kepala hanya sepersekian detik dari Gempa.

"Apa ini? Bukankah kau sudah kuberi ijin, karena harus bersiap-siap untuk liburan bersama Kak Taufan ke Korea besok? Bahkan yang lain pun sudah kutendang dari sini tadi" ucap Gempa datar. **(AN. Maksud Gempa ditendang tadi adalah disuruh pulang karena rapatnya memang sudah selesai)**

"Apa salahnya aku menyapa Adik Iparku dulu sebelum berangkat?" goda Ying.

Gempa langsung berhenti membaca. "Adik Ipar dari Bulan. Aku bahkan belum setuju kau menikah dengan Kakakku" balasnya.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku sangat pintar, cantik dan berbakat" ucap Ying memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Siapa tahu dengan semua kelebihanmu itu, kau malah akan mengabaikan Kakakku suatu saat nanti" canda Gempa walau rasanya sedikit garing.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Aku sangat mencintai Taufan" sahut gadis keturunan cina itu.

"Dulu dengan mantan pacarmu, kau bilang kau juga sangat mencintainya" goda Gempa.

"Bisakah kau tidak perlu mengungkit-ungkit masa laluku!" Ying langsung terpancing emosinya dan mulai membentak Gempa.

"Aku tidak mengungkit-ungkitnya. Karena cepat atau lambat Kak Taufan pasti akan tahu kalau kau pernah pacaran dengan–" ucapan Gempa langsung terputus dengan selaan dari Ying.

"Gempa, Gempa~ Kau mau kubelikan oleh-oleh tidak?" potong Ying mencoba menyogok Gempa untuk tidak membicarakan mantan pacarnya yang cukup spesial itu.

Gempa hanya tertawa garing melihat kelakuan dari Ying.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Sebaliknya aku mau bertanya, apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu begitu tertarik dengan Kak Taufan?" kali ini Gempa balik bertanya.

"Apanya? Dia tampan juga lucu dan saat dia bernyanyi suara persis seperti Lee Hong Ki" **(AN. Yang dimaksud Ying, Lee Hong Ki disini adalah Vokalis dari FT. ISLAND)**

Seketika itu juga Gempa langsung geli mendengarnya. Jika dia tidak bisa menahan tawanya, mungkin sekarang dia sudah tersedak oleh susu yang sedang diminumnya. Lee Hong Ki katanya?

Memang selain Ice, Taufan juga memiliki suara yang sangat bagus.(Dan ada kemungkinan Boboiboy yang lain juga sama). Terkadang pemuda bertopi miring tersebut sering diminta oleh band sekolah untuk menggantikan posisi vokalis jika vokalis yang asli sedang berhalangan datang.

"Ah sudahlah. Lupakan saja yang kukatakan tadi" ucap Ying sambil memainkan rambutnya.

.

Kembali lagi ke Halilintar dan Susi. Saat ini gadis itu sedang asik memilih-milih baju di sebuah toko di mall tersebut, sementara Halilintar menunggu di luar sambil asik memainkan handphone-nya.

Hingga Susi menyadari dan segera menghampirinya. "Apa kau juga akan seperti ini saat memilih gaun pengantin?" tegurnya sarkatis.

"Jangan berharap terlalu jauh. Aku belum tentu akan menikahimu" jawab Halilintar cuek.

"Lalu kenapa kau setuju untuk bertunangan denganku?" tanya Susi ketus sambil melipat tangannya.

"Karena jika aku tidak mau menikah denganmu, paling tidak aku harus bertunangan denganmu" jawab Halilintar cuek.

Susi mengerti, Halilintar memang tidak tertarik padanya. Tapi pada gadis yang pernah menjadi cinta pertamanya. "Seberapa menarik sebenarnya gadis itu, sampai kau bisa mengabaikanku?" kali ini dia menanyakan hal yang lain.

"Jika ditanya mana yang lebih cantik, tentu saja jawabannya kau. Hanya saja dia punya nilai lebih" jawab Halilintar masih asik bergelut dengan handphone-nya

"Apa itu? Apa aku tidak memiliki hal itu?"

"Kalau ku beritahu, kau akan memaksakan diri. Jadi sebaiknya jangan"

Susi hanya mendengus kesal. "Kau benar-benar sangat setia ya? Siapa tahu sekarang gadis itu sudah menikah? Bukankah orang kampung selalu begitu, mereka menikahkan putra dan putri mereka di usia belia" ejeknya

Setelah mendengar ucapan kasar dan seenaknya dari mulut Susi tersebut, Halilintar langsung berhenti memainkan handphone-nya. "Kau pulang saja sendiri" dan meninggalkan Susi dengan tampang sangat kesal. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi berada di dekat Susi yang angkuh dan kasar tersebut.

.

Malam hari pun tiba di Kuala Lumpur. Setelah menyelesaikan rutinitas sehari-harinya semua orang sudah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Termasuk Yaya dan ayah angkatnya yang sedang asik makan malam bersama di meja makan.

Selagi makan Yaya mulai bercerita dan mengoceh tentang pacar Taufan, Ying. "Ayah percaya itu? Apa dia menghayal sampai segitu curigaannya? Aku benar-benar tidak tahan!" omelnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu sampai tidak tahan dengannya?" tanya Ocho pada putri angkatnya itu.

"Aku tidak suka mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia selalu memakai pakaian yang berbeda setiap hari. Aku juga tidak suka dia keluar dari kursi belakang mobil mewah yang bersupir. Dan yang paling begitu kubenci, dia begitu bahagia dan bersinar, seperti tidak punya masalah sama sekali"

"Kau iri padanya?" canda pria paruh baya tersebut

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku iri dengannya? Hidupku ya hidupku. Hidupnya ya hidupnya. Aku sudah cukup bahagia karena punya ayah seperti ayah" goda Yaya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manis dan tatapan lembut pada ayahnya.

"Dari ceritamu ini ayah malah punya _feeling_ kalian akan menjadi teman baik" sahut Ayahnya itu. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu yang penting harus diberitahukan. "Oh iya. Besok ayah akan pergi untuk beberapa hari" katanya.

"Kemana?"

"Presdir ada rapat penting di luar negeri. Kau tidak apa-apa jika ayah tinggal?" tanya Ocho Ah dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah yang begini juga sudah biasa? Pergilah, jangan khawatirkan putrimu ini" balas Yaya mencoba meyakinkan ayahnya itu.

Ayahnya hanya mengangguk dan menyadari ada suara air dari luar. "Hujan, ya?" tanyanya.

Yaya menoleh ke arah jendela dan memperhatikan titik-titik air mulai membasahi kaca jendela rumahnya itu. "Taufan benar. Hari ini memang turun hujan. Syukurlah aku sempat pulang tadi" gumamnya.

.

Di saat yang sama Ice mengintip keluar jendela kamarnya. Hujan turun begitu deras, sementara Kakaknya belum pulang juga sampai sekarang. Dia harusnya tidak perlu khawatir karena tahu jika Blaze sekarang ada di studionya. Tapi agar benar-benar yakin jika Kakaknya itu benar-benar aman disana, dia pun mencoba menghubunginya.

Handphone Blaze yang sedang diisi ulang itu pun berdering. Sayangnya bocah berumur 14 tahun itu sudah meringkuk dan tertidur pulas diatas meja komputernya sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya menghadap meja.

Karena handphone Blaze berbunyi sangat keras (Saktinya si pemilik handphone tidak terganggu ataupun terbangun dengan suara bisingnya itu) Gopal yang sedari tadi melayang di alam mimpi pun terbangun dan terpaksa harus menjawabkan panggilannya.

"Ya halo" ucap Gopal setengah sadar sambil mengucek matanya.

"Oh Gopal. Kak Blaze sedang bersamamu, kan?" tanya Ice.

"Ya jelaslah ini kan ponselnya. Kami ada di studio, dan dia sedang tidur sekarang." Jawab Gopal sambil menatap Blaze yang sudah tertidur nyenyak. "Apa kau ingin aku menyampaikan pesan untuknya?" lanjut Gopal bertanya.

 _"_ _Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan keadaannya saja. Seperti biasanya tolong jaga Kakakku ya, Gopal"_ Dan hanya di jawab dengan gumaman pendek oleh Gopal. Lalu Ice langsung menutup panggilannya.

"Sedang turun hujan ya" Gopal menguap dan segera mengambil sebuah selimut. Lalu memasangkan selimut itu pada Blaze. Kemudian kembali menerjunkan dirinya ke sofa dan langsung tertidur pulas lagi.

Dan Malam itu hujan turun membasahi Ibu kota negara Malaysia itu dengan deras.

.

Keesokan paginya. Di sebuah bandara, seorang pemuda dengan rambut ungu gelap acak-acakan telah tiba dari terminal kedatangan luar negeri. Sambil menggendong tas ransel besar dan menyeret sebuah koper, dia berjalan dengan santai.

Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dibalik kacamata yang selalu tersanggah di wajahnya, matanya melirik ke arah sekumpulan orang yang juga sedang menanti penumpang lain seperti dirinya di belakang sebuah garis pembatas, sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

 **(PS : Perang segera dimulai)**

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 4

_Before_

 _Keesokan paginya. Di sebuah bandara, seorang pemuda dengan rambut ungu gelap acak-acakan telah tiba dari terminal kedatangan luar negeri. Sambil menggendong tas ransel besar dan menyeret sebuah koper, dia berjalan dengan santai._

 _Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dibalik kacamata yang selalu tersanggah di wajahnya, matanya melirik ke arah sekumpulan orang yang juga sedang menanti penumpang lain seperti dirinya di belakang sebuah garis pembatas, sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman._

 **Balas Review Dulu Ah**

 **Vanilla Blue 12 : Yep itu emang Fang.**

 **Diah869 : Ya. mungkin karena di cerita ini Hali sama Fang itu musuh bebuyutan.**

 **Taufania : Iya kamu dapat 100 tebakanmu benar, itu Fang! Hore! Ini udah lanjut kok! Sorry telat, karena aku sibuk bantu-bantu acara nikahan kakakku juga sibuk nyari kos-kosan buat kuliahan ku nanti.**

 **Iilara : Hmm… bisa jadi.**

 **Guest : Terima kasih sudah dikasih tau.(Aku juga gak nyadar) Udah kubetulin kok. Tapi aku gak tahu Typo-nya sebelah mana dan bagian yang Gaje itu yang mana lagi**

 **Author mau minta tolong, kalian mau nggak/ bisa kasih saran yang bagus buat ngasih nama depan /Marga buat Fang sama Kaizo. Nggak usah yang panjang, kayak marga orang cina atau korea aja udah cukup, yang paling cocok bakal aku masukin deh. Aku udah pusing mikirnya. Pas cocok sama Fang nggak cocok buat Kaizo, cocok sama Kaizo nggak cocok sama Fang *Heran.**

Dan disana sudah ada seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas lengkap juga seorang asisten yang sudah menunggu dan menyambut kedatangannya dengan sebuah senyuman ramah. Pemuda itu pun segera menghampiri pria tersebut sambil menyeret koper besarnya itu.

Nama pemuda itu adalah Fang, setelah dua tahun tinggal dan bersekolah di Amerika(yang karena memang disuruh oleh Kakaknya) dia pun akhirnya kembali ke negara asal tempatnya dilahirkan. Dan itu juga karena Kakaknya dan anggota keluarganya menyuruhnya untuk pulang. Tapi karena Kakaknya sibuk, jadi Manajer dan tangan kepercayaannya lah yang diperintahkan untuk menjemput pemuda tersebut.

Dan dengan sigap pesuruh dari Kakak Fang yang ikut bersama manajernya itu segera membawakan koper yang dibawa oleh Fang, untuk di masukan ke dalam mobil jemputan yang sudah terparkir di depan bandara.

"Selamat datang! Apa kau sehat-sehat saja? Kau tumbuh dengan baik sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu sebelum pergi ke Amerika, aku bahkan hampir tidak mengenalimu" sapa Pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Ya aku sehat-sehat saja." jawab Pemuda berkacamata tersebut dengan senyuman tipis tersungging di wajahnya.

Kemudian dengan akrab Manajer tersebut menepuk punggung Fang dan mengajaknya pergi menuju mobil jemputan untuknya. "Komisaris pasti senang, setelah ini kita akan langsung menemui beliau" ajaknya.

Fang terdiam, karena sebelum berangkat tadi dia sudah memikirkan daftar rencana orang yang akan ditemuinya. "Aku akan menemui Kakak lebih dulu" tolaknya dengan nada dingin.

Lalu mobil yang ditumpangi mereka bertiga itu pun bergerak menuju sebuah gedung besar yang terletak di kawasan perumahan dan apartemen elite.

Dan di lantai teratas dari gedung besar berlapis kaca dengan puluhan lantai tersebut, tepatnya di ruangan paling besarnya. Duduklah seorang pemuda berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan keturunan Cina-Jepang yang sangat mirip dengan Fang sedang duduk di kursi kantornya. Diatas meja besar yang terdapat begitu banyak berkas itu, terletak sebuah papan nama bertuliskan 'Kaizo' tepat disebelah tanda CEO.

Yep, Kakaknya Fang adalah CEO dari sebuah perusahaan perumahan dan Apartemen bernama KINGDOM.

Pria dengan rambut biru gelap itu kelihatan sibuk membolak-balik dan membaca laporan dari berkas yang terparkir di atas mejanya. Hingga sekretarisnya datang untuk memberitahu tentang kedatangan Adiknya ke kantornya.

"Siapa yang datang katamu?" katanya setengah terkejut. Dia memang tahu jika Adiknya itu akan kembali ke Malaysia hari ini, tapi tidak mengira kalau pemuda berkacamata itu akan mengunjunginya secepat ini.

Tepat sebelum sekretaris tersebut ingin mengulang penjelasannya, Fang sudang lebih dulu masuk dan segera menyapa Kakaknya itu. "Selamat pagi, Kak. Kau sehat-sehat saja?" sapanya dengan ramah.

Kaizo hanya mendelik sebal pada Adiknya itu sambil bersandar tangan. "Dasar kau ini. Aku sudah memberikan arahan pada Manajer Han, agar kau langsung menemui Komisaris. Tapi kenapa kau malah kesini?" Omelnya.

"Karena aku kangen pada Kakak" canda Fang dengan senyuman geli. Dan Kaizo hanya bisa mendesah sambil memutar matanya menanggapi candaan garing dari Adiknya.

"Yang benar saja." gerutunya. "Temui saja dulu beliau, nanti Kakak menyusul" perintahnya singkat.

"Oke. Aku menemui Nenek dulu. Bye Kak" balas Fang, kemudian dia membalikkan badannya dan berniat keluar dari ruangan besar itu.

"Ah Feng!" seru Kaizo sebelum Fang sempat melangkahkan Kakinya. Tentu saja Fang segera membalikkan tubuhnya. "Selamat datang" lanjutnya dengan tatapan lembut. (Ah Feng adalah panggilan akrab Fang di keluarganya) Dan segera dibalas Fang sebuah senyuman.

Setelah menemui Kakaknya sebentar Fang pergi ke sebuah rumah besar bergaya chinese tempat Nenek mereka tinggal.

Di ruangan utama yang besar tersebut, duduk seorang wanita tua keturunan cina sebut saja Nenek Yap. Dia sedang asik dengan kegiatan menyulamnya. Hingga Fang masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Aku sudah kembali, Nek" sapa Fang dengan penuh hormat.

"Baguslah. Duduk" perintah wanita tua itu singkat. Fang langsung menurut dan duduk di sofa mewah yang ada disana. "Jadi bagaimana di Amerika, apa kau melakukan sesuatu? Apa kau mempelajari sesuatu?" tanya Nenek Yap secara singkat, padat, dan berturut-turut.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bermain-main" jawaban yang diberikan Fang sangat singkat dan sudah cukup untuk menjawab semua lontaran pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Neneknya itu.

"Begitu" gumam Neneknya dingin.

Disaat yang bersamaan Susi datang untuk menemui Neneknya juga di ruangan utama. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena kehadiran Fang yang tidak mengenakan matanya. Dengan wajah cemberut dan setengah malas di menatap Fang dari depan pintu.

"Yo. Wang Susi, lama tidak ketemu!" sapa Fang pada gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

"Susi, kenapa hanya berdiri di luar. masuklah" perintah Neneknya.

Dengan gaya angkuh khasnya Susi pun masuk, dan duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan sepupunya yang sangat menyebalkan itu. "Apa maksudnya ini? Aku tidak diberitahu kalau Ah Feng pulang hari ini" ucapnya sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Sengaja. Untuk memberi kejutan pada kalian" balas Fang dengan nada meledek.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak paham dengan apa yang kukatakan? Haruskah aku mengulangi kata-kataku yang dulu? 'Pergilah dan kalau bisa tidak usah kembali lagi'." Omelnya.

"Kejam sekali. Aku baru saja pulang, dan beginikah caramu menyambut _Aniki_ -mu" goda Fang dengan maksud bercanda.

Susi hanya bisa mendengus sambil tersenyum sinis." _Aniki_ dengkulmu" gerutunya.

"Sudahlah Susi" ucap sang Nenek mencoba menenangkan cucunya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau dengan Halilintar. Apa kalian sudah mulai akrab?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Ada apa kau dengan Halilintar?" Fang coba menyela pembicaraan Neneknya dengan Susi karena rasa penasarannya.

"Oh kau tidak tahu ya. Kami melakukan acara pertunangan mereka berdua ketika Halilintar berusia genap 17 tahun" jelas Nenek Yap.

"Kau dan Halilintar bertunangan!? Serius!?" seru Fang kaget dan setengah tidak percaya.

"Ya. Dan sekarang Ying sedang berpacaran dengan adik dari rivalmu itu. Jadi bagaimana pun caranya mulai sekarang kalian harus berhenti bersaing" jelas Susi

"Cih… Aku rasa bagian yang terakhir itu, sangat tidak mungkin" gerutu Fang.

Beberapa hari kemudian, kira-kira sudah hampir seminggu setelah Fang pulang ke Malaysia. Taufan dan Ying sudah kembali dari liburan mereka di Korea. Lalu Ocho Ah sudah kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya bersama Presdir Harun. Dan waktu liburan sekolah hanya tinggal 2 hari lagi

Lalu hari ini, pagi hari Malaysia, Yaya masih tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Hingga Ayahnya datang dan membangunkannya.

"Yaya, Yaya. Bangun" ucap Ocho sambil menggoyangkan tubuh putrinya itu.

Yaya mengeliat dengan malas dan mencoba untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal. "Ugh… Jam berapa ini?" gumamnya sambil meraih jam weker di atas mejanya. Masih pukul 06.30 pagi.

Dengan rambut acak-acakan dan mata setengah tertutup karena menahan kantuk luar biasa akibat kurang tidur, dia mulai bicara dengan ayahnya. "Kenapa ayah membangunkanku sepagi ini?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. Kemudian menguap.

"Hari ini ayah menyewa pembasmi hama ke rumah. Supaya tidak terganggu lebih baik kau keluar dulu lalu kembali dua jam lagi" jelas Ayahnya.

"Ya. biarkan saja mereka bekerja. Kenapa jadi membangunkanku? Aku baru tidur tiga jam" Yaya menarik selimutnya dan kembali meringguk di atas kasur.

Ayahnya langsung berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan jelek putrinya. Yaya itu memang bukan tukang tidur, hanya saja jika jam tidurnya kurang biasanya dia akan jadi seperti ini. Segera dia beinisiatif untuk membangunkan Yaya dengan cara memukul punggung gadis tersebut. Hingga Yaya terpenjarat dan benar-benar terbangun.

"Selain membersihkan hama, mereka juga akan mem- _fogging_ rumah kita. Ayah tidak mau kau menghirup asap, jadi cepatlah" omelnya.

"Kemana aku harus pergi di jam segini?" ucap Yaya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Akhirnya dengan penampilan seadanya tidak karuan (dengan hanya kaos oblong, jaket dan celana _training_ tapi yang jelas pakai jilbab), Yaya pun keluar dari rumahnya dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan bergerak menuju toko kelontong yang ada di depan.

Dan secara kebetulan di toko tersebut juga ada Fang yang baru saja selesai menyeduh mie instan. Jangan tanya kenapa anak orang kaya seperti dia sarapan disini, Fang itu aneh. Sudah hampir seminggu dia langganan jajan disini.

Fang memandangi Yaya mulai dari pintu depan dengan pandangan heran, bahkan ketika gadis itu hanya mengambil sebotol teh dari _display_ minuman dan segera membayarnya ke kasir. Lalu berdiri di samping Fang sambil meminum teh tersebut dalam sekali teguk. Dan berakhir dengan meringkuk dan langsung tertidur pulas di meja luar toko kelontong tersebut.

Dengan rasa penasaran, pemuda berkacamata tersebut mengambil mie-nya dan berpindah untuk makan di luar, tepat di depan Yaya. Kemudian dengan jahil dia mengayunkan lengannya tepat di depan wajah Yaya, mengetes apakah gadis itu benar-benar tertidur.

Setelah yakin bahwa Yaya benar-benar tertidur. Fang memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggunya dan hanya menikmati sarapan mie instannya dengan tenang.

Hingga tiba-tiba dua orang anak kecil datang sambil berebut sebuah mainan.

"Yey! Coba tangkap aku!"

"Biarkan aku melihatnya juga!"

"Kenapa? Ini punyaku!"

"Biarkan aku memainkannya juga!"

"Ambil saja punyamu sendiri di rumah!"

Tentu saja Fang sangat terganggu dan risih dengan kehadiran dua anak kecil yang tak diundang tersebut. Pakai acara ribut dan teriak-teriak segala lagi.

"Heh, bocah. Ini tempat umum, apa yang kalian ributkan?" omelnya sarkatis. "Kalian bisa membangunkannya" lanjutnya memberikan isyarat ke arah Yaya yang sedang tertidur pulas di depannya dengan gerakan kepala.

Gara-gara bentakan dari Fang dua anak kecil seumuran TK itu pun menangis sekeras-kerasnya sambil menjerit memanggil ibu mereka. Tentu saja akibat tangisan keras dari dua bocah tesebut, Yaya jadi terbangun dan segera pergi dari sana(membuat Fang kecewa)

Fang hanya mendengus dan tersenyum sinis mendengar teriakan dua bocah tersebut "Cih… Lihat ini. Sekarang kalian menyombong jika kalian punya ibu? Aku saat masih jadi bocah ingusan seperti kalian juga punya ibu" bentaknya dengan nada bercanda.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Gopal lewat di depan toko kelontong itu, dengan naik mobil sedan berwarna hitam(tentu saja bukan dia yang menyupir) setelah bertemu dengan ayahnya sebentar. Dia berhenti karena melihat Fang(yang diketahuinya ada di Amerika) ada disana.

"Fang! Benarkah itu kau!?" serunya sambil membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Memangnya kau pikir apa? Hantu?" balas Fang sarkatis.

"Maksudku bukan begitu. Jadi kau benar-benar sudah kembali dari Amerika. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" seru Gopal.

"Lihat. Aku baru saja pulang dari Amerika, dan sudah ribut dengan anak-anak ini. Mereka mengejekku karena aku tidak punya Ibu" canda Fang. Dia pun segera berdiri, meninggalkan dua bocah itu begitu saja dan berniat ikut pergi bersama dengan Gopal.

Ya begitulah Fang memang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua lagi, Ibunya meninggal karena kecelakan dan Ayahnya menghilang entah kemana. Jadi yang merawatnya sekarang adalah Kakak dan keluarga besar Ibunya.

Gopal mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Fang hanya sekedar gurauan, tapi lebih baik pura-pura menanggapinya serius daripada mengurusi dua bocah yang masih saja menangis tersebut. "Bocah jaman sekarang memang mengerikan. Kau tidak terluka, kan?"

Fang menatap ke arah Yaya yang sudah pergi berlalu dan menghilang di ujung jalan dengan penuh kekecewaan. "Hatiku" jawabnya. Dia pun membuka pintu depan mobil Gopal. "BERISIK!" bentaknya pada dua bocah tersebut dan dengan segera masuk ke dalam mobil Gopal.

Ada peribahasa yang mengatakan 'sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, suatu saat pasti akan jatuh juga' artinya sepandai-pandainya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, ujung-ujungnya akan ketahuan juga. Mungkin itulah yang terjadi hari ini. Tepatnya karena kebiasaan ceroboh Taufan yang suka meletakan barang sembarangan.

Kali ini dia meletakan Handphone-nya begitu saja diatas meja makan dan lupa mengambilnya. Hingga membuat Haliilintar tidak sengaja membaca SMS yang bertuliskan.

 _[Bagaimana liburanmu, menyenangkan? Aku dengar kau dan Yap Ying berkunjung ke korea.]_

Halilintar terus melongo ke arah Handphone Taufan karena SMS tersebut. Dari cara bicaranya dan nama yang tertulis di nomor tersebut, tidak salah lagi itu adalah…

Tiba-tiba Taufan datang sambil celingukan kesana kemari, sepertinya dia sedang mencari Handphone-nya dan tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Halilintar. "Kak Hali, apa kau lihat HP-ku, kalau tidak salah tadi kuletakan–"

Taufan segera bungkam saat melihat Halilintar mematung dengan tatapan syok, sambil terus melihat ke arah Handphone-nya tapi dia segera menyadari sesuatu. Jangan-jangan Kakaknya itu tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang harusnya tidak boleh dilihatnya.

Dengan segera dia langsung menarik Handphone-nya dari atas meja dan langsung menyembunyikan ke belakang punggung. "Tidak… Itu…" Taufan tidak tahu harus bilang apa untuk membohongi Kakaknya dengan keadaan sudah hampir terpojok begini.

"Itu… Yaya, kan?" tanya Halilintar. Masih dengan kondisi syok.

"Kakak ngomong apa? Mana mungkin ini Yaya. Namanya saja yang sama kok" kelit Taufan dengan senyuman nervous.

"Dari cara bicaranya itu jelas sekali Yaya!" Gertak Halilintar mulai naik pitam.

"Itu kenalanku dari LINE!" Taufan masih mencoba untuk berkelit. Tapi Halilintar tidak bisa ditipu semudah itu.

Dengan geram Halilintar pun langsung menarik kerah baju Taufan, dengan maksud menuntut Adiknya itu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Jangan bohong. Raut wajahmu itu menandakan dengan jelas kalau kau sedang berbohong"

"Sudah Kak!" seru Gempa yang tiba-tiba datang dan mencoba melerai pertengkaran kecil di antara kedua kakaknya itu. "Kak Taufan, beritahu saja yang sebenarnya. Kita memang sudah terlalu lama menyembunyikannya"

Halilintar pun dengan segera melepaskan cengkramannya dari Taufan. "Gempa, mungkinkah kalian semua menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?" tanyanya.

"Maafkan kami, Kak. Ini semua karena Yaya yang memintanya" Jawab Gempa dengan wajah tertunduk.

Taufan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dengan lesu saat mendengar ucapan Adik kembarnya itu. Usaha selama tiga tahun yang sia-sia.

Seketika itu juga Halilintar langsung syok berat. Bagaimana tidak syok? Adik-adiknya sendiri yang sangat disayang dan dipercayainya, menyembunyikan hal penting ini darinya. Dan terlebih mereka melakukannya karena permintaan dari gadis yang sangat dicintai.

Pukul 08.30 malam waktu Malaysia. Yaya asik bergelut dengan buku-buku pelajaran dan catatan di atas meja belajarnya, hingga sebuah panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal membuat handphone-nya berdering.

Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung saja mengangkatnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih sibuk membolak-balik bahan bacaan. "Ya, Halo. Ini siapa?" sapanya.

 _Ini aku…"_ Sahut suara seorang pria dari seberang telepon.

Yaya tidak mengenali suara siapa itu, suaranya berat (ciri khas dari laki-laki yang memang sudah lewat masa puber dan pita suaranya sudah matang). Itu bukan suara Taufan, bukan suara Gempa juga, Blaze dan Ice? Ah mereka itu bocil mana mungkin suaranya begini, mereka itu kan baru masuk masa puber. Jadi dia mengulangi pertanyaannya sekali lagi. "Siapa ya?"

 _Orang brengsek yang sudah menghancurkan hidupmu"_

Seketika itu juga Yaya langsung syok mendengarnya. Dia langsung menyadari siapa orang yang sedang menelponnya saat ini. Cara bicaranya yang dingin dan khas "Halilintar…" Yaya serasa ingin menangis saat mendengar suara dari orang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu.

 _Lihat keluar"_ perintah Halilintar singkat. Dan Yaya dengan perlahan bergerak menuju satu-satunya jendela di kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua tersebut dan membuka gordennya.

 _Lihat ke bawah"_ Yaya langsung menggulirkan bola mata karamelnya ke arah pagar depan dan menemukan sosok seorang pemuda bertopi dinosaurus yang lidahnya menghadap ke depan dengan warna pakaian perpaduan hitam dan merah sedang menatap ke arahnya sambil menelpon.

"Apa kau tahu aku tinggal disini?" tanyanya dengan suara parau karena sudah hampir menangis.

"Ouh" jawab Halilintar singkat dengan sebuah anggukan yang berarti 'Iya'.

"Apa kau tahu aku diadopsi oleh Ocho Ah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ouh"

"Mungkinkah… Kau sudah tahu semuanya?" Suara Yaya semakin bertambah parau saja. Air matanya sudah hampir menetes.

Halilintar diam sejenak dan beberapa detik kemudian, barulah dia menjawab "Ouh…" jawabnya.

Yaya semakin sesenggukan, bukan karena jawaban yang diberikan oleh Halilintar melainkan karena kehadiran dari pemuda bertopi itu. Dia langsung menutup gorden kamarnya itu dan membalikkan punggungnya agar tidak bisa melihat sosok pemuda itu lagi.

"Yaya, beritahu aku… Mungkinkah aku… Merindukanmu" ucap Halilintar.

Dengan segera Yaya langsung menutup panggilan dari Halilintar. Lalu merosot turun hingga pantatnya menyentuh lantai, dan berakhir dengan posisi duduk meringkuk di atas lantai.

Tangisannya benar-benar sudah tak terbendung lagi. Gadis itu langsung menangis sekeras-kerasnya sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya ke lutut. Dan yang terburuk adalah, Yaya tidak mengerti mengapa dia jadi menangis. Entah itu rasa bersalah karena tidak pernah menemui Halilntar sedikitpun atau mungkin karena rasa rindu yang terobati, tidak jelas yang mana.

Sementara Halilintar yang merasa tidak akan mendapat respon lagi dari Yaya segera berbalik dan menaiki motornya. Untuk pulang ke rumahnya di kawasan perumahan lain yang cukup jauh dari sana.

Keesokan harinya. Dengan menaiki mobil pribadi mereka, Susi dan Fang menuju kediaman dari Boboiboy bersaudara. Sebelum masuk mereka sedikit berdebat di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Kau mau ikut?" tawar Susi pada sepupunya itu.

"Kau ingin membuat perang dunia ketiga pecah? Kau tahu sendiri kan, apa yang terjadi jika kami berdua bertemu. Hanya akan ada satu diantara kami yang selamat, Aku atau Halilintar. Tinggal pilih saja kau ingin menyelamatkan siapa" tolak Fang tegas.

"Kalau begitu tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana" pinta Susi sarkatis.

Gadis itu pun segera keluar dari mobil dan segera berjalan sendirian ke dalam kawasan rumah si kembar tiga dan dua(yang bagi Fang merupakan wilayah musuh yang harus dijauhi) dari pintu gerbang depan begitu saja.

Di hari itu juga secara kebetulan kelima Boboiboy bersaudara semuanya ada di rumah. Mereka berkumpul bersama di ruangan utama sambil bermain monopoli. Hingga kehadiran Susi membuat mereka semua terperangah.

Halilintar yang secara kebetulan sedang minum jus kalengan. Secara spontan langsung tersedak akibat kehadiran Wang Susi yang sangat mendadak tersebut, seketika itu juga topeng _Cool_ -nya langsung luntur.

"Uhuk… H–Hei, sedang apa kau disini!" serunya masih setengah terbatuk-batuk dan mengelap bibirnya, mengecek jika kemungkinan ada jus yang muncrat keluar.

"Memang salah, aku mengunjungi rumah tunanganku?" balas Susi dingin.

"Nggak bilang-bilang lebih dulu?!" Halilintar melongo keheranan dengan kelakuan Susi yang masuk seenaknya ke rumah orang, seolah-olah itu adalah rumahnya sendiri.

Tapi Susi lebih memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan yang baginya tidak penting tersebut "Selamat siang." dan menyapa dengan sopan Adik-adik Halilintar.

"Ya selamat siang"

"Telat…" gumam Ice ketus.

"Apa kau pacarnya Ying?" kali ini Susi bertanya pada Taufan. Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kaku dari pemuda bertopi miring tersebut.

"Oh. Kalau begitu aku titip Sepupuku padamu. Dulu Ah Feng yang menjaganya, jadi sekarang giliranmu untuk menjaganya" jelas Gadis itu dengan tatapan dingin dan angkuhnya.

Taufan hanya memutar matanya mendengar penjelasan dari Wang Susi. 'Sok bijak. Kalau soal itu aku juga sudah tahu' kira-kira begitu yang dipikirkannya saat itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana kamarmu?" Sekarang Susi meminta Halilintar untuk memperlihatkan isi kamarnya padanya.

Halilintar pun langsung berdiri sambil mendengus kesal. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa pemuda bertopi itu pun menurut saja. "Ikut aku" dan mengajak gadis itu ke kamarnya di lantai dua. "Oi, aku cuma pergi sebentar. Jangan menyerobot giliranku" lanjutnya mengancam adik-adiknya.

"Iya…" balas adik-adiknya serempak dengan malas.

Kemudian setelah mereka berdua naik ke lantai dua, Halilintar pun membukakan pintu kamarnya yang terletak paling ujung dekat tangga. Dan masuk lebih duluan.

Sementara Susi dengan agak ragu untuk mencoba masuk, hanya berdiri di luar.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau yang minta sendiri tadi. Melihat kamarku" ucap Halilintar dingin sambil bersender di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku hanya penasaran apa yang dilihat oleh Ah Feng dirumahmu" balas Susi tak kalah dinginnya. "Tapi aku akan menjadi tunangan yang pemaaf, jadi aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk menyembunyikannya" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Dan Fang tidak pernah melihat apapun"

Memang benar dulu Halilintar dan Fang adalah dua sahabat yang sangat akrab, mereka mulai berteman semenjak Yaya pergi dari rumah besar itu. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu, hingga menyebabkan mereka berkelahi.

Susi mulai melangkahkan kakinya, masuk lebih dalam ke kamar Halilintar tanpa keraguan sedikitpun "Kalau begitu baguslah. Itu berarti tidak ada permainan rahasia-rahasiaan diantara kita berdua, jadi kita bisa menjalani hubungan kita dengan tenang" jelasnya panjang lebar dengan gaya angkuh khas miliknya.

Tapi kemudian dia tersentak kaget karena sebuah boneka kucing lucu berbulu abu-abu yang sedang duduk manis di atas sofa, keberadaannya begitu kontras dengan kamar Halilintar yang terkesan begitu maskulin. Tentu saja ini membuat Susi heran. Boneka siapa itu? Milik Halilintar? Tidak mungkin. Punya adiknya? Rasanya mereka semua anak laki-laki. Kalau begitu milik siapa?

"Ada apa?" tanya Halilintar heran begitu melihat Susi terdiam mematung.

"Aku tidak menyangka laki-laki sepertimu juga bermain boneka. Apa itu boneka itu milikmu? Atau jangan-jangan milik gadis itu?" Susi merasa begitu geram dengan keberadaan boneka kucing tersebut.

"Memangnya kenapa?" sahut Halilintar ketus.

"Tidak apa-apa" Susi hanya bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya dengan senyuman angkuhnya.

Kemudian gadis itu berbalik dan berniat untuk pulang. "Survey hari ini sudah cukup. Sepertinya aku sudah tahu seberapa kuat sainganku itu. Sekarang aku hanya tinggal mencari musuhku yang sebenarnya"

Kemudian dengan terburu-buru mereka berdua pun turun dari lantai dua rumah besar tersebut dan dengan segera Wang Susi pergi menuju pintu depan. Hingga membuat Adik-adik dari Halilintar keheranan (Cepat sekali mau pulangnya).

"Kak Hali, sekarang giliran–Eh?" seru Taufan yang sepertinya belum memahami kondisi keseluruhan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kak?" tanya Gempa keheranan.

"Entahlah" jawab Halilintar dengan gaya _cool_ khas miliknya.

"Cih… Kenapa Kak Hali harus bertunangan dengan gadis seperti dia. Dia sangat angkuh dan matanya tajam, aku tidak mau punya ipar seperti itu. Aku heran, apa mereka satu keluarga sama menyebalkannya" celoteh Blaze.

"Hei, Ralat ucapanmu. Ying itu tidak menyebalkan, sebaliknya dia begitu polos dan manis" keluh Taufan mencoba membela pacarnya tersebut.

"Apa maksudnya satu keluarga?" tanya Ice polos.

"Oh kau tidak tahu ya? Kau masih ingat dengan anak laki-laki yang dulu sering main kesini?" Blaze mulai menjelaskan situasi pada adiknya tersebut. Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan singkat dari Ice.

"Wang Susi dan Yap Ying adalah sepupunya." Sambungnya lagi.

"Benarkah!?" Ice terperangah tidak percaya.

"Mereka empat bersaudara. Dan dua diantaranya adalah saudara kandung" Ice hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan dari kakak kembarnya tersebut.

"Giant Mall, Star Entertainment, Kingdom Resident. Semuanya berada di bawah kekuasaan keluarga Yap. Jadi bisa dibilang pertunangan antara Kak Halilintar dan Wang Susi dilakukan berdasarkan kepentingan Bisnis" gumam Gempa yang sedang asik memainkan dadu dengan memutar-mutarnya diantara sela-sela jari.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang Kak Fang tidak pernah main kesini lagi?" Ice mengganti pertanyaannya.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas sekarang mereka berdua malah berkelahi. Dan jika mereka sudah bertemu. Byaaar, perang dunia ketiga akan langsung pecah" Blaze menjelaskan dengan meledak-ledak dan penuh semangat pada adiknya.

Dan Ice langsung terkesima mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari pemuda SMP yang merupakan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Blaze, jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh. Apalagi di depan orang yang jadi topik pembicaraanmu" tegur Gempa menasihati adiknya tersebut. **(AN. Yang dimaksud Gempa adalah Halilintar)**

Disaat bersamaan Yaya datang ke rumah si kembar Boboiboy untuk mengembalikan payung milik Taufan. Karena Halilintar sudah mengetahui keberadaannya jadi sepertinya tidak masalah jika dia bertemu langsung dan kemungkinan yang pasti akan bertemu pandang dengan Halilintar.

Sementara Fang sedari tadi menunggu Susi di mobil sambil memutar musik rock yang cukup keras. Langsung tercengang dengan kehadiran dari gadis yang ditemuinya kemarin. Dia segera mematikan lagunya dan menengadahkan kepalanya, untuk mencari tahu jawaban rasa penasarannya tentang gadis misterius baginya itu.

Dengan ragu Yaya mencoba untuk menekan bel.

Dan tiba-tiba saja secara mendadak Wang Susi langsung membuka pagar untuk keluar, hingga mengejutkan Yaya. Wang Susi juga tak kalah terkejutnya. Dan alhasil mereka pun bertemu pandang.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Yaya kebingungan karena Susi yang tiba-tiba keluar dari rumah Halilintar begitu saja.

"Itu harusnya adalah kata-kataku. Kau siapa?" Susi balik bertanya, masih dengan _Mood_ kurang baiknya tadi.

"Apa sekarang kau tinggal disini. Kupikir ini masih rumah Taufan dan yang lain."

"Memang." Jawab Susi singkat, padat, dan kurang jelas.

"Kalau begitu… bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku adalah tunangan dari putra pertama pemilik rumah ini. Kami sudah bertunangan sejak tiga bulan yang lalu." Jelas Susi dengan angkuhnya.

Yaya mengerti sepertinya inilah gadis yang dibicarakan oleh Taufan. Yang katanya sudah bertunangan dengan Halilintar.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Kau siapa?" Susi mengulang pertanyaan yang pertama tadi.

"A… Aku…"

Jawaban Yaya langsung terputus, karena kehadiran Halilintar. Pemuda bertopi itu langsung melongo ke arah Yaya. Dan kemudian memandangi mereka berdua secara bergantian, mencoba untuk memahami situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"Oh, Kau sudah disini? Apa kau kenal dengannya?" Susi ganti bertanya kepada Halilintar.

Halilintar diam. Jika Wang Susi tahu jika gadis yang ada di hadapannya adalah musuh besar yang selama ini ingin diketahuinya, maka tamatlah sudah riwayat Yaya.

"Kuanggap kau tidak kenal. Kalau begitu aku akan bertanya padanya lagi" ancam Susi.

"Wang Susi, bukankah seharusnya kau sudah pulang sekarang?" Sahut Halilintar sarkatis.

"Tadinya begitu. Sampai tiba-tiba dia muncul, dan malah balik bertanya padaku" jawab Wang Susi enteng.

"Pulanglah. Nanti aku jelaskan padamu" pintanya sekali lagi.

Susi hanya mendengus kesal, dengan wajah kecut dia segera meninggalkan mereka berdua dan masuk ke mobilnya. Lalu segera meninggalkan kediaman Boboiboy bersaudara tersebut.

Setelah Susi pergi, Yaya dengan gaya sok nggak kenal dan sok nggak dekat, dengan kata lain canggung pun mulai bicara dengan Halilintar.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Halilintar sambil menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

Yaya pun menyerahkan secara perlahan payung yang ada di tangannya pada Halilintar. "Ini. Katakan pada Taufan jika aku sangat berterima kasih, aku benar-benar tertolong berkat ini" pesannya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Kenapa kau bicara padaku seolah-olah kita baru saja bertemu?" tanya Halilintar mulai membentak Yaya.

Yaya tidak menjawab. "Tolong ya. Permisi" dan segera berbalik meninggalkan Halilintar.

Tapi sebelum Yaya bisa melangkah lebih jauh, Halilintar sudah mencegat dengan menahan lengannya dan segera membalikkan badannya. "Aku bertanya padamu. Jawab!"

"Kita tidak boleh berbicara disini" Yaya menengok ke atas, ke arah pintu gerbang. Dan Halilintar mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya.

Dan ternyata di atas sana sudah ada sebuah kamera pengintai yang terpasang tepat menghadap ke arah mereka.

"CCTV sialan" gerutu Halilintar. "Ikut aku" Pemuda bertopi itu pun segera menyeret Yaya ke tempat lain agar bisa bicara lebih aman.

Kemudian Halilintar membawa Yaya sampai ke Halte bis tempat mereka berpisah waktu itu. Setelah tiga setengah tahun berlalu, Halte itu tidak berfungsi lagi karena tidak dilewati oleh jalur pemberhentian bis. Tentu saja sekarang tempat itu menjadi sepi dan kosong.

Disini Halilintar mengajak Yaya untuk kembali berpacaran seperti dulu. Tapi jawaban yang diberikan oleh Yaya malah…

"Tidak. Apa maksudmu tidak? Aku menunggu selama tiga setengah tahun hanya untuk mendapatkan kesempatan ini" keluh Halilintar tidak pusa dengan jawaban yang diberikan Yaya.

"Kita sudah putus! Kita sudah putus semenjak aku mengangkat kakiku dari Halte ini" tegas Yaya.

"Karena itulah aku mengajakmu balikan lagi! Kau memutuskanku secara sepihak. Apa kau pikir itu adil" Halilintar mulai membentak Yaya.

"Percuma! Kau hanya akan membuat kejadian yang sama terulang kembali dengan luka yang lebih dalam lagi! Sebenarnya mau berapa kali kau ingin membuatku tersakiti, Tuan Muda!?" Seru Yaya keras, seketika itu juga dia serasa ingin menangis.

Halilintar sampai terperangah dan syok karena bentakan keras dari Yaya tersebut. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, sadar akan posisinya.

"Baiklah, kita balikan. Kau batalkan pertunanganmu dengan Wang Susi dan diusir. Kita lihat apa kau masih mencintaiku saat itu terjadi. Pada akhirnya kita putus dan aku yang akan tersakiti lagi. Meski tahu begitu, kita coba saja" Yaya mengiyakan permintaan Halilintar dengan nada yang tidak serius.

"Itu benar. Kau memang tidak cocok denganku, bagimu aku terlalu berlebihan. Tiga setengah tahun yang lalu pun dalam benakmu, kau selalu selalu mempertanyakan hal yang sama. Apa kau pantas untukku? Apa aku pantas untukmu?" Halilintar benar-benar tidak puas dan sangat marah karena kesungguhan hatinya dijawab oleh Yaya begitu.

Yaya diam tidak bisa berkata apapun untuk menyela ucapan Halilintar yang sangat menyakitkan hati.

"Aku memang egois, aku tahu. Tapi itu bukan karena aku tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Tapi karena aku memberanikan diri untuk melewati jurang pemisah yang menghalangi kita berdua."

Sekarang Yaya jadi menangis karena ceramah yang diberikan oleh Halilintar.

"Tiga setengah tahun aku menunggumu dengan sabar, dengan secuil harapan jika kau pasti akan kembali. Dan beginikah kau menanggapi perasaanku? Kau anggap aku hanya main-main? Bukan ini yang ingin kudengar."

"Kupikir kau mimpi indah, ternyata kau hanyalah mimpi buruk, Yaya Yah" Dengan tatapan geram dan ekspresi sangat marahnya Halilintar menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan meninggalkan Yaya yang masih menangis sendirian di Halte bis yang sepi tersebut dan berjala pulang ke rumahnya dengan santai.

 **To Be Countinued**

 **Buat yang masih bingung sama adegan terakhir dan bertanya-tanya apa mereka udah balikan/ pacaran lagi. Jawabannya iya.**

 **Pertanyaan kedua. Kenapa Yaya sama Fang bisa ketemuan secara nggak sengaja? Karena rumah Ocho Ah ada di komplek perumahan Kingdom.**

 **Oh iya. Permintaan Author diatas tadi tolong ditanggapi ya. pliis banget.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Before_

 _Baiklah, kita balikan. Kau batalkan pertunanganmu dengan Wang Susi dan diusir. Kita lihat apa kau masih mencintaiku saat itu terjadi. Pada akhirnya kita putus dan aku yang akan tersakiti lagi. Meski tahu begitu, kita coba saja" Yaya mengiyakan permintaan Halilintar dengan nada yang tidak serius._

 _Itu benar. Kau memang tidak cocok denganku, bagimu aku terlalu berlebihan. Tiga setengah tahun yang lalu pun dalam benakmu, kau selalu selalu mempertanyakan hal yang sama. Apa kau pantas untukku? Apa aku pantas untukmu?" Halilintar benar-benar tidak puas dan sangat marah karena kesungguhan hatinya dijawab oleh Yaya begitu._

 _Yaya diam tidak bisa berkata apapun untuk menyela ucapan Halilintar yang sangat menyakitkan hati._

 _Aku memang egois, aku tahu. Tapi itu bukan karena aku tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Tapi karena aku memberanikan diri untuk melewati jurang pemisah yang menghalangi kita berdua."_

 _Sekarang Yaya jadi menangis karena ceramah yang diberikan oleh Halilintar._

 _Tiga setengah tahun aku menunggumu dengan sabar, dengan secuil harapan jika kau pasti akan kembali. Dan beginikah kau menanggapi perasaanku? Kau anggap aku hanya main-main? Bukan ini yang ingin kudengar. Kupikir kau mimpi indah, ternyata kau hanyalah mimpi buruk, Yaya Yah" Dengan tatapan geram dan ekspresi sangat marahnya Halilintar menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan meninggalkan Yaya yang masih menangis sendirian di Halte bis yang sepi tersebut dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya._

 **Summer Nami : Makasih buat saran marganya. Tapi maaf nggak kupakai, rasanya agak gimana gitu kalau disebutin langsung.**

 **Guest : Maaf mengecewakan ya. Soalnya aku sendiri agak sayang ngebuang scenenya. Soalnya adegan sama Kata-kata itu bagus banget, menarik, penuh makna, menyentuh hati, dan gak terkesan lebay.**

 **Tetsuya Daren** **: Makasih sarannya. Aku pakai ya? Soalnya setelah kutimbang-timbang lagi ternyata emang cocok lo.**

 **Jellychoco : Makasih bat kasih saran. Tapi yang kutahu Shiota itu bukan marga tapi nama orang dan tulisannya itu Xiao Da**

 **Drazilla895 :Makasih saran marganya tapi rasanya kurang cocok**

Pukul 10.00 waktu Malaysia. Di tempat yang berbeda, tepatnya di _Backstage_ dari perusahaan TV swasta dan industri hiburan Star Entertainment. Yap Ying terlihat sedang mondar-mandir dan melompat kecil melewati lorong-lorong besar dengan puluhan pintu di belakang panggung tersebut.

Sesekali dia akan berpapasan dengan artis dan penyanyi yang merupakan bagian dari agensi selebriti tersebut.

"Halo Ying!" sapa seorang wanita cantik yang kelihatannya baru saja turun dari panggung.

"Halo juga Kak! Kau semakin cantik saja!" sahut Ying ramah sambil terus berjalan menyusuri lorong tersebut.

Kemudian dia berhenti di depan ruangan _Make up_ dan mengintip ke dalamnya. Disana sudah ada sekumpulan pria muda yang kelihatannya merupakan anggota dari sebuah grup band.

"Halo Abang-abang. Apa kalian melihat ayahku?" sapanya dari depan pintu.

"Bukankah dia ada di panggung?" sahut seorang pemuda yang sedang memegang stik drum.

"Dia tidak ada disana." Gumam gadis keturunan cina tersebut. "Oh iya. Aku suka _soundtrack_ baru kalian. _Bersama kita berjuang~_ benarkan?" lanjutnya dengan gaya sok tahu sambil menyanyikan potongan bait lagu dari soundtrack sebuah film. **(AN. Kalian tahu aja kan itu film apa)**

"Itu lagunya Bunkface, bukan" koreksi seorang pemuda yang lain, kelihatan dia adalah vokalisnya.

"Permisi" Dengan malu-malu Ying yang sadar kekeliruannya pun pergi meninggalkan pintu ruang make up tersebut dan melanjutkan mencari ayahnya tanpa memperdulikan pembicaraan mereka tentang dirinya yang salah menebak lagu milik band tersebut.

.

Setelah itu Ying berpindah ke dekat panggung tepatnya masih di bagian belakangnya. Dimana biasanya seorang penyanyi yang akan tampil hanya dalam hitungan menit menunggu gilirannya.

"Abang, penampilanmu tadi keren sekali" sapanya pada seorang penyanyi muda yang lain sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Aku bahkan belum tampil" sahut pemuda tersebut ketus.

"Oh selamat bekerja" Ying hanya menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal dan kembali melanjutkan mencari ayahnya. Mungkin saja beliau ada di dekat panggung.

.

Di panggung besar yang sangat modern tersebut, terlihat seorang penyanyi yang barusan di temui Ying tadi sudah menyelesaikan lirik terakhir dari lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

"Oke. Kau sudah bekerja keras!" ucap seorang produser yang mengurus acara itu. Dia segera memberikan perintah pada kru lainnya untuk memutar jeda iklan.

Kemudian seorang pemuda lain yang bertugas sebagai MC yang membawakan acara tersebut naik ke atas panggung dan menyapa penyanyi tersebut.

"Apa jadwalmu akhir-akhir semakin sibuk?" tanya MC tersebut.

"Senior sendiri. Bagaimana kabarmu?" jawab penyanyi tersebut.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang naik daun"

"Karena itulah apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Abang!"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang perempuan menyela pembicaraan mereka dari depan panggung dengan sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di wajahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ying, gadis manis putri dari pemilik industri hiburan tersebut.

"Wah! Itu Ying kesayangan kita! Kau sudah besar sekarang ya!" sahut MC itu.

Dan dengan segera penyanyi tersebut segera undur diri.

"Kenapa Abang datang kesini? Sebagai MC?" tanya gadis keturunan cina tersebut dengan gaya sok imutnya.

"Tentu saja abang harus menjadi MC. Ngomong-ngomong kudengar kau liburan ke korea. bagaimana? menyenangkan?"

"Iya. Aku bahkan sempat menonton konser dan berpapasan dengan Yonghwa" sahut Ying dengan senyuman percaya dirinya.

"Hei, kau itu suka Yonghwa atau aku?" canda MC tersebut.

Ying menatap ke atas dan berpikir sejenak. "Aku suka pada…. Taufan~" dan malah memberikan jawaban yang melenceng dari apa yang ditanyakan.

"Oh, Taufan"

"Abang kenal dengan Taufan?" tanya Ying polos.

"Oh… Tidak" jawab MC itu dengan nada bercanda. "Siapa itu? Pacarmu? **Pacarmu atau bukan?** " Lanjutnya menjahili Ying dengan menggunakan pengeras suara.

"Issh… Kau menggodaku. Kau mirip sekali dengan kakek-kakek" gerutu gadis keturunan cina tersebut. "Permisi Kek. Apa-kau-melihat-ayahku?" tanyanya dengan nada setengah meledek.

"Hei bagaimana bisa kau memanggil Abangmu sebagai Kakek?" omel MC tersebut pada Ying

Tapi kelihatannya Ying tidak terlalu memperhatikan ocehan dari pembawa acara tersebut dan lebih memilih membuka handphone-nya yang berbunyi karena ada SMS yang masuk.

 _Dari: My Sweetheart Taufan._

 _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan pria itu?_

"Eh?" Tentu saja Ying langsung keheranan dengan tulisan yang seolah-olah mengatakan Taufan sedang berada di sekitarnya sekarang. Dia langsung celingukan kesana kemari, mencari sosok yang barusan mengirimkan SMS itu padanya. Bahkan sampai MC yang ada di depannya tidak dipedulikan lagi.

 _[Berputarlah]._

Taufan kembali meng-SMS Ying untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya. Dengan respon Ying segera membalikkan badannya dan menemukan sosok pemuda bertopi miring yang sedang duduk di kursi penonton sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manis khasnya dan melambaikan tangannya kearah gadis cina tersebut.

"Taufan!~" dengan girang Ying segera menaiki tangga tempat duduk penonton itu dan menghampiri pemuda bertopi tersebut.

"Hei, hati-hati!" seru Taufan sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kapan kau datang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dulu?" tanya Ying dengan nada manja.

"Aku bertemu dengan ayahmu di depan. Kira-kira aku sudah ada disini selama… 10 menit." Jawab pemuda bertopi khas itu enteng sambil mengetuk jam di tangan kanannya.

" **Hei. Yang ada disana. Jika berbahaya katakan padaku!** " sela si MC kepada kedua muda-mudi tersebut.

Ying mendesis dengan wajah bersungut-sungut pada MC itu karena sudah mengganggu momen penting bersama pacarnya ini.

"Tapi bagaimana pun juga, kau langsung menghilang begitu saja ketika sampai di bandara dan tidak mengirimkan SMS seharian. Apa kau tahu gara-gara itu aku jadi sangat khawatir" celotehnya pada Taufan tanpa memperdulikan ucapan si MC itu

"Kau berlebihan. Bukankah kita hanya tidak bertemu sehari, lagipula kita juga sudah menghabiskan waktu selama tiga hari bersama-sama" protes Taufan.

"Karena aku sangat menyayangimu, makanya aku khawatir" ucapnya Ying dengan nada membentak.

"Kalau begitu aku juga menyayangimu"

"Aku lebih menyayangimu!" protes Ying lebih keras.

"Aku tidak boleh kalah kali ini. Aku menyayangimu" Taufan langsung menarik lengan Ying dan segera mendekap tubuh gadis itu. Awalnya Ying merasa agak canggung, tapi akhirnya dia membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Mulai sekarang jangan pergi tanpa bilang-bilang ya." pintanya pada pacarnya itu.

Taufan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan lembut. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita harus selalu laporan minimal satu kali dua puluh empat jam" ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala gadis tersebut.

"Tiga kali" protes Ying dengan nada menuntut.

"Setuju" Taufan hanya manggut-manggut dan mengiyakan permintaan egois dari pacarnya yang pencemburuan tapi manis itu.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Yaya Ah. Jangan bilang kau menemuinya lebih dulu daripada aku!" Ying mulai curigaan dan membentak pada Taufan.

"Kenapa aku harus mengabaikan pacar secantik ini hanya untuk mendahulukan teman?" Taufan mengeluarkan jurus gombalan andalannya dengan maksud menenangkan pacararnya itu.

Ying langsung sumringahan, senang karena perhatian dan rasa sayang Taufan hanya terfokus padanya saat ini. Itu artinya Yaya yang sudah berteman dengan Taufan selama empat tahun terakhir, dibandingkan dengan dia yang sudah berpacaran dengan Taufan selama satu tahun tidak bisa mengalahkannya.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu? Bagaimana kalau es krim, aku yang traktir" tawar Ying dengan senyuman polos tergambar di wajahnya. Dia tahu betul jika Taufan sangat suka dengan makanan manis.

"Nanti gendut lho" goda Taufan menakut-nakuti Ying.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus bersumpah akan tetap mencintaiku meskipun berat badanku naik" ancam Ying.

"Kalau begitu aku bersumpah tidak akan melanggarnya" balas Taufan

"Ayo" dia segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk Ying dan gadis itu pun segera melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Taufan.

Kemudian mereka pun keluar dari studio besar tersebut dan pergi jalan-jalan bersama. Atau bisa dibilang kencan lagi.

.

Tapi bukannya datang ke kedai es krim, mereka malah _hangout_ di sebuah warung martabak di pinggir jalan. (aslinya Taufan lah yang mengajak Ying untuk makan disini) dan Ying kelihatan _enjoy-enjoy_ saja di ajak makan di warung-warung kaki lima seperti itu.

"Silahkan" ucap si pemilik warung mengantarkan pesanan martabak manis milik sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin makan es krim?" tanya Ying.

"Setelah ini, oke. Martabak di sini enak banget lo, ini tempat langgananku." pinta Taufan.

"Benarkah? Aku pikir makanan kesukaanmu adalah _crepe_. Sama sepertiku " ucap Ying.

"Apa yang pacarku suka aku juga harus suka" balas Taufan lembut.

"Aih… _so sweet_ " gumam gadis keturunan cina tersebut sambil menutupi mulutnya yang sedang tersenyum sumringah.

"Hu…uh. Martabaknya manisnya memang pas" Yang dimaksud Ying manis itu adalah dia, tapi Taufan malah membicarakan martabaknya.

"Eih. Yang kumaksud manis itu kau!" protes Ying kesal. Secara tiba-tiba logat khas cinanya keluar lagi.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku hanya bercanda" Taufan kembali mengelus kepala Ying.

Lalu kemudian mereka berdua pun sama-sama menikmati pesanan mereka tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Bagaimana kabar Kakak sepupumu, dia tidak pernah berkunjung sekalipun selama di Amerika?" Taufan memulai pembicaraan seriusnya.

"S-Siapa Kakak sepupuku?" tanya Ying nervous.

"Ya Lin Fang lah. Siapa lagi? Wang Susi?" jawab Taufan.

"Ah iya, iya. Katanya dia sehat-sehat saja disana. Mungkin secepatnya dia ada rencana pulang kesini" balas Ying mencoba berkilah. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu atau tidak diberitahu jika Fang sudah kembali ke KL dari seminggu yang lalu, bahkan berniat menetap dan bersekolah di sini.

.

Setelah puas kencan bersama Taufan, mereka berdua pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi Ying bukannya pulang, dia malah berkunjung ke studio Blaze dan asik meringkuk di atas sofa panjang di dalam studio milik bocah SMP itu, dengan wajah lesu.

Yep, Studio gambar pribadi milik Blaze ini memang adalah tempat dia dan teman-temannya (atau berarti teman-teman kakaknya juga saudaranya) untuk berkumpul, baik sekedar nyantai atau numpang tidur. Siapapun diantara mereka bebas datang kesini kapanpun.

Kemudian si pemilik studio datang menghampiri Ying sambil membawakannya segelas air. "Kau ini kenapa lagi?" tanyanya khawatir sambil meletakan gelas itu di atas meja dan mendudukan dirinya.

"Taufan benar-benar sudah tahu jika Fang adalah sepupuku" ucapnya gadis keturunan cina tersebut lesu.

"Ya dia sudah tahu dari awal. Dan sebenarnya… aku yang memberitahunya" balas Blaze agak gugup.

Ying langsung bangkit. "Apa!? Kau yang memberitahunya!?" tanyanya geram.

"Ah… Sebenarnya… aku sedikit keceplosan ketika membicarakan tentang keluargamu saat…membahas rencana pertunangan Kak Hali dengan Wang Susi" jelas pemuda dengan jaket merah tersebut terputus-putus.

"Mendekatlah, biar kuhajar kau" ucap Ying dengan tatapan geram sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Tentu saja Blaze menolak melakukannya, sudah di rumah sering kena pukul oleh Kakaknya sekarang pacar Kakaknya yang lain yang ingin memukulnya.

"Hei, sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja. Lagipula, memangnya kenapa jika Lin Fang itu adalah sepupumu?" kelitnya mencoba membela diri.

"Kau bercanda!? Mana mungkin aku mau mengakui orang seperti itu sebagai dari anggota keluarga Yap yang terhormat. Dia menyebalkan, keluarganya kacau, ayahnya sangat kacau, dan keluarga ayahnya lebih kacau lagi." Celoteh Ying dengan nada kesal. "Aku heran kenapa bibi mau menikah dengan ayahnya itu?" lanjutnya menggerutu sendirian.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga kau masih punya ikatan darah dengannya" sahut Blaze menasihati Ying yang masih dalam mode emosi tersebut.

"Hahh… Sekarang aku jadi khawatir jika dia benar-benar kembali kesini. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Taufan jika dia sampai memberitahunya tentang mantan pacarku?" Ying langsung lesu seketika jika memikirkan Fang yang bisa saja kembali ke KL sewaktu-waktu.

"Ya biarkan saja. Tapi menurutku, lebih baik kau jujur dan memberitahu Kak Taufan lebih dulu sebelum Lin Fang yang memberitahunya. Aku yakin Kak Taufan juga pasti tidak ingin ada rahasia diantara kalian berdua." saran Blaze.

Sekarang jadinya Ying malah semakin lesu menjadi-jadi. Hal yang paling tidak disukainya selain Taufan yang selalu terlihat akrab dengan Yaya adalah jika sampai rahasia tentang mantan pacarnya yang cukup spesial itu terbongkar.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong. Siapa sebenarnya mantan pacarmu?" tanya Blaze penasaran dan merayu Ying untuk memberitahukan tentang mantan pacarnya tersebut.

Dengan geram gadis keturunan cina orisinil itu langsung melempar bantal duduk ke arah pemuda SMP itu, dan mengenai Blaze dengan telak

"Untuk apa aku harus memberitahukannya pada mulut ember sepertimu!?" serunya penuh emosi.

.

Keesokan harinya, hari pertama semester baru telah dimulai, liburan sekolah telah berakhir. Dan seluruh siswa dari segala penjuru kota di dalam negeri kembali ke rutinitas biasanya, belajar dan menghabiskan waktu mereka di lingkungan sekolah.

Begitupun siswa dan siswi dari sekolah swasta bergengsi dalam negeri, ABA High School, tempat dimana si kembar tiga dan teman-teman mereka bersekolah. Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati jam istirahat yang cukup panjang.

Sementara itu, terlihat disana seorang pemuda keturunan india bertubuh gempal sedang terburu-buru menuruni tangga menuju aula sambil menenteng sebuah kamera SLR. Di sekitarnya juga terlihatnya beberapa orang siswa dengan seragam yang sama seperti yang sedang dipakainya, lalu lalang melewati tangga tersebut.

Pemuda itu terlihat sedang mencari seseorang. Dan menemukan sosok tersebut sedang berjalan beriringan dengan pacarnya di aula sekolah yang luas tersebut.

"Yap Ying!" serunya memanggil nama gadis tersebut dan segera menghampirinya.

Kontan si gadis dan pacarnya berhenti karena Gopal yang bertubuh besar itu menghadang jalannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Jangan syok" Gopal memperingati gadis tersebut sambil mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya.

"Jangan menghadang jalanku" perintah Ying sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Lin Fang sudah kembali" Tanpa mengindahkan ancaman dari Ying, Gopal memberitahukan informasi penting(berbahaya) yang tidak diketahui oleh sepupu dari Wang Susi dan Lin Fang tersebut.

Ying langsung terperangah dengan mulut menganga sambil menutupinya dengan telapak tangan. Dia terdiam mematung dengan wajah horor, seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

JEPRET!

Dan Gopal langsung menangkap ekspresi konyol milik Ying tersebut dengan kamera SLR miliknya.

"Wah… Momen yang sangat langka" komentarnya sambil melihat hasil jepretannya tersebut.

Dengan tatapan tajam Ying langsung memberikan isyarat menggorok lehernya dengan tangan yang berarti ' _Hapus itu atau kubunuh kau_ '.

Sayangnya Gopal tidak terlalu memperdulikan "Hei, minta Kakakmu untuk siap siaga" ucapnya santai sambil menepuk bahu Taufan dan kemudian pergi berlalu meninggalkan pasangan kekasih itu.

Sementara itu Ying yang berada di samping Taufan hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah lesu.

"Kau kenapa?" tegur Taufan keheranan dengan ekspresi Ying saat ini.

Yang ditegur langsung tersentak kaget. "Oh? Aku sedang bernyanyi dalam hati. Dia bilang apa tadi?" kilahnya.

"Lin Fang sudah kembali" tegas Taufan mengulang kata-kata Gopal sebelumnya.

"Siapa? Oh, Ah Feng. Aku sudah tahu itu kok" balas Ying.

"Yang benar?" tanya Taufan setengah tidak percaya dengan ucapan Ying.

"Ah…. Sekarang aku jadi penasaran dengan judul lagu yang kunyanyikan tadi. Aku akan pergi untuk menanyakan pada Nana, oke?" kelit Ying mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan Taufan.

Sementara Taufan dibelakangnya hanya mengekor dengan santai. "Lagu apa? 'Bohong'nya G.O.D? 'Bohong'nya Big Bang? 'Bohong'nya T-ara?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda dan senyuman geli sambil menyebut lagu berjudul sama dari tiga grup band korea selatan

"Yap Ying!" serunya memanggil Ying sambil mengentikan langkah kakinya dan tertawa kecil. Dia tahu sebenarnya Pacarnya itu sedang berbohong tadi.

.

Dan dengan geram karena tidak memberitahukannya tentang kepulangan Lin Fang, Ying pun pergi mendatangi Wang Susi yang sedang berada di kelas latihan memanah.

"Hei, Wang Susi!" tegurnya dengan nada membentak dan mendatangi sepupu berambut coklatnya itu.

Sementara itu dengan cuek Wang Susi hanya menembakan anak panahnya ke arah sasaran. Dan tepat mengenai titik hitam bernilai sepuluh yang ada di tengahnya.

"Ada apa?" sahutnya dingin tanpa membalikkan badannya sambil menurunkan busur panahannya.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Ah Feng sudah kembali ke KL?" tanya Ying sarkatis.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" jawabnya ketus.

"Kau sudah gila. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku!?" bentak Ying semakin bertambah geram.

"Kau bahkan tidak menganggapnya sebagai keluargamu. Lalu apa pedulimu, dia pulang atau tidak?" Susi membalikkan badannya dan mulai bicara angkuh pada sepupunya itu.

"Tentu saja aku peduli! Rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh Aku, Dia, dan Gempa itu sangat membahayakan hubungan antara aku dan Taufan!"

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya menyalahkan Ah Feng? Bukankah itu berarti Gempa sama berbahaya nya?" balas Susi dengan gaya dingin khasnya.

"Daripada dia aku lebih percaya pada Gempa!" Jawab Ying. "Pokoknya, jika aku dan Taufan sampai putus karena Lin Fang mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Aku akan menggunakan uang dari seluruh sahamku untuk balas dendam padamu, mengerti!" lanjutnya mengancam Susi dan kemudian berbalik meninggalkan kelas panahan tersebut.

Wang Susi hanya mendengus sambil mengangkat bahunya, tanpa mempermasalahkan ucapan sepupunya itu tadi dengan cuek dia pun kembali melanjutkan latihan memanahnya yang sempat terhenti karena gangguan kecil barusan.

.

Sementara itu di kelas judo. Beberapa orang siswa pemegang sabuk hitam, termasuk Halilintar sedang melakukan sesi latihan tanding.

Halilintar mendapat giliran pertama dan dia mendapat lawan yang kelihatan cukup tangguh.

Setelah saling memberikan salam hormat, mereka mulai saling serang menggunakan teknik bela diri yang mereka pelajari selama ini dan mencoba menjatuhkan lawannya.

Setelah bersaing cukup ketat, dengan mudahnya Halilintar bisa mengambil titik lemah dan membanting lawannya itu ke atas matras.

Pemuda yang menjadi lawannya itu langsung bangkit kembali dan mencoba menyerang lagi. Persaingan kembali terjadi. Dan lagi-lagi dengan mudahnya Halilintar menjatuhkan lawannya itu dan segera mengunci pergerakannya dengan menahan lehernya.

Lawannya segera memberikan isyarat 'cukup' dengan menepuk lengan Halilintar yang menahannya. Lalu kemudian dia kembali berdiri lagi setelah Halilintar melepaskannya.

Mereka mulai bertanding lagi, dan jika sekali lagi Halilintar bisa menjatuhkan pemuda itu, dia menang.

Pemuda dengan lambang petir itu melakukan _streching_ ringan pada lehernya dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Kemudian lawannya itu kembali menyerang kembali.

Halilintar langsung menahan kerah baju lawannya, meletakan kakinya pada bagian perut lawannya dan berguling ke belakang sembari menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas matras. Hingga lawannya itu terjungkir balik dan jatuh mendarat di atas matras.

Berkat gerakan terakhir itu Halilintar pun memenangkan pertandingan karena berhasil menjatuhkan lawannya sampai tiga kali. Dia langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada lawannya yang terlihat sangat kewalahan menghadapinya dan membantunya berdiri tegak lagi.

Lalu kemudian pemuda dengan wajah dingin khas itu pun beristirahat sejenak sambil meminum air kemasan dari botol yang sudah disediakan oleh pengelola bela diri tersebut. Dan menemukan seorang bocah dengan dengan seragam SMP ABA dan topi biru berlambang air, sedang duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan latihan tersebut.

ABA High School adalah sebuah sekolah swasta bertaraf internasional milik Grup Aba yang menggabungkan SMP dan SMA nya dalam satu kawasan besar. Jadi tidak heran jika si kembar Blaze dan Ice bisa ada disini dan menemui Kakaknya.

Dengan penasaran Halilintar pun menghampiri pemuda yang diketahui adalah adik terkecilnya tersebut dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau tidak ikut kelas Judo?" tanyanya heran. Yang dia tahu adiknya yang satu ini sangat pasif, malas gerak, dan fisiknya yang paling lemah diantara mereka berlima. Jadi tidak mungkin dia mau ikut kelas yang berhubungan dengan olahraga fisik semacam judo.

"Aku hanya sedang mencari tempat dimana Kak Blaze tidak akan bisa menemukanku" jawabnya bocah SMP itu dingin.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengannya?" tanya Halilintar lagi. Dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala singkat dari Ice.

"Aku tidak mau dia merasa bersalah lagi karena melihat wajahku seperti ini" jelasnya.

"Jangan bilang kau habis muntah. Kambuh lagi? Sudah minum obat belum?" Halilintar jadi khawatir dengan cacat milik adiknya yang akhir-akhir ini gejalanya malah semakin menjadi-jadi akibat kecelakaan empat tahun yang lalu. **(AN. Masih ingat Ice sakit apa? Kalau lupa kembali ke Side Story #1)**

Ice hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pendek yang berarti 'iya'.

Halilintar hanya mendesah dengan pelan. "Seharusnya kau itu pulang saja. Mau kuantarkan?" tawarnya pada adiknya itu. Dan lagi-lagi hanya dijawab dengan gelengan pelan oleh Ice.

"Kau begitu istirahatlah di UKS. Jangan disini" pinta si Kakak dengan tatapan dingin namun diucapkan dengan nada khawatir.

"Ah sudahlah, jangan mengajakku bicara. Kakak membuatku tambah pusing." Keluh si adik agak rewel karena kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar saat ini. "Bangunkan aku saat bel masuk berbunyi" lanjutnya sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya ke lutut.

Halilintar segera berdiri dan menatap pada adiknya itu. "Ya ampun. Bagaimana bisa kau tidur di tempat berisik seperti ini?" gumamnya.

Karena tidak ada sahutan apapun, sepertinya Ice benar-benar sudah tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu di tempat yang sangat tidak nyaman seperti ini.

"Dia benar-benar tertidur" gerutu anak tertua itu dengan tatapan 'krik-krik' dan berpaling untuk melanjutkan sesi latihan lagi.

.

Kemudian setelah sekolah selesai. Kelima Boboiboy–Eh, ralat. Boboiboy bersaudara, kecuali Halilintar beserta teman-teman mereka yang sama-sama bersekolah di ABA High School pun berkumpul di studio Blaze sambil menikmati _pizza delivery_ mereka dan saling bercengkrama.

Dan disana, terlihat seorang gadis keturunan cina yang duduk disebelah pemuda bertopi miring sedang asik memainkan Handphone-nya dan melihat-lihat hasil foto _selfie_ bersama pacarnya ketika mereka liburan ke korea selatan.

Hingga kemudian si pacar yang merasa risih pun menegurnya karena terus melihat foto-foto tersebut.

"Hei, berhentilah melihat foto-foto itu terus" tegur si pemuda bertopi miring tersebut. "Rasanya seperti melihatmu sedang berfoto dengan pria lain" lanjutnya menggerutu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah ini fotomu sendiri?" balas Ying. Kemudian dia kembali melihat-lihat foto itu lagi dan berhenti pada satu foto. "Oh, yang ini bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita jadikan foto sampul?" ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan foto tersebut pada Taufan.

Taufan hanya mendesis dan memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama. "Kenapa kau kelihatan sangat gendut di foto itu. Berat badanmu naik?" candanya.

Tentu saja Ying langsung cemberut karena disebut gendut oleh Taufan. "Tidak. Sebaliknya berat badanku malah turun 2 kg" protesnya sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya di depan wajah Taufan.

"Itu tidak bagus untuk gadis yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Nah, makan Pizza ini. Atau kau mau makan yang lain? aku traktir" sahut Taufan sambil mendekatkan kotak besar berisi pizza tersebut pada Ying.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih!? Tadi kau bilang aku kelihatan gendut, sekarang kau bilang aku tidak boleh kehilangan badan! Jadi maumu itu yang mana!? Kau menyebalkan sekali!" bentak si gadis cina yang langsung ngambek sambil melipat tangannya

Sebenarnya tubuh Ying itu sudah bagus, dia tinggi dan ramping. Jadi menurut Taufan seharusnya dia tidak perlu menurunkan berat badan. Dan ketika Taufan bilang, Ying kelihatan gendut itu hanyalah candaan semata untuk mengusilinya.

"Yap Ying!" seru Ice yang tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan mereka berdua. "Kalau Kak Taufan itu menyebalkan, seharusnya kau putus saja dengannya. Dan coba pacaran dengan Kak Blaze" lanjutnya menyarankan dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku sudah gila? Mabuk? Makan narkoba?" sahut Ying menolak saran dari Ice.

"Kau tidak perlu menolakku tiga kali secara cepat begitu." Rajuk Blaze yang sedang duduk di sebelah Ice. "Hei! Aku tidak membencimu" candanya dengan nada merayu kepada Ying.

Sementara Ice disebelahnya hanya bisa menahan tawa sambil mengunyah makanan di mulutnya mendengar kakak kembarnya itu merayu Ying.

Begitu pula Gempa dan Gopal yang juga ada disana saat ini. mereka hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya, dan hanya saling cekikikan sambil menikmati makanan yang ada disana.

"Kenapa kau melibatkanku dalam hubunganmu? Kalian berdua terlihat sangat cocok. Harusnya kalian pacaran saja" ledek Ying pada dua pemuda SMP itu.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" sahut Blaze ketus. Kemudian dia menoleh pada Adiknya "Tapi aku tidak membencimu" godanya pada bocah bertopi biru itu dengan maksud bercanda.

"Kau mau mati ya?" ancam Ice dengan senyuman geli di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi salah menyangka hubungan saudara sebagai LGBT saat membicarakan cinta?" Seketika itu juga Blaze terlihat (pura-pura) ngambek. "Kita putus" ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Woah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memukulmu karena kau terlalu cantik!" gerutu si adik dengan nada bercanda. Sementara Blaze disebelahnya hanya cekikikan mendengarnya.

Dan dia langsung membuat tanda _peace_ di depan matanya. "Tee-hee" gumamnya dengan gaya sok imut pada adiknya itu. Hingga membuat Ying yang melihatnya serasa ingin muntah.

"Hei, Apa kalian berdua ini tidak mengenal dengan apa yang namanya aturan?" tanya Ying sarkatis.

"Aturan itu ada untuk dilanggar" jawab Blaze dengan enteng, masih dalam mode bercanda. "Sebagai contoh, aku yakin pasti kalian berdua tidur sekamar saat di hotel" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Ying dan Taufan secara bergantian.

"Hei, Ralat ucapanmu!" seru Taufan dan Ying serempak. Mereka langsung saja protes mendengar perumpamaan yang diberikan oleh Blaze. Apa dia tidak punya contoh lain yang lebih bagus?

"Aku tidak senekat itu untuk tidur satu kamar dengan gadis yang bahkan belum kunikahi!" bentak Taufan pada adiknya itu.

"Masih bocah pikiranmu kotor sekali" gerutu si pemuda berlambang angin itu. "Siapa yang mengajarimu!?" lanjutnya mengomel pada adiknya itu.

"Menurutmu siapa?" sahut Gopal yang juga berada disana dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi.

"Sudah pasti yang protes" timpal Gempa. Taufan pun langsung menyadari jika memang dia yang mengajarinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Aku ada di pihakmu" ucap Ying membela pacarnya itu. "Ice, kenapa kau diam saja!? Apa disini hanya aku dan Taufan yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan kelakuan Kembaranmu ini!?" omelnya pada bocah berwajah teduh tersebut.

Ice diam sejenak dan memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakannya. "Kak Blaze itu petarung yang tangguh. Makanya aku tidak berani melawannya" dan akhirnya dia pun menemukan kata-kata yang bagus untuk berkelit.

"Tapi aku berani bertaruh, Yap Ying adalah petarung paling tangguh yang ada di dunia" ledek Blaze.

Akhirnya dua pemuda yang sedang naik bujang itu pun saling tos dan sama-sama mentertawakan Ying. Mereka berdua memang selalu kompak dalam melakukan sesuatu, termasuk mengejek Ying yang memang mudah tersinggung dan asik untuk diusili.

Alhasil mereka berdua pun mendapat balasan berupa lemparan keras sepasang bantal duduk dari gadis keturunan cina tersebut, yang dengan telak mengenai wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Halilintar mana? Aku sudah meng-SMS nya tadi untuk mengajak makan bareng" tanya Gopal penasaran.

.

Pertanyaannya sekarang, kemana perginya Halilintar?

Jawabannya.

Dia pergi menemui Yaya di tempat kerjanya. Tahu kan? kedai kopi langganan Taufan.

Yaya hanya bisa menatap tajam dengan wajah kecut pada pemuda bertopi dengan lambang petir yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku pelanggan di kedai kopi tersebut.

Sementara si pemuda itu hanya menyunggingkan senyuman manis padanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan bersender di kursi dengan santai.

"Kemarin bertengkar denganku, sekarang malah mendatangi tempat kerjaku" ucap gadis berkerudung pink tersebut. "Aku rasa Taufan tidak seember itu, sampai memberitahukan tempat magangku padamu. Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" lanjutnya mengomeli Halilintar.

"Jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa" protes Halilintar.

"Yang benar?"

"Lagipula, apa salahnya aku mengunjungi pacarku?" Halilintar mulai merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Pacar?" gumam Yaya dengan nada protes.

"Kau yang bilang sendiri kemarin, kan? 'Kita balikan. Kau batalkan pertunanganmu dengan Wang Susi dan diusir. Kita lihat apa kau masih mencintaiku saat itu terjadi' begitu katamu" Jelas Halilintar sambil mengutip sebagian kata-kata Yaya saat mereka bertengkar kemarin.

Seketika itu Yaya langsung syok. Dia baru sadar jika benar-benar mengatakan hal seperti itu kemarin. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan Halilintar meniru ucapannya dengan sangat sempurna tanpa tertinggal satu pun huruf.

Dengan kata lain. Mereka secara resmi benar-benar pacaran sekarang, karena kedua pihak sudah saling sepakat. Yaya benar-benar menyesal sudah mengatakannya.

"Aku ingin coba membuktikannya, apa benar yang seperti itu akan terjadi. Dulu aku tidak memikirkannya secara masak. Kali ini, aku akan menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik" jelas Halilintar dengan ekspresi dingin dan tatapan seolah-olah sedang menerawang.

"Hali…?" gumam Yaya pelan.

"Karena itulah. Kali ini ayo kita hadapi sama-sama. Aku akan selalu berada di belakangmu" ajak pemuda bertopi itu dengan tatapan lembut pada Yaya.

"Untuk menusukku?" sahut Yaya ketus.

Tentu saja Halilintar langsung tercengang dengan jawaban Yaya tersebut.

"Tolong dengarkan saya, Tuan muda. Berapa kali pun anda mencobanya, semuanya hanya akan berakhir sama. Jadi bisakah anda segera hentikan semua omong kosong ini, hanya karena anda bisa menemukan saya" ucap Yaya sok formal dengan maksud mengintimidasi Halilintar.

Halilintar hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Ucapan Yaya barusan terdengar sebagai tantangan baginya. Jika Yaya memang menginginkannya bersikap selayaknya anak dari konglomerat, dia siap meladeninya kapanpun.

"Hmph… Aku bahkan tidak mencarimu. Kau saja yang menceburkan dirimu sendiri ke dalam pusaran kehidupanku. Kalau kau mau kabur setidaknya lebih jauh sedikit" tiba-tiba saja nada suaranya langsung berubah, terdengar begitu ketus dan angkuh.

"Apa-apaan? Kau tidak bisa memilih tempat kabur yang lebih bagus selain tinggal di rumah kepala sekretaris Ah?" lanjutnya bergumam sendirian, masih dengan mode sombong khas miliknya.

Yaya langsung syok dengan perubahan sikap Halilintar yang mendadak.

Eh? Salah. Ini memang sifat aslinya, sedangkan sisi lembut, ramah, dan penuh senyumannya itu hanya di ditunjukannya pada orang yang benar-benar disukainya.

"A–Aku tidak kabur kok, enak saja" Yaya mencoba melawan dengan jawaban yang tak kalah sengitnya.

"Huh? Lalu aksi bersembunyimu selama tiga setengah tahun itu disebut apa? Petak umpet? Kucing-kucingan?" sahut Halilintar ketus.

Yaya diam, tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk membalas Halilintar. Dia benar-benar terpojok dan kehabisan kata-kata sekarang.

"Dan lagi. Jika kau hanya bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang adikku, tentu saja aku bisa menemukanmu. Harusnya kau lebih pintar sedikit. Apa gunanya nilai akademismu bagus, jika di luar sekolah otakmu itu bahkan tidak dipakai." Lanjut Halilintar meledek Yaya.

"Apa katamu!?" seru Yaya dengan sebuah perempatan muncul di jidatnya.

Akibat Yaya berteriak barusan. Manager pemilik kedai kopi itu pun langsung menengok ke arahnya untuk menegurnya karena dikira sudah bersikap tidak sopan pada pengunjung.

Dan Yaya hanya bisa membalas teguran tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman manis terpaksa, tanda jika tidak ada masalah apa-apa.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus disini? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat denganmu" bentaknya pada pemuda bertopi hitam tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kabulkan dulu keinginanku" pinta Halilintar dengan nada mengancam. "Jangan bergerak. Aku harus memastikan sesuatu" dia langsung berdiri dan segera merebut Handphone yang ada dalam genggaman Yaya lalu memainkannya sambil asik berjalan keluar kedai.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!?" Tentu saja dengan respon Yaya langsung mengejar pemuda berwajah dingin tersebut.

Begitu sampai di luar kedai, Halilintar langsung mengerem mendadak sambil membalikkan badannya ke arah Yaya. Hingga membuat gadis berkerudung pink tersebut tak sengaja menabrak tubuh pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

"Lihat. Kau bahkan belum menyimpan nomorku yang kemarin" bentaknya sambil mengacungkan Handphone milik Yaya di depan wajah gadis tersebut. Terlihat di daftar log panggilan masuk dalam handphone tersebut ada nomor tidak bernama yang merupakan nomor Handphone milik Halilintar.

"Baiklah, akan segera kusimpan. Kembalikan Handphone-ku" balas Yaya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan, meminta handphone-nya kembali.

Halilintar pun menyerahkan Handphone milik Yaya tersebut dengan lembut.

Setelah Handphone miliknya dikembalikan, Yaya bukannya menyimpan nomor Halilintar, malah menekan tombol panggilan darurat.

"Ya halo, kantor polisi. Disini ada pria–"

Dengan segera Halilintar menepis tangan Yaya yang sedang dipakai untuk menelpon kantor polisi tersebut, hingga benda itu terpental tinggi ke udara.

Karena kaget, Yaya tidak sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri saat mencoba menjauh dari Halilintar.

Dan dengan sigap Halilintar langsung menahan tubuh Yaya yang hampir jatuh ke atas lantai semen yang keras tersebut. Sekaligus menangkap Handphone milik Yaya dan segera mematikan panggilan darurat tersebut.

"Jangan coba lakukan itu. Aku ini bukan orang asing bagimu, jadi perlakukan aku dengan baik" ucapnya dengan suara berbisik tepat di depan wajah Yaya yang masih terlihat begitu syok.

Dengan kesal Yaya segera mendorong tubuh pemuda itu agar menjauh darinya. Dia tidak bisa bicara apapun lagi dan hanya bisa tertunduk dengan wajah memerah seperti udang rebus.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti" lanjut Halilintar sambil mengembalikan handphone milik Yaya tersebut dan pergi berlalu menuju motornya yang sedang terparkir di depan kedai.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Yaya bisa menenangkan diri. "Tunggu. Jangan-jangan dia sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Handphone-ku" Dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil

Gadis itu pun segera membuka handphone-nya dan mengecek log panggilan masuknya. hanya untuk memastikan kalau-kalau Halilintar sudah berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada handphone-nya, karena rasanya tidak mungkin dia mau meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa protes sedikitpun. Walaupun hal seperti itu rasanya hampir tidak mungkin.

Dan benar saja, nomor milik Halilintar yang sebelumnya tidak bernama tersebut sudah berubah nama secara gaib menjadi 'Pacarku' di dalam daftar log tersebut. Yaya langsung terperangah saat membacanya. Apa Halilintar yang sudah melakukannya? Itu sudah pasti. Yang jadi pertanyaannya kapan dia melakukannya?

"HALIIIIIII!"

Sementara Halilintar yang mendengar teriakan penuh kekesalan Yaya dari luar kedai tersebut, hanya bisa menahan tawanya sambil mengambil helm-nya yang tergantung di motornya tersebut.

Tapi kemudian entah kenapa raut wajahnya langsung berubah terlihat begitu sedih.

 _Flashback_

 _Tiga tahun yang lalu._

 _Jadi kau pun tidak bisa menemukannya ya?" tanya Halilintar pada salah satu adiknya, Taufan. Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh pemuda bertopi miring tersebut._

 _Maaf kak. Aku sudah coba bertanya pada setiap informanku yang ada. Dan tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya" jawab si adik. "Kalau Kak Hali bagaimana?"_

 _Aku sudah periksa setiap kemungkinan dan tidak ada yang cocok" jawab Halilintar lirih. Dia mulai mengulum bibirnya dengan wajah setengah tertunduk dan mata berkaca-kaca._

 _Ya, setelah Yaya pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Dua kakak beradik ini pun mencoba berbagai cara untuk mencarinya. Enam bulan sudah mereka mencoba mencarinya dan tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun._

 _Kak Hali?" Taufan mengerjap dengan ekspresi milik Kakaknya saat ini._

 _Halilintar langsung tersentak. Dan kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman lembut pada adiknya itu. "Sudahlah. Jangan memaksakan mencarinya lagi. Kau juga sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin. Terima kasih" ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu Taufan dan pergi berlalu menuju kamarnya._

 _Tapi Taufan sadar, Kakaknya itu hanya pura-pura tersenyum saja tadi untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Jujur dalam hati pasti Halilintar sedang menangis saat ini._

Flashback stop

Halilintar hanya mendesah pelan, dia segera memasang helmnya dan meninggalkan lapangan parkir di kedai kopi tersebut dengan motornya.

 **To be Continued**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hai. Author balik lagi. kalian kangen gak? iya kan? iya dong *(PeDe abis, emang lo siapa?)**

 **sorry aku lama gak update, lagi sibuk kuliah nih(expectation tapi cuma setengah). lagi gila-gilaan sama anak-anak farmasi(reality *kalo yg ini beneran)**

 **oke gak usah banyak bacot lagi. makasih ya buat yang udah sabar nunggu chapter selanjutnya di update. karena keteledoran dan ketidaktanggung jawaban author ini.**

.

Apa hal paling menyebalkan yang pernah kau alami dalam hidupmu?

Kendaraan mogok di jalan? Dapat setumpuk PR dan tugas dari sekolah?

Atau orang tuamu melakukan suatu hal diluar persetujuan.

Mungkin itulah yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Yaya Ah. lebih tepatnya ketika dia baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Dan secara tiba-tiba ayah angkatnya bilang jika dia sudah melakukan prosedur pemindahan putrinya tersebut dari sekolah lamanya ke sekolah yang baru.

WoTC

"Apa? Pindah?" tanya Yaya dengan nada setengah tak percaya.

"Ya. Sebenarnya ayah sudah memikirkan sejak lama, mungkin memindahkanmu ke SMA ABA adalah keputusan yang tepat. Bahkan Tuan Besar juga sudah menyetujuinya" jelas Ocho mencoba meyakinkan putrinya tersebut.

"Kenapa ayah memasukanku kesana!? Apa ayah tidak tahu betapa mahalnya sekolah itu. Iurannya, Makan siangnya, bahkan seragamnya! Memangnya ayah bisa membayar semua itu!?" protes Yaya keras.

ABA High School adalah sekolah bergengsi dimana hanya anak orang kaya yang bisa masuk ke sana. Alasan karena biaya masuk sampai perlengkapan yang sangat tinggi.

Normalnya, jika seseorang akan sangat bahagia jika bisa mendapatkan beasiswa untuk masuk ke sekolah elit tersebut. Tapi tampaknya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Yaya.

Baginya yang hanya anak angkat kepala sekretatis. Seharusnya dia ,tidak pantas satu sekolah dengan anak-anak orang kaya itu. Apalagi ada isu beredar tentang pembullian. Masuk ke sana sama saja seperti berdiri di tengah-tengah medan perang.

"Sudah lupakan semua omong kosong ini. Aku tidak mau pindah. kembalikan dokumennya padaku" ucap Yaya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ish... Anak ini kalau dibilangin ngeyel" gerutu Ocho yang mulai kesal dengan sikap pemberontak dari putrinya yang satu ini.

"Ayah juga tahu betapa mahalnya biaya sekolah itu. Makanya aku sudah mempersiapkannya. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir." jelas Ocho.

"Tapi ayah!"

"Ayah melakukannya karena memikirkan masa depanmu!"seketika itu juga emosi ayahnya memuncak dan tanpa sengaja dia berteriak pada Yaya.

Hingga membuat gadis berkerudung pink itu syok seketika dan langsung bungkam. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar ayahnya bisa jadi segeram itu.

Ocho langsung memijit keningnya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan kehabisan kesabaran dan membentak dengan keras putrinya itu. Biasanya dia tidak mudah marah, bahkan pada Putrinya yang sebelumnya dia tidak pernah membentak apalagi memukulnya.

Kemudian pria paruh baya berambut pirang itu langsung menarik nafas dan kembali mencoba mengatur ucapannya.

"Yaya dengar. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau hanya tidak ingin terus-menerus bergantung padaku. Aku juga tahu jika itu juga adalah alasanmu mengambil kerja sambilan. Bahkan... kau masih belum bisa menerimaku sebagai ayahmu."

Yaya benar-benar terperangah mendengar ucapan yang diucapkan ayahnya itu. rupanya alasan untuk berlatih menjadi mandiri tidak cukup untuk meyakinkan isi kepala jenius pria tersebut.

"Tapi Yaya, setidaknya kali saja, biarkan aku memberikan sesuatu yang terbaik untukmu sebagai seorang ayah. Seperti permintaan Hanna" jelas Ocho lemah lembut.

Seketika itu juga hati Yaya terasa luluh. Secara perlahan tekadnya untuk tetap menentang keputusan mendadak ini langsung memudar. Ya, Yaya sudah berjanji pada Hanna. Jika dia akan menjadi anak yang baik untuk ayahnya dalam keadaan sesulit apapun.

"Hanna..."

Yaya melirik ke lemari pajangan, dimana terdapat sebuah foto dirinya bersama seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dan manik mata berwarna biru, persis seperti Ocho yang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera sambil mengacungkan kedua tangannya membentuk tanda _peace_. Gadis itu kelihatan sangat ceria meskipun harus selalu di rawat di rumah sakit karena kanker ganas yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Pokoknya, kau bersiap-siaplah. Sore ini kita akan bertemu dengan Presdir" ucap Ocho sambil meninggalkan putri angkatnya yang masih sibuk memandangi foto dari Hanna Ah.

Yaya mendesah dengan pelan. Jika dia masuk ke ABA High School, itu berarti dia akan satu sekolah dengan Boboiboy bersaudara, yang dengan kata lain dia akan sering sekali bertemu dengan Halilintar. Dia pasrah, mungkim memang sudah suratan takdir jika keberadaannya memang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari lingkaran kehidupan milik Halilintar.

WoTC

Sementara itu di rumah besar milik keluarga Boboiboy, terlihat si duo kembar termuda dari keluarga tersebut sedang asik belajar bersama dan sedikit mengulang-ulang kembali pelajaran di sekolah.

Ya... Walaupun disebut belajar bareng. Lebih kelihatan seperti Ice sedang mengajari ulang pelajaran sekolah untuk Blaze yang tertinggal karena hobi membolosnya itu.

"Jadi caranya kau hanya tinggal memasukan nilai-"penjelasan Ice tentang fungsi dan aljabar segera terhenti karena Blaze kelihatan tidak fokus dan malah asik mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk memeriksa e-mail yang masuk.

"Kak, kau dengar tidak?" tegur Ice pada kembaran lebih tua di depannya.

"Hmm... Ya, ya dengar kok." Blaze menyahut Ice tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Kak, tolong serius dong. Besok Kakak ada remedial"

"Iya, iya. Sebentar" ucap Blaze santai, meminta Adiknya itu menjeda pelajarannya untuk beberapa menit.

Ice hanya mendesah sambil memainkan pulpen yang ada di tangannya. Rasanya dia pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Kalau tidak salah empat tahun lalu ya? Dia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana dengan bodohnya dia membuat dirinya terjatuh dan membuat semua anggota keluarganya khawatir.

Bahkan di detik-detik terakhir sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya, dia masih bisa mendengar Blaze menjerit memanggil namanya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah lengkingan panjang yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Ice mulai berdengung di telinganya. Bocah itu hanya bisa mengerang pelan sambil menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat.

Oh tidak, karena kembali mengingat kejadian kelam itu, sekarang penyakitnya kambuh lagi.

Disaat bersamaan Blaze selesai mengecek E-mail yang masuk dan berniat melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat terhenti sejenak. Dia sangat terkejut mendapati Adiknya sedang menutup kedua kupingnya dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa!?" seru Blaze panik.

Ice tidak menyahut, dalam keadaan seperti ini dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain dengungan yang terdengar seperti suara dua buah besi yang saling diadu hingga menimbulkan rasa ngilu di kepalanya.

"Ice, Ice!" Dan ini membuat Kakaknya semakin panik. Dia terus mencoba memanggil nama adiknya itu berulang-ulang kali.

"Ice Kevin! Choi Jang Hyun!"

Tepat ketika Kakaknya menyebut nama pemberian dari Kakeknya. Dengungan di telinganya itu segera berhenti. Bocah dengan wajah teduh itu langsung tersentak kebingungan begitu melihat Kakaknya menatap dirinya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Ada apa?" tanya Blaze khawatir.

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Ice pelan sambil menurunkan tangannya yang digunakan untuk menutup telingannya tadi.

"Yakin?"

"Iya." Ice hanya terkekeh sambil mengambil gelas jus yang disediakan di sebelahnya dan meminum isinya dengan santai.

Ternyata tubuh itu memang tidak bisa bohong ya? Sulit sekali menyembunyikan sebuah cacat jika bentuknya adalah sebuah sindrom yang akan muncul dengan waktu yang sangat acak dan disaat yang tidak tepat.

WoTC

Sementara itu, Yaya dan ayahnya sudah datang sejak tadi dan asik berbincang dengan Ayah dari si kembar tiga dan Dua.

Jujur dalam hati Yaya, dia tidak akan menyangka akan kembali ke rumah ini lagi setelah bertahun-tahun semenjak dia dan Ibunya diusir dari tempat ini dulu. Rasanya jantung Yaya berdetak sangat kencang, apalagi saat ini dia berhadapan langsung dengan kepala keluarga dari lima bersaudara itu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya si Ayah Boboiboys dengan lembut pada Yaya.

Yaya langsung saja tersentak kaget. Sebenarnya pertanyaan yang diberikan presdir grup ABA itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang normal. Hanya karena saking gugupnya Yaya tidak bisa bicara dengan normal dan menjawab dengan sangat terbata-terbata. "A-Anu... Itu..."

Beruntung si Ibu dari lima bersaudara Boboiboy, masuk ke dalam ruangan baca itu di saat yang tepat. Hingga membuat Yaya tidak perlu melanjutkan penjelasannya. Dan memberikannya sedikit waktu untuk menyusun kembali kata-kata.

Tapi kehadiran Yaya membuat wanita berusia 40 tahunan lebih itu cukup terkejut. Kenapa gadis ini bisa ada disini? Mungkin itu yang dipikirkan oleh beliau saat ini.

"Hei, sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah dulu sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi ada disini?" Ucap Si Nyonya rumah ini sarkatis dan mulai mengomel pada Yaya.

Ocho memperhatikan putrinya lekat-lekat. Dia bisa melihat kesedihan tergambar jelas di wajah gadis berkerudung pink yang khas tersebut. Penyebabnya pastilah kejadian tiga setengah tahun yang lalu. Kenangan pahit dimana dia dan Ibunya diusir dari rumah ini. Tidak ada yang membantu mereka saat itu.

Tidak ada, kecuali seorang pria baik yang dengan murah hati menawarkan tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan untuk mereka. Orang yang saat ini dipanggil ayah oleh gadis tersebut.

"Maaf sebelumnya menyela pembicaraan, Ketua Dewan Choi. Sepertinya anda salah paham tentang hal ini. Dia adalah putri angkatku" Ocho mengambil alih pertanyaan yang diajukan untuk Yaya, karena sudah dipastikan gadis itu sekarang tidak akan mampu menatap apalagi menjawab pertanyaan dari nyonya besar yang terkenal sangat galak dan keras (tentunya ini pengecualian bagi putra-putranya, dia sangat menyayangi mereka. Apa yang tidak untuk anak-anaknya itu? kecuali suaminya tidak menyetujuinya).

"Kau tahu kan, In Jung? Anak yang kuberikan beasiswa untuk masuk ke sekolahmu." lanjut presdir menyambung penjelasan dari tangan kanan kepercayaannya.

"Oh, jadi itu kau ya? Memang aku diberi kabar seperti itu. Hanya saja namamu sedikit berbeda jadi aku tidak menyadari jika itu adalah kau" jawab si nyonya besar dengan tatapan dingin dan angkuhnya.

"Putrimu peringkat berapa di sekolahnya?" kali ini si ayah Boboiboy bersaudara ganti bertanya pada sekretaris kepercayaan selama bertahun-tahunnya itu.

"Yaya? Dia selalu peringkat pertama di sekolahnya. Seperti tidak ada drama peringkatnya sangat membosankan. Aku bahkan tidak perlu mengeceknya lagi." Ocho sedikit terkejut, tidak menyangka atasan sekaligus itu akan menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya. Tapi karena sudah terbiasa diberi pertanyaan kejutan seperti itu-ya, dia dengan mudahnya menjawab dengan lancar.

"Benarkah? Min Woo juga begitu. Mari kita lihat apa kau masih bisa mempertahankan peringkatmu saat berhadapan dengan anakku" Si Ibu hanya mendengus dan tersenyum kecil dan menyombongkan prestasi putranya itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakanku?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja yang jadi bahan pembicaraan muncul, seorang pemuda dengan topi khas yang dipakai terbalik terlihat sedang asik menyenderkan dirinya di samping pintu besar ruang baca itu dan menikmati sekotak yohurt rasa _peach_. Entah sudah berapa lama dia ada disana.

"Oh? Kau ada disini?" tanya Ibunya keheranan.

"Ibu. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu saat Kakek sedang tidak ada disini?" pinta Gempa datar.

"Maaf kebiasaan" sahut Ibunya pelan.

"Yo. David, apa kabar?" seru Ocho menyalami Gempa dengan sok akrab sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama tengah?"

"Memangnya kenapa? David kedengaran lebih normal daripada Gempa."

"Aku lebih suka Gempa" jawab Gempa polos. Ya, jawaban yang sangat mengejutkan. Dimana pemuda tujuh belas tahun ini lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama depannya yang- ya, cukup kedengaran kurang normal. Dibandingkan dengan nama tengahnya yang lebih... Gimana gitu. Mungkin supaya berasa _anti-mainstream_ kali ya?

So back to story

Karena terlalu asik bicara dengan Ocho, Gempa hampir tidak menyadari keberadaan Yaya yang sedang duduk dengan canggung di sebelah kepala sekretaris kepercayaan keluarganya itu. Tentu saja dia jadi sangat kaget begitu melihat gadis itu ada disana.

"Permisi Ayah" dan dengan sigap pemuda berlambang tanah itu pun masuk dan segera menghampiri Yaya.

Sementara Yaya yang dihampiri hanya menoleh, matanya menggiring kemana Gempa bergerak.

"Ikut aku sebentar. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan" begitu bisik Gempa saat dia meletakan kepalanya di dekat Yaya. Dan tanpa kompromi dia segera menyeret lengan Yaya dan membawa gadis itu pergi dari tempat itu.

" Hei, kau mau membawanya kemana!?" seru Ibunya keras, sekaligus kebingungan dengan tingkah putranya yang satu ini.

"Aku dengar Yaya akan dipindahkan ke sekolah kami. Jadi aku hanya ingin memberikannya sedikit penerangan tentang peraturan dan kurikulum yang diajarkan" balas Gempa tenang dan dengan senyuman lembut, memberikan alasan yang sangat sempurna untuk membohongi Ibunya.

"Benar juga, lagipula memang sudah tugasmu sebagai ketua untuk memberikan pengarahan pada murid baru" Ibunya hanya menempelkan tangannya ke dagu, percaya saja dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh anak emasnya ini.

Mudah sekali.

Kemudian Gempa kembali melanjutkan menyeret Yaya pergi, sementara yang diseret hanya diam dan menurut saja kemana Gempa membawanya.

WoTC

Jadi kemana kira-kira Gempa membawa Yaya pergi?

Mereka berdua pergi ke lantai dua. Lebih tepatnya ke kamar paling ujung dekat jendela di sebelah kamar Taufan.

Yup. Kamar milik Gempa David Boboiboy atau Choi Min Woo.

Begitu Gempa membuka kamarnya terlihat warna kuning pucat mendominasi dinding kamar ini. Berbeda dengan kamar anak yang lain, di kamar Gempa ada berbagai puluhan judul buku dan novel tebal. Ciri khas kamar anak teladan.

"Ayo masuk." ajak Gempa singkat, mempersilahkan Yaya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Yaya agak ragu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia masuk ke kamar Boboiboy bersaudara. Rasanya benar-benar canggung, apalagi ada budaya yang mengatur jika anak perempuan yang sudah akil balig tidak boleh masuk ke kamar anak laki-laki yang bukan muhrimnya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kecuali jika memang ada keperluan.

Dan Gempa sepertinya bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Yaya. "Tidak apa-apa kalau cuma sekali ini saja"

"Lagipula ini penting. Aku cuma tidak mau pembicaraan kita ini kedengaran oleh." dia langsung membuat isyarat ke arah kamar Halilintar yang berarti-tau kan maksudnya?

Namun sepertinya Yaya masih ragu, hingga membuat Gempa terpaksa menyeretnya masuk dan segera mendudukkan gadis itu di atas kasur empuk miliknya. Tentu saja Yaya langsung syok dengan perlakuan Gempa padanya. Sementara dianya segera menyeret kursi belajarnya dan meletakannya di depan Yaya untuk tempatnya duduk.

"Ya ampun. Baru masuk kamarku saja kau sudah begini. Bagaimana jika masuk Kamar Kak Halilintar?" gumam Gempa. Hingga membuat Yaya terperangah dibuatnya.

"Oke. kita langsung ke intinya. Kau benar-benar pindah ke SMA ABA?" tanya Gempa mengawali interogasinya pada Yaya.

Dan hanya di jawab dengan sebuah anggukan singkat dari Yaya.

Gempa mendengus pelan dan mulai kembali bertanya "Kenapa?"

"Apanya yang 'Kenapa'?" sahut Yaya polos dengan pertanyaan nomor dua yang singkat, padat dan tidak jelas dari Gempa.

"Dulu bukankah Ayah juga menawarimu untuk satu sekolah dengan kami? Lalu kenapa kau baru maunya sekarang?" Jelas Gempa mempertegas pertanyaan yang sebelumnya.

"Bukan aku. Ayahku yang memindahkanku. Beliau bahkan melakukan prosedur pemindahannya tanpa bertanya dulu padaku" jawab Yaya tak kalah sengitnya.

Gempa hanya membuang nafas dengan berat mendengar jawaban dari Yaya. Dari raut wajahnya kelihatannya dia benar-benar khawatir karena Yaya pindah ke SMA ABA. Bukannya apa-apa tapi-ah, situasi ini benar-benar sulit untuk dijelaskan. Dan entah bagaimana nanti Yaya akan bertahan di sekolah itu.

"Memangnya aneh ya kalau aku pindah ke SMA ABA?" tanya Yaya pelan dengan tatapan khawatir sekaligus takut. Kedua bola mata berwarna coklatnya itu saat ini beradu pandang dengan mata Gempa yang menyiratkan tanda untuk berhati-hati.

"Tidak." Gempa hanya menggeleng. "Nasi sudah jadi bubur, apa boleh buat? Hanya saja ingat satu hal. Hidup itu adalah ujian, apapun kehidupan yang kau miliki, jalani saja. Kau harus kuat, apapun yang terjadi"

Ucapan Gempa membuat Yaya menelan ludah. Sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres dengan sekolah ini. Dan Gempa saat ini mencoba untuk memperingatkannya sejak awal.

"Pokoknya, selamat datang di sekolah kami, Yaya Ah" Gempa berdiri dan mengulurkan lengannya untuk bersalaman dengan Yaya. Dan dibalas dengan baik oleh gadis itu. Bukankah rasanya seperti sebuah _de javu_ , jika kita mengingat bagaimana awal mereka berdua bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku turun dulu. Ayahku sedang menungguku saat ini." Yaya berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan kamar Gempa.

"Iya. hati-hati kalau lewat depan Kamar Kak Halilintar ya?" ucap Gempa sambil membetulkan posisi kursi belajarnya seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu itu!" sahut Yaya.

Tapi kemudian Gempa tersentak karena teringat sesuatu. "Yaya, satu lagi!" Dia lupa memberitahukan hal yang sangat penting. Tapi sayangnya Yaya sudah tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi. "Ah... Dia sudah pergi... Sudah lah besok saja"

WoTC

Yaya hanya berjalan santai di lorong. Hingga tibalah dia di depan kamar Halilintar. Secara perlahan dia berjalan-jalan mengendap-endap agar suara langkah kakinya tidak kedengaran.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan berwarna merah terlihat lalu-lalang di balik pintu besar tersebut. Hingga membuat Yaya harus diam di tempat.

Setelah bayangan itu menghilang, Yaya mencoba melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti.

"Aku sudah melihatmu!"

Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan dari balik pintu itu menyadarkan Yaya bahwa aksinya sudah gagal. Yaya hanya bisa mendesah dengan wajah lesu. Dia sudah ketahuan oleh si putra pertama pemilik rumah itu. Yang sekarang sudah menjabat posisi sebagai pacarnya itu lagi.

"Masuk kesini sebentar" Si pemilik kamar pun menjulurkan tubuhnya keluar dari balik pintu. Tanpa peringatan apa-apa dengan secepat kilat dia langsung menarik Yaya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya itu dan dengan segera menutup pintunya.

Sementara Yaya yang tiba-tiba saja diseret paksa oleh Halilintar langsung syok, seketika itu juga dia tidak bisa bergerak atau bicara dengan normal. Lebih tepatnya mungkin dia merasa canggung saat ini. Karena bagi Yaya kamar Boboiboy bersaudara itu bagaikan dimensi berbeda yang terpisah dengan dunianya.

Tapi entah mengapa perasaan tegangnya mulai berkurang bisa dibilang terharu, karena melihat boneka kucing abu-abu miliknya sedang duduk manis di atas sofa mewah di dalam kamar tersebut. Dia tidak menyangka boneka kucing murahan yang di dapat dari game bisa diterima di rumah yang bagaikan istana ini.

Dan Halilintar seperti tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Yaya. dia segera mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis itu. "Bagaimana? Kucing kampung sekalipun akan terlihat sangat cantik jika di rawat dan diletakan di tempat yang baik, bukan?"

"Kenapa... kau... menyuruhku masuk... kesini..." tanya Yaya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Halilintar di belakangnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau bisa, ada disini?" sahut Halilintar. Setahunya Ibunya tidak akan pernah membiarkan Yaya masuk ke rumah ini apalagi sampai bisa ada di lantai dua.

Yaya hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Halilintar. Dan malah memberikan jawaban yang tidak memuaskan bagi pemuda bertopi itu. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama ada disini?"

Dengan segera Yaya berbalik dan dengan segera mendatangi pintu yang merupakan satu-satunya akses masuk dan keluar dari dimensi negeri dongeng milik Halilintar ini.

Tapi dengan sigap Halilintar segera menyudutkan gadis itu ke pintu dan memblokir jalan keluarnya. Hingga membuat Yaya terbelalak dan terperangah dibuatnya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Halilintar bisa bertindak seagresif ini. Jauh berbeda dengan saat mereka pacaran pertama kali dulu.

"Jangan abaikan aku, jika kau mengabaikanku lagi maka aku akan menguncimu disini supaya tidak bisa keluar" gertak Halilintar mengancam akan mengurung Yaya jika tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ayahku ada di bawah. Aku bisa saja berteriak minta tolong" ancam Yaya.

"Coba saja. Aku akan memanggil Ibuku dan kau yang kena masalah" sahut Halilintar tak kalah sengit dalam hal membalas ancaman Yaya.

"Silahkan. Aku tidak takut" ledek Yaya.

"Kau yang minta ya? IBU! "

Yaya langsung terlonjak kaget dan segera membungkam mulut Halilintar. Siapa sangka jika Halilintar benar-benar akan berteriak memanggil Ibunya. Tadinya dia pikir pemuda dengan dominasi merah hitam itu hanya menggertak saja, makanya dia berani membalas balik ucapan sarkatisnya.

"Kau ini... benar-benar..." ucapnya dengan sebuah tatapan kesal ke arah pemuda bertopi tersebut. Tanpa disadarinya, ternyata Halilintar sedang menatapnya dengan sangat dalam. Sebuah pandangan tulus penuh makna tampak terpancar dari tatapan matanya, hingga membuat Yaya luluh dan melepaskan bungkamannya secara perlahan.

"Sebentar. Semenit saja. Kau belum pernah datang ke kamarku" ucap Halilintar dengan tatapan lembut dan nada suara yang menandakan keseriusannya saat ini.

"Aku seharusnya tidak boleh ada disini. Rumahmu dan rumahku adalah dunia yang terpisah. Ada pintu yang tidak bisa kulewati di dunia ini. Dan pintu kamarmu adalah salah satunya" Yaya pun berbalik berniat meninggalkan kamar Halilintar.

Tapi tepat sebelum gadis itu pergi, Halilintar langsung menarik lengannya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat dari belakang. Sembari menyenderkan kepalanya ke kepala Yaya.

"Hei, Halilin... tar?" awalnya Yaya ingin protes karena Halilintar tak membiarkannya pergi. Namun, entah mengapa pelukannya ini terasa begitu tulus dan hangat. Seolah berkata 'Jangan pergi. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi'. Hingga tak terbesit sedikitpun di benak Yaya untuk melawan dan meninggalkan pemuda yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat tersebut.

"Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan membuatmu bisa melewati pintu apapun yang kau sukai di dunia ini. Saat ini aku sedang memikirkan caranya" bisik Halilintar lembut.

Yaya yang mendengarnya serasa ingin menangis. Sebegitu tulus dan sedalam itukah perasaanmu padaku? Hali...

"Aku merindukanmu, Yaya. Aku senang kau sudah kembali. Jadi tolong... Jangan pergi lagi" ucap Halilintar, suara terdengar begitu serak seolah ingin menangis. Karena akhirnya dia bisa melepas rindu dan kembali memeluk gadis pujaannya yang telah lama hilang.

Yaya mengangguk penuh haru. Mengiyakan permintaan egois dari pacar tempramental yang masih sibuk memeluknya dan seolah-olah tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi.

Sementara adegan mesra ini masih berlangsung, tiba-tiba saja Taufan langsung nyelonong masuk ke kamar Halilintar seenaknya dan seperti biasa, Taufan masuk tanpa mengetuk dan mendobrak pintu seenaknya. Dan mendapati Halilintar sedang... dengan Yaya.

Hingga Yaya dibuat terperangah dan membeku di tempat karena kejutan yang biasa ini.( **AN. Aduh Taufan ngerusak suasana aja. Padahal Author udah baper dari tadi lo)** "Ma-Maaf. Aku dengar Kakak ngomong sama seseorang dari sebelah. Tapi bukankah ini... Yaya?" Taufan yang melihat adegan ini juga tidak kalah kagetnya. Bukan hanya keberadaan Yaya saja tapi karena saat ini Kakaknya sedang memeluk seorang gadis di depan matanya.

Tak lama berselang tiba-tiba saja si dua kembar paling kecil muncul dari balik pintu dan menengok ke dalam kamar dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar itu.

"Waw. Kak Hali lagi mesra-mesraan sama Kak Yaya! "seru Blaze kehebohan sendiri.

"Cie~ Ada CLBK" komentar Ice, ikut-ikutan dengan Kakaknya.

"Ada apa sih? Berisik banget. Wow" Tak lama berselang kemudian Gempa juga mendadak muncul karena mendengar teriakan heboh dari Blaze yang menggangu belajarnya. Dan menemukan pemandangan yang sama.

"Adikmu lihat. Hei, Adikmu-adikmu ngelihat itu!" seru Yaya panik, meminta Halilintar untuk segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menghentikan adegan mesra ini.

"Kenapa? Biarkan saja mereka lihat" tolak Halilintar dengan nada bercanda. Dia benar-benar masih tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya itu pada Yaya.

"Masih tidak mau lepas?" gertak Yaya dengan nada penuh kekesalan.

Dengan cepat gadis berkerudung pink itu segera menginjak kaki kanan Halilintar, hingga pemuda bertubuh jangkung itupun mengerang kesakitan dan mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Yaya.

Sementara Yaya nya sendiri dengan geram dan wajah merah padam segera keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan Halilintar yang masih menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit kesakitan.

WoTC

Sementara itu disaat yang hampir bersamaan, di tempat yang berbeda. Wang Suzy terlihat sedang menuju kamar apartemen milik Lin Fang untuk menjemputnya karena sebuah urusan.

Dan tercenganglah Suzy begitu masuk dan menemukan sebuah kamar yang isi hancur lebur seperti kapal pecah di belah dua. **(AN. Eh buset. udah kapal pecah di belah dua lagi)** Pakaian dan sampah bekas makanan bertebaran di mana-mana, tong sampah penuh dan bekas konsol game tidak dibereskan.

Suzy hanya berdecak kagum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya begitu melihat si pemilik apartemen masih bisa duduk santai di sofa sambil memainkan PSP dan tidak memperdulikan kondisi ruangannya yang sudah seperti sarang burung itu.

"Lihat dirimu ini. Bisa-bisanya kau tiduran santai di tempat kotor dan berantakan begini. Beresin napa?" komentar gadis berambut coklat itu datar.

"Selamat datang, Suzy. Duduk dulu" sapa Fang santai, mengabaikan komentar Suzy tentang kamarnya itu.

"Duduk dimana?" gumam Suzy dengan sebuah _sweatdrop_ di kepalanya. Sofanya penuh begitu gara-gara tumpukan pakaian dan bekas plastik cemilan. "Ini kamar kenapa sampai berantakan begini sih? Kau habis tawuran disini!?" lanjutnya mengomeli Fang.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah menyewa orang untuk merapikannya." sahut Fang tak kalah sengit.

"Hebat banget" gerutu gadis berambut coklat yang saat ini sedang diikat _ponytail_ itu.

"Tumben kau kesini. Ada urusan apa nih? Segitu kangennya ya kau denganku?" Fang mengaruk kepalanya yang gatal dan mulai menguap. Hingga membuat Suzy yang melihatnya jijik atas kelakuan jorok dan narsis sepupunya yang lebih tua beberapa bulan itu.

"Sembarangan. Aku juga kalau tidak diminta oleh _Aniki_ gak bakalan kesini. Mendingan mati deh daripada nginjak kamar kayak sarang kecoa gini dengan keinginanku sendiri" cerocos Suzy penuh kekesalan.

"Kakakku? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Fang penasaran. Mengabaikan hinaan kasar Suzy soal sarang kecoa. Memangnya dia pernah lihat sarang kecoa?

Suzy hanya mendesah dan mencoba menenangkan diri. "Bersiap-siaplah. Kakakmu menyuruhku untuk menemanimu membeli seragam" jelasnya.

"Hei, kalau cuma itu aku tidak perlu ikut, kan?" protes Fang.

"Heh. Kalau kami tau ukuranmu. Kakakmu pasti sudah menyuruh orang untuk memesan dan mengantarkannya langsung padamu."sembur Suzy tak kalah ketusnya dengan Fang.

"Terserahlah. Tapi ngomong-ngomong seragam apa?"

"SMA ABA. Sekolah yang sama denganku dan Ying. Kalau tidak salah SMP mu dulu juga disitu kan?" jawab Suzy setengah cuek.

"Tch.. Jadi Kakakku sendiri yang memasukanku ke sana?"

"Sepertinya begitu" Suzy hanya mengangkat bahunya sembari menjawab pertanyaan Fang dengan santai.

"Gitu ya. Jadi dia menarikku keluar dari kandang singa dan melemparkanku ke kandang buaya" gumam Fang lesu.

Yup. seperti yang kita tahu ABA High School adalah sekolah tempat si kembar Boboiboy bersaudara bersekolah. Dulu Fang juga pernah bersekolah disana. Hingga dua tahun yang lalu di pindah untuk bersekolah di Amerika. Jika Fang pindah ke SMA ABA berarti dia akan sering bertemu dengan mereka. Lebih tepatnya dengan Halilintar. Hmm... _The 5th World War is beginning._

"Sudah jangan protes. Cepat ganti bajumu itu" perintah Suzy sarkatis.

"Aku akan ganti baju setelah kau keluar dari sini" usir Fang sambil mengibaskan tangannya, menyruh agar Suzy keluar dari kamar apartemennya itu.

Suzy hanya mendengus dan mengangkat bahunya sambil membalikkan badannya menuju pintu keluar, begitu mendengar balasan dari sepupunya itu. "Silahkan. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau melihatmu telanjang" ucapnya _tsundere_. Sambil membanting pintu keluar itu kebelakang.

WoTC

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap. Wang Suzy dan Fang pun pergi menuju sebuah butik khusus yang hanya menjual seragam dari berbagai sekolah Swasta di penjuru kota, dan pasti sudah jelas juga menjual seragam khusus untuk SMA ABA.

Begitu tiba disana secara tidak sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan Yaya yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari toko itu sambil menenteng sebuah _paper_ _bag_ bertuliskan nama toko tersebut. Kelihatannya dia juga baru saja membeli seragam dari sana.

Suzy segera turun dari mobilnya dan mencegat Yaya. Tentu saja gadis berkerudung pink itu sangat terkejut karena bertemu secara tak sengaja dengan tunangan dari pacarnya disini. Sementara Fang yang masih di dalam mobil hanya bisa keheranan melihat sepupunya bisa mengenal gadis misterius yang ditemuinya tempo hari.

"Oh, kau ada disini juga. Kebetulan sekali ya" ucap Suzy angkuh sambil melipat kedua lengannya.

"Apa maumu?"tanya Yaya dingin.

"Heh. Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Apa kau lupa masih punya hutang jawaban denganku?" jawab Suzy ketus.

Yaya hanya mendesis. Mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian tempo hari. Dia bukannya pura-pura tidak tahu, tapi memang sudah lupa. Memang dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Suzy dulu karena Halilintar tiba-tiba saja menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu penasarannya denganku?" jawabnya mencoba berimprovisasi.

Jawaban Yaya yang seperti berputar-putar itu malah membuat Suzy naik darah, ditambah lagi dengan mood nya yang sudah tidak baik sejak awal karena stress akibat melihat kamar apartemen Fang yang berantakan sebelumnnya.

Gadis berambut coklat itu hanya tersenyum miring dan mendengus. "Kenapa katamu?Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis diusir oleh tunangannya sendiri hanya karena membela orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan rumah?" semburnya penuh kekesalan.

Sementara Yaya hanya ber'oh... ' ria menanggapi omelan panjang lebar dari gadis tempramental di depannya. Jadi dia kesal karena hal itu? Lebih tepatnya mungkin Suzy sudah curiga tentang hubungannya dengan Halilintar.

Astaga. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kejadian ini berubah jadi seperti di sinetron picisan. Dimana Yaya adalah orang ketiga yang akan merusak pertunangan seseorang.

"Kau sudah selesai? Boleh aku lewat?" tanya Yaya ketus.

"Heh. Memang kau itu siapa berani memerintahku seperti itu?" sahut Suzy ketus.

"Kau sendiri siapa, mencoba menghadang jalanku di jalan umum? Apa jalan ini punya nenek moyangmu? Atau mungkin orang tuamu sangat kaya, sampai bisa membeli jalanan umum ini?" cerocos Yaya yang belum kehabisan kata-kata untuk melawan ucapan kasar Suzy.

Apa katamu!?" Seru Suzy dengan sebuah perempatan di jidatnya.

Kemudian dengan seenaknya gadis berkerudung pink itu pun melewati dan mengabaikan Suzy. Entah kenapa Yaya sepertinya sudah terbiasa berhadapan dengan manusia sombong yang suka bicara sembarangan. Mungkin saja ini karena dia terlalu sering adu mulut dengan Ying. Atau menghadapi ucapan sarkastis dari Halilintar.

Wah. wah. wah. Tontonan ini semakin menarik dan tidak boleh berhenti begitu saja. Jadi Fang pun keluar dari mobil untuk menyaksikan secara dekat kejadian langka, dimana ada orang lain yang bisa membuat Suzy sekesal itu selain dirinya. Dan mencegat Yaya untuk pergi.

"Siapa kau? Bodyguard-nya?" ucap Yaya datar pada Fang.

"Hei, jangan ketus begitu. Kupikir kita di pihak yang sama." balas Fang santai.

"Maksudnya?"

"Asal kau tahu saja. Selama bertahun-tahun aku menjadi sepupunya baru sekali seumur hidup ada orang lain selain aku yang bisa membuatnya jadi sekesal itu. Karena kita berdua sepikiran jika dia menyebalkan, bagaimana kalau kita berteman" jelas Fang panjang lebar. Hingga membuat Wang Suzy yang mendengarnya langsung terbelalak saat disebut menyebalkan oleh sepupunya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu, kita bahkan baru saja bertemu" jawab Yaya datar.

"Kau yakin? Aku pernah bertemu dengamu sebelumnya." jawab Fang.

Membuat Yaya bingung. Rasanya dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Fang sebelumnya. Lalu kenapa pria bersurai ungu di depannya saat ini bilang jika dia pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Kau penasaran sekarang? Begitu pula aku" ucap Fang penuh teka-teki dan mencoba mengajak Yaya untuk ikut permainannya.

Tapi sepertinya Yaya tidak terpengaruh dan tidak tertarik sama sekali. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Aku sibuk, tolong minggir"

"Oh ayolah. Lima menit saja. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal. Aku akan bertanya dengan sangat cepat." pinta Fang.

"Ya sudah" dan Yaya hanya mengiyakan saja permintaan Fang tersebut. Entah mengapa sikap Fang ini terasa mirip dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Pertanyaan pertama. Apa hubunganmu dengan Wang Suzy?"

"Tidak ada" jawab Yaya enteng.

Fang hanya mengangguk kecil dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Pertanyaan kedua. Apa hubunganmu dengan Halilintar?"

Untuk pertanyaan ini Yaya sedikit terkejut. Dia harus bilang apa untuk yang satu ini? Lebih parahnya Wang Suzy sedang ada di belakangnya, mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Kalau dia jujur jika dia adalah pacar Halilintar, berakhir sudah hidupnya disini.

Yaya hanya berdehem kecil dan menjawab dengan santai. "Tidak ada"

Dan kelihatannya Fang percaya saja dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yaya. Dan memberikan jalan pada gadis itu agar bisa lewat.

"Jika kita ketemu lagi. Bolehkah aku tahu nomor Handphone mu?" sempat-sempatnya Fang bertanya soal nomor Hp Yaya begitu gadis itu melangkah pergi.

Dan membuat Yaya menggelengkan kepala keheranan dengan sifat aneh cowok di depannya saat ini. Entah dia memang senang ngelawak atau gimana Yaya juga kurang paham. Jadi dia hanya memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan berangkat menuju tempat kerjanya.

Kemudian dengan santainya Fang pun menghampiri sepupunya yang sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya yang sempat meluap-luap sebelumnya

"Jadi. Kau sudah tahu siapa dia, atau kau hanya menggodanya saja sejak tadi?" tanya Suzy ketus.

"Aturan pertama. Jika seseorang tidak mau memberi tahumu, maka cari tahulah sendiri. Ah iya, aku lupa. Anak Mami mana mungkin tahu soal ini kan?" ejek Fang santai. Dan membuat Wang Suzy kembali naik pitam.

"Apa katamu!" seru Suzy penuh amarah.

"Hei udahlah. Marah-marah melulu. Udah keriput baru tahu rasa kau nanti" ucap Fang santai.

"Kau pikir ini ulah siapa, huh?" kata Suzy terdengar marah. Tapi diucapkan dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Daripada marah-marah... mending temenin Abang beli seragam yuk" Fang segera merangkul Suzy dengan gaya sok akrab.

Sementara Suzy yang dirangkul langsung merasa risih dan segera berontak. "Menjauh dariku. Kau menjijikkan! " omelnya.

WoTC

Keesokan harinya.

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam melintasi jalanan menuju sebuah sekolah dengan bangunan luas dan gerbang besar.

Begitu sampai di halaman sekolah itu. Mobil itu berhenti untuk menurunkan penumpangnya yang merupakan seorng gadis berkerudung pink dengan seragam SMA ABA yang masih baru dan bersih.

Gadis itu keluar dari kursi yang berada di sebelah supir dan menyalami Ayahnya yang sedang menyetir.

"Apa aku juga harus menjemputmu saat pulang?" tanya pria keturunan inggris itu pada putri angkatnya.

"Tidak usah, Ayah pasti sibuk. Aku naik bis saja" Tolak Yaya lembut

Ocho hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Memang Yaya selalu seperti itu. Dia sangat dewasa dan mandiri. Tidak pernah menuntut atau meminta apapun berlebihan padanya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa. Segera hubungi Ayah"

Yaya hanya mengangguk dan menutup pintu mobil tersebut, kemudian melambai pada Ayahnya yang segera bergegas menuju kantor.

WoTC

Yaya berbalik dan memandangi bangunan sekolah yang bagaikan hotel berbintang lima tersebut dengan gelisah. Mulai hari ini dia akan bersekolah di tempat anak-anak orang kaya tersebut.

Dari jauh di bisa melihat para siswa elit tersebut lalu lalang dengan cara jalan mereka yang begitu angkuh dan elegan, berbalut seragam SMA ABA yang dipadukan dengan berbagai barang bermerek yang terlihat sangat mahal. Sudah jelas sekali perbedaan antara dirinya dan anak-anak orang kaya itu.

Yaya hanya mendesah lesu, entah bagaimana reaksi mereka melihat dirinya yang begitu sederhana. Tapi dia tidak perlu memperdulikan itu. Bisa beli seragam saja sudah untung.

Bahkan Yaya sempat tercengang kemarin, begitu mendengar harga yang dipatokan pada seragamannya. Sekitar 900 ringgit.

Coba pikir, bagaimana bisa harga sebuah seragam hampir sama seperti sebuah cincin emas. Tidak masuk akal.

Kemudian dalam satu tarikan nafas, Yaya pun mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan bergerak maju menuju pintu depan gedung sekolah utama itu.

Begitu memasuki gedung besar itu. Terlihatlah sebuah koridor besar bergaya modern dengan tembok nuansa putih dan bersih, puluhan loker siswa terlihat berjejer rapi di kanan dan kiri. Benar-benar nampak kesan sebuah sekolah dengan standar internasional.

Jauh berbeda dengan sekolahnya sebelumnya, yang koridornya penuh dengan coretan-coretan di dinding karena ulah dari tangan-tangan jahil. Yaya hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dengan suasana baru yang begitu mewah baginya.

" _Yeah. That's funny, huh?"_

Selagi Yaya memenyusuri ruangan luas tersebut terlihat beberapa orang siswa sedang asik berbincang dengan bahasa inggris dengan sangat fasih. Mereka memandangi Yaya dengan keheranan, karena belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

" _Oh my gosh. Who is that? I've never seeing her before."_

 _"A new student?"_

 _"Well. Who's care?_

Yaya mengabaikan pembicaraan mereka, meskipun dia tahu apa yang mereka katakan, sudah jelas mereka sedang membicarakannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau ada disini?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara yang sangat familiar terdengar dari belakangnya diikuti dengan munculnya seorang sosok gadis keturunan Cina yang merupakan pacar dari temannya yang menghampirinya dengan keheranan akan keberadaan Yaya di sekolahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ying.

Yaya segera menoleh kepada gadis itu dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Tunggu sebentar. Seragammu itu... Oh ini tidak mungkin" Ucap Ying agak syok dan tak percaya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku pasti sedang mimpi buruk saat ini"

"Ini bukan mimpi dan kau tidak salah lihat. Aku memang pindah kesini" tegas Yaya.

"Pindah? Atau kau hanya ingin minta maaf karena sudah kurang ajar padaku?" Tiba-tiba saja Suzy datang menghampiri mereka setelah menguping pembicaraan dari jauh.

"Hei, kau bikin masalah apa dengan sepupuku?" tanya Ying keheranan begitu Suzy bilang jika Yaya harus minta maaf padanya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Suzy ganti bertanya pada Ying, karena dia kelihatan sudah mengenal Yaya lebih dulu.

"Kalau iya pun aku tak akan memberitahumu. Sama seperti saat kau tidak memberitahuku jika Lin Kai Feng sudah kembali ke KL!" balas Ying sarkastis.

"Siapa ini?" Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis keturunan India dengan gaya penampilan yang cukup tomboy muncul dan merangkul Ying. Inilah Nana teman satu sekolah Ying.

"Murid pindahan, jujur aku tidak percaya" jawab Ying.

"Ouh. Siapa wajah baru itu?" Secara tak sengaja pemuda keturunan India bertubuh tambun lewat dan menemukan pemandangan menarik. Ada seorang murid baru sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-teman perempuannya.

"Murid pindahan. Dan aku masih tidak percaya" sahut Ying dingin

"Oh murid baru. Hai. Aku Gopal. Kalau kau?" ucap Gopal mengenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh. Aku-"

Belum sempat Yaya mengenalkan dirinya, perhatiannya segera teralihkan karena siswa lain tiba-tiba saja kelihatan ribut dan segera berlarian menuju halaman sekolah. Penyebabnya bukan karena ada kebakaran atau kecelakaan, melainkan...

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"seru Nana agak panik ketika melihat teman-temannya yang lain sibuk berlarian menuju halaman sekolah.

"Mungkinkah... Oh tidak!" Ying yang awalnya kebingungan akhirnya menyadari siapa yang menjadi sumber keributan kecil ini.

"Yup. Itu memang dia." ucap Suzy datar.

"Oh. Tamu VIP kita sudah datang. Ini pasti seru, aku akan pergi mencari Halilintar."dengan sebuah seringai jahil, tanpa pikir panjang Gopal malah pergi ke arah sebaliknya untuk mencari pemuda bertopi hitam yang terkenal sangat galak dan berkuasa di sekolah tersebut.

Meninggalkan teman-teman perempuannya yang juga terburu-buru menuju halaman sekolah dan meninggalkan Yaya sendirian di koridor sekolah yang luas tersebut.

WoTC

Jadi sebenarnya apakah yang menyebabkan satu sekolah jadi ribut seperti itu?

Inilah jawabannya.

Seorang pemuda bersurai ungu raven terlihat tengah berdiri di depan pintu depan, sementara para siswa lain kelihatan sedang mengelilinginya tapi tidak ada satupun yang berani mendekat.

Kenapa begitu? Itu karena Fang adalah salah satu dari siswa legendaris yang merupakan penguasa sekolah selain Boboiboy bersaudara. Dia dikenal sebagai tukang bully dan preman sekolah semasa SMP, satu cs-an dengan Taufan dan Halilintar (walaupun sebenarnya Halilintar tidak pernah membully orang, hanya saja dia suka bikin masalah dengan gangster dan selalu saja terlibat dalam perkelahian).

Sementara itu dari jembatan penyebrangan antar gedung sekolah tersebut, Taufan terlihat cukup tercengang saat memperhatikan dari kejauhan kemunculan si legenda tukang bully di sekolah.

Dia hanya berdecak kagum dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pembatas. "Satan datang ke sekolahan Lucifer. Pasti bakalan seru ini" gumamnya dengan sebuah seringai jahil khas miliknya.

Disaat bersamaan Suzy, Ying dan Nana pun sampai di halaman sekolah dan ikut bergabung bersama siswa lain dalam barisan lingkaran yang mengelilingi Fang.

Fang yang melihat dua sepupunya sudah ada di depannya saat ini hanya tersenyum manis.

"Tidak perlu melotot padaku begitu, kau kan yang mengundangku kesini" ucap Fang pada Suzy, menyadari tatapan tak enak dari sepupunya itu.

Wang Suzy hanya bisa mendengus dan tersenyum sinis. Dengan ucapan dari Fang tersebut.

"Hai, Ming Xing. Kau kelihatannya sangat sehat ya, setelah putus dengan berandalan itu"lanjut Fang menyapa sekaligus mengejek sepupunya yang satu lagi.

Dan membuat Ying tersentak. Bisa-bisanya pemuda bersurai ungu itu membicarakan tentang mantan pacarnya di depan seluruh siswa kelas dua di hadapannya. Inilah yang ditakutkan oleh Ying. Fang itu agak sedikit ember, sedikit pemancing saja dia pasti akan membongkar semuanya.

"Benar. Memang begitulah dia" gumam Ying datar.

Beberapa saat kemudian Halilintar tidak sengaja lewat dan melihat kerumunan siswa yang sedang berkumpul di halaman. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran dia pun menerobos masuk kerumunan tersebut dengan santai.

Anehnya, para siswa yang berdiri di depannya segera tidak ada yang berani menghalanginya dan dengan segera membukakan jalan untuknya.

Dan terperangahlah Halilintar begitu melihat siapa yang sedang jadi bahan tontonan para siswa lainnya.

Sahabatnya. Atau lebih tepatnya mantan Sahabatnya.

Meski cukup terkejut, pemuda bertopi itu tetap mencoba tenang dan melangkah ke dalam lingkaran untuk memberikan sambutan pada orang yang pernah memberikan pengalaman luar biasa dalam hidupnya itu. Dan sekaligus juga orang yang mengetahui tentang rahasia keluarganya yang ditutup rapat dari publik.

"Aku merindukanmu, kawan" sapa Fang dengan nada agak mengejek.

"Selamat datang" balas Halilintar dingin.

 _Gempa kau dimana? Saat ini aku sedang ada di-_ Yaya dengan cuek memasuki kerumunan siswa sambil sibuk mengetik SMS untuk Gempa. Hingga tanpa sadar dia sudah berdiri di antara dua pemuda yang sedang memang ancang-ancang untuk berkelahi.

Dan begitu menengok kiri dan kanannya barulah dia sadar, dia cukup terkejut sekaligus kebingungan dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Halilintar yang berdiri di sampingnya juga tak kalah terkejutnya, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Yaya ada disini.

Sementara Fang hanya menyeringai tidak jelas begitu bertemu gadis yang di ajaknya bicara kemarin. Tatapan matanya seolah menandakan jika dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu entah apapun itu.

(Ini pasti akan jadi sangat menarik. Bahkan kelihatannya Halilintar mengenalinya) mungkin begitu pikir Fang.

To Be Continued

author minta maaf ya baru aja update. Karena terlalu asik kuliah apalagi ngetik ini pas mau deket-deket uts.

Sebenarnya author udah nyiapin chapter ini jauh-jauh hari. Tapi tiba-tiba aja laptopnya rusak. Terus datanya ilang semua. Q.Q (nangis) Alhasil author harus ngetik ulang dari HP.

Tapi nggak apa-apa habis uts author usahain update meskipun jadwalnya gak nentu gak apa-apa kan

Okay cuman itu aja pesen author. Jangan lupa komen ya soalnya author kangen banget lo sama kalian sem


	8. Chapter 7

**Hai semuanya sehat selalu pastinya iya kan? kalau author sih habis lega setelah uts kemarin. Dan juga Laptop author udah di benerin*(bunga-bunga bermekaran) bisa ngetik dan ngepublish lewat laptop lagi deh hore! kebahagiaan tersendiri ya walaupun data sebelumnya hilang semua. :'(**

 **gimana menurut kalian chapter sebelumnya. Ya author cuma ngelakuin sedikit perubahan disini. jujur Author juga geli pas mikirin nama mereka itu. rasanya gak bisa berhenti ketawa pas mikirin konsepnya itu.**

 **oke udahlah. yang lalu biarlah berlalu. just happy reading**

.

Apa yang kau rasakan jika tiba-tiba saja menjadi pusat perhatian massa.

Semua pandangan mata hanya tertuju padamu.

Gugup? Malu? Itu sudah pasti, apalagi kalau kau belum terbiasa bicara di depan banyak orang. Tapi yang jadi masalah disini kau tiba-tiba saja menjadi pusat perhatian karena tindakan bodoh yang tidak sengaja kau lakukan.

Mungkin itu yang dirasakan Yaya saat ini, begitu menyadari dirinya tanpa sadar berjalan menuju ke tengah-tengah arena pertarungan milik Halilintar dan Fang.

 **WoTC**

Jujur saja, Yaya sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Jadi dia hanya mengerjap kebingungan sambil memandang dua cogan itu secara bergantian dan mencoba membaca situasi. Tapi yang jelas dia tahu jika sudah melakukan suatu hal yang bodoh, entah apapun itu.

"Oh coba lihat. Siapa ini" ucap Fang santai. Dia bukannya marah karena Yaya sudah mengacaukan pertemuannya dengan Halilintar, malah kelihatan sangat senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan Yaya.

"Tch... Ikut denganku" dengan sigap Gempa yang juga saat ini berada di dalam kerumunan itu pun segera menarik lengan Yaya dan menyeretnya agar menjauh dari masalah besar yang akan segera terjadi.

Ya. Sebenarnya Gempa ada disana hanya untuk berjaga-jaga dan mengantisipasi jika saja kejadian yang tidak diinginkan yang bisa terjadi. Tapi karena Yaya sudah tidak sengaja terlibat dalam hal ini, jadi dia juga harus segera mengatasinya. Itulah juga tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS .

Sementara yang diseret hanya diam kebingungan dan mengikuti saja kemana Gempa membawanya.

Tak lama berselang setelah Gempa menarik Yaya pergi dari sana.

"Halilintar! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Dengar ada berita menggemparkan" Tiba-tiba saja Gopal datang dengan kehebohan sendiri setelah mencari Halilintar kesana-kemari dan segera menghampirinya untuk memberitahukan berita kedatangan Fang.

Dan tidak menyadari jika Halilintar sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang diberitakan. Seolah-olah baru saja tertinggal kereta. Bahkan murid-murid lain hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam sambil memberikan isyarat pada Gopal untuk menjauh dari sana. Pemuda bertubuh gempal itu baru sadar setelah melihat Fang di dekatnya, itu juga setelah menyadari isyarat mata dari Ying.

"Oh, kalian berdua sudah saling bertemu. Maaf mengganggu ya?" Dia hanya bisa nyengir dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal untuk menahan malu sambil berbalik masuk ke dalam kerumunan siswa lain.

Abaikan saja gangguan yang tadi. Kita kembali fokus kepada Halilintar dan Fang yang saat ini sedang saling bertatapan tajam dengan wajah saling merendahkan satu sama lain. Walaupun kelihatannya bakalan aman-aman saja, sebenarnya mereka berdua saat ini sedang bersiap untuk memulai perang.

"Gopal sepertinya tidak banyak berubah. Benar begitu kan, Min Ho?" ucap Fang mengawali pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau sepertinya juga tidak banyak berubah. Bahkan kau masih suka memanggilku dengan nama itu" sahut Halilintar dingin.

"Ayolah. Aku baru saja datang. Setidaknya berikan sambutan yang baik untukku" rajuk Fang dengan nada bercandanya yang khas.

"Sayangnya aku kurang ahli soal acara penyambutan. Tapi jika yang kau minta air mata..." sahut Halilintar dingin. "Aku siap membuatmu menangis kapan saja" lanjutnya mengancam dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"WOOOOW..."

Dan membuat siswa lain terkagum-kagum atas jawaban bernyali yang keluar dari mulut Halilintar tersebut. Kata-kata itu juga sekaligus memberikan satu poin kemenangan untuknya dalam pertandingan adu mulut ini.

Fang hanya mendengus dan tersenyum sinis. Jangan pikir Fang sudah kalah hanya karena satu poin kecil begitu. "Jangan kasar begitu. Aku sudah banyak berubah lo."

"Bagian mananya yang berubah selain sekarang kau memakai kacamata?" tanya Halilintar, masih dengan mode datarnya. Asal tahu saja saat masih SMP Fang itu matanya masih normal.

"Aku sudah introspeksi diri" canda Fang yang kemudian diikuti cengiran tak jelas.

Halilintar hanya bergidik kecil sambil menahan tawa mendengar jawaban penuh percaya diri(narsis) dari Fang tersebut. Introspeksi diri? Konyol sekali.

"Ya. Aku sadar jika barang bekas yang tidak terpakai itu harus dibuang jauh-jauh." lanjut Fang dan berhasil membuat Halilintar bungkam. Karena yang dimaksud Fang barang bekas-maksudnya mantan sahabat itu adalah dia. Tapi dengan pemaknaan yang cukup tersirat.

"Karena itulah. Kita gak bisa satu sekolah. Bisa kau pindah dari sini, sebelum menjadi masalah besar?" sambungnya lagi seenaknya. Seolah-olah dia yang punya sekolah ini. Karena secara sekolah ini adalah milik Ibu dari Boboiboy bersaudara yang berarti secara tidak langsung ini adalah sekolah milik Halilintar dan adik-adiknya.

"Jika kau maunya begitu, kenapa bukan kau saja yang pindah? Karena aku tidak bisa. Sekolah ini milik Ibuku" sahut Halilintar tak kalah sengit.

"Jadi kau punya Ibu satu dan Ibu dua?"

Tiba-tiba saja Fang mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yang bisa membuat Halilintar diam dan membelalak saat itu juga. Inilah rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh keluarganya selama ini. Dan jika sampai bocor ke publik nama besar keluarga Boboiboy bisa tercoreng.

Bahwa kenyataan sebenarnya Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa bukanlah anak kandung dari ketua dewan, Lisa Boboiboy atau Cho In Jung (Ibu mereka yang ada di rumah itu).

"Kenapa? Apa aku sudah terlalu berlebihan mencoba membocorkan hal itu di hari pertama? Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya?" ledek Fang dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Sekarang Halilintar benar-benar kena skak. Kalau dia sih tidak masalah jika disebut apa. Tapi bagaimana dengan Taufan dan Gempa? Dan juga bisa-bisanya dia membicarakan hal ini di saat separuh sekolah berkumpul disini.

Kemudian pemuda bersurai raven itu mulai bersiul pelan dan kembali nyerocos "Apa yang ya judul artikel yang pas, kalau hal ini sampai bocor ke publik? Pasti menyenangkan sekali mengetahui siapa Ibu kandung dari pewaris grup ABA"

"Orang yang tidak punya Ibu tak pantas mengatakan hal itu" sekarang gantian, Halilintar yang membuat Fang bungkam, satu kalimat pendek itu cukup membalikkan kata-kata dari Fang seperti sebuah permainan lempar tangkap.

"Oh iya, aku ingat. Kau juga tidak punya Ayah ya? ucapnya lagi dengan nada mengejek. "Jelas. Ayahmu kan kabur" lanjutnya menyeringai.

"Jangan khawatir. Semua orang juga sudah tahu, bagaimana kelakuan ayahmu itu." sambung Halilintar lagi dengan nada suara yang lebih serius.

Lihat, sekarang Fang yang tidak berkutik dan tidak bisa membalas ucapan sarkartis dari Halilintar. Karena yang diucapkannya semuanya benar, setelah membuat istrinya sendiri meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Pria sialan itu malah melarikan diri entah kemana, meninggalkan dua orang putranya yang masih sangat muda.

Benar-benar memalukan.

Sepertinya Suzy bisa membaca jika kondisi ini semakin memburuk. Dan jika dibiarkan terus berlanjut, bisa-bisa terjadi pertumpahan darah disini.

Jadi gadis berambut coklat itu pun berinisiatif untuk melerai mereka berdua dengan cara menyeret Fang pergi dari sana.

"Sudah cukup kan? Ayo kita pergi dari sini" ucap gadis itu sambil berusaha menarik lengan Fang.

Tentu saja Fang menolak, urusannya dengan Halilintar masih belum selesai. Dengan segera pemuda berambut ungu gelap itu pun menarik Suzy dan merangkulnya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat kondisinya s _ister_? Kami masih nostalgia disini" ucap Fang dengan wajah dan nada suara geram, tapi digabungkan dengan senyuman manis.

"Lepaskan!" perintah Suzy sembari berontak untuk melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Fang.

Sementara Halilintar yang kesal hanya berdecak dan segera merebut Suzy dari genggaman Fang.

"Kalau kau mau berkelahi jangan bawa-bawa orang lain. Hadapi aku langsung. Itu pun kalau kau masih berani" gertaknya.

Dan dengan kesal Halilintar pun segera meninggalkan arena bertarung tersebut sambil menyeret Suzy. membuat Fang mendengus dan tersenyum sinis, jadi maksud Halilintar tadi adalah 'Mata dibalas mata, gigi dibalas gigi' begitu?

Sementara itu Taufan yang mengawasi hal ini dari kejauhan hanya mendesah lega sekaligus kecewa. Lega karena Kakaknya tidak membuat masalah dengan Fang walau hanya sebentar dan kecewa karena tidak ada adegan berkelahi seperti harapannya.

 **WoTC**

Di saat bersamaan. Setelah menarik Yaya keluar dari masalah besar yang akan terjadi, Gempa pun membawa gadis itu ke Taman sekolah. Disana mereka mulai berbincang.

"Syukurlah. kau segera menarikku keluar dari sana" desah Yaya lega.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku kaget. Kau tiba-tiba saja berdiri di antara mereka berdua" jawab Gempa. Sambil menyodorkan sebotol air minum pada Yaya.

Yaya pun menerimanya dan segera membuka tutupnya.

"Tapi. Bagaimana Lin Kai Feng bisa kenal denganmu" lanjut Gempa bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Oh jadi namanya Lin Kai Feng" gumam Yaya sambil meminum air mineralnya. "Setelah pulang dari rumahmu, aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Tapi dia bilang, dia pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya" lanjutnya lagi.

"Kapan?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak ingat" jawab Yaya polos. "Apa itu hal buruk. Memang Lin Kai Feng itu siapa?" lanjutnya lagi bertanya dengan penuh penasaran pada Gempa.

"Fang itu... bukan orang baik. Dia suka mengerjai orang lain" jelas Gempa datar.

"Maksudmu... membully?" tanya Yaya dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

Dan hanya dijawab Gempa dengan sebuah anggukan berat. Hingga membuat Yaya lesu seketika itu juga, pasalnya dia sudah terlanjur dan tak sengaja berurusan dengan Fang. Ke depannya nanti entah apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Daripada masalah Fang... ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus lebih kau khawatirkan" Aneh Gempa seperti selalu bisa membaca pikiran Yaya. Dan kali ini dia lagi-lagi memberikan nasehat yang baik.

"Apa itu?"

Gempa pun mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya di depan wajah Yaya dan mulai menjelaskan informasi yang sangat penting "Dengar ya. Ada hirarki yang sangat ketat di sekolah ini"

 **WoTC**

 **(AN. kalimat yang dimiringkan dan berada di tengah itu adalah penjelasan dari Gempa, sedangkan tulisan yang seperti biasa adalah narasi dari author)**

 _Siswa di sekolah ini di bagi berdasarkan grup yang memisahkan jabatan orang tua dan tingkat kekayaan mereka._

 _Kelas tertinggi. Management heritor group_

 _Mereka merupakan anak-anak yang akan mewarisi posisi penting dari perusahaan orang tua mereka._

Seperti yang dijelaskan Gempa barusan. Grup pewaris Manajemen adalah anak-anak yang akan mengambil posisi penting dalam sebuah perusahaan milik orang tua mereka, seperti presdir, wakil presdir, komisaris, direktur, wakil direktur, general manajer, dsb.

Contoh anggota dari grup ini adalah Boboiboy bersaudara, Lin Kai Feng, Wang Suzy dan Nana.

 _Kelas kedua. Contribution heritor group_

 _Mereka tidak akan berhubungan langsung dengan pemanajemenan perusahaan. Tapi sudah menjadi pemegang saham terbesar._

Sepertinya author tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi. Karena sepertinya sudah jelas. Contoh anggota dari grup ini adalah Yap Ming Xing a.k.a Ying. Dia mewarisi hampir keseluruhan saham dari star entertainment.

 _Kelas ketiga. Honorary heritor group._

 _Jaksa, pengacara, anggota dewan, hakim mahkamah Agung. Anak-anak dari orang tua dengan pekerjaan terhormat dari bidang hukum dan politik._

Kelihatannya sudah sangat jelas jadi author tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi. Contoh anggota dari grup ini adalah Gopal. A Kumar.

 **WoTC**

"Lalu yang terakhir. _Social Indifferent group._ Seperti dirimu" lanjut Gempa sambil memberikan isyarat pada Yaya di sebelahnya. Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar, pemuda bertopi terbalik itu mulai lelah dan bersender ke bangku sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

" _Social Indifferent group_?" tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Merujuk pada anak-anak yang masuk kesini berkat kepedulian sosial. Itu semacam kasta sudhra disini. Kau tahu kan apa yang dipikirkan oleh anak-anak itu? 'Putri kepala sekretaris'? Bagi mereka itu tidak ada apa-apanya" jelas Gempa dengan sangat tenang.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Gempa mau berteman denganku?" tanya Yaya lagi.

Gempa hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Di mata Tuhan semua manusia itu sama. Satu-satunya yang membedakan hanya baik atau buruk sifatnya. Dan pada akhirnya semuanya juga akan mati. Saat itu kita tidak akan membawa apapun selain amal dari semua perbuatan kita di dunia. Dan juga menurutku itu peraturan yang sangat bodoh, entah siapa yang sudah memulainya." Dan kembali menjelaskan secara panjang lebar alasan dia suka berteman dan bersikap ramah pada semua orang.

Yup. Gempa memang bijak, dia suka sekali memberikan nasehat dan ceramah tentang hal yang berguna. Karena itu juga lah Yaya kagum padanya, dia seperti kakak dan guru yang sempurna baginya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku, Kakakku dan Adikku, kami semua akan selalu berada di sisimu" lanjutnya dengan senyum dan tatapan lembut pada Yaya.

"Terima Kasih, Gempa" sampai Yaya dibuat terharu oleh kata-katanya.

"Ah... tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi. Kurasa aku tidak perlu terlalu berlebihan melakukannya" ucap Gempa santai.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu jatahnya Kak Halilintar. Dia mungkin akan menghajarku kalau berani mengambil bagiannya." canda Gempa.

Yaya hanya ber- _jaw drop_ mendengar candaan garing dari Gempa tersebut. "Aku rasa Hali tidak akan pernah melakukan itu padamu. Kau tau kan betapa sayangnya dia padamu." ucapnya lembut dengan sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

"Kalau begitu berarti Kak Halilintar tidak sayang pada adik-adiknya yang lain?" sahut Gempa dengan nada bercanda.

"Tentu saja dia menyayangi mereka semua. Tapi cara menunjukannya sedikit berbeda" jawab Yaya. Asal tahu saja meskipun Halilintar itu menyayangi semua adiknya tapi dia hanya punya sisi lembut pada Gempa dan Ice saja. Sedangkan pada Taufan dan Blaze... ya sepertinya kalian sudah tahu sendiri.

Dasar pilih kasih.

Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel Gempa berbunyi. itu adalah SMS dari guru wali kelas Yaya. Gempa pun segera membuka dan membacanya.

"Oi, Anak baru. Kau diminta untuk pergi ke ruang guru." kata Gempa santai pada Yaya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku ketua OSIS disini. Kalau ada yang tidak kau pahami tanyakan saja aku" lanjutnya sambil memasukan kembali ponselnya ke kantong celana.

"Terima kasih, tapi kurasa itu akan merepotkanmu." tolak Yaya halus. Tapi kemudian dia baru sadar, jika dia tidak tahu harus ke arah mana. "Pertanyaan pertama. Dimana ruangan guru?" lanjutnya dengan wajah memelas pada Gempa.

Setelah itu Gempa pun mengantarkan Yaya ke ruang guru untuk memasukan data dan mengambil jadwal pelajarannya.

WoTC

Kemudian setelah menyelesaikan registrasi, Yaya pun dimasukan ke kelas 2-C. Kelas yang sama dengan Halilintar dan juga Fang. Terlihat dalam satu kelas itu ada sekitar 20 murid termasuk Yaya.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid. Hari ini kita mendapatkan anggota baru di kelas ini." kata seorang guru mengenalkan Yaya di depan kelas.

"Hei, apa yang kau tunggu? Perkenalkan dirimu" lanjutnya lagi pada Yaya. Hingga membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget dan tersadar dari lamunan.

"Selamat pagi, namaku-"

"Pptt"

Entah mengapa murid-murid lain jadi tertawa dengan pengenalan diri Yaya yang terdengar panik dan mencoba terdengar sopan. Mungkin itu karena mereka anak orang kaya, jadi mereka bicara sesuka hati dan suka merendahkan orang lain.

Dasar anak-anak sombong.

Yaya hanya berdehem dan menyusun lagi kata-katanya, kali ini dia akan coba lagi dengan cara berpikir seperti anak-anak sombong itu.

"Aku Yaya Ah. Seperti yang kalian lihat aku adalah hanyalah siswa biasa yang masuk kesini dengan harapan bisa menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang tenang. Jadi sebisa mungkin aku melakukan semuanya sendiri. Bantuan seperti apapun tidak dibutuhkan… karena hanya akan menjadi beban" jelasnya dan membuat para siswa dikelas itu terkagum-kagum dengan perkenalan diri dari Yaya yang terdengar sangat bernyali. Dia tidak butuh bantuan apapun dan siapapun katanya.

Minus Halilintar yang saat ini sedang fokus mendengarkan lagu dengan _headset_ -nya. Dan dia masa bodoh ada guru di depan atau tidak, melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah cukup. Silahkan duduk di kursi yang kosong" ucap sang guru mempersilahkan Yaya.

Dan dengan segera gadis berkerudung pink yang khas itu pun mengambil bangku kosong yang berada di barisan kedua dari depan, tepat di sebelah Halilintar yang duduk di pojok dekat jendela.

Yaya hanya menatap lesu pacarnya yang sedang asik menatap keluar dengan bosan sambil mendengarkan koleksi musik instrumental yang menenangkan(aslinya adalah hasil CTRL+C plus CTRL+V dari folder lagu Gempa). Dan tanpa disadarinya ternyata Fang juga duduk di sebelahnya setelah seenaknya mengusir dan merebut kursi milik siswa _social indifferent group_ lain bernama Iwan.

"Yo." Panggil Fang pada Yaya, dan berhasil membuat gadis itu menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yaya ketus, entah karena masih kesal karena kejadian kemarin atau menjaga jarak dengan Fang.

"Jadi namamu Yaya Ah. Aku Lin Kai Feng, kau bisa panggil aku Fang" ucap pemuda bersurai ungu raven itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan dan tak lupa sebuah senyuman manis.

"Ya salam kenal. Kau juga cukup panggil aku Yaya" ucap gadis dengan kerudung pink khas itu agak bingung. Pasalnya siapa pun yang melihat senyuman itu pasti akan membuat kesan pertama yang cukup baik untuknya. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda bermanik karamel di sebelah Yaya, dia sudah mulai merasa risih Fang mencoba dekat-dekat dengan pacarnya.

"Oh iya, kau masih ingat kan soal yang kemarin. Janji itu" Lanjut Fang. Dan membuat Yaya memiringkan kepala tanda bingung, rasanya dia tidak ingat pernah janji dengan Fang.

"Nomor HP-mu. Kau akan memberikannya jika kita ketemu lagi ya, kan?"tegas Fang memperjelas ucapannya sebelumnya.

Sudah cukup, kuping Halilintar sudah semakin panas saja semakin pembicaraannya ke arah sini. Apa sih maunya, pakai tanya-tanya nomor _Handphone_ segala. Sudah jelas pasti ada maksud lain disini. Pemuda dengan wajah dingin khas itu pun mendesis keras dan melepas _earphone_ -nya lalu mulai membentak. "Berisik. Bu guru sedang mengajar di depan"

"Apa masalahmu? Memangnya kau mendengarkan? Kau kan dari tadi pakai _headset_ " sahut Fang tak kalah sengitnya. Dia hanya mengejek sifat Halilintar yang sok cuek, karena dia tahu jika Hali selalu memainkan lagunya dalam volume kecil saat belajar. Dari dulu juga selalu seperti itu.

"Tch.." Dan Halilintar hanya menatap tajam ke arah Fang dengan wajah yang sangat geram sambil bergumam.

Sementara Yaya hanya membuang nafas berat sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan akibat aura tidak enak yang berada di kiri-kanannya. Kenapa dia harus sekelas dan terpaksa duduk di antara dua oang yang sama menyebalkannya ini tadi.

 **WoTC**

Setelah melewati dua jam mapel. Halilintar yang sebelumnya dibuat kesal oleh Fang pun memutuskan untuk menemui adiknya yang paling normal di ruangan OSIS dimana si adik sepertinya sedang sibuk membuat papan pengumuman atau semacamnya. Yang bertuliskan 'dicari sekretaris OSIS baru secara sukarelawan untuk menggantikan sekretaris yang sebelumnya mengundurkan diri'.

Pemuda bertopi hitam itu pun segera membuka pintu ruangan OSIS dan mengetuk pintunya(Perasaan kebalik deh, harusnya ketuk dulu baru masuk. ah sudahlah). Dan membuat si ketua OSIS menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya untuk menyapa Kakak kembarnya yang paling tua tersebut.

"Buat apa repot-repot mengetuk?" ucapnya dengan senyuman manisnya yang khas.

"Hoi, Gempa. Apa kau pikir ruangan OSIS ini sedikit terlalu mewah untuk sebuah sekolah" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Gempa sebelumnnya Halilintar malah berkomentar soal ruangan OSIS dari sekolah milik Ibu mereka ini. Ya wajar sih, pasalnya daripada ruangan OSIS ruangan ini lebih mirip ruangan rapat di hotel berbintang.

"Ini semua berkat kekayaan milik Ayah." jawab Gempa lembut. "Tapi tumben Kak Halilintar mencariku, biasanya malah aku lo yang mendatangi ke kelasmu" lanjutnya lagi berkomentar. Tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu dipedulikan oleh Halilintar.

"Kau sedang membuat apa?" lihat kan dia malah menanyakan hal yang lain lagi. Seolah-olah dia punya dunianya sendiri yang terpisah jauh dari kenyataan.

"Oh ini. Sekretaris sebelumnya sudah mengajukan pengunduran diri, katanya dia sudah tidak kuat lagi bekerja di OSIS. Dan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri kepada kami." Gempa sepertinya paham dan menanggapi pertanyaan dari Kakaknya itu, bahkan meskipun pertanyaan dan komentarnya sendiri tidak pernah ditanggapi serius oleh Kakaknya itu.

"Ini sudah yang keberapa kali?" tanya Halilintar datar.

"Kurasa ini sudah kali ketiga sekretaris mengundurkan diri. Jujur aku juga bingung kenapa mereka jadi begitu" jelas Gempa sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Halilintar hanya ber- _sweat drop_ mendengar komentar dari Gempa. Sebenarnya Halilintar tahu dimana masalahnya, dan dia sudah memberitahukannya pada Gempa. Tapi entah Gempa-nya yang masa bodoh atau apa juga, entahlah. Dan dia membiarkan saja masalah itu tetap berada di dalam struktur oraganisasi OSIS.

"Makanya sudah kubilang berapa kali kan, ganti bendahara nya. Masalahnya ada pada si bendahara. Gara-gara ucapan seenaknya itu, orang yang mentalnya lemah jadi stress dibuatnya" tegas Halilintar.

"Sayangnya, Ying sangat berguna dan jago dalam mengurus keuangan. Buktinya Kas OSIS tidak pernah kosong" tolak Gempa halus dan menjelaskan secara baik-baik pada Kakaknya yang tempramental itu.

Halilintar hanya manggut-manggut mengiyakan kata-kata adiknya itu "Terserahmu lah. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong aku bisa minta tolong" dan kembali merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Apa itu?" Gempa hanya mengerjap bingung. Tumben Kakaknya yang satu ini meminta tolong padanya.

"Kau bisa menjaga rahasia dan tidak memberitahukan pada siapapun jika Yaya ada di kelas _Social Indifferent_ " pinta Halilintar.

"Tentu saja. Malah aku yang memperingatkannya tadi" jawab Gempa enteng.

Halilintar pun tersenyum lembut dan segera mengelus kepala adiknya itu. "Adik pintar"pujinya.

Tepat pada saat itu juga, si bendahara OSIS yang sebelumnya menjadi topic pembicaraan pun seenaknya nyelonong masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu sama sekali, membuat mereka berdua menatap ke arah pintu. Dan Ying menemukan Halilintar yang sedang mengelus kepala Gempa. Awalnya dia biasa saja melihat hal seperti itu. Tapi kemudian dia teringat kata-kata Blaze kemarin.

" _Aturan itu ada untuk dilanggar…"_

Dan membuatnya jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Jika Halilintar dan Gempa yang merupakan saudara kembar sesama laki-laki sedang…

"Ma-Maaf menggangu…" ucapnya pelan dan segera berbalik keluar sambil menutup pintu.

Tentu saja Halilintar dan Gempa dibuat kebingungan dengan tingkah aneh Ying tersebut.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Halilintar sambil melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Gempa.

"Entahlah" jawab Gempa enteng sambil memainkan bahunya.

 **WoTC**

Sementara itu, Yaya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan melihat sekeliling sekolah. Setelah berkeliling sendirian cukup jauh, lagi-lagi dia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Ying dan kedua temannya, Nana dan Gopal saat melewati susunan loker di aula.

"Hei, anak baru! Kemarilah!" seru seorang pemuda bertubuh gempal memanggilnya setelah asik berbincang dengan kedua teman perempuannya di depan loker milik Ying dan membuat Yaya menoleh pada mereka bertiga.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yaya agak bingung dan segera mendatangi mereka bertiga.

"Kau tipe yang mana?" Tanya Gopal singkat, padat dan tidak jelas. Tentu saja ini membuat Yaya mengerutkan dahinya, tidak paham apa yang dimaksud Gopal dengan 'tipe'

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Ada dua tipe orang yang merupakan murid pindahan di sekolah ini. Yang pertama, orang kaya baru dan yang kedua orang yang masuk kesini berkat bantuan dari beasiswa. Jadi diantara kedua tipe itu kau yang mana?" jelas Gopal. Pertanyaan ini jika di sekolah lain memang tidak penting tapi di sekolah elit seperti SMA ABA di mana sebuah hirarki pemisah antar kelas sosial berlaku dengan sangat ketat.

Dan Nana yang ada di sampingnya hanya mendesis dan ikut berkomentar "Tapi aneh juga. Kau baru saja masuk ke sekolah ini tapi Halilintar sudah akrab denganmu, Fang menggodamu, Gempa menarik tanganmu, Yap Ming Xing kenal denganmu, Dan Wang Suzy membencimu. Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

Tentu saja Yaya kebingungan harus menjawab apa dan hanya menatap wajah Ying. Karena jika dia jujur bilang dari kelas _social indifferent group_ dia bisa menjadi korban _bully_ -an disini. Tapi kalau dia berbohong masalahnya bisa jadi lebih besar lagi.

"Kenapa kau menatapku? Jawab!" ucap gadis keturunan cina itu ketus. Dari cara bicaranya sepertinya dia tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk membantu Yaya saat ini.

"Itu… anu.."

"Orang kaya baru!"

Dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pria dengan cara bicara dinginnya yang khas memanggil dari belakang Yaya. Halilintar muncul tepat waktu dan menghampiri gadis itu, mencoba menyelamatkan Yaya layaknya pahlawan kesiangan.

"Lihat, sudah kuduga dia orang kaya baru! Dia masih belum tahu cara membelanjakan uangnya!" seru Gopal percaya saja dengan yang dikatakan oleh Halilintar.

" _Heul_ … Aku tidak sependapat dengan hal ini." Dengan kesal Ying pun segera menutup pintu lokernya setelah mengambil buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

Halilintar pun menatap Yaya. "Orang kaya baru, ikuti aku" dan mengajak gadis berkerudung itu untuk bicara berdua saja. Tapi Yaya-nya malah pergi ke arah sebaliknya menjauh dari Halilintar. Dan membuat pemuda bertopi hitam itu mendengus pelan.

 **WoTC**

Kemudian setelah mencoba menghindari Halilintar sejauh-jauhnya, Yaya pun tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Fang yang segera menyandung kakinya hingga membuat Yaya hampir jatuh terjerembab dan segera menangkap lengan gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh. Sepertinya Fang sengaja melakukannya untuk mencari perhatian dari gadis berkerudung pink khas tersebut.

"Maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucapnya menyeringai.

Dan dengan kesal Yaya pun segera menarik lengannya yang masih di pegangi oleh Fang. Dia tahu Fang sengaja dan niat sekali melakukannya, benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Maaf kalau terkesan memaksa. Tapi mulai hari ini kau adalah milikku" tegas pemuda bersurai ungu itu seenaknya mengklaim Yaya sebagai miliknya.

"Hah?" tentu saja Yaya dibuat kebingungan dengan pertanyataan seenaknya dari Fang tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seenaknya mengklaim dia adalah milikmu" dan lagi-lagi Halilintar muncul secara tiba-tiba entah datang dari mana dan segera menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa kau punya surat tanda bukti kepemilikannya" lanjutnya lagi kepada Fang. Dan membuat pria bersurai ungu itu bungkam dengan tatapan tajam pada pemuda bertopi yang sudah mengganggu percakapannya dengan gadis incarannya itu.

"Hoi. Tadi kan kubilang 'ikuti aku', kenapa kau malah menghindar? Pergilah duluan" lanjutnya lagi pada Yaya. Dan gadis itu pun segera meninggalkan mereka berdua, membuat Fang kecewa seketika itu juga.

"Hahh… Padahal aku hanya berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan si anak baru." Gerutu Fang dengan nada yang tidak serius.

"Berhentilah berusaha, tidak ada gunanya. Dan juga kalau kau ingin menjadikan Yaya sebagai milikmu, cobalah rebut dariku. Aku ingin lihat seperti apa usahamu, itu pun kalau kau bisa" ejek Halilintar. Dan membuat Fang menyadari jika ada hubungan yang spesial diantara Mantan sahabat dan calon temannya itu. Rasanya dia jadi ingin sekali merusaknya.

"Oh jadi begitu. Kau pikir aku ingin merebutnya darimu? Padahal tadi niatnya aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya. Tapi merebut sesuatu yang yang berharga dari Halilintar Steven Boboiboy, sepertinya menarik juga." Ucap Fang dengan sebuah seringai jahil tersungging di wajahnya. Dan membuat Halilintar membelalak kaget saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Fang.

Oh tidak, Apa dia akan benar-benar mencoba merebut Yaya darinya? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Halilintar pun mencoba untuk tenang dan memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas ucapan dari Fang. "Kau lebih baik tanpa teman. Apa gunanya punya teman, kalau langsung hilang?"sindirnya. Dan kemudian melangkah pergi untuk menyusul Yaya yang sudah pergi cukup jauh tadi.

 **WoTC**

Kemudian kedua muda-mudi itu pun bicara(berseteru) di taman sekolah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau bicara dengan Fang? Aku menyuruhmu untuk menjauh darinya, Gempa juga sudah memperingatkanmu, bukan!?" bentak Halilintar.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah bilang apapun padaku tentang menjauhi Fang" protes Yaya.

"Meskipun aku tidak bilang. Setidaknya kau tahu sendiri Fang itu berbahaya. Lalu bagaimana aku melindungimu kalau begini caranya!?" Kemudian pemuda berlambang petir itu pun memijit keningnya dan mengatur pernapasannya kembali, dia baru sadar sudah membentak pacarnya dengan keras "Maaf sudah membentakmu. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu"

"Kau sendiri juga, kenapa kau bilang aku orang kaya baru? " balas Yaya tak kalah sengitnya.

"Aku mencoba menyelamatkanmu tadi." Jawab Halilintar mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Dan membuatku jatuh ke dalam masalah yang lebih besar!" bentak Yaya keras. Dan membuat Halilintar membelalak, sadar jika yang dilakukannya tadi salah.

"Aku mencoba untuk menjalani kehidupan sekolah biasa dan kau membuatnya jadi kacau sekarang. Karena cepat atau lambat semuanya akan segera tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa, dan saat hal itu terjadi meminta maaf pun tidak akan berguna lagi. Apa kau memikirkan hal itu!?" sembur Yaya penuh kekesalan. Dia benar-benar jengkel dengan sikap Halilintar yang selalu saja bertindak sesuka hatinya tanpa memikirkan resiko yang akan terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa aku akan melindungimu" balas Halilintar lirih.

"Kau tidak bisa melindungiku. Apa kau tidak lihat, anak-anak lain memperhatikan kita bahkan saat bicara seperti ini? Kalau kau ingin melindungi maka jaga jaraklah denganku, setidaknya di sekolah" lanjut Yaya, yang kemudian meninggalkan Halilintar yang menunduk lirih menyesali tindakaknnya begitu saja

Sementara dari jauh Suzy memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan- uhum cemburu. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti sebenarnya Yaya Ah itu siapa? Dia lebih dekat dari tunangannya daripada dirinya.

Disaat bersamaan Gempa pun datang menghampirinya dengan tatapan bingung sambil menyedot jus jeruk botolan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suzy ketus.

"Kok kau tahu ini aku?" tanya Gempa keheranan.

"Aku bisa cium bau jeruk" jawab Suzy datar. Asal mau tahu saja, Gempa itu suka benget makan jeruk sampai-sampai bau badannya jadi khas seperti itu.

"Kalau mau minta bilang saja. Pasti kuberi kok" canda Gempa datar, tidak suka jika dibilang aroma tubuhnya seperti bau jeruk. Dan membuat sunyi tersenyum manis mendengar candaan garing dari Gempa sembari matanya masih mengawasi aktifitas Halilintar.

"Kau tersenyum?" gumam Gempa keheranan dengan ekspresi yang jarang diperlihatkan oleh Suzy.

Dan membuat Suzy mengalihkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada Gempa di sebelahnya. "Apa aku tadi tersenyum?" tanya Suzy keheranan. Dia sendiri tidak sadar dengan gerakan otot wajahnya tadi.

"Iya. Cantik sekali" Gempa mengangguk dan memuji Suzy sambil menyunggingkan senyuman dan tatapan lembut khas miliknya. Dan membuat Suzy mem- _blushing_ , terpesona dengan ekspresi manis Gempa itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikannya.

Dan membuat Gempa memiringkan kepala tanda bingung.

 **WoTC**

Waktu pulang sekolah pun tiba. Halilintar yang masih merasa tidak nyaman setelah dibentak oleh Yaya pun pergi ke studio milik Blaze dan merenung disana sambil memandangi foto dirinya dan Fang saat masih SMP yang tertempel di dinding. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dan akrab dalam foto itu, bahkan saling rangkul satu sama lain.

Membuat Halilintar jadi teringat awal kejadian dimana mereka berdua mulai bertengkar satu sama lain.

 _Flashback_

 _Kira-kira kejadiannya dua tahun yang lalu. Sebagai sahabat Halilintar dan Fang sangat akrab seperti saudara. Mereka hampir tidak terpisahkan dan melakukan segala hal bersama-sama._

 _Hingga suatu hari, saat mereka baru saja keluar setelah membeli es krim di toko langganan mereka. Sambil bercanda tawa karena macam-macam topik yang mereka bicarakan._

" _Hei Fang, itu mobil ibumu kan?" ucap Halilintar sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil merah yang terparkir di seberang jalan._

 _Fang menatap ke arah mobil yang ditunjuk oleh sahabatnya itu dan menemukan sosok wanita yang merupakan Ibunya sedang duduk di kursi duduk supir. Fang pun mencoba untuk memanggilnya, tapi tidak jadi setelah melihat wajah syok ibunya._

 _Kemudian dia menggulirkan kedua bola matanya ke arah lain. Untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilihat oleh Ibunya itu._

 _Dia hampir tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Ayahnya sedang duduk di mobil pribadinya sambil merangkul wanita lain. Pantas saja Ibunya syok._

 _Apa kira-kira yang dirasakan Fang saat itu. Marah? Kesal? Kecewa? Sepertinya ketiganya. Dia juga bingung dengan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dia tidak tahu apa dia bisa memaafkan ayahnya setelah ini._

 _Halilintar yang ada disebelahnya juga ikut-ikutan syok saat melihat hal itu. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih syok lagi adalah ketika melihat wajah masam Fang yang sedang menggigit bibirnya sendiri._

" _Fang…?"_

 _ **WotC**_

 _Kemudian pada sore harinya ketika kelima bersaudara sedang berkumpul di kamar Halilintar untuk sekedar bercanda dan bercengkrama. Tiba-tiba saja ada berita di TV yang mengabarkan tentang kecelakan beruntun yang terjadi._

 _Dan korban meninggalnya adalah Lin Yue, Ibu dari sahabatnya Lin Kai Feng._

 _Sontak saja Halilintar segera mengambil remote dan mematikan TV-nya tersebut. Membuat adik-adiknya keheranan dengan tingkah laku Kakaknya yang sedang tertunduk lirih._

" _Kenapa TV-nya dimatikan, Kak?" tanya Blaze kebingungan._

Flashback Stop

Beberapa saat kemudian Taufan pun masuk ke studio Blaze. Dan menemukan Kakaknya sedang duduk sendirian sambil melamun menatap ke arah dinding.

"Kakak ada disini? Blaze mana?" tanya Taufan penasaran sambil meletakan tasnya di kursi.

"Dia ada remedial sore ini. Jadi dia minta jagakan studionya sebentar tadi." Jelas Halilintar datar.

"Oh begitu" gumam Taufan sambil manggut-manggut dan mengambil gitarnya yang sedang duduk manis di studio milik adiknya ini dan mulai menyetel senarnya lagi.

Halilintar pun mendesah dan berbalik untuk menanyakan suatu hal pada adiknya. Tumben dia yang ngajak ngomong duluan, biasanya dia harus dipancing dulu supaya mau ngomong.

"Hei, Taufan" ucapnya mengawali pembicaraan.

"Ya" sahut Taufan.

"Sampai saat ini kau berteman dengan Yaya, apa kau pernah punya perasaan khusus padanya. Yang tiga setengah tahun dia bersembunyi dariku, itu juga dihitung" tanya Halilintar terdengar sedikit panik.

Taufan hanya mengulum bibirnya sambil memutar matanya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang sudah dialaminya selama empat tahun terus bertemu dan bermain dengan Yaya.

"Kurasa… Ada" katanya enteng.

"Kapan?" Halilintar mulai mendelik padanya, mencoba mengintrogasi adiknya layaknya seorang penjahat yang baru tertangkap basah.

Tentu saja Taufan jadi syok berat dan bergidik ngeri dengan tatapan dan aura mengerikan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari tubuh Kakaknya. "Kalau tidak salah saat kelas 2 SMP. Kami sering main game bareng, dan Yaya satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengalahkanku dalam hitungan menit. Aku jadi mengaguminya karena itu" pada akhirnya dia tetap menjelaskan juga.

Dan malah membuat Halilintar semakin mengeluarkan _death glare_ -nya

"Ta-Tapi sekarang aku sudah punya pacar yang cantik dan manis. Mana mungkin aku selingkuh darinya hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu" ucap Taufan panik mencoba menjelaskan keadaan (menyelamatkan dirinya dari amukan Halilintar).

"Benar juga. Bukannya tidak mungkin adikku sendiri bisa menjadi sainganku" Tapi siapa sangka Halilintar hanya menunduk lirih, mengerti dengan situasinya.

Membuat Taufan jadi kebingungan sendiri. Sebenarnya Kakaknya ini salah makan atau kerasukan apa? Tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Si adik terkecil pun datang bersama Kakak kembarnya yang baru saja selesai mengerjakan ulangan remedialnya.

"Oh Kak Taufan juga ada disini?" tanya Blaze.

"Kau sendiri gimana remedialnya?" sahut Taufan ketus. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya adiknya sampai ikut-ikutan remedial karena bolos pada saat ulangan harian berlangsung.

Blaze tidak menjawab dan hanya merogoh kertas ulangannya dari dalam tas.

Kemudian memperlihatkan ketiga kertas dengan mata pelajaran berbeda tersebut.

Taufan dan Halilintar pun dibuat melongo tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ketiga mata pelajaran IPA, IPS, dan Matematika. Semuanya dapat nilai sempurna, Seratus. Yah tapi yang namanya remedial ya remedial dapat biar seratus sekalipun tetap saja nilai aslinya standar.

Pemuda bertopi miring itu hanya tertunduk lesu. Tidak percaya adiknya yang selalu membolos, tidak pernah mau belajar, dan kerjanya hanya main. Lebih pintar daripada dia. "Kau… cepat minta maaf pada semua orang di dunia yang berusaha keras belajar untuk ujian" ucapnya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Blaze cuek sambil memasukan kembali kertas ujiannya itu ke dalam tas.

"Katakan dengan sungguh-sungguh!" seru Taufan geram.

"Maafkan aku?" ucap Blaze dengan nada suara yang terdengar seperti sedang bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa jadi kedengaran seperti pertanyaan!? Dengar ya Blaze Cherry Boboiboy!" bentak Taufan lagi ditambah dengan hinaan berupa mempelesetkan nama tengah milik Blaze.

"Kak. Namaku itu Charlie bukan Cherry" protes Blaze tidak suka namanya diplesetkan seperti itu.

"Sengaja!"

Blaze hanya ber- _sweat drop_ ria mendengar jawaban dari Kakaknya itu.

"Oh kebetulan kalian semua sudah disini"

Tapi kemudian Gempa pun datang dan menemukan keempat saudaranya sudah lengkap berkumpul disini. Membuat Taufan harus menghentikan cacian sekaligus ceramah tak jelasnya pada adiknya yang masih SMP itu.

"Ada ada Gempa?" tanya Halilintar.

"Bersiap-siaplah. Ayah menyuruh kita semua ikut ke perusahaan besok." Jelas Gempa sambil memperlihatkan SMS dari kepala sekretaris Ocho Ah.

 **TBC**

 **Fiuh… Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Ceritanya makin gaje aja ya. Dan author bukannya bikin laporan buat praktikum malah mengerjakan fic.*(ini gara-gara faktor stress)**

 **Gimana menurut kalian?**

 **Oke, Chapter depan mereka bakal ke perusahaan ayah mereka. Disana Blaze akan menunjukkan kemampuannya yang sebenarnya.**

 **Tunggu dengan sabar ya. Soalnya aku belum tahu kapan bisa ngetik lagi. Cuma itu aja sih. Bye-bye.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hai semuanya gimana kabarnya masih hidup, sehat jiwa dan badan kan?**

 **Maaf ya baru aja update. Soalnya author akhir-akhir ini sibuk banget sama kegiatan kampus mulai dari kuliah, tutor, praktikum, mengerjakan laporan, PR, sampai konsultasi berkali-kali sama dosen** **.** **Belum lagi kegiatan organisasi dari kampus. sampai aku sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali ni cerita ku update ya?** **:-/**

 **Sudahlah abaikan yang tadi.** **langsung baca aja.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8.**

 **.**

" _Oh kebetulan kalian semua sudah disini"_

 _Tapi kemudian Gempa pun datang dan menemukan keempat saudaranya sudah lengkap berkumpul disini. Membuat Taufan harus menghentikan cacian sekaligus ceramah tak jelasnya pada adiknya yang masih SMP itu._

" _Ada ada Gempa?" tanya Halilintar._

" _Bersiap-siaplah. Ayah menyuruh kita semua ikut ke perusahaan besok." Jelas Gempa sambil memperlihatkan SMS dari kepala sekretaris Ocho Ah._

.

Kira-kira isi SMS nya itu seperti ini.

 _Selamat siang. Tuan muda David!~_ ^0^ _Apa anda sehat-sehat saja hari ini? .^_^._

 _Maaf saya lancang bertanya seperti itu pada Tuan muda. Ini karena Tuan besar sejak tadi terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan kalian semua._

 _Beliau bahkan kelihatan tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya di kantor. 0_o_

 _Ah, tolong jangan beritahu jika aku membocorkan tentang keadaan Tuan besar saat ini pada_ _mu_ _. Karena ini rahasia, oke. ^.^_

 _Oh. Aku sampai lupa memberitahu hal penting padamu._

 _Tuan besar_ _ingin mengajak_ _kalian semua_ _ke perusahaan besok_ _. Karena anda tahu sendiri, jika kalian memang jarang pergi ke perusahaan._

 _Itu saja. Jangan lupa beritahu Kakak dan Adik anda juga._

 _SEMANGAT UNTUK BESOK YA~ *^0^*_

Lalu balasan Gempa seperti ini.

 _Tuan Ah. Sehat? -_-_ _"_

 _._

 **WoTC**

 **.**

"Besok? Tapi besok kan hari Sabtu" gumam Taufan keheranan dengan keputusan aneh dari Ayah mereka itu. Karena hari sabtu dan minggu adalah hari libur kalaupun ada yang bekerja pada hari itu, paling itu hanya separuh dari karyawan, seperti bagian teknisi dan security.

"Gila banget. Apa sih yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Ayah?" komentar Halilintar sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Sementara si kembar tiga itu asik berdebat. Di belakang Ice kelihatan sibuk membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh Kepala Sekretaris Ah, hanya untuk memastikan kalau SMS itu benar-benar asli dan bukan tipuan dari orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai tangan kanan kepercayaan keluarga mereka itu, untuk menjebak mereka berlima.

Bocah bewajah teduh itu terlihat terus mengerutkan keningnya. Sebelum akhirnya dia pun bertanya langsung pada si pemilik HP yang menerima SMS tersebut. "Kak. Kau yakin ini benar-benar SMS dari Kepala Sekretaris Ah?"

"Tentu saja. Dia sendiri yang memberikan nomornya langsung padaku" protes Gempa yang kelihatan sangat tenang.

"Buset…. Ada Emoticon-nya segala lagi" komentar Ice tentang SMS yang dikirim oleh Sekretaris Ah dengan sebuah _sweatdrop_ besar di kepalanya. Apa maksudnya coba, bahasanya formal begitu, tapi ada emoticon nya. Kalau mau formal, formal aja. Nggak usah dicampur-campur dengan gaya kekinian segala.

"Yah… begitulah 'Buah jatuh memang tidak jauh dari pohonnya'. Ayah dan Putrinya sama gilanya." Komentar Taufan enteng. Yang dia maksud Putri dari Ocho Ah adalah putri kandungnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hanna.

Gempa hanya berdehem kecil begitu mendengar komentar Taufan tentang Hanna. Entah mengapa wajah pemuda dengan topi terbalik tersebut kelihatan risih begitu Kakaknya mengungkit-ungkit kembali soal gadis berambut coklat dan bermata biru yang meninggal karena kanker tersebut. Jangan-jangan sebenarnya Gempa–ah lupakan saja. Kita bahas itu lain kali.

"Ya… Apapun itu. Pokoknya kita hanya perlu menjaga kelakuan. Terutama kau, Blaze" jelas Gempa. yang di maksudkan untuk adik nya yang paling _hyperactive_ dan tidak bisa diam walau hanya semenit. Ada saja yang dikerjakannya, dan terkadang bisa saja itu bukan hal penting.

"Kok aku!?" protes Blaze tidak terima sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Bukankah Kakaknya, Taufan juga sama lincah nya seperti dia, jadi kenapa hanya dia saja yang di beri peringatan.

"Karena di antara kami berlima hanya Kakak yang paling nggak bisa jaim (jaga image)" komentar Ice enteng dengan raut wajah datarnya.

"Diam! Aku nggak minta pendapatmu!" seru Blaze penuh kekesalan sambil mengepalkan tinju kecil ke arah adik kembarnya. Dan hanya di tanggapi Ice dengan sebuah gumaman kecil sambil memutar matanya dengan malas. Jujur saja, dia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Kakak kembarnya yang tiba-tiba bisa mengamuk dan marah-marah sendiri tanpa alasan seperti saat ini.

Dan sudah pasti dialah yang selalu jadi korban pelampiasan kekesalan Kakaknya itu, entah dia buat kesalahan atau tidak. Mentang-mentang dia kembaran yang paling kecil.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua" Gempa pun mencoba menengahi dan melerai mereka berdua agar tak berkelahi terlalu jauh. "Ayo kita pulang" lanjutnya mengajak semua saudaranya.

Blaze hanya mendengus dan mengekor Kakaknya yang satu itu. Diikuti oleh Ice di belakangnya yang tiba-tiba saja terbatuk-batuk kecil.

Sebentar. Tumben Blaze mau pulang? Biasanya juga selalu nginap di studio.

"Tumben kau pulang" tegur Halilintar keheranan.

"Aku kangen masakan Mama" jawab Blaze enteng dengan cengiran polosnya yang khas. Membuat Halilintar menggelengkan kepala, mendengar alasan adiknya itu.

Setelah melihat semua tiga saudara itu keluar dari studio, Taufan pun segera mengambil tasnya dan melangkah dengan santai menuju pintu masuk, sebelum Halilintar menegurnya untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Taufan." panggil si Kakak.

"Ya Kak?" sahut Taufan, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kakaknya itu.

"Mengenai Yaya. Bisakah kau rahasiakan jika dia berada di kelas _indifferent group_?" pinta pemuda berlambang petir tersebut.

Membuat Taufan mengerutkan keningnya, mendengar permintaan dari Kakaknya itu. Kalau soal itu, bahkan tanpa diminta pun dia juga tidak akan pernah melakukannya "Kakak tidak percaya padaku? Kakak tahu saja kan, aku dan Yaya adalah teman baik. Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya" protesnya.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Teman bisa saja menjadi musuh, karena mereka mengetahui terlalu banyak satu sama lain. Aku bilang begini karena itu pengalaman yang pernah kualami" tegas Halilintar datar. membuat Taufan membelalak dan menelan ludah, teringat kejadian ketika hubungan persahatan antara Halilintar dan Fang yang merenggang karena suatu alasan yang tidak jelas, dan hanya Kakaknya yang satu itu juga Fang yang tahu penyebabnya.

Tapi ada benarnya juga yang dikatakan Kakaknya itu, karena ada istilah yang mengatakan 'jika lidah itu lebih tajam daripada pedang', dia harus berhati-hati menjaga ucapannya. Bisa saja suatu saat dia keceplosan saat membicarakan tentang Yaya, atau mungkin disaat sudah terdesak dan tak ada pilihan lain.

 **WoTC**

Keesokan paginya seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kepala Sekretaris Ocho Ah. Ayah para Boboiboy bersaudara itu benar-benar membawa mereka ke perusahaan di saat liburan.

Terlihat di jalan dua mobil sedan berwarna hitam saling beriringan menuju kantor pusat dari perusahaan ABA Company. Yang paling depan adalah mobil milik Ocho Ah, dan di naiki oleh Halilintar, Gempa, dan tentu saja Harun Boboiboy, ayah mereka.

Sementara Taufan, Blaze, dan Ice mengiringi mereka di belakang dengan mobil pribadi keluarga mereka.

Dan entah kenapa, perjalanan ini terasa begitu canggung. Tak ada satupun dari Halilintar maupun Gempa yang coba bicara dengan ayah mereka. Bahkan mungkin mereka semua memang tidak ada berani pada ayah mereka, dan satu-satunya yang mengajak beliau bicara sepanjang perjalanan hanyalah Kepala Sekretaris Ah, yang memang dari kecil sudah akrab dengan keluarga Boboiboy.

Mungkin karena sikap beliau yang keras dan dingin pada anak-anaknya. Padahal menurut cerita Tok Aba, Kakek mereka. Sikap Ayah mereka tidak seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa beliau jadi berubah setelah istri pertama nya meninggal.

Ya namanya juga hati manusia, bisa berubah kapan saja. Siapa yang tahu?

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah terus-menerus berada dalam mobil yang auranya begitu mencekam, karena keberadaan sosok Ayah dari si Boboiboy bersaudara itu. Akhirnya mereka semua pun tiba di halaman sebuah gedung besar dan menjulang tinggi. Inilah kantor pusat ABA Company yang dijalankan oleh ABA Group. Perusahaan milik keluarga Boboiboy.

Dengan panik Satpam yang sedang menjaga di depan gedung itu pun terburu-buru segera membukakan gerbang untuk mereka. Sudah pasti dia kaget, tidak menyangka jika atasannya akan datang di hari libur seperti ini.

"Se-Selamat datang, Tuan Besar" sapanya gugup begitu pria paruh baya itu turun dari mobilnya dan memijakan kakinya ke tanah. "Kenapa tiba-tiba datang di akhir pekan seperti ini? Dan mereka ini…" lanjut pria dengan seragam satpam itu bertanya.

"Mereka semua putraku." Jawab sang Tuan besar singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Oh iya benar. Pantas saja rasanya aku pernah melihat mereka." Ucapnya nyengir. "Kalian semua sudah besar ya sekarang!" ucapnya ramah pada kelima bersaudara itu. Sebenarnya pria ini sudah lama sekali mengabdi untuk ABA group sebagai petugas keamanan. Dan terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan para Tuan Muda ini adalah tujuh tahun yang lalu. Sejak itu mereka tidak pernah datang lagi. Jadi wajar jika dia hampir tidak mengenali mereka.

"Tuan Ah" tegur sang Tuan besar.

"Ya?"

"Hubungi seluruh kepala bagian staf. Kita akan mengadakan rapat hari ini" lanjutnya.

"Apa!?" tentu saja Ocho terkaget-kaget karena keputusan mendadak yang diberikan oleh atasan sekaligus kakak angkatnya tersebut. Boboiboy bersaudara pun hampir tak bisa menutup mulut mereka, tak kalah kagetnya mendengar ide gila yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut orang yang mereka panggil 'Ayah' tersebut.

Apa sih yang di pikirkan beliau coba?

Menyuruh orang datang ke kantor

Di hari cuti

Untuk rapat.

Dimana seharusnya para karyawan menikmati waktu bersantai bersama keluarga atau pasangan mereka (kecuali bagi mereka yang jomblo.)

Yah, namanya juga bos. Karena dia yang punya ya sesuka hatinya.

Kemudian dengan santai si bos pun melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung perusahaan. "Apa yang kalian tunggu? Kalian akan berdiri di luar terus seperti itu?" tegurnya pada anak-anaknya yang masih mematung di tempat karena syok.

Dan dengan sigap segera menyusul ayah mereka dari belakang setelah tersadar dari syok.

 **WoTC**

Pada akhirnya mereka berlima pun tiba di ruangan besar dan mewah dengan meja panjang yang membentuk setengah lingkaran ke arah layar proyektor besar.

Seperti yang diduga, ruangan rapat masih kosong dari para personilnya yang masih menikmati liburan akhir pekan. Lalu tiba-tiba si bos malah mengabari secara mendadak akan mengadakan rapat hari ini.

Gila kan?

Jadi dengan sabar sang presdir pun duduk di kursinya, menunggu para bawahannya satu-persatu untuk menghadiri rapat, yang entah tujuannya untuk apa. Sementara kelima putranya duduk di sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan bersama tangan kanan kepercayaan keluarga mereka, dengan gelisah.

Lihat saja Blaze, dari tadi tidak bisa duduk tenang. Kadang dia memainkan kedua tangannya, kadang kakinya berayun naik dan turun, kadang dia mengubah posisi duduknya.

Intinya, dia tidak bisa diam sama sekali.

Wajar saja, dengan suasana seperti ini siapapun tidak akan merasa nyaman.

Lalu Akhirnya, setelah hampir satu jam lebih menunggu. Para kepala bagian staf pun berduyun-duyun datang dengan jas lengkap setelah menerobos macet karena padatnya jalanan di akhir pekan, walaupun sedikit tidak rapi. Bahkan saat masih ada yang merapikan pakaiannya ketika memasuki ruangan.

Dan segera mengambil posisi duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

 **WoTC**

"Jadi proyek pengembangan pabrik baru kita saat ini sudah hampir mencapai 80 persen. Dan dipastikan akan selesai-"

"Tunggu" tegur Harun pada si moderator yang sedang menjelaskan tentang pembangunan pabrik baru di luar kota KL tersebut.

Begitulah sejauh ini rapat dadakan berjalan sangat lancar. Hingga tiba-tiba saja sang presdir meminta moderator tersebut untuk menghentikan penjelasannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba?

"Kalian semua, apa sebelum menghadiri rapat ini sedang berkumpul bersama keluarga kalian?" tanya pria paruh baya tersebut. Membuat semua yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut terdiam keheranan, kecuali si presdir.

"I-Iya, pak…" jawab para bawahannya gugup.

Sang presdir hanya mengangguk sambil mendesah pelan. "Tentu saja, karena hari ini adalah hari libur." Gumamnya. "Ngomong-ngomong soal keluarga. Hari ini aku juga membawa putra-putraku" lanjutnya lagi.

Hingga membuat para bawahannya itu kaget sekaligus tercengang sambil menatap ke arah lima bersaudara itu. Sebenarnya para kaki tangan ayah mereka itu sudah menyadari kehadiran mereka sejak awal. Tapi entah karena mereka pikir bocah-bocah itu, hanya anak yang mau magang di perusahaan atau apapun itu. Jadi mereka semua lebih memilih mengabaikannya.

"Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, mereka adalah putraku. Mungkin diantara kalian semua sudah ada yang pernah melihat mereka" jelas si presdir. Kata-katanya itu barusan juga ditujukan pada Kakak iparnya yang juga hadir dalam rapat ini.

Jadi karena akhirnya ayah mereka sudah memberitahukan siapa mereka berlima. Boboiboy bersaudara pun berdiri untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka pada orang-orang yang mungkin suatu saat nanti akan menjadi bawahan mereka.

"Apa kabar semua? Aku Gempa dan ini saudara-saudaraku, Halilintar, Taufan, Blaze dan Ice" ucap pemuda bertopi terbalik itu mewakilkan saudara-saudaranya yang lain untuk mengenalkan diri. "Halo paman" lanjutnya lagi menyapa seorang pria yang tengah duduk santai di kursi wakil presdir.

"Oh. Ho, Hyuk, Woo, Joon, Chang. Maaf ya, aku sudah lama tidak melihat kalian, makanya aku hampir tidak mengenali kalian lagi" sahut si paman yang merupakan sepupu dari ibu mereka.

"Anda pasti sangat bangga, Pak. Mereka semua sangat tampan"

"Tampan sekali"

"Mereka mirip dengan anda saat masih muda"

"Pak Kepala juga masih terlihat muda kok saat ini"

Dan dari sana satu-persatu pada karyawan itu pun mulai memuji ayah dan anak-anaknya itu.

Tapi bukannya senang lima bersaudara itu malah terlihat sangat malu dan kesal. Jadi sebenarnya dari awal tujuan rapat ini hanyalah untuk mengumpulkan orang dan mengenalkan mereka berlima pada para kaki tangan ayah mereka saja. Kenapa? Padahal mereka tidak memintanya sama sekali. Benar-benar mengesalkan, bisa-bisanya ayah mereka seenaknya mempermainkan orang lain hanya untuk tujuan egoisnya saja.

"Yah. Maaf sudah meminta kalian semua untuk datang ke kantor di akhir pekan, dimana harusnya kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan keluarga" kata si presdir dengan senyuman dan nada suara yang begitu bijaksana. "Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan saja rapat ini di hari lain. Kalian semua boleh pulang" lanjutnya lagi.

Kemudian para bawahannya ayah mereka pun segera membereskan barang bawaan mereka dan meninggalkan ruangan rapat, dimana hanya Sang Presdir, Boboiboy bersaudara, Kepala Sekretaris Ah, yang masih tetap bertahan, juga si moderator yang terlihat masih sibuk membereskan barang dan menutup slide yang barusan di perlihatkannya.

Para Boboiboy bersaudara hanya bisa tertunduk dalam diam dengan wajah murung dan masam. Terutama Halilintar yang kelihatan berusaha menggenggam erat kedua tangannya, menahan kesal. Sungguh, rasanya dia ingin sekali memberontak untuk membalas ayahnya sesekali. Tapi apa daya, dia hanya bisa tunduk dan patuh dengan aturan ketat yang diajarkan oleh pria yang selama ini membesarkannya dan keempat saudaranya.

"Eh, loh?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja si moderator yang sebelumnya menjelaskan proyek itu terlihat sangat panik sambil mengutak-atik komputernya.

"Ada apa?" tegur Ocho penasaran sambil berjalan menuju pria yang terlihat kebingungan itu. Membuat semua yang berhadir di ruangan tersebut menoleh ke arah pria muda tersebut.

"Anu… Pak. Da-Data laporan yang saya tayangkan barusan… tiba-tiba saja hilang" jawabnya gugup dan terbata-bata.

"Hilang? Kau yakin? Bisa saja kan terselip di antara folder yang lain" tegas Ocho mencoba menenangkan situasi.

"Tidak Pak. Saya sudah coba periksa beberapa kali dan ternyata folder lain yang berisi data penting perusahaan juga ikut menghilang. Saya juga sudah memeriksa _recycle bin_ -nya, untuk memastikan jika mungkin saya tidak sengaja menghapus data-data tersebut. Tapi ternyata foldernya kosong" jelas pria itu panik.

"Boleh saya periksa?" tanya Ocho.

"Silahkan"

Dan kemudian pria berambut pirang itu pun segera mengutak-atik sofware dari laptop tersebut untuk memastikan saja tidak terjadi hal buruk pada data penting perusahaan tersebut. Karena bisa saja data tersebut sebenarnya diam-diam dicuri atau dihapus oleh tangan-tangan jahil para pengutil yang sering disebut, _Cracker_.

Nope. Bukan _Craker_ kue. _Craker_ atau disebut juga _Black Hat Hacker_ adalah para _Hacker_ yang menerobos sistem keamanan komputer tanpa izin dengan maksud mengakses komputer, entah untuk tujuan apapun itu, tapi biasanya mereka lebih suka merusak, contohnya memasukan virus. Berkebalikan dengan _White Hat Hacker_ yang lebih fokus pada pada perlindungan sistem.

Tapi semoga saja dugaan ini salah. Karena bisa berbahaya jika sampai data perusahaan yang begitu rahasia dan penting dicuri.

Fokus kembali ke cerita.

Saat ini suasananya begitu mencekam, dimana keadaan darurat sedang terjadi.

"Sudah kuduga." Gumam Ocho yang terlihat begitu syok.

"Ada apa, Kepala Sekretaris Ah?" tanya Si Presdir.

Ocho hanya menelan ludah karena ternyata dugaannya benar. "Ada yang meretas jaringan perusahaan kita dan mencuri datanya secara diam-diam" jelasnya.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana ini?" Taufan benar-benar panik sekarang, rasanya dia ingin sekali pingsan sekarang karena menghadapi keadaan darurat seperti ini, tapi sayang sekali tidak bisa.

Sementara Gempa di sebelahnya terlihat sedang menggigit bibirnya sendiri mencoba berpikir keras, mencari solusi untuk keadaan buruk seperti ini. Dan disaat itulah dia teringat.

"Blaze!" panggilnya pada adiknya itu.

"Ya?" sahut Blaze dengan tatapan polos.

"Kau bisa membereskan ini kan?" lanjut Kakaknya itu. Hingga membuat si pemilik nama tercengang plus keheranan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya." Lanjut Gempa lagi, walaupun kelihatannya Blaze mencoba meyakinkan jika dia tidak mampu melakukannya.

"Nggak usah menyembunyikannya. Aku tahu apa yang selama ini kau kerjakan dan juga alasan kenapa kau selalu membolos sekolah" kata Gempa.

Kali ini Blaze terpaksa menyerah dan menuruti permintaan Kakaknya yang seperti… Selalu bisa membaca pikiran orang lain itu. Jadi dia pun mencoba mengecek laptop tersebut dan memeriksa apa yang salah.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa mengatasinya?" tanya Ocho.

Untuk sejenak Blaze diam, kedua mata berwarna hazel nya terpaku ke arah layar laptop dan memperhatikan jika satu-persatu data penting mulai menghilang, terhapus secara otomatis. "Aku nggak tahu bisa atau tidak mengatasi hal ini. Tapi akan kucoba" kemudian bocah berjaket merah itu pun merogoh kantongnya celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _flashdisk_ yang segera dicolokkan ke laptop perusahaan tersebut.

Dan mulai menginstal semacam aplikasi untuk melakukan _Hacking._

Disinilah Blaze mulai bekerja, mengerahkan semua kemampuannya. Jari-jari mungilnya terlihat menari-nari diatas papan keyboard, memasukan kode angka, huruf, kalimat dan semua fungsi yang diingatnya.

Layar hitam dengan kode dinamik berwarna hijau terlihat memenuhi layar seperti semut kecil yang berbaris rapi dan bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Dan ajaibnya Blaze mampu memasukan kode dan fungsi yang mampu menyaingi kecepatan susunan angka dan huruf acak-acakan, yang bagi orang awam begitu memusingkan.

"Apa iya Blaze bisa membereskannya?" gumam Taufan masih setengah percaya dan ragu dengan kemampuan adiknya.

Gempa hanya tersenyum dan mendengus pelan mendengar ucapan Kakaknya itu. "Kakak tidak tahu saja. Blaze itu… Jika dia mau… dia bisa saja meretas jaringan NASA dan membuat sistemnya tidak bekerja selama beberapa menit" ucapnya. Membuat Taufan melongo dengan mulut terbuka. Serius?

Tapi sayangnya, tepat ketika Gempa baru saja melontarkan pujian.

"Cih…" gerutu Blaze, sepertinya proses _Hack_ nya gagal. Terbukti dari tulisan paling bawah dari layar tersebut. 'Code Error. 401. Server Forbidden'

"Tidak bisa?" tanya Halilintar.

"Dia mengajakku berkelahi" gerutu Blaze yang mulai terlihat geram, karena ini pertama kalinya dia tidak bisa menembus akses yang harusnya _Hacker_ kelas teri pun bisa melakukannya. "Kuterima tantanganmu" dan bocah SMP itu pun kembali mengulang dan memasukan kode-kode lagi dari awal.

Ternyata memang ada Black Hacker yang meretas jaringan perusahaan mereka dari jarak jauh.

Dan kemudian.

Dan setelah bersikukuh dengan satu sama lain. Dan adu kekuatan dan kemampuan dalam melakukan peretasan jaringan.

" _Debug System_ , _Restore Data, Password change, Install Firewall"_ kemudian dia memperbaiki sistem nya dan merebut kembali data yang sudah dicuri sekaligus memasang sistem untuk membarikade serangan dari musuh, semuanya sekaligus dalam satu ketikan di tombol enter. Blaze akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega. Dia menang dalam bertandingan ini.

Begitu pula Kakaknya yang sejak tadi berdiri di sebelahnya dengan wajah tegang. Akhirnya mereka bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. Jujur saja, sesaat tadi bumi benar-benar terasa berhenti berputar.

"Hampir saja aku mati berdiri tadi" desah Taufan yang wajahnya masih terlihat pucat.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari 'FlameCat Hacker Choi' masalah seperti ini tidak ada artinya untuk dia" gumam Gempa yang kedengaran antara memuji atau menghina.

"Kak Gempa! Jangan tiba-tiba menyebut nama samaran lamaku begitu dong!" rajuk Blaze dengan wajah merah padam seperti udang rebus, pada Kakaknya yang tiba-tiba saja menyebut nama samaran seorang Hacker yang dulu sangat dicari oleh negara karena kemampuan luar biasanya.

"FlameCat Hacker Choi? Rasanya pernah dengar." Kali ini Taufan yang menggumam sendiri sambil menempelkan tangannya ke dagu. Tapi sepertinya terdengar oleh Blaze. "Oh jadi itu kau ya Blaze? Benar-benar tidak disangka"

"Aku bahkan masih menyesali nama konyol yang kubuat itu. Bahkan aku sudah menghapus akun official dan semua akun palsu bernama itu " Blaze hanya bisa mendesah pelan sambil menutupi wajahnya dan menjedutkan kepalanya ke meja karena saking malunya. "Kak Hali~ Tolong aku~" pintanya manja pada Kakak pertamanya. Kali ini bocah SMP itu benar-benar ingin menangis.

"FlameCat Hacker Choi?" gumam Halilintar bingung dengan nama yang disebut oleh kedua adik kembarnya.

"Oh dulu ada _Hacker_ sakti yang bisa membongkar dokumen rahasia negara yang mustahil dibuka, bahkan oleh para _Hacker_ dari badan keamanan. Sejak itu dia mulai terkenal karena selalu berhasil memecahkan password dari penyimpanan data negara. Bahkan sampai ada fans-nya lo. Jadi Pemerintah mencoba mencari orang yang katanya melakukan semua itu sendirian. Tapi sayangnya keberadaannya selalu gagal dilacak. Sampai suatu ketika, orang itu menghilang. Katanya pemerintah berhasil menangkapnya tapi identitasnya tidak pernah dibongkar" jelas Taufan dengan seringai jahil khasnya. Terutama ketika melihat wajah Blaze semakin memerah, puas sekali Taufan menjahilinya dengan cerita masa lalu itu.

"Oh~ Hacker yang akunnya Official Tw*tter nya sampai 10.000.000 pengikut itu. Yang foto profilnya Kuc-"

"Tidak!" Omongan Halilintar seketika itu juga langsung terpotong karena teriakan panik dari Blaze, lengkap dengan suara cempreng khas bocahnya. "Hancur sudah martabatku…" pemuda berjaket merah itu hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil menempelkan kepalanya pada meja karena saking malunya.

Taufan benar-benar tidak mampu menahan tawanya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia dan Halilintar begitu kompak dan berhasil mengerjai adiknya yang tempramental tersebut. Walaupun sepertinya Haliintar tidak ada niat untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Cup~ Cup. Jangan nangis~ _Hyung_ hanya bercanda~" canda Taufan sambil mengelus kepala adiknya yang cerewet dan manja tersebut.

Tentu saja Blaze langsung naik pitam, dia segera mengangkat kepalanya dan marah-marah nggak jelas pada Kakaknya itu. "Lepaskan, aku bukan anak kecil! Dan juga siapa yang nangis!" bentaknya.

Gempa pun juga tidak bisa tidak tertawa melihat kejadian lucu ini. Benar-benar jahil sekali Kakaknya yang satu itu.

Disaat itu juga Ice yang sejak tadi diam dan tak berbunyi sedikitpun, tiba-tiba saja menegur Gempa dengan cara menarik jas Kakaknya dengan pelan.

Tentu saja Gempa segera menoleh pada Adiknya itu. "Ada apa Ice?" tanyanya lembut.

"Uhuk… Kak kita pulang yuk…" desah Ice lemah. Entah kenapa wajah bocah 14 tahun itu begitu pucat dan terlihat kurang sehat.

Tentu saja Gempa keheranan dan menyernit bingung dibuatnya. "Ada apa? Kau sakit?" ucapnya sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Ice untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Dan ternyata benar, Ice sepertinya sedang demam. Mungkin karena kehujanan tempo hari atau bisa juga karena kecapekan.

Jadi Gempa pun segera menemui ayahnya sambil memangku Ice di sampingnya. "Ayah. Bisa kita pulang sekarang? Ice kelihatannya demam" ucapnya. Hingga membuat saudaranya yang lain menoleh ke arah mereka dan menghentikan pertengkaran tidak jelas mereka.

"Benar itu, Ice?" tanya Ayahnya pada bocah berwajah teduh tersebut.

Ice tidak menjawab. Tapi dia sudah batuk-batuk dan lemas sekali sejak tadi. Dia hanya diam sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Kakaknya itu.

 **WoTC**

Jadi. Karena kondisi Ice yang mulai melemah, mereka semua terpaksa harus segera pulang. Memang disaat para pegawai lain sudah pada bubar waktu itu, mereka harusnya juga sudah pulang. Tapi karena gangguan kecil dari _Black Hacker_ barusan, mereka terpaksa harus menundanya dulu sementara Blaze memperbaiki sistem keamanan perusahaan.

Sungguh. Siapa sih sebenarnya orang tak bertanggung jawab yang hobinya merusak itu?

Dan setelah beberapa menit mengendarai mobil, akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah besar yang merupakan kediaman keluarga mereka.

"Kau bisa jalan, Ice. Atau kita ke rumah sakit saja?" tanya Gempa dengan raut wajah yang begitu khawatir.

Ice menggeleng walaupun agak lemah, tapi dia baik-bak saja, tidak perlu acara ke rumah sakit segala. "Aku hanya kena flu biasa. Tidak perlu sampai ke rumah sakit" jawabnya.

Begitu masuk ke rumah, Ibu mereka sudah menunggu dengan sangat tak sabar. Wanita tua itu segera bangkit dari sofa mewah di ruang tengah untuk menyambut anak-anak mereka, sekaligus menanyakan pengalaman mereka mengikuti rapat bersama ayah mereka.

"Putra-putra sudah pulang? Bagaimana rapatnya?" tanya si Ibu penuh semangat.

Tapi daripada menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan ibunya. Mereka lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ice saat ini. Demamnya semakin tinggi saja.

"Mama. Ice sepertinya demam" ucap Blaze yang sedari tadi merangkul adik kembarnya. Membuat Ibunya terdiam dengan mata membelalak, beliau benar-benar tidak menyadarinya.

Tentu saja dengan respon sebagai seorang Ibu. Wanita itu segera memeluk putra bungsunya itu. "Astaga. Maafkan Ibu ya. Ibu benar-benar tidak tahu. "desahnya. Sementara Ice hanya diam tapi tetap membalas pelukan penuh kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh Ibunya itu.

Kemudian si Ibu pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mencengkram kedua bahu putranya itu dengan sangat lembut. "Kau istirahat saja ya? Ibu akan segera memanggil dokter? Kau mau makan apa? Biar Ibu siapkan."celotehnya pada putra bungsunya itu. Sebagai seorang Ibu tentu saja dia sangat khawatir, bahkan dia tidak peduli apa Ice bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya atau tidak. Yang jelas dia sangat khawatir saat ini.

"Ibu, aku sudah besar. Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa kok–" penjelasan Ice segera tepotong oleh bentakan ibunya. Hingga membuat Ice bungkam seketika itu juga.

"Apa yang tidak apa-apa!? Ini pasti karena kecapekan. Jangan khawatir Ibu akan bilang pada gurumu untuk mengurangi PR dan tugasmu." Potong Ibunya. "Kau juga, Blaze. Sementara jangan dekat-dekat dengan Adikmu dulu. Nanti kau ketularan" lanjutnya pada Putranya yang satu lagi. Membuat Blaze terkesiap, tapi dia tetap mengangguk mengiyakan perintah dari Ibunya itu.

Ck…Ck... Insting yang dimiliki seorang Ibu untuk melindungi anaknya memang benar-benar luar biasa. Tapi entah mengapa, rasanya terkesan beliau terlalu memanjakan mereka.

 **WoTC**

Malam hari pun tiba di kota besar dalam negara bagian Malaysia tersebut.

Kring…Kring.

Sebuah ponsel milik seorang pemuda bersurai ungu raven pun berdering. Dia pun segera mengangkat ponselnya yang kedengaran sudah cukup menggangu di dalam toko kelontong tersebut.

Ya Seperti biasa, lagi-lagi Fang nongkrong di toko kelontong dekat rumahnya, cuma buat makan mie dan minum kopi doang. Alasannya, malas katanya masak di rumah, bikin berantakan (Alasan macam apa itu?)

"Oh Adikku tersayang. Ada apa?" ucap Fang dengan nada bercanda. Dia sengaja memanggil Suzy seperti itu, karena dia tahu, Suzy pasti akan langsung naik darah dan mulai marah-marah tak jelas.

Dan Fang akan tertawa-tawa sendiri begitu bibir mungil gadis itu mulai mengumpat kata-kata kotor padanya.

" _Apanya yang 'adikku tersayang'. Kau pikir aku sudi memanggilmu Kakak? Menjijikan."_

Benar kan? Dia mulai mengumpat dengan nada kesal. Tentu saja Fang jadi cekikikan mendengarnya. Dasarnya dari dulu dia hobi sekali mengerjai sepupunya yang tempramental itu. Dan anehnya hanya dia yang selalu berhasil membuat Suzy kesal.

"Buset. Aku baru ngomong doang, kau sudah marah-marah aja. Memangnya aku punya salah apa jadi kau dendam begitu padaku?" celetuk Fang, walaupun kelihatannya dia hanya bercanda dan ucapan Suzy barusan juga tidak dimasukkan dalam hati. Jangan khawatir Fang itu pengertian kok, sebagai seorang sepupu tentunya.

" _Bawel banget. Kau hidup aja udah salah! Pakai nanya lagi!"_

"Nggak yang nelpon duluan kan kamu" Fang hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tertawa miris, mendengar adik sepupunya yang terbilang sangat kekanak-kanakan itu menghina dirinya. "Bilang aja langsung. Kau mau apa? Atau mau nitip sesuatu, kebetulan aku lagi di minimarket nih" lanjutnya.

" _Nggak, makasih. Aku cuma mau tanya soal rahasia besar milik Ying. Katanya kau tahu tentang itu"_

"Ah~ yang itu. Kasih tahu nggak ya~. Masalahnya Ming Xing itu adik yang paling aku sayangi, dan juga kalau ketahuan aku membocorkannya. Dia pasti akan membunuhku" canda Fang. "Memangnya kau mau apa dengan rahasia itu? Kau mau menyiapkan ranjau untuknya?" lanjut pemuda dengan gaya rambut seperti pantat ayam tersebut.

" _Tidak~ Hanya saja aku sudah penasaran beberapa hari ini."_

Fang menggumam pendek, keheranan. Kenapa tiba-tiba Suzy membuat suara sok imut dan manja begitu? Kalau sudah begitu biasanya dia sudah masuk mode merayu.

" _Ayolah mau ya Abang"_

Benar kan. Sudah diduga. Tapi Fang tidak akan termakan rayuan semudah itu. "Oke akan kuberitahu. Tapi ada syaratnya. Bawakan aku fotokopi formulir PSB milik Yaya Ah dari kantor guru dulu. Mudah kan?" Fang menyetujui keinginan Suzy dengan syarat.

Syarat yang cukup mudah. Jika kau bisa menemukan alasan yang bagus untuk membohongi guru dan membuat beliau mau meminjamkan formulir itu untuk di fotokopi.

"Suzy? Suzy!" anehnya gadis yang berada di seberang telpon hanya diam. Bahkan ketika Fang mencoba memanggilnya berkali-kali. Mungkinkah dia terlalu syok mendengar persyaratan yang diberikan oleh Kakak sepupunya itu? Dan karena ada yang bilang jika 'orang diam artinya iya' jadi Fang pun dengan santai menutup panggilan tersebut dan kembali melanjutkan makan mie nya selagi panas.

Tanpa diketahuinya, jika sebenarnya Suzy sedang lari ke belakang karena mendadak perutnya mual setelah menyebut kata 'Abang' barusan.

Disaat bersamaan, Yaya pun juga masuk ke minimarket tersebut untuk membeli sebotol minuman dingin dari kulkas. Setelah terlalu lelah berjalan dari tempat kerjanya. Karena pegawai pengganti dirinya sedang cuti melahirkan dan mentang-mentang dia sedang liburan. Dia yang disuruh kerja dari pagi sampai malam. Tapi bayaran untuk tambahan waktu kerja hari ini lumayan juga, karena itulah Yaya tidak protes.

Jadi seperti biasa Yaya pun segera duduk di kursi depan toko tersebut dan tiduran dengan santainya. Mungkin seperti ini yang dipikirkan Yaya 'Tidur dulu ah. Baru lanjut lagi jalan ke rumah. Capek banget'.

Tentu saja ini mengundang rasa penasaran dan kejahilan Fang. Dia pun segera pindah tempat di sebelah Yaya. Dan dengan isengnya menendang meja yang di tiduri Yaya, sampai gadis itu terbangun karena kaget.

Yaya pastinya terkejut saat bangun dan mendapati Fang yang harusnya dia hindari sudah ada di depan matanya. Kalau sudah begini, lebih baik pura-pura tidur saja daripada harus terkena masalah lebih besar.

"Kenapa kau selalu tidur disini? Membuatku ingin melindungimu" sayangnya Fang tidak semudah itu ditipu. Dia tahu jika Yaya sudah bangun karena gangguan darinya.

Kring… Kring…

Lagi-lagi ponsel Fang berdering. Tadinya dia pikir itu Suzy yang menelponnya lagi untuk menanyakan hal yang kurang jelas dari bagian bisnis mereka.

Tapi ternyata bukan.

Nomor panggilan yang masuk itu adalah nomor milik orang yang seharusnya dia hindari karena sangat berbahaya. Fang langsung membelalak melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar HP-nya, seketika itu juga berkeringat dingin dan menelan ludah, tapi dia mencoba untuk tenang dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"Darimana kau tahu nomorku?" tanyanya.

" _Apa itu penting sekarang? Apa yang coba kau lakukan pada Yaya?"_ jawab pria dari seberang telepon itu. Dan membuat Fang semakin risih. Darimana dia tahu jika dia sedang bersama Yaya. Jangan-jangan…

"Dimana kau sekarang?" tanya Fang setengah panik.

" _Kau suka mienya?"_

Fang segera menoleh ke arah jalan, dengan kaku. Benar ternyata dugaannya, orang yang menelpon dirinya itu memang ada di dekat sini. Bahkan dekat sekali.

Dan di seberang jalan sana, seorang pemuda bertopi hitam dengan lambang petir sedang duduk santai di atas motornya sambil menempelkan HP nya ke telinga, memandang tepat ke arahnya, lebih tepatnya ke arah mereka berdua dan bicara lewat HP.

Dia pun menggulirkan bola mata berwarna hazelnya, memperhatikan Yaya yang tengah pura-pura tertidur itu lekat-lekat. Kemudian berganti menatap Fang dengan tatapan sinis.

Dan setelah beberapa detik, dia pun segera turun dari motornya dan menghampiri Yaya. "Bangunlah. Aku disini untuk mengantarmu pulang" ucapnya. Membuat gadis itu terpaksa harus menghentikan aksi pura-pura tidurnya, dengan malas.

Halilintar pun segera mengenggam lengan Yaya untuk membantunya berdiri.

Tapi tepat saat itu juga, Fang segera mencegat Halilintar untuk membawa Yaya dengan mencengkram lengan pemuda bertopi itu. Tentu saja ini membuat Halilintar agak kesal dan memberikan Fang tatapan tajam.

"Kau mau membawanya kemana?" tanya pemuda bersurai ungu tersebut.

"Kemana lagi. Tentu saja ke rumahnya" jawab Halilintar datar sambil menepis tangan milik Fang.

"Benarkah? Aku nggak percaya kau benar-benar akan langsung mengantarnya pulang" ucap Fang enteng sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau pikir aku percaya padamu? Bisa saja kan kalau aku tidak datang kesini tadi, kau sudah macam-macam pada Yaya?" balas Halilintar tak kalah sengit.

"Wah. Berprasangka buruk sekali kau ini. Kau pikir aku sebejat itu ya" komentar Fang.

Halilintar hanya tertawa miris mendengar komentar dari mantan temannya itu. "Hah… Memangnya siapa yang duluan menuduhku akan macam-macam pada Yaya" balasnya.

Sementara Yaya yang mendengarkan pertengkaran antara Halilintar dan Fang yang tidak jelas akhirnya dimana, hanya mendesah sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke wajah. Dia benar-benar heran, kenapa kalau mereka berdua bertemu pasti ujung-ujungnya berkelahi. Dan dia selalu berada di tengah-tengah perkelahian mereka. Hanya kebetulan atau memang dia nya saja yang sial.

Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya. Jadi secara diam-diam Yaya pun segera berdiri dan mencoba meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tapi sayangnya, sepertinya aksinya gagal. Karena Halilintar menyadarinya dan segera mencegat Yaya pergi dengan menarik lengannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Halilintar datar. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Yaya kalang kabut dan kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

"Ka-Kalian masih lama kan urusannya? Ja-Jadi kurasa lebih baik aku pulang duluan saja" jelas Yaya gugup, mencoba membela dirinya.

"Tidak bisa." Tegas Haliintar lengkap dengan tatapan tajam khas miliknya, dan membuat Yaya serasa membeku di tempat. "Aku sudah jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk memastikan kau aman sampai ke rumah. Kau harus tanggung jawab. Ikut denganku" lanjutnya dengan nada menggertak dan dengan sangat memaksa, dia menyeret Yaya sampai ke seberang jalan, mengabaikan Fang yang masih ada disana. Dan membuat Yaya naik ke atas motor miliknya.

Lalu dengan cepat Halilintar pun menaiki motornya, dan meninggalkan minimarket tersebut dengan Yaya di kursi penumpangnya.

Sementara Fang yang merasa diabaikan hanya mendengus kesal. Pemuda itu pun segera berdiri meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan masuk ke dalam mobil pribadi miliknya

 **WoTC**

Beberapa saat kemudian. Mereka berdua pun sampai di pekarangan rumah kepala sekretaris Ah. Sebenarnya tidak butuh beberapa menit untuk sampai di rumah Yaya dari depan Minimarket tersebut. Karena toko serba ada itu memang ada di depan gerbang masuk dari komplek perumahan tempat Yaya tinggal.

Setelah Halilintar mematikan mesin motornya, Yaya pun segera turun dari motor milik pacarnya itu.

"Terima kasih banyak ya. Berkat kau aku bisa pulang dengan aman. Terkadang kau bisa juga diandalkankan"ucap Yaya.

"Itu pujian?" sahut Halilintar ketus.

"Iyalah. Memang kau pikir apa?" gerutu Yaya kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong saat jalan kesini tadi. Aku lihat ada beberapa orang yang penampilannya seperti preman. Apa kau sering digoda oleh mereka?" Halilintar hanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Yaya sebelumnya dan mulai mengubah topik.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Yaya keheranan.

"Sudah kuduga." Ucap Halilintar sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Lihat saja. Kalau besok mereka masih menggodamu. Aku akan menghabisi mereka satu persatu-satu" kali ini pemuda bertopi dengan wajah dingin khas tersebut mengeluarkan _death glare_ -nya sambil menggumam dengan suara yang sangat kecil, sampai Yaya pun tidak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkannya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" ucap gadis berkerudung pink tersebut

"Tidak ada" jawab Halilintar enteng. Kemudian pemuda itu pun mendesis keras dan mulai mengintrospeksi Yaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa bersama dengan Fang tadi?" ketusnya.

"Eh? Saat aku bangun, tahu-tahu dia sudah ada di depanku?" jawab Yaya dengan sangat jujur.

Dengan gemas Halilintar pun langsung saja mencubit pipi chubby Yaya sambil memberikan nasihat "Makanya jangan lengah. Fang itu seperti hantu, dia bisa muncul dan menghilang di mana saja"

Dan dengan kesal Yaya sambil mendesis keras, segera menepis tangan Halilintar. Apaan sih pakai nyubit segala? Sakit tahu. "Katanya dia ingin melindungi ku" ucapnya sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah bekas cubitan dari Halilintar.

"Itu jebakan. Je-ba-kan. Paham!?" gertak Halilintar. Membuat Yaya tersentak dan segera mundur teratur. Yaya sebenarnya bingung, saat ini Hali sedang kesal, marah, atau mengancamnya?

"Dasar. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama tiga setengah tahun ini? Jangan bilang kau pernah suka pada orang lain selain diriku?" lanjutnya menggumam sendirian.

"Kalau ada memangnya kenapa?" sahut Yaya sewot. Dan berhasil memancing kekesalan Hallilintar

"Siapa dia? Siapa pria itu?" tanyanya dengan sebuah delikan tajam pada Yaya. Jelas sekali Halilintar pasti cemburu saat mendengar Yaya suka pada orang lain selain dirinya. Maaf saja Pria berlambang petir ini sudah terlanjur suka pada gadis dengan ciri khas kerudung pink tersebut.

"Memangnya aku ada bilang jika itu pria?" balas Yaya menyeringai. Entah mengapa, saat Hali bertanya seperti itu, rasanya dia jadi terkesan sangat polos sekali. Persis seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau lepas dari orang tuanya.

"La-Lalu siapa?" tanya Halilintar lagi dengan nada sedikit merendah. Malu karena sudah meninggikan suaranya hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Hanna" jawab Yaya enteng.

Halilintar hanya manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban Yaya. "Oh~ Hanna." Tapi kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Hanna kan perempuan? Dan bukan siapa-siapa nya Yaya. Lalu kenapa? Dan disinilah dia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. "Yaya. Mungkinkah kau…"

"Hei! Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh! Aku hanya menganggap Hanna seperti saudaraku sendiri" protes Yaya tidak terima jika dia punya kelainan seksual dimana…

"Aku tahu kok." Potong Halilintar datar. Membuat Yaya tercengang, jadi dia hanya bercanda saja tadi? Kemudian pemuda bertopi hitam itu pun segera meraih tangan kanan Yaya dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya tepat satu senti di depan bibirnya. "Dan sepertinya kau juga tidak merokok. Baguslah" ucapnya setelah mencium harum tangan kanan Yaya yang seperti bau bunga-bungaan.

"Ha-Hali!" Sempurna. Berkat hal dilakukan Hailintar barusan, sekarang jantung Yaya terasa berpacu kencang. Bisa dirasakannya detakannya begitu cepat. Dan sekarang wajah Yaya benar-benar memerah.

Sementara Halilintar hanya tersenyum sambil menurunkan lengan Yaya. "Tidur yang nyenyak ya? Aku pulang dulu." Ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Yaya yang terbungkus kain penutup bewarna merah muda tersebut.

Kemudian dia pun segera menaiki motornya dan melaju meninggalkan halaman depan rumah kepala sekretari Ocho Ah.

Sadar atau tidak. Sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua ini sangat unik. Di mana si cowok sangat keras kepala dan _overprotective_. Tapi si cewek juga tidak kalah keras kepalanya. Sehingga mereka pun selalu bertengkar setiap saat.

Tapi bukankah lebih bagus seperti itu?

Dengan begitu masing-masing bisa jujur dengan yang dirasakannya. Dan tidak saling menyimpan rahasia satu sama lain.

Semoga ke depannya hubungan mereka semakin membaik.

 **TBC**

 **Fiuh akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Kependekan ya? Tenang aja Author usahakan sebisa mungkin cepet updatenya. Kalau bisa Hehehe**

 **Eh bentar ada pertanyaan.**

 **Shidiq743 : Mungkinkah Blaze adalah orang yang jenius?**

 **Hmm…. Dibilang jenius sih bukan juga. Kamu udah lihat sendiri kalau dia itu sebenarnya Hacker (Hacker imut). Tapi ya emang sih biasanya ciri orang jenius itu suka ngelanggar aturan dan nggak suka belajar. Tapi jangan ditiru ya? Soalnya jenius itu aslinya emang lebih pintar daripada gurunya sendiri.**

 **Felycia N Veranda : Kamu nggak tahu harus panggil aku apa?**

 **Sebenarnya terserah kamu aja sih Fel, mau manggil apa. Mau manggil Author atau Thor aja boleh. Mau manggil pakai namaku Mei, Meirin atau Min Hee Ra juga boleh. Pakai aku kamu, elo gue juga boleh. So that's up to you.**

 **Aini : Well Actually I'm thinking about kissing scene for Yaya and Hali. But the I have the the problem. I'm afraid of this is become big trouble. Can you give me nice suggestion. about this scene will be put or not**

 **VinuraOsake : Gempa itu udah punya pacar ato belum?**

 **Dibilang belum sih bukan. Tapi pernah. Sabar aja Ntar author bikin ceritanya kok.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

" _Tidur yang nyenyak ya? Aku pulang dulu." Ucap Halilintar sambil mengelus kepala Yaya yang terbungkus kain penutup bewarna merah muda tersebut._

.

Seperti itulah kira-kira pesan terakhir Halilintar setelah mengantarkan Yaya dengan aman sampai rumahnya.

Tapi sayangnya, apa yang diucapkan oleh pemuda itu berbanding terbalik dengan yang sekarang dialami oleh Yaya.

Dia sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur gara-gara masih teringat ulah Halilintar yang membuatnya 'baper'. Padahal Yaya berpikir jika Hali benar-benar akan mengecup tangannya barusan, dan ternyata…

Buktinya Yaya terlihat sangat gusar sambil memeluk sebuah boneka besar dan berguling-guling di atas ranjang pink bekas milik Hanna(yang sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya). Kemudian berganti ke posisi duduk.

"Apa karena kami mengulang dari awal makanya dia masih malu-malu? Dulu kami pacaran juga nggak lama, pastinya dia masih canggung lah. Lagipula katanya dia nggak pernah pacaran dengan siapa-siapa lagi selain aku" ucap Yaya menggumam sendirian dalam kamarnya yang sepi. Dan kemudian sambil mendesah pelan dia pun kembali merebahkan kepalanya ke bantal.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Yaya kembali bangun dan menyadari sesuatu. Lebih pas nya teringat kata-kata yang diucapkannya kemarin saat bertengkar dengan Halilintar.

"Tunggu. Jangan-jangan dia begitu karena kemarin aku bilang buat jaga jarak?" gumam Yaya lagi. "Tau ah, Hali bego!" lanjutnya menggerutu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang sambil menyibak selimutnya sampai menutupi bagian kepalanya.

"Tunggu bentar. Kenapa aku jadi ngeharapin yang nggak-nggak? Yang bego sebenarnya siapa?" sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan itu, Yaya masih saja menggerutu sendirian dalam kamarnya yang sepi. Harap dimaklumi, namanya juga perempuan, terkadang segala sesuatu yang sepele bisa jadi terbawa perasaan. Masalahnya mau sampai kapan sih ini anak ngomong sendiri?

Oke, sepertinya Yaya benar-benar gagal walau hanya sekedar untuk memejamkan matanya (Halilintar harus tanggung jawab soal ini). Jadi gadis itu pun segera merogoh ke bawah bantalnya dimana dia biasa menyembunyikan HP nya di sana. Dan meraih benda berbentuk kotak yang panjang dan tipis berwarna putih tersebut.

Mungkin sebaiknya dia mencari kegiatan yang bisa membuat ngantuk. Daripada guling-guling nggak jelas di atas ranjang begini. Tidur juga nggak kan?

Bagaimana kalau chatingan? Siapa tahu Yaya bisa sekalian curhat tentang hal yang membuatnya gusar dan susah tidur.

Masalahnya.

Siapa yang masih bangun jam segini buat diajak ngobrol? Teman-temannya pasti sudah tidur sekarang.

Gadis itu mencoba berpikir keras sambil mengulum bibir tipisnya dan masih terpaku pada layar handphone nya. Siapa yang kira-kira masih bangun jam segini selain dirinya?

Sudahlah masa bodoh. Dengan segera Yaya pun membuka aplikasi L*NE miliknya dan masuk ke chat grup bernama 'Boboiboy Brothers + Ying'n Yaya', mungkin saja diantara lima bersaudara itu masih ada yang bangun saat ini. Biasanya sih Taufan yang selalu begadang saat malam minggu karena main PS sampai pagi atau Gempa yang sangat sibuk, entah belajar atau mengerjakan tugas sampai rela begadang untuk melakukannya.

.

Sementara di sisi yang satu lagi. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna gelap terlihat tengah sibuk bergelut di depan laptopnya, sedang mengetik makalah, proposal atau semacamnya. Dia terlihat sangat fokus dengan apa yang dikerjakannya itu.

Sampai tiba-tiba Handphone nya berbunyi karena sebuah chat group yang masuk. Sehingga dia pun berhenti melakukan aktifitas mengetik dan memperhatikan handphone nya.

 **[Ada yang masih bangun?]**

Begitulah sepintas kalimat yang tertulis di notifikasi dengan nama pengirim Yaya Ah.

Jadi, Gempa yang dikirimi chat tersebut pun segera membalas.

 **[Aku. dan mungkin aku bakal begadang malam ini]**

SEND.

Handphone Yaya kembali bergetar, tanda jika chat nya ada yang membalas dan masuk. Yaya pun segera membacanya dan cepat mengetik balasan untuk Gempa.

 **[Yaya Ah : Kenapa? Apa kau sedang mengerjakan sesuatu? Penting banget ya?]**

 **[Gempa** **D.** **Boboiboy: Aku sedang mengerjakan Proposal pengajuan untuk acara pentas seni, selain itu juga untuk acara camp pelatihan kepemimpinan. Jadi tentu saja ini penting]**

 **[Yaya Ah : Eh, memang ada acara kemah begitu?]**

 **[Gempa** **D.** **Boboiboy : Ada. Setiap tahun selalu diadakan untuk anak kelas dua]**

 **[Yaya Ah : Kenapa malah kau yang mengerjakannya? Sendirian lagi. Sekretaris mu mana?]**

 **[Gempa Boboiboy : Pensiun dini. wkwk]**

Yaya yang membaca balasan berupa candaan garing diikuti dengan tawa dari Gempa tersebut, hanya ber'jaw drop' dan segera membalas dengan sebuah stiker.(bayangin sendiri aja ya stiker L*NE nya gimana)

 **[Gempa** **D.** **Boboiboy : Kau sendiri kenapa jam segini belum tidur?]**

Kali ini Gempa yang balik bertanya pada Yaya. Gadis itu diam sejenak sambil memikirkan balasan apa yang akan diberikannya.

 **[Yaya Ah : Ya. Cuma nggak bisa tidur aja]**

 **[Gempa Boboiboy : Kenapa? Apa ada yang sedang kau risaukan?]**

 **[Yaya Ah : Mungkin]**

 **[Gempa D. Boboiboy : Mau cerita? Akan ku dengarkan]**

 **[Taufan R. Boboiboy : Yo. Kalian berdua lagi ngomongin apa?]**

Tak lama berselang Taufan yang masih terbangun di tengah malam begini pun ikut bergabung dengan obrolan mereka berdua. Memang ini obrolan grup jadi wajar saja dia bisa membacanya juga.

 **[Yaya Ah : Taufan, kau belum tidur?]**

 **[Gempa D. Boboiboy : Aku tebak dia lagi main game sekarang]**

 **[Taufan R. Boboiboy : Kok kamu tahu, Gempa?]**

 **[Gempa D. Boboiboy : Suaranya kedengaran sampai kamarku. Kakak lagi main GTA?]**

 **[Yaya Ah : Taufan, kau ini. Kecilkan suaranya dong, kasihan kan Gempa]**

 **[Taufan R. Boboiboy : Iya. Iya. Hehehe]**

 **[Gempa D. Boboiboy : Sepertinya ada Silent Reader]**

 **[Blaze_Jun : Maksud kakak, aku?]**

Beberapa saat kemudian Blaze yang sedang berada di studio pribadinya karena mengerjakan program untuk sebuah proyek atau apapun itu, juga ikut bergabung ke dalam obrolan.

 **[Taufan R. Boboiboy : Oi bocah, ngapain kau belum tidur jam segini?]**

 **[Gempa D. Boboiboy : Maybe]**

 **[Blaze_Jun : Kenapa? Masalah? Seenggaknya aku begadang karena ngerjain sesuatu yang penting. Daripada Kak Taufan, begadang main game]**

 **[Taufan R. Boboiboy : Biarin. Bwe]**

 **[Gempa D. Boboiboy : Jangan keseringan begadang. Tidak baik pertumbuhan mu]**

 **[Taufan R. Boboiboy : Bener tuh. Entar badanmu pendek terus kayak gitu loh]**

 **[Blaze_Jun : Ih, Kak Taufan jangan nakut-nakutin gitu ah]**

 **[Taufan R. Boboiboy : eh beneran loh. Siapa yang nakut-nakutin]**

Tentu saja Blaze yang merupakan bocah yang termasuk dalam hitungan polos dan kekanak-kananak tersebut langsung saja menelan bulat-bulat ucapan Kakaknya yang jahil itu. Pastinya dia sedang merinding ketakutan sekarang. Benarkah tubuhnya akan pendek terus seperti itu, karena terlalu sering begadang?

 **[Taufan R. Boboiboy : BTW. Yaya kemana nih? Tadi katanya mau curhat]**

 **[Gempa D. Boboiboy : Ketiduran kali]**

 **[Halilintar Boboiboy : Kali ini ngomongin apa sih dari tadi? Berisik banget!]**

Ups. Sepertinya silent reader yang dimaksud Gempa adalah Halilintar, kelihatannya pemuda berwajah dingin khas tersebut merasa terganggu karena ponselnya yang terus berbunyi akibat notifikasi yang terus masuk dari obrolan chat group tersebut. Makanya dia kedengaran sangat geram.

 **[Taufan R. Boboiboy : Buset. Kukira Kakak udah tidur]**

 **[Halilintar Boboiboy : Tadinya. Sampai kalian ribut di grup tengah malam begini dan membangunkanku. Lagian ngapain sih, kamar sebelahan gini pakai chatingan segala]**

 **[Taufan R. Boboiboy : Kalo dipikir-pikir, iya juga sih. Malahan juga kenapa bikin grup chat gini]**

 **[Gempa D. Boboiboy : Buat antisipasi. Soalnya kita nggak selalu ada di satu tempat yang sama. Contohnya Blaze]**

 **[Blaze_Jun : Why it's me?]**

 **[Halilintar Boboiboy : Sudah cepat kalian semua tidur, jangan ngericuh di grup malam-malam gini. Berisik tahu]**

 **[Taufan R. Boboiboy : Kak, bukan aku lho yang mulai]**

 **[Halilintar Boboiboy : Aku nggak peduli siapa yang mulai duluan. Kalau masih ngomong juga ku banting handphone mu sekarang]**

 **[Taufan R. Boboiboy : Jangan Kak. Aku baru pakai sebulan.]**

Sementara Gempa hanya ber'krik-krik' ria ketika membaca gelembung obrolan milik Kakak nomor duanya tersebut, benar-benar luar biasa sifat boros dari Kakaknya yang satu itu. Kemudian dia pun mengirim stiker yang menggambarkan ekspresinya saat ini.

 **[Gempa D. Boboiboy : Kalau gitu aku mau ngelanjutin bikin proposalnya, jadi aku offline duluan ya? Bye~]**

 **[Taufan R. Boboiboy : Bye Gempa~ Fighting!** ***^0^*** **]**

 **[Blaze_Jun : Kalau gitu aku tidur aja dulu. Nge benerin Bug nya besok aja deh. Bye Kakak~ Malam~ ^w^]**

Dan Obrolan di grup itu pun diakhiri dengan ucapan selamat malam dari Blaze, yang masih saja percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Taufan.

Oh iya soal Yaya tadi. Seperti yang dikatakan Gempa, gadis itu tertidur sebelum sempat menulis curhatannya karena saking lelahnya setelah bekerja seharian.

 **WoTC**

Tidak terasa hari minggu berjalan begitu cepat. Dan nggak kerasa udah hari senin lagi dan harus masuk ke sekolah lagi.

Saat ini di SMA ABA, para siswanya sedang menikmati jam makan siang mereka di kantin sekolah, perpustakaan, taman, dan bagian manapun dari bangunan sekolah yang luas dan megah tersebut.

Sementara di kantin sekolah yang besar itu, seorang gadis berkerudung pink terlihat sedang asik memilih-milih dan mengambil makanan yang tersedia di sana sambil asik mendengarkan lagu memakai headset seolah tidak peduli jika murid-murid lain sedang menatap dan membicarakannya. Dan begitu selesai dia segera mencari bangku meja kosong agar bisa makan sendirian dengan tenang. Maklumlah, Yaya masih murid baru disini, dia butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Halilintar datang menghampirinya sambil membawa sepiring makanan dan segera mengambil tempat duduk persis di depan Yaya, dan segera meletakan piringnya itu di atas meja.

"Yaya. Yaya!" tegurnya pada gadis berkerudung tersebut. Namun sepertinya tidak dipedulikan, karena Yaya tidak dengar akibat memakai headset.

Halilintar hanya menghela nafas sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mencoba menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Menyerahlah. Aku tahu headset itu mati" katanya sarkartis.

Yaya yang disebut begitu hanya berdecak kesal sambil menarik headsetnya dengan kasar, hingga kedua ujung bulat yang merupakan speaker kecil dari benda tersebut terlepas dari kedua telinganya. Kalau sudah ketahuan apa boleh buat " Iya, iya. Apa maumu?" sahutnya ketus.

"Bagaimana Fang bisa mengenalmu?" ucap Halilintar mengawali pembicaraan (interogasi)nya pada pacarnya itu.

"Eh?" Yaya hanya mengerjap kebingungan dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh cowoknya itu. Tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap menjawab juga. "Dia hanya bilang kalau dia pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan" jawabnya agak kikuk.

"Jangan terlalu akrab dengannya, dia berbahaya" komentar pemuda bertopi tersebut sambil mengaduk-aduk nasi yang ada di piringnya dengan sendok. Sementara Yaya yang diberi peringatan seperti itu hanya memasang tampang dan tatapan dingin kepada Halilintar. 'Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu itu. Ngapain sampai ngulang peringatan itu berkali-kali?' mungkin seperti itu lah yang ingin sekali dikatakan oleh Yaya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakanku?"

Wah… Panjang umur. Baru saja dibicarakan, tiba-tiba saja orangnya datang sambil membawa sepiring makan siang juga. Dan segera meletakannya di meja lalu mengambil tempat duduk persis di samping Yaya

"Aku boleh duduk disini?" tanyanya.

"Enyahlah. Kau merusak pemandangan"usir Halilintar sarkatis. Dengan sebuah tatapan was-was yang tajam ke arah Fang, karena pemuda berkacamata tersebut sedang duduk di sebelah pacarnya.

"Jangan kasar begitu. Aku hanya ingin makan dengan tenang" sahut Fang tak kalah sengitnya.

"Meja kosong masih banyak, jangan duduk disini"

"Tapi aku ingin duduk di sebelah murid baru" Canda Fang dengan nada (pura-pura) merengek.

"Apa-apaan gayamu itu?" Halilintar hanya tersenyum miris, sambil menghina Fang yang ada di depannya.

Mulai lagi. Yaya yang mendengar adu mulut mereka hanya mendesah panjang dengan lesu. Bayangkan saja, tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali dia terjebak di situasi dimana Halilintar dan Fang yang selalu berkelahi hanya gara-gara dia. Sumpah rasanya ingin sekali dia kabur sekarang.

Jadi Yaya pun segera mengangkat piringnya dan berdiri, mencoba menjauh dari mereka berdua. "Aku pergi saja dari sini" ucap gadis panik dan terburu-buru.

"Tunggu sebentar" Sayangnya, belum sempat dia kabur lebih jauh. Fang sudah lebih dahulu mencegatnya dan segera menariknya kembali untuk duduk. Hingga gadis tersebut hampir terjerembab ke arah belakang.

Dengan refleks Halilintar pun mencoba berdiri setelah melihat pacarnya di perlakukan dengan kasar seperti itu. Jujur dia hampir saja menyerang Fang jika saja pemuda yang menjadi rivalnya itu tidak segera menghentikan aksinya dengan berkata. "Santai. Orang-orang akan berpikir jika kita sedang berkelahi" begitu.

Dengan penuh kekesalan, Halilintar pun terpaksa kembali duduk ke kursinya dan mencoba menenangkan diri. Walaupun kelihatannya dia masih was-was dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria dengan surai raven tersebut pada gadis yang disukainya.

"Sudahlah makan saja. Jangan bikin keributan karena hal sepele" tegas Fang, mencoba menenangkan Halilintar yang dibuat kesal olehnya. Dan bukannya ditanggapi baik, Halilintar malah membanting dengan keras sendok yang di pegangnya ke atas meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras, dan cukup membuat perhatian siswa lain tertuju ke arah mereka.

Dia kesal dengan ucapan Fang yang seolah sedang mengguruinya. Dan juga, entah mengapa nafsu makannya tiba-tiba menghilang setelah Fang muncul di depannya.

Melihat keadaan semakin buruk karena ketegangan di antara Halilintar dan Fang, Yaya pun berinisiatif untuk mendinginkan keadaan."Kau benar, tidak baik berkelahi di depan rezeki. Kau juga selamat makan" ucapnya yang juga ditujukan untuk Fang.

"Lihat kan? Harusnya kau contoh si murid baru ini." ledek Fang pada Halilintar. "Makan yang banyak, anak baru~" lanjutnya menggoda Yaya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke tangan. Dan membuat Halilintar tersenyum miris sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, melihat kelakukan dari mantan temannya.

 **WoTC**

Setelah Yaya menyelesaikan makan siangnya(dengan kilat), dia pun segera secepatnya kabur dari sana dan menjauh sebiasanya dari dua berandal satu sekolah yang kerjanya selalu berkelahi.

Dan tanpa disadarinya, kedua kakinya sudah membawanya melangkah sampai ke depan sebuah pintu dengan tulisan ruangan OSIS. Jadi Yaya pun segera membuka pintu tersebut. Siapa tahu Gempa ada disini, dia ingin curhat sebentar dengan pemuda berlambang tanah tersebut, siapa tahu Gempa punya saran yang bagus.

Dan menemukan si ketua OSIS sedang sibuk berkutat di depan laptop di atas meja kerjanya dan masih saja mengerjakan proposal. Ternyata begadang semalaman tidak cukup untuk menyelesaikan laporan rencana kerja yang tebal tersebut. Ya wajar, karena Gempa harus mengerjakan dua proposal sekaligus.

Ruangan OSIS terlihat kosong, tidak ada siapapun selain Gempa disana. Kemana perginya anggota lainnya?

"Oh, Yaya! Jangan hanya berdiri di depan pintu, masuklah" sapa Gempa ramah, setelah menyadari kedatangan Yaya yang terlihat malu-malu memasuki ruangan luas yang bersih tersebut.

Jadi karena sudah diijinkan masuk, Yaya pun segera melangkah maju menghampiri si ketua OSIS yang kelihatan begitu sibuk.

"Duduklah. Tumben kesini, ada perlu apa?" tanya pemuda tersebut mengajak Yaya bicara lebih dulu.

"Yah… Aku cuma mau minta beberapa saran" jawab si gadis pelan dan agak malu-malu.

Gempa yang mendengar jawaban dari Yaya itu hanya mendesah panjang dengan lesu. "Astaga, memangnya kalian semua pikir aku ini psikiater apa?" gerutunya. Bayangkan saja, sudah berapa orang yang hari ini datang ke ruang OSIS hanya untuk minta sesi curhat dengannya. Tadi pagi Halilintar, habis itu Nana, lalu Ying, bahkan sebelum ini Gopal yang biasanya jarang punya masalah juga ikut-ikutan, sekarang Yaya. Kalau begini caranya lama-lama ruangan OSIS bisa berubah jadi klinik psikiater.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yaya polos sambil menarik kursi yang ada di depan Gempa untuk dirinya duduk.

"Bukan apa-apa. Jadi ada apa lagi?" jawab Gempa diikuti senyuman khas yang begitu manis.

"Oh… begini–"

"Hei Paman! sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan acak-acak dokumen itu!?"

Belum sempat Yaya membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita, tiba-tiba saja Gempa bicara kepada seseorang yang berada di sudut ruangan dengan nada membentak. Dengan respon Yaya pun segera menoleh ke arah mana Gempa berbicara, sudut ruangan OSIS dimana terletak sebuah lemari besi yang terlihat begitu lusuh dan menyeramkan untuk tempat menyimpan berkas penting OSIS.

Sayangnya, Yaya tidak melihat siapapun di sudut ruangan tersebut, ruangan OSIS benar-benar kosong dan hanya Gempa serta dia saja yang ada disana. Kesimpulannya Gempa bicara sendiri atau…

"Bukankah tadi sudah kuberi kopi, kenapa masih disini!?" lanjut pemuda bertopi itu mengomel.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Yaya sedikit panik.

Gempa pun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yaya, mengabaikan hal yang mengganggunya barusan dan segera menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. "Oh itu. Kau tahu dengan penjaga sekolah senior yang ada disini?"

Dan hanya dijawab Yaya dengan gelengan kepala. Dia baru pindah kesini, mana mungkin dia tahu apalagi kenal.

"Beliau meninggal seminggu yang lalu, dan ternyata arwahnya masih berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah ini" jelas Gempa dengan sebuah senyuman yang cukup manis. "Lalu sekarang, dia sedang berdiri, tepat di samping lemari besi itu" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk lemari besi tempat menyimpan berkas di sudut ruangan OSIS tersebut.

Seketika itu juga wajah Yaya memucat, gadis itu hanya menelan ludah sambil manggut-manggut dan secara perlahan dia pun menggeser kursi yang di dudukinya agak ke pinggir, menjauhi lemari besi yang berada di pojok ruangan tersebut. Ya reaksi yang wajar bagi kebanyakan orang yang tidak pernah punya pengalaman berbau mistis seperti itu.

Padahal Gempa tidak ada niat membuatnya ketakutan atau semacamnya, dia hanya jujur mengatakan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan Yaya percaya yang dikatakan Gempa itu memang benar adanya, karena sejak kecil Gempa diketahui punya kemampuan seperti itu. Kemampuan yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang yang biasa di sebut sebagai INDIGO.

"Tapi Gempa, kau ini tidak takut apa dengan yang begituan? Bahkan kudengar dari Taufan kalau kau sering kerasukan waktu kecil" tanya Yaya agak panik.

"Kenapa harus takut? Dalam hal ini justru Manusia lebih menyeramkan daripada Hantu" jawab Gempa santai. "Dan soal aku sering kerasukan itu… aku sudah mengantisipasinya, jadi jangan khawatir" lanjutnya mencoba menenangkan Yaya yang tengah panik.

"Oh iya, tadi kau ingin bilang apa?" Gempa pun mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka kembali ke awal. Saat Yaya ingin menceritakan problematika kehidupannya yang begitu rumit.

"Ah… Itu…"

"Kalau soal Kak Halilintar dan Fang. Mereka dari dulu memang seperti itu saat berebut sesuatu yang mereka sukai. Jangan khawatir, nanti juga beres sendiri saat salah satu diantara mereka ada yang mau mengalah"

Belum sempat Yaya ngomong, Gempa sudah main potong lagi. Dan lebih parahnya apa yang disarankan oleh Gempa itu persis merupakan hal yang ingin ditanyakannya. Makanya Yaya heran, apa selain bisa melihat, mendengar dan kemasukan hal-hal yang kasat mata, Gempa juga bisa baca pikiran ya?

"Kau ini bisa baca pikiran orang ya, Gempa?" tanya Yaya dengan dahi mengerut dan satu alis naik ke atas, keheranan.

"Aku sering dibilang begitu, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Aku hanya menebak saja" jawab Gempa santai sambil kembali berkutat pada laptopnya lagi.

Tak berselang beberapa lama, salah satu anggota OSIS pun masuk ke ruangan dengan santai pas nya si bendahara. Dan menemukan si jilbab pink sedang bicara dengan Gempa seperti sedang di wawancara. Perasaannya tidak enak, jangan-jangan Yaya sedang mengajukan diri sebagai sekretaris pengganti dan saat ini sedang di tes oleh Gempa.

Tentu saja dengan geram dia pun segera menghampiri mereka untuk protes.

"Tidak bisa ketua, aku tidak terima ini!" bentak si gadis keturunan cina.

"Apanya?" sahut Gempa keheranan, tiba-tiba Ying masuk dan langsung protes. Masalahnya, yang dia protes itu apa?

"Kau tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja meskipun kita sangat membutuhkan sekretaris saat ini!" cetoleh gadis itu lagi lebih kencang.

"Sekretaris apa…?" Tentu saja Yaya yang mendengar ini tidak kalah dibuat kebingungan dengan tingkah Ying saat ini. Dan dari sinilah Ying baru sadar dengan ucapan bodohnya barusan.

"Kau kesini bukan untuk wawancara?" tanya Ying agak pelan, karena malu sudah meninggikan suaranya barusan.

"Bukan" jawab Yaya enteng.

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Untung kau ingatkan" Sepertinya Ying sudah membuat kesalahan fatal karena tidak sengaja memancing tindakan Gempa yang tidak disukainya, padahal Gempa sudah lupa soal sekretaris ini karena terlalu fokus pada proposal dan sepertinya sekarang Gempa berniat mendaftarkan Yaya sebagai calon sekretaris mereka.

"Selagi Yaya ada disini, kenapa tidak kita tawarkan saja posisi sekretaris untuknya. Lagipula sudah tiga hari dan tidak ada yang mau mengajukan diri kan?" tuh kan benar.

Rasakan, mulutmu harimau mu.

"Ketua~! Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak setuju tadi!" Ying yang tidak terima tentu saja langsung protes.

"Jangan lupa sekretaris sebelumnya mengundurkan diri juga karena ulahmu. Oh bukan, ulah mulutmu ya?" ucap Gempa santai dengan nada agak meledek.

"Kenapa ketua jadi menyalahkanku!? Mereka saja yang mentalnya lemah! Baru ku kritik sedikit sudah menyerah!"

"Makanya kita perlu orang yang punya telinga kuali" jelas Gempa dengan santai dan masih mencoba membela gadis berkerudung di depannya. Menurutnya Yaya adalah kandidat yang tepat, mengingat betapa kuatnya mental dan kebalnya telinganya mendengar ejekan dari Ying. Bahkan melawan lagi.

"Pokoknya aku tidak terima kalau dia jadi sekretaris kita!" bentak Ying lagi. Padahal Yaya belum bilang setuju atau tidak sebenarnya.

"Alasannya?" tanya Gempa datar.

"Karena dia adalah teman baik dari pacarku. Dan karena itu juga kami selalu bersaing, makanya kami nggak akan bisa akur" jelas Ying memberikan alasan yang cukup tidak masuk akal. Alasan macam apa itu?

Dan Yaya yang mendengar alasan tersebut hanya memberikan Ying tatapan dingin. Siapa juga yang mau merebut pacarnya? Yaya sudah pacar sendiri, mana mungkin dia tertarik dengan Taufan.

"Wah… Kalau gitu sayang banget dong" Gempa hanya menyenderkan kepalanya pada tangan dan menyeringai. "Aku suka melihat perempuan berkelahi" dan menjawab dengan sangat tenang dan santai Ying yang cerewet tersebut dengan maksud sedikit mengodanya. Ternyata benar kata adiknya, Blaze dan Ice, Ying memang asik untuk di jahili.

"Ketua~!" protes Ying yang masih tidak terima dengan keputusan Gempa, tapi dia bisa apaa? Semua tergantung keputusan Gempa akan memasukan Yaya atau tidak.

 **WoTC**

Setelah itu, di sebuah perpustakaan sekolah yang begitu luas dan nyaman dengan puluhan koleksi buku pelajaran, novel, dan bermacam-macam jenis buku lainnya yang tersusun begitu rapi di rak-rak buku.

Terlihatlah di sana dua orang muda-mudi sedang duduk bersebelahan di tempat meja bundar yang disediakan dalam perpustakaan sambil asik membaca beberapa buku dan belajar bareng, juga saling berbagi sebuah headset untuk mendengarkan lagu yang sama.

Mereka adalah Taufan dan Ying, setelah cukup dibuat kesal oleh ulah Adik kembar dari pacarnya, dia pun mencoba menenangkan diri dengan cara belajar bersama laki-laki yang disukai di perpustakaan.

"Jadi… Yaya diterima?" komentar Taufan, setelah mendengar keluhan panjang dari pacarnya tersebut.

"Tidak tahu. Gempa yang memutuskannya" sahut Ying datar sambil mengambil cemilan berupa biskuit kecil."am~" lalu memberikan isyarat agar Taufan membuka mulutnya dan menyuapkan nya untuk pemuda bertopi miring tersebut.

"Kau nggak diet lagi?" Komentar Taufan sambil mengunyah biskuit yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Setelah melihat Ying membawa begitu banyak camilan di tasnya.

"Nggak. Sebentar lagi kita ujian, kalo kurang nutrisi entar jadi bego" jawab Ying santai sambil menyeka sisa remah biskuit yang masih tertinggal di antara sela bibir tipis milik pemuda tampan tersebut dengan jari mungilnya. Mungkin Ying merasa sedikit terganggu dengan remah-remah yang terlihat kotor tersebut dan kalau diperhatikan sepertinya Taufan benar-benar di manja oleh pacarnya.

Taufan pun hanya membalas Ying dengan senyuman, dia pun segera mengelus kepala gadis tersebut dengan lembut setelah mendengar jawaban yang membuatnya tersanjung. Dan berkata " _My gosh… you're really make me want to always understanding about you"_

Sayangnya, mungkin karena salah dengar atau apa, Ying malah jadi kesal saat Taufan mengatakan hal tersebut. "Apa maksudmu aku tertarik dengan Stanley, aku sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan dia!" ucap gadis itu sewot dan baru sadar saja apa yang diucapkannya. Lihat, dia sendiri yang membocorkan rahasia terbesarnya, di depan pacarnya sendiri secara langsung lagi. Membungkam mulut pun tidak ada gunanya karena sudah terlanjur terucap.

Tolong lain kali mulutmu di jaga. Sudah dua kali kena batu nya sendiri kan?

Taufan yang mendengar bentakan kasar dari pacarnya itu hanya mendesah, dia paham jika Ying saat ini hanya sedang emosi. Dan juga, Taufan sudah tahu jika Ying pernah berpacaran dengan Stanley. "Apa dunia mu hanya berotasi pada Stanley. Bahkan sekarang Under **standing** pun terdengar seperti **Stanley**."cerocosnya tak kalah sengit.

Ying pun tertunduk malu karena sudah membentak Taufan barusan. "Jadi kau sudah tahu ya? Maaf…" ucapnya pelan dan meminta maaf, berharap Taufan tidak marah karena kebiasaan kasarnya.

"Tapi kau benar-benar tidak akan membenciku kan, karena aku pernah pacaran dengan Stanley?" kali ini Ying memohon dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa? Masa lalu ya masa lalu. Seperti barang bekas yang tidak bisa dipakai lagi, buang saja" Pemuda bertopi itu hanya tersenyum lembut. Dia mengerti pacarnya itu memang sedikit kekanak-kanakan dan emosinya masih labil, apalagi jika menyinggung sesuatu yang tidak disukainya, mungkin karena umurnya yang lebih muda setahun dibandingkan dia dan teman sekelasnya. Jadi pemuda bertopi itu pun segera mengelus kepala Ying dengan lembut untuk menenangkan si gadis yang terlihat sudah hampir menangis itu.

Yaps, Taufan seperti semacam _powerbank atau charger._ Memang dia agak jahil, tapi jika di dekatnya rasanya ada semacam energi kuat yang akan membuatmu kembali bersemangat. Karena itulah diantara semua temannya dia dikenal sebagai _mood maker_ yang bisa menceriakan suasana.

Karena itu juga saat Ying mendengar ucapan Taufan, dia tidak jadi sedih dan bisa tersenyum lagi. "Tapi... Darimana kau tahu aku pernah pacaran dengan Stanley? Mungkinkah Ah Feng yang memberitahumu?" tanya Ying agak polos dan canggung.

"Tidak. Blaze yang memberitahuku." jawab Taufan enteng.

"Ah… sudah kuduga" sahut Ying enteng, sepertinya dia mengabaikan satu poin penting, dan baru menyadarinya sesaat kemudian. "Tunggu. Blaze yang memberitahumu!?"

"Iya. Dia bahkan memperlihatkan fotonya, katanya dia mendapatkannya dari folder pembuangan di laptop mu" jelas Taufan lagi. Dan membuat Ying mengeretakan giginya karena saking geramnya.

Si Iblis kecil itu benar-benar tidak tahu kata menyerah. Kalau dia sudah terlalu penasaran, dia akan habis-habisan mencoba membongkarnya. Bahkan sampai ke pembuangan dari _recycle bin_ laptop Ying tetap akan dicarinya. Lihat saja, setelah ini dia akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Ying. Pasti itu.

Tapi meskipun Blaze tidak mencoba mencari tahu nya pun pasti akan terungkap juga, seperti tadi. Entah seperti apa reaksi Taufan jika Blaze tidak memberitahunya sebelum ini.

"Karena aku tidak mempermasalahkan masa lalu mu. Aku ingin kau janji satu hal padaku" pinta Taufan dengan nada yang cukup serius.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ying penasaran dan sok imut pada Taufan.

"Jangan bocorkan pada siapapun kalau Yaya ada di kelas _indifferent group_ " tegas Taufan.

Seketika itu juga senyuman Ying langsung sirna ketika ucapan Taufan terdengar lebih mementingkan Yaya dibandingkan dia. Ying pun mendesah dan segera berdiri sambil membereskan bukunya. "Tidak tahu ya, masalahnya itu rahasia yang sangat besar. Dan juga, masa lalu tetap masa lalu. Aku tetap tidak menyukai Yaya Ah. Aku duluan ya?" ucapnya sambil meninggalkan Taufan yang terlihat mendesah dengan lesu. Semoga saja mulut ember Ying itu bisa menyimpan rahasia Yaya dengan baik.

 **WoTC**

Jadi setelah meninggalkan Taufan di perpustakaan, Ying pun beralih ke bagian loker. Dia terlihat begitu sibuk mengembalikan buku yang dibawanya dan menukarnya dengan buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

Dan karena saking sibuknya, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar jika Kakak sepupunya yang berambut raven tersebut datang menghampirinya dan dengan santainya menyenderkan dirinya pada loker yang terdapat di sebelah milik Ying.

"Ying." Tegur pemuda bersurai ungu raven tersebut. Dan membuat si gadis terlonjak kaget sampai setengah mati.

"Astaga! Setan, Kuntilanak, Pocong, Genderuwo, Mak Lampir!" seru Gadis itu terpenjarat, sampai hampir semua nama setan disebutnya karena saking kagetnya dengan kemunculan Fang yang mendadak "Ish… Apa sih, muncul tiba-tiba begitu? Mengagetkan saja!" lanjutnya mengomel dengan nada membentak pada Fang.

"Lebay… Gempa yang sering ketemu sama penunggu sekolah ini aja nggak sampai segitunya" komentar Fang ketus.

"Itu karena Gempa emang udah biasa ngeliat yang begituan sejak kecil, wajarlah" sahut Ying tak kalah ketusnya, dan masih sibuk membereskan lokernya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Gempa, aku jadi teringat soal Stanley" gumam Fang yang terdengar oleh Ying.

Seketika itu juga Ying pun mematung di tempat. Tapi dia mencoba untuk mengabaikan ucapan Fang barusan.

"Taufan sudah tahu soal Stanley ya? Tapi apa dia tahu kenapa kau bisa putus dengannya?" kali ini Fang lanjut bertanya, tapi tidak di jawab oleh Ying. Membuat pemuda berambut ungu raven itu bosan karena seperti sedang bicara sendiri, jadi dia pun menentukan jawabannya sendiri. "Tidak tahu ya?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan wajah mu waktu itu. Kau dengan penuh dramanya menangis ketika Gempa menyampaikan pesan terakhir dari Stanley, konyol banget" lanjutnya lagi mencoba memancing perhatian Adik sepupunya tersebut. Sedikit berhasil, terlihat dari tubuh Ying yang sedikit mulai gemetar.

"Oh iya. Taufan tahu tidak ya kalau Stanley itu sudah-"

"Hentikan!" Ying benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran, dia hampir saja menangis barusan. Dan tentu saja ini membuat Fang bungkam dan merasa bersalah. "Aku mencoba untuk melupakan dia, dan saat ini bagiku hanya ada Taufan. Jadi jangan coba mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi!" serunya penuh kekesalan sambil membanting lokernya dengan keras.

Fang memucat seketika itu juga, Ying memang menyeramkan jika sudah benar-benar marah. "Ma-Maaf…" ucapnya dengan nada gemetar. Dan Gadis itu hanya mendengus keras sambil berbalik menuju kelasnya.

"Hei Ying kau mau memaafkan ku kan? Aku hanya bercanda!" seru Fang.

"Tidak tahu" jawab si gadis datar.

"Gimana kalau ku traktir makan di restoran makanan cina langganan kita!? Kita udah lama nggak makan bareng disana kan!? Setelah ini aku janji tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit lagi soal Stan-"

Belum sempat Fang melanjutkan ajakannya, Ying sudah berbalik dan mendelik tajam padanya, lalu segera berjalan menghampirnya. Membuatnya bergidik ngeri dan ketakutan dengan ekspresi Ying saat ini.

"Sekali ini saja, oke"

Siapa sangka, Ying setuju dengan ajakan makan dari Fang. Mungkin dia juga merasa bersalah sudah marah pada Kakak sepupunya karena menanggapi terlalu serius candaan tersebut. Dia mungkin hanya terlalu sayang pada Ying dan hanya minta di perhatikan saja. Fang juga salah, bercanda membawa-bawa nama orang yang sudah–ehem maaf, nggak enak nyebutnya.

 **WoTC**

Sementara itu di rumah Boboiboy bersaudara, seorang bocah berusia 14 tahun bertopi hitam berlambang api terlihat memasuki rumah besar tersebut. Sepertinya dia baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Ya namanya juga SMP, jam pulangnya lebih cepat daripada Kakak-kakaknya yang ada di SMA. Di tambah lagi Blaze tidak punya jadwal ekstra kulikuler apapun hari ini.

Tapi entah kenapa tetap saja, sekolah terasa begitu panjang dan membosankan hari ini. Mungkin karena saudara kembarnya yang biasa di ajak ngobrol dan makan bareng tidak masuk hari ini. Itu karena Ice masih demam.

Sambil mendesah panjang, bocah berjaket merah itu pun segera menanggalkan sepatunya di pintu depan dan segera memasuki rumahnya yang luas dan megah dengan desain hasil persilangan antara budaya barat dan timur tersebut.

Dia agak terkejut begitu sampai di ruangan utama rumah tersebut, karena menemukan Ibunya sedang duduk bersender di sofa dengan lesu sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya. Terlihat juga disana seorang pembantu yang tengah sibuk membersihkan pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai. Blaze pun memperhatikan kondisi ruangan tersebut dengan seksama dan mencoba membaca apa yang kira-kira sudah terjadi disana.

"Oh! Tuan Muda!?" hingga tiba-tiba si pembantu tersebut pun menegurnya, setelah beberapa lama dan baru menyadari kehadirannya. Membuat Ibunya pun segera menoleh dan tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Oh, anak Mama sudah pulang? Sabar sebentar ya, jangan bergerak dulu. Saat ini bibi sedang membersihkan pecahan kacanya" pinta si Ibu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Blaze datar dan tatapan berkilat-kilat. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu bertanya, karena dia sudah membaca situasinya sejak tadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Mama hanya sedikit ceroboh saja tadi" jawab si Ibu memberikan alasan logis yang bisa di percaya.

"Begitu..." tanpa mempedulikan peringatan ibunya sebelumnya dengan santai Blaze pun melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Ice di sudut ruangan. Tentu saja untuk kesana dia harus melewati bagian lantai yang sedang dibersihkan oleh pembantu tersebut.

Dan walhasil. Blaze langsung terdiam dan membelalak begitu merasakan sebuah benda kecil yang dingin dan tajam menusuk kulit telapak kakinya. Tentu saja Ibunya panik dan dengan respon segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, begitu melihat putranya terluka karena tidak sengaja menginjak beling yang masih tertinggal.

Tapi kelihatannya Blaze masa bodoh dengan hal itu, dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit di kakinya, dia pun kembali meneruskan langkah kakinya menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan cemas dari Ibunya dan segera mengunci pintunya agar tidak ada siapapun yang masuk.

"Blaze, yang tadi itu kena kan!? Setidaknya biarkan Mama memeriksanya!? Sayang! Blaze! Joon! JUN HO!"

 **WoTC**

Sementara itu di tempat lain, tepatnya di restoran cina langganan keluarga Yap. Terlihat Fang sedang menepati janjinya dengan Ying untuk mentraktirnya makan di sini.

"Yah… sudah lama sekali. Restoran ini nggak berubah sama sekali ya?" ucap Fang mengawali pembicaraan mereka sambil menyamankan dirinya di kursi tamu tersebut.

Sementara Ying di depannya hanya mendesah tak nyaman dan segera berdiri. "Aku ke toilet sebentar ya?" ucapnya yang segera meninggalkan meja bernomor dua puluh di dekat jendela tersebut. Bukannya dia tidak suka makan disini atau pergi berdua saja dengan sepupunya, hanya saja saat ini mereka terlihat sedang berkencan daripada hanya sekedar makan malam berdua.

Sambil menunggu Ying kembali dengan bosan Fang pun menatap ke arah jendela dan memperhatikan jalanan, trotoar, serta orang dan mobil yang terlihat lalu lalang di depan restoran _Chinese Food_ tersebut.

Dan tanpa sengaja menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di seberang jalan. Di Kafe sebelah dia melihat seorang gadis berjilbab pink tengah sibuk melayani dan menyambut pelanggan yang datang. Memang gadis berkerudung pink banyak, tapi yang satu ini wajahnya sangat familiar.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Ying pun kembali dan menghampirinya dengan penasaran kira-kira apa yang dilihat oleh sepupunya itu sampai sebegitu fokusnya. "Kau sedang melihat apa?" tanyanya.

Karena Fang tidak menjawab, Ying pun memutuskan melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya dan menemukan pemandangan yang sama dengan yang dilihat Fang. Seketika itu Ying pun langsung membelalak kaget. Mampus, dia lupa kalau restoran cina langganan keluarga mereka ini berseberangan dengan kafe tempat Yaya bekerja. Dan yang lebih parahnya, mereka duduk persis di dekat jendela yang mengarah ke sana.

"Anu… Aku baru ingat hari ini ada janji dengan seseorang. Jadi acara makannya kita tunda lain hari saja ya" ucapnya panik dan mencari-cari alasan agar dia dan Fang bisa segera pergi dari sana.

"Kok mendadak? Yakin kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Lagipula kita sudah pesan" komentar Fang santai.

"Pesanan bisa dibatalin. Ayolah ini penting banget Abang" Ying yang merasa terpojok tidak punya pilihan lain selain terpaksa memanggil Fang dengan panggilan 'Abang' untuk membujuknya. Dia sebenarnya tidak berniat melindungi Yaya dan rahasianya, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Sesuatu yang mengatakan jika dia harus melakukan ini. Dan dia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa itu.

Karena sudah dibujuk seperti itu jadi Fang hanya menurut dengan permintaan adik kesayangan yang sudah di jaganya selama beberapa tahun terakhir itu.

 **WoTC**

Sayangnya, Fang tidak kehabisan akal. Dia harus memastikan apa yang dilihatnya di kafe tadi benar atau hanya sekedar salah lihat. Apa nama kafe nya tadi? Coffee Tappi? Jadi dia pun segera menelpon kafe tersebut dan meng order dua gelas kopi dari sana.

Tak berselang beberapa lama, seorang gadis berkerudung pink dan berkaos coklat datang dengan terburu-buru mengantarkan pesanan tersebut ke depan kamar apartemen milik Fang.

Gadis itu pun memencet bel rumah tersebut dan menunggu dengan sabar.

Namun hingga beberapa menit si pemilik rumah tak kunjung keluar. Jadi, Yaya pun berinisiatif menelpon ulang si pemesan untuk memberitahukan jika orderan nya sudah tiba. Siapa tahu bukan, dia hanya sedang keluar sebentar karena suatu urusan. _Just positive thinking_.

"Halo, selamat sore. Tadi anda memesan dua mochaccino latte bukan? Alamatnya apartemen blok A nomor XXXXX, Kingdom Resident, benar? Kalau mungkin, apa anda bisa segera kesini sekarang?" ucap si gadis bicara lewat handphone nya dengan sangat sopan.

" _Apa ini nomormu?"_ tanya seseorang dari seberang panggilan dengan suara berat khas seorang laki-laki.

"Apa?" tanya Yaya agak bingung dengan jawaban dari pelanggannya tersebut. Dan tak disangka orang tersebut sudah berjalan menghampirinya dengan santai sambil terus bicara melalui handphone nya. Siapa sangka, sejak tadi dia bersembunyi dan mengintip Yaya dari kejauhan sambil menunggu momen yang tepat untuk memberikan kejutan yang paling mengejutkan untuk gadis tersebut.

Yaya hampir tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. Orang yang mengorder di kafe tempatnya kerja adalah Fang si pembuat masalah. Sungguh, ini adalah hari tersial yang pernah di alaminya. Dari semua orang, dia ketahuan kerja sambilan oleh orang yang sangat berbahaya, karena selain bisa memberitahukannya pada yang lain, Fang juga bisa saja akan membullinya.

"Wah… Aku tidak pernah membayar hanya untuk mendapatkan nomor HP sebelumnya" ucap pemuda tersebut sambil mematikan panggilan di ponselnya. "Kopinya sudah datang?" lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis mengintimidasi di wajahnya.

Yaya hanya mengulum bibirnya yang gemetaran, siapa sangka hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan Fang saat mengenakan seragam pegawai Coffee Tappi. Saat mengantarkan pesanan lagi. "Selamat menikmati!" dan dengan panik segera menyerahkan _paperbag_ berisi pesanan Fang tersebut, lalu terburu-buru mencoba meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

"Oi, kau mau kemana? Jadi ini ceritanya gratis nih?" ucap Fang santai sambil mengayun-ayunkan kopi yang barusan di berikan oleh Yaya.

Pelanggan yang baik, mengingatkan jika dirinya belum bayar.

Yaya yang mendengar hal tersebut sontak saja berhenti dan berputar balik menghampiri Fang dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Masuk saja dulu. Dompetku ketinggalan di dalam. Oh iya, kau suka Mochaccino?" ajak Fang menawari Yaya dengan penuh senyum dan keramahan untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya, entah apa yang sedang direncakannya.

Dan Yaya benar-benar dibuat _spechless_ karena tingkah dan kelakuan Fang kali ini. Pantas saja dia pesan dua, dari awal ini memang jebakan untuknya. Dan sekarang Yaya persis seperti seekor ikan yang sudah terjerat mata kail karena menggigit umpan yang diberikan oleh Fang.

.

Selagi Fang terus menyusuri lorong apartemennya, Yaya yang berada di belakangnya terus mendumel dan protes. "Dengar ya Lin Kai Feng, aku tidak punya waktu untuk main-main denganmu! Kalau sampai aku terlambat, bisa-bisa bosku–"

"Iya, apa saat ini aku sedang bicara dengan manajer dari Coffe Tappi? Maaf, Tapi aku ada sedikit urusan dengan salah satu karyawanmu yang mengantar pesanan barusan. Bisa dia dapat tambahan waktu sebentar untuk membereskannya? Jangan khawatir, aku akan bayar lima kali lipat dari harga kopinya sebagai ganti rugi" Sayangnya sebelum Yaya bisa selesai protes, kelihatannya Fang sudah mencoba mengatasi masalah ini untuknya. Dan segera mematikan panggilan setelah mendapat persetujuan dari bos pemilik kafe tersebut.

"Beres kan?" ucap Fang enteng.

"Bodoh! Kau ini sebenarnya mikir nggak sih!? Apa yang akan dikatakan bos ku kalau kau minta izinnya seperti itu!" sembur Yaya penuh kekesalan, seperti sudah lupa kalau Fang bisa mengancamnya menggunakan rahasianya ini kapan saja.

"Sudah diam dan ikuti saja kata-kataku kalau nggak mau rahasiamu ini bocor ke satu sekolah" ancam Fang dan lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Yaya _spechless_ , dia baru ingat sekarang. Dan dengan terpaksa kali ini dia harus menurut dengan yang dikatakan Fang, bahkan ketika pemuda berkacamata itu menarik lengannya dan membawanya ke ruang makan di apartemennya.

Dan di atas meja sudah ada dua buah nasi goreng yang tersaji rapi di atas piring makan, lengkap beserta sendok dan garpunya. Lalu kemudian, Fang pun meletakan kopi yang di bawa dan menyusunnya sedemikian rupa dengan apik.

"Apa ini?" tanya Yaya masih kebingungan dengan situasi yang sedang dialaminya.

"Oh. Aku memesan kebanyakan dan aku nggak suka buang-buang makanan. Bisa bantu aku menghabiskannya?" jelas pemuda berkacamata tersebut sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Dari permintaannya sepertinya Fang tidak punya niat jahat.

Tapi tetap saja. Apa maksudnya coba? Kalau kau cuma tinggal sendiri dan nggak bisa ngabisin semuanya, ngapain kau pesan dua?

Jadi dengan terpaksa Yaya pun hanya menurut dan segera menarik kursi untuk tempatnya duduk tepat berseberangan dengan Fang yang terlihat sedang duduk santai di depannya. Dan jujur, saat ini Yaya lebih seperti sedang di intimidasi daripada di ajak makan.

 **WoTC**

Kembali ke rumah keluarga Boboiboy. Saat ini disana sedang terjadi sebuah keributan kecil yang disebabkan oleh ulah Blaze yang melukai dirinya sendiri sebelumnya.

Dan saat ini juga, si bocah penyebab masalah itu benar-benar membuat Ibunya dan semua orang disana kewalahan. Dia mengurung dirinya di kamar dan tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk walau hanya untuk mengecek keadaannya saja. Bahkan pada Ibunya yang begitu khawatir padanya saat ini pun, dia tetap tidak mau membukakan pintu.

"Jun Ho, ayolah buka pintunya, jangan membuat Mama khawatir seperti ini" pinta Ibu dengan begitu memelas sambil mengetok pintu kamar putra keempatnya itu berkali-kali.

"Apa yang terjadi, Bu?"

Dan tanpa disadarinya, tiga putra pertamanya sudah ada di sebelahnya setelah baru saja pulang karena kegiatan eskul masing-masing.

"Oh, kalian semua sudah pulang?" gumam si Ibu agak terkejut.

"Blaze kenapa?" tanya Halilintar datar sambil menatap ke arah pintu kamar adiknya tersebut.

"Aduh… Ibu juga bingung harus menjelaskan darimana. Pokoknya intinya, saat Blaze pulang tadi siang dia dengan sengaja membiarkan kakinya tertusuk beling bekas pecahan gelas minum Ibu. Kelihatan dia melakukan itu karena ingin protes. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau Ayah dan Ibu–"

Sontak wanita berusia 40 tahunan itu pun segera membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Semakin diteruskan sepertinya penjelasannya semakin berbahaya, jadi sampai situ saja.

"Ibu dan Ayah kenapa?" Taufan pun langsung membelalak mendengar hal tersebut. Jujur, penasaran dengan kelanjutan kata-kata dari Ibunya.

"Pokoknya, sekarang kita harus cari cara supaya adikmu mau keluar" Si Ibu pun segera berimprovisasi dan mengalihkan pembicaraannya ke lain supaya putranya tidak mengungkit yang barusan. Dia benar-benar lelah dan kehabisan akal sejak tadi. Jadi Lisa pun segera kembali ke sofa ruangan utama dan kembali menghempaskan dirinya ke sana.

Dan tersisa lah si kembar tiga yang harus menangani masalah ini. Gimana caranya coba ngebujuk adiknya yang satu itu saat dia sedang ngamuk mode on?

Taufan yang sudah kehabisan akal duluan hanya bisa nyengir sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan sempat-sempatnya saja bercanda. "Nginjak beling? Emangnya dia pikir dia pemain debus apa?"

Selamat, candaan Taufan yang nggak baca situasi tersebut sukses menghasilkan sebuah benjol besar hasil karya seni dari jitakan tangan Halilintar di kepala pemuda bertopi miring tersebut.

Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan dicoba dulu. Jadi Gempa pun berinistiatif memulai langkah awal. Kemudian pemuda bertopi terbalik itu pun mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. Siapa tahu Adiknya mau membuka pintu untuknya.

"Blaze. Ini Kakak, Gempa. Boleh Kakak masuk? Katanya kakimu terluka, boleh Kakak melihatnya?" bujuk si Kakak lemah lembut dan ramah.

Tapi bukannya ditanggapi dengan baik, Blaze malah melempar benda ke arah Kakaknya tersebut dan sukses menabrak pintu hingga menimbulkan bunyi dentuman yang sangat keras. Kontan saja, Gempa segera mundur teratur setelah mendapat serangan tak terduga dari amukan adiknya tersebut.

Ini sih sudah keterlaluan namanya.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar!" Tentu saja Halilintar langsung naik pitam dengan kelakuan adiknya tersebut. Dia pun berniat untuk mendobrak pintu kamar adiknya, tapi sudah lebih dulu di hentikan oleh Taufan yang dengan cekatan mengunci kedua tangan dan tubuh Kakaknya tersebut.

"Sabar Kak!" seru Taufan panik.

Kok rasanya seperti Déjà vu ya? Tapi kapan? Sudahlah itu tidak penting.

"Lepasin!" bentak Halilintar mencoba melawan sekuat tenaganya, tapi Taufan pun juga tidak kalah sengit menahan tubuh Halilintar. Untuk kali ini dia tidak bisa mengalah hanya karena takut pada Kakaknya begitu saja. "Anak itu karena terlalu di baik-baikin makanya jadi ngelawan gitu! Sekali-sekali dia harus dikasih pelajaran supaya kapok!"

Dan disinilah Gempa harus mencoba menjelaskan baik-baik supaya Kakak pertamanya itu bisa menahan emosinya dan menenangkan diri "Iya Kak. Iya. Aku paham. Aku paham banget maksud Kakak apa. Tapi kali ini aja, bisa nggak usah pakai kekerasan? Kakak tahu sendiri kan, gimana kalau Blaze sudah ngamuk? Saat ini emosinya sedang memuncak dan tindakan nggak terkontrol. Jadi tolong banget, tahan dulu emosi Kakak. Oke?" jelasnya.

"Tch…" Halilintar yang memang dasarnya sayang pada adiknya yang satu itu pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan menurut saja. Dengan kasarnya dia pun segera menepis lengan Taufan yang mengunci pergerakannya dan segera berlalu menuju sofa ruangan utama. "Terserah kalian ajalah, mau gimana lagi caranya. Aku udah pusing ngurusin anak emosian yang nggak mau nurut kata orang tua kayak gitu" ucapnya yang segera menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa sambil memijit-mijit keningnya.

Membuat Taufan dan Gempa menghela nafas lega, setidaknya untuk kali ini Kakak mereka tidak akan ikut-ikutan mengamuk seperti Blaze dan memperparah keadaan. Sisanya tinggal mencari cara supaya Blaze mau keluar dari Kamarnya.

Hingga Taufan pun mendapatkan sebuah ide dan seperti telepati antar anak kembar, Gempa pun sepertinya memikirkan hal yang sedang dipikirkannya. Mereka berdua pun saling pandang dan mengangguk satu sama lain lalu segera menemui Ibu mereka untuk memberitahukan rencana ini.

"Ibu, Kami ada rencana untuk membuat Blaze mau keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi kami tidak tahu Ibu akan setuju atau tidak" ucap Gempa lembut pada Ibunya.

"Apa itu nak?" sahut si Ibu yang terdengar begitu lemas saat ini.

"Gimana kalau minta Yaya yang membujuknya, siapa tahu berhasil" lanjut si pemuda bertopi terbalik menyarankan untuk si Ibu.

Sontak Ibunya terkejut dengan rencana putra-putranya itu dan tentu saja beliau langsung protes. "Apa!? Bagaimana bisa kalian menaruh harapan besar begitu pada gadis seperti itu!? Ibu saja gagal membujuknya apalagi Yaya!?"

"Loh, Mungkin saja kan. Kalau tidak dicoba mana tahu" komentar Taufan serius.

Dan Gempa pun kembali mencoba menjelaskan dengan lembut pada Ibunya. "Ibu… Saat ini kita nggak punya pilihan lain. Kita coba saja dulu, siapa tahu bisa. Ya?"

Ibunya hanya mendesah panjang, pasrah. Sepertinya memang ini jalan satu-satunya agar putranya itu mau membukakan. Walaupun dia sendiri tidak yakin apa Yaya akan berhasil atau tidak. "Panggil Yaya sekarang"

Gempa dan Taufan pun tersenyum lebar. Untuk pertama kalinya Ibunya mereka setuju dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan gadis yang paling dibencinya tersebut.

"Kak Hali" seru Taufan meminta kakaknya untuk segera menghubungi Yaya. Dan seperti telepati, Halilintar sudah duluan menelpon Yaya sebelum Taufan bilang apapun.

 **WoTC**

Sementara itu masih di apartemen Fang. Pemuda itu terlihat baru saja mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar kopinya barusan juga untuk ganti rugi tambahan penalti waktu yang di berikan untuk Yaya. Dengan enteng dan sopan menyerahkan segepok uang pada Yaya.

Sambil menunggu kembaliannya diberikan. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu hanya berdecak kagum pada Yaya yang masih tertunduk di depannya sambil menghitung jumlah uang yang diberikan Fang.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau kaya. Itu karena kau bekerja keras. Jujur, aku kagum dengan aktingmu sebagai orang kaya baru dan berhasil menipu satu sekolah. Harusnya kau diberi _applause_ untuk aktingmu ini. Oh iya, mungkin kau juga bisa jadi aktor, siapa tahu hidupmu bisa lebih baik" ejek Fang sarkartis.

Yaya tidak mengatakan apapun untuk membalas ucapan kasar Fang yang cukup mengintimidasi tersebut. Karena dia tahu, membuat masalah dengan Fang hanya akan membuat urusannya semakin runyam.

Gadis itu terlihat masih sibuk menghitung lembaran kertas mata uang ringgit tersebut. Hingga kemudian HP nya berbunyi menandakan adanya telepon yang masuk.

Tapi bukannya menjawab Yaya membiarkan saja handphone itu terus berdering hingga membuat Fang di depannya merasa terganggu.

"Kenapa tidak di angkat? Memangnya aku ada melarangmu untuk menjawab telepon? Angkatlah, siapa tahu itu penting" ucapnya sarkartis.

Yaya menurut saja. Meskipun cukup jahat Fang ternyata masih punya hati untuk tidak terlalu menjahilinya. Untuk kali ini sepertinya panggilan tersebut benar-benar menyelamatkan Yaya.

"Halo. Ya Hali" sahut Gadis itu menjawab panggilan dari pacarnya tersebut. Sontak Fang yang mendengar nama itu disebut langsung membelalak kaget. Siapa sangka Halilintar akan menelpon Yaya.

"Blaze? Dia kenapa? Oke, aku segera kesana" begitulah kira-kira yang diucapkan gadis itu, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Halilintar. Dengan terburu-buru Yaya segera berdiri setelah menyerahkan kembalian untuk Fang. "Aku ada urusan penting jadi aku duluan. Terima kasih untuk traktirannya, aku harap kau mau menepati janjimu setelah ini" ucapnya yang langsung berlalu menuju pintu depan dan meninggalkan Fang yang masih memandanginya dengan heran.

 **WoTC**

Setelah mendengar kabar buruk tentang Blaze, tentu saja Yaya panik dan terburu-buru menuju rumah keluarga Boboiboy setelah meminta ijin pada bos nya.

Begitu dia tiba, seorang pelayan terlihat menunggunya dengan begitu cemas seperti memang sudah disuruh oleh si pemilik rumah. Yaya mengenalinya sebagai rekan kerja Ibunya saat 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Yaya!" seru si bibi panik memanggil gadis berkerudung pink tersebut.

"Bibi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Blaze bisa-" Yaya pun tak kalah paniknya saat ini.

"Aku bicara sambil jalan saja ya?" potong si kepala pelayan sambil menggiring gadis berusia 17 tahun itu ke dalam rumah dan menjelaskan situasinya. "Bibi juga kurang tahu bagaimana kronologi kejadian awalnya. Pokoknya, tiba-tiba Tuan Muda Blaze mengamuk dan langsung mengurung diri di kamar. Nyonya saat ini benar-benar sudah hampir menyerah untuk membujuknya keluar"

Karena Yaya bertanya lagi, berarti dia sudah menarik kesimpulan yang cukup logis. Sisanya tinggal bagaimana dia membujuk Blaze agar mau keluar.

Begitu memasuki rumah besar tersebut. Halilintar dan kedua saudaranya terlihat sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Yaya" panggil Halilintar yang segera menghampiri gadis berkerudung tersebut.

"Blaze masih nggak mau keluar dari kamarnya ya?" tanya Gadis itu agak panik. Dan hanya di jawab dengan gumamam yang berarti 'iya'.

"Tolong Ya, coba kau bujuk dia. Dia sudah ngurung diri hampir seharian" pinta Taufan dengan nada memelas.

"Saranku aja sih. Mending kalian biarin aja dia dulu. Dia juga perlu waktu buat menyendiri" jelas Yaya dengan sangat tenang.

"Nggak gini lo. Masalah…" Gempa hanya ber-sweat drop ria begitu mendengar saran dari Yaya. Dan kemudian menjelaskan keadaan yang lebih detil termasuk bagian Blaze yang dengan sengaja melukai dirinya sendiri.

"APA!? KENAPA NGGAK BILANG DARI AWAL. BAHAYA BANGET TAHU ITU. KALAU SAMPAI KAKINYA INFEKSI GIMANA!?" Dan sudah di pastikan Yaya langsung mengamuk. Dan saat ini gadis itu tidak peduli lagi mau menyalahkan siapa. Termasuk Halilintar yang ada di depannya.

"MAKANYA KAMI MAU NGEBUJUKNYA KELUAR! LAGIAN KENAPA KAU MALAH MENYALAHKAN AKU!?" Halilintar yang tak terima dibentak pun membalas Yaya tak kalah sengit.

Sementara Taufan dan Gempa yang memperhatikan mereka berdua hanya bisa ber-sweat drop ria dan tersenyum gaje. Sempat-sempatnya saja berkelahi. Dan juga, lebih baik nggak usah ikut campur dalam pertengkaran suami istri ini.

Yaya pun hanya mendesah pasrah, kali ini dia mengalah saja. Berkelahi tidak akan menghasilkan apapun, toh Halilintar juga nggak salah apa-apa. Kemudian dia pun melangkah menghampiri pintu kamar Blaze dan mencoba mengetuknya dengan lembut. "Blaze. Ini aku, Yaya. Boleh aku masuk? Kalau nggak, setidaknya bisa kau keluar, sebentar saja. Aku khawatir padamu" ucapnya lemah lembut mencoba membujuk bocah kecil tersebut.

Karena tidak ada sahutan apapun, sepertinya Blaze memang masih marah dan butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan menenangkan diri, jadi sudahlah. Dan soal luka di kakinya itu… Kita akan pikirkan saja nanti.

Tapi tepat setelah mereka sudah menyerah tentang Blaze, beberapa saat kemudian grendel pintu kamar bocah kecil itu pun bergerak diikuti dengan suara berderit dari engesel pintu, tanda jika orang di dalamnya membukakan pintunya.

Mereka semua hampir tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi saat ini, Blaze membukakan pintu kamarnya setelah Yaya membujuknya?

Tapi sayangnya, kondisi Blaze maupun kamarnya saat ini tidak bisa dibilang baik. Bajunya kumal dan matanya bengkak, sepertinya dia baru menangis habis-habisan juga ada bercak darah di ujung kaos kaki yang sedang di pakainya. Dan kamarnya seperti baru saja di landa angin puting beliung, semuanya hancur lebur tidak jelas susunannya. Kelihatan selain menangis, Blaze juga memporak-porandakan seisi kamarnya.

Yaya hanya mendesah melihat kondisi seperti itu. "Boleh Kakak masuk?" tanyanya lemah lembut dan penuh senyuman, mencoba membujuk bocah kecil itu. Dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan singkat dari bocah berlambang api tersebut.

Sambil membawa kotak P3K dan baskom kecil, Yaya pun mengikuti Blaze masuk ke kamarnya. Dan bocah itu pun langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kasur empuknya dengan tatapan kosong, saat ini sorot matanya persis seperti orang yang sudah nggak bisa ngerasain emosi apapun lagi.

Melihat kondisi seperti ini sudah pasti Blaze nggak mau dilihat oleh orang lain. Jadi Yaya pun segera memberikan isyarat pada Gempa yang sedang berdiri di luar pintu untuk segera menutupnya.

"Boleh Kakak periksa lukanya?" tanya Yaya lembut. Sayangnya tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Blaze, jadi Yaya inisiatif sendiri dengan menarik kaki mungil milik bocah tersebut.

Yaya benar-benar tercengang dengan yang apa dilihatnya sekarang. Sebagian serat dari kaos kaki sebelah kanan yang dipakai Blaze sudah penuh berlumur darah dari bagian jaringan kulit luar yang terbuka di telapak kaki bocah kecil tersebut.

Dan begitu Yaya melepaskan kain tipis berlumur darah tersebut, di dalamnya jauh lebih mengerikan lagi. Ada sebuah luka yang cukup besar yang dibiarkan sampai…. Aduh~

Bahkan Yaya pun sampai memasang raut wajah risih atau juga ngeri tanpa di sadarinya. Ini sudah keteraluan, pasti pedih banget itu. Jadi gadis itu pun segera meletakan kaki Blaze yang terluka ke dalam baskom dan menyiapkan sebotol alkohol.

"Ini mungkin sedikit perih, ditahan ya?"pinta Yaya lembut dan segera menyiramkan sebotol alkohol tersebut langsung ke atas luka di kaki Blaze. Tentu saja bocah itu langsung terpenjarat dan mendesah kaget hingga mengagetkan Yaya. "Eh maaf. Sakit ya?" tanya Yaya agak panik. Sayangnya tak direspon sama sekali oleh bocah kecil tersebut.

"Blaze, Blaze~, Ada-ada saja kau ini. Kalau ada masalah harusnya cerita, jangan membuat semua orang jadi khawatir. Apalagi sampai mengurung diri di kamar seperti ini" gumam Yaya sedikit mengomel sambil meneteskan obat merah pada bagian kaki Blaze yang terluka.

"Hari ini… Ayah dan Mama bertengkar lagi" setelah cukup lama diam, akhirnya Blaze pun mau buka suara. Walaupun hanya sebuah kalimat pendek, tapi cukup membuat Yaya yang mendengarnya membulatkan mata karena saking syoknya. "Lalu gelas yang pecah itu karena Ayah yang melemparnya" lanjutnya lagi menjelaskan.

"Kau sudah tahu ya? Kau memang hebat, seperti namamu?" puji Yaya sambil memasangkan plester pada luka tersebut.

Badan Blaze kelihatan bergetar dan dia mulai mengerutu sendiri. "Kenapa? Kenapa Mama berbohong soal itu? Mama bohong jika dia yang memecahkannya dengan sengaja. Mama bohong jika dia tidak pernah di pukul. Mama bohong jika dia tidak kesakitan. Mama bohong jika dia tidak kesepian. Mama bohong jika dia bahagia. Mama bohong jika semuanya baik-baik saja. Mama berbohong tentang semuanya! Kenapa!?"

"Kalau sudah tahu semua itu... Kenapa kau masih menyakiti Mama mu?"

Blaze langsung terbelalak tepat ketika Yaya mengatakan hal tersebut. Dan Yaya hanya menatap lembut sembari menyunggingkan senyuman manis pada bocah yang masih terlihat frustasi tersebut, Hingga membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Semua orang tua di dunia ini pasti akan lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan anaknya daripada kebahagiaannya sendiri. Melukai kakimu dengan beling sama saja seperti mencabik-cabik jantung Mama mu dengan pisau."

Dengan sabar dan lemah lembut Yaya terus menasihati Blaze, sampai rasanya dia sendiri pun ingin menangis.

"Membuat Mama mu khawatir, membuat semua saudaramu khawatir dan melukai diri sendiri. Kalau begini caranya kasihan kan Mama mu?"

Blaze masih terdiam walaupun terlihat ada air mata yang tertahan di kedua pelupuk matanya. Benar yang dikatakan Yaya. Kenapa tadi dia malah memberontak dan mengunci diri di kamar? Bukankah lebih baik jika saja tadi dia berlari ke Mama nya dan memeluknya. Walaupun tidak banyak membantu setidaknya itu akan menghibur dan sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit beliau?

Dadanya benar-benar sesak seperti mau meledak sebentar lagi, dia menyesal dengan yang dilakukannya hari ini. Hingga kemudian dia tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa sesak di bagian dada tersebut dan berakhir dengan menangis sejadi-jadinya sampai semua bisa mendengar suara tangisannya tersebut.

Dengan respon Yaya pun segera memeluk dan mengelus punggung anak tersebut untuk menenangkannya. "Sudah ya, jangan menangis. Tidak apa-apa"

"Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa Ayah dan Mama akan bercerai. Aku nggak mau!" keluh Blaze yang masih saja menangis di pelukan Yaya.

"Hush… Jangan mengatakan hal buruk seperti itu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah" sambil menepuk punggung Blaze, Yaya masih saja mencoba menenangkannya. Dia mengerti sekali perasaan dan keinginan Blaze itu. Mana mungkin ada anak yang mau orang tuanya bercerai dan besar di keluarga yang _broken home_. Apalagi harus memilih mau tinggal dengan siapa.

Tanpa di sadarinya jika Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa yang sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka pun jadi ikut-ikutan. Gempa sampai menitikan air mata, lalu Halilintar… entahlah, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan topi dan Taufan sudah sesenggukan duluan.

Termasuk Ice yang berada tepat di kamar sebelah, dia sebenarnya juga tahu tentang masalah orang tua mereka, bahkan mungkin mendengar semua yang dibicarakan orang tuanya. Hanya saja, saat kejadian itu terjadi dia menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_ dan memutar lagu dengan volume keras. Ice bermain di dunia musik bukan karena dia bisa atau suka.

Tapi karena disana lah dia bisa melarikan diri.

 **WoTC**

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah cukup lama, Blaze pun akhirnya tertidur pulas karena terlalu lelah menangis.

Yaya pun segera membaringkan bocah kecil tersebut ke kasurnya dan menyelimutinya sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Setidaknya dia sudah tenang sekarang, dan besok akan membaik.

Dan tanpa disadarinya, seorang pelayan terlihat memasuki kamar tersebut sambil membawa perlengkapan kebersihan. Dari penglihatan Yaya, sepertinya dia ingin membereskan kamar Blaze yang hancur lebur seperti baru saja disapu tornado.

"Kau ingin merapikan kamarnya kan?" ucap Yaya ramah.

"I-Iya. Nona" jawab wanita tersebut.

Jujur, sebenarnya Yaya agak canggung dipanggil nona seperti itu. Tapi dia memaklumi saja, mungkin yang satu ini adalah orang baru. Jadi mengenali siapa Yaya dulu.

"Tolong pelan-pelan ya, jangan sampai membangunkannya. Dia baru saja tertidur" pesan gadis berkerudung tersebut.

"Baik Nona"

Kemudian Yaya pun segera meninggalkan kamar tuan muda keempat keluarga Boboiboy yang tengah tertidur pulas tersebut. Begitu dia keluar, tanpa sengaja dia bertemu pandan dengan Ibu si kembar yang terlihat masih duduk lemas di sofa sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya.

Jadi Yaya pun segera menghampiri wanita tersebut dan duduk di sebelahnya dan sepertinya beliau tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal tersebut. Yaya tahu betapa beratnya kejadian yang dialami beliau hari ini, jadi dia pun segera memangku tangan kanan wanita tersebut dan mengurut-ngurut telapak tangan beliau. Katanya ini bagus untuk menghilangkan stress.

"Anda kelihatan sangat letih, nyonya" ucap Yaya lembut sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manis khas miliknya.

Si Nyonya pun dibuat keheranan, padahal dulu dia jahat sekali pada Yaya dan Ibunya, tapi kenapa gadis ini masih mau bicara padanya? Dia pun merespon keberadaan Yaya dan mau menerima ajakan ngobrol gadis itu. "Jun bilang apa padamu?"

"Katanya dia tahu jika tadi anda dan tuan besar bertengkar" jawab Yaya.

Si nyonya pun hanya manggut-manggut, paham jika kelima putranya memang luar biasa. "Jun Ho-ku memang seperti itu." Gumamnya memuji salah satu anaknya.

"Ibumu… sehat, nak?" kali ini giliran si nyonya yang balik bertanya.

"Ibu sudah meninggal" jawab Yaya singkat. Dan kembali membuat Lisa mengangguk paham sekaligus merasa bersalah.

"Nak, kenapa kau masih memanggilku 'Nyonya'?"

"Saya terbiasa seperti itu. Lagipula saya tidak tahu harus memanggil anda apa?"

"Panggil Ibu… Kalau tidak Ketua Dewan, atau Kepala sekolah. Saat ini kau bukan siapapun lagi selain siswi di sekolahan ku"

Yaya yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya tersenyum. Sejauh ini pembicaraan cukup canggung dan tanpa disadari gadis itu, hari sudah semakin sore. Dia bisa terlambat pulang hari ini kalau tidak cepat.

Jadi gadis itu pun segera berdiri."Oh sudah jam segini. Saya pulang dulu ya, Ketua dewan" dan memberi salam dengan sopan. Lalu pergi menuju pintu depan.

 **WoTC**

Benar ternyata dugaan Yaya. Begitu dia keluar dari rumah besar itu, terlihat bahwa langit sudah berwarna senja. Jadi dengan terburu-buru Yaya pun segera mengayunkan kedua kakinya menuju pintu gerbang.

Hingga tiba-tiba sesuatu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Gudang kecil di dekat rumah utama, tempat ia dan Ibunya menumpang tinggal selama beberapa saat.

Dan tanpa di sadarinya, kedua kakinya pun membawanya tepat ke depan tempat itu. Dia memperhatikan gudang kecil itu dengan seksama, tidak ada yang dari sana. Hanya beberapa kayu yang mulai lapuk dan berlubang diterpa cuaca dan beberapa makhluk hidup.

"Jadi kangen ya?"

Hingga tanpa disadarinya, lagi-lagi Halilintar entah muncul darimana tiba-tiba saja sudah ada dibelakangnya dan membisikan kalimat itu di samping telinganya.

"Kagetnya! Kau membuat kaget!" Tentu saja Yaya yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung dibuat terlonjak kaget setengah mati. Hampir saja tadi dia pikir pemuda berlambang petir itu adalah hantu penunggu rumah yang sering diceritakan oleh Gempa. "Astaga…" lanjutnya mendesah sambil mengelus dadanya yang masih kembang kempis.

"Kenapa sih kalian suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba begitu?" gerutunya agak kesal.

"Siapa maksudmu?" sahut Halilintar dingin.

"Kau dan Lin Kai Feng. Tidak heran kalian selalu berkelahi, kalian sama saja. Cocok banget" celoteh Yaya ketus dan berjalan memutari tubuh pemuda bertubuh jangkung tersebut dengan santai.

Tapi tidakah terdengar lucu, seolah Yaya secara tak langsung mengatakan jika dia dan Halilintar sangat serasi karena sering bertengkar.

"Oi, kau meninggalkan beberapa barang di gudang" tegur Halilintar sebelum Yaya bisa berlalu lebih jauh.

"Aku tahu." sahut Yaya ketus tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit pun.

"Kalau sudah tahu bawa pergi sana. Kau membuat gudang rumah kami jadi penuh sampai kami nggak tahu harus menaruh barang dimana lagi" sahut Haliintar tak kalah sengit.

Tuh kan? Baru saja dibahas mereka sudah mulai berkelahi lagi.

"Apa sih susahnya. Tinggal jual aja di toko loak atau nggak pakai _online shop_. Kalau nggak mau repot disumbangin aja sekalian." sewot Yaya.

"Heh. Kami ini nggak ngasih barang semudah itu sama orang asing. Siapa tahu mereka malah nggak menjaganya sebaik yang kami lakukan" sahut Halilintar, belum kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas Yaya.

Yaya yang dibuat kesal dan kehabisan kata-kata pun hanya mendesis keras dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Lalu dengan geram segera begerak menuju gudang. "Iya, Iya. Bantu aku mengeluarkannya"

Dan membuat Halilintar tercengang sekaligus menahan tawa. Buset, dia hanya bercanda dan malah di tanggapi serius oleh gadis berkerudung pink tersebut.

Karena sudah terlanjur terucap jadi Halilintar pun ikut saja dengan perkataan Yaya barusan dan ikut masuk ke dalam gudang untuk mencari barang Yaya yang masih tertinggal.

"Coba kita lihat, rasanya ada satu kotak milikku disini" gumam Yaya sambil menyorotkan senter HP nya ke beberapa tumpukan barang bekas dalam gudang kecil tersebut.

"Oi, kau serius mau ngambil nih?" komentar Halilintar datar. Jujur, dia kurang suka dengan kondisi di tempat ini. Gelap, sempit dan banyak tumpukan barang yang menjadi tempat menempel sarang laba-laba, persis seperti nuansa pendukung dalam game bergenre horor yang sering dimainkan Taufan.

Tapi melihat Yaya berani memasuki tempat itu, dia jadi ikut-ikutan berani untuk masuk lebih dalam. Lagipula, nggak mungkin juga kan akan ada hantu yang bakal muncul secara mendadak seperti dalam film-film horor nggak mutu yang sering ditonton oleh adik-adiknya.

Nggak masalahnya, kenapa lampunya nggak dinyalain. Apa karena terlalu banyak barang sampai knop lampunya jadi ketutupan?

Hingga cahaya senter Yaya pun mengarah ke tumpukan kardus dan tak sengaja mengenai sebuah kotak dengan tulisan 'Yaya punya'. "Oh ini dia" ucap Yaya.

Sayangnya kotak tersebut terletak di paling bawah di antara tumpukan kotak lainnya yang tersusun rapi di kiri-kanan maupun atas bagian luar kotak tersebut. Jadi dengan paksa Yaya pun menggeser dengan perlahan agar kotak itu bisa keluar.

Dan tanpa disadarinya kotak-kotak berisi berbagai macam barang di sekitarnya terlihat mulai oleng dan susunannya hampir goyah.

"AWAS!" Dia baru menyadarinya setelah mendengar peringatan dari Halilintar, tentu saja dia jadi sangat panik saat tumpukan kotak itu hampir menimpanya.

Beruntung respon pemuda bertopi itu sangat cepat. Dia hanya mendesah lega sambil mendorong kembali susunan kotak tersebut ke arah dinding dengan tubuhnya. Jika saja Halilintar tidak cepat menahan kotak-kotak tadi entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Yaya

"Kau ini! Benar-benar…" serunya yang terdengar begitu marah. Namun tidak jadi, begitu dia melihat Yaya menatapnya dengan wajah kebingungan dan polos. Hingga membuatnya mem- _blushing_ dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hati-hati dong. Kotak-kotak ini rentan jatuh, jadi nggak usah diambil aja deh. Bahaya soalnya" lanjutnya lagi memperingatkan dan hanya dijawab Yaya dengan sebuah anggukan polos.

"Sayang! Ho! Min Ho!"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seorang wanita dewasa tengah memanggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Halilintar yang mendengar panggilan tersebut langsung terpenjarat dan berkeringat dingin.

Begitu pula Yaya yang ada disana, dia terlihat agak bingung rasanya nama itu tidak asing baginya. Kalau tidak salah Min Ho itu adalah…

Gadis itu pun menatap Halilintar lekat-lekat dan memperhatikan raut wajahnya saat ini. Ternyata benar, pantas rasanya pernah dengar.

Eh tunggu dulu. Kenapa rasanya suara itu semakin lama semakin mendekat ke gudang? Itu berarti Ketua dewan sedang menuju kesini.

Wah bisa gawat jika dia memergoki mereka sedang berduaan di gudang. Seketika itu juga, mereka berdua langsung panik serta kebingungan harus melakukan apa agar tidak ketahuan sekarang.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu gudang pun terbuka, membiarkan cahaya dari luar masuk dan menampilkan sosok seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah berdiri di depan gudang.

Dan…

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya chapter ini selesai, maaf baru aja update? Padahal kemarin janjinya mau kilat ya. Iya maaf soalnya author masih fokus belajar buat UAS.**

 **Dan jujur ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah kubuat. Rasanya kayak bikin dua chapter sekaligus cuma nggak tau mau motongnya dimana.**

 **Tapi semoga aja kalian jadi puas.**

 **Bentar mau jawab pertanyaan.**

 **IntonPutri Ice Diamond : Oh iya, makasih sarannya ya Kak. Soalnya aku udah kelamaan hiatus jadi agak lupa lupa ingat gitu cara penulisan yang bener. Aku juga ngerasa kok kalau kemampuan menulisku menurun.**

 **Christine Natalia / Choi So Kyung :**

 **Iya makasih banyak ya So Kyung-shi. Jadi kamu mau kasih saran apa nih biar FFku makin mantap?**

 **Terus kalau jadi chingu nya kamu. Geuromyon aku mau jadi chingu kamu. Aku suka kok temenan sama siapa aja. Don't worry.**

 **Okay. Setelah chapter ini author ada rencana mau munculin Hanna dalam cerita tapi nggak tahu kapan? Liat-liat kondisinya aja dulu.**

 **So cuma ngasih tau itu doang sih. Tunggu cerita selanjutnya ya.**

 **Annyeong! Matta aemasu yo ni! Bye bye~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author minta maaf dulu sebelumnya ya atas keterlambatan update dari fanfic ini. Kalian nungguin ya?**

 **Ini terjadi karena otaknya author lagi mentok mikirin kelanjutan cerita ini. Nggak apa-apa kan.**

 **Padahal author ada remedial lo. Berhubung aku stres gara-gara itu sekalian aja kubuang ke sini. Padahal biasanya aku jarang stress lo.**

 **Oke nggak usah banyak bacot lagi. Langsung baca aja.**

 **Chapter 10**

" _Hati-hati dong. Kotak-kotak ini rentan jatuh, jadi nggak usah diambil aja deh. Bahaya soalnya" lanjutnya lagi memperingatkan dan hanya dijawab Yaya dengan sebuah anggukan polos._

" _Sayang! Ho! Min Ho!"_

 _Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seorang wanita dewasa tengah memanggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Halilintar yang mendengar panggilan tersebut langsung terpenjarat dan berkeringat dingin._

 _Begitu pula Yaya yang ada disana, dia terlihat agak bingung, rasanya nama itu tidak asing baginya. Kalau tidak salah Min Ho itu adalah…_

 _Gadis itu pun menatap Halilintar lekat-lekat dan memperhatikan raut wajahnya saat ini. Ternyata benar, pantas rasanya pernah dengar._

 _Eh tunggu dulu. Kenapa rasanya suara itu semakin lama semakin mendekat ke gudang? Itu berarti Ketua dewan sedang menuju kesini._

 _Wah bisa gawat jika dia memergoki mereka sedang berduaan di gudang. Seketika itu juga, mereka berdua langsung panik serta kebingungan harus melakukan apa agar tidak ketahuan sekarang._

.

"Bagaimana ini? Ketua dewan sedang menuju kesini" ucap Yaya panik.

"Kenapa sih? Ibu nggak bakal gigit juga kali" sewot Halilintar ketus.

"Heh, kau mau Ibumu melihat kita dan jadi salah paham lalu mengulang kejadian waktu itu?" sahut Yaya tak kalah sengitnya. Dan membuat Halilintar membelalak karena syok dengan ucapan Yaya barusan.

Dia baru ingat sekarang, kedua pasang manik karamelnya terlihat menerawang kejadian di halte bus tiga tahun lalu ketika dia terpaksa harus berpisah dengan Yaya. Sebuah kenangan pahit yang benar-benar tidak ingin diingat ataupun dialaminya lagi.

Jika kepergok oleh ibunya maka selesailah sudah semua. Keluar pun sepertinya sudah tidak sempat lagi, berarti pilihan terakhir hanya tinggal bersembunyi.

Jadi dengan cekatan Halilintar pun segera menutup pintu gudang, setelah itu kembali lagi untuk mengajak gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya terduduk.

"Sini" perintahnya singkat sambil menarik lengan Yaya dengan paksa.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu gudang pun terbuka, membiarkan cahaya dari luar masuk dan menampilkan sosok seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah berdiri di depan gudang.

Matanya begitu was-was menjelajah dan memperhatikan setiap bagian gudang yang begitu gelap tersebut.

Kosong. Tidak ada apapun selain tumpukan barang bekas yang harusnya sudah lama dibuang atau disumbangkan.

"Aneh. Kemana anak itu, tadi kudengar suaranya dari sini. Apa dia sedang keluar dengan motornya jam segini?" gumam si nyonya pemilik rumah tersebut. Setelah bisa menengangkan diri, dia berencana membicarakan soal pertunangan Halilintar dengan Suzy. Seperti apa dia senang atau sudah nyaman dengan gadis itu dan semacamnya.

Tentu saja jawabannya tidak.

Dan juga saat ini Halilintar sedang bersembunyi di pojok gudang, tepat di samping tumpukan kotak kardus yang tebal dan tinggi tersebut. Menurutnya itu tempat yang cukup sempurna untuk bersembunyi, melihat posisi dan sudutnya yang sulit dilihat oleh orang yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Sayangnya, Yaya tidak sepikiran dengan Halilintar. Saat ini posisinya yang terjepit diantara tembok dan tubuh Halilintar yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tidak bisa dibilang nyaman. Kenapa pula posisi mereka jadi seperti ini. Apa Halilintar tidak sempat berpikir lagi sampai tidak sengaja menyudutkannya ke tembok seperti ini.

Deg… Deg…

Deg…Deg…

Jantung Yaya berdetak tidak karuan, wajahnya langsung memerah begitu menatap wajah milik Halilintar yang begitu tegang dan pucat karena takut ketahuan oleh Ibunya. Lalu bau apa ini, wangi sekali, seperti bau Hujan. Apa ini bau tubuh Halilintar?

Dan gara-gara itulah Yaya jadi semakin gugup saat ini.

Si nyonya terus menatap isi gudang dan masuk sedikit lebih ke dalam, dia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu di dekat tumpukan kotak tersebut. Membuat Halilintar yang menyadarinya dengan cara mendengarkan langkah kaki Ibunya itu pun terpaksa harus merapat maju sedikit lagi agar tidak ketahuan.

Dan membuat Yaya malah semakin terjepit dan panik. Bisa dilihatnya wajah Halilintar semakin dekat. Bau dan hangatnya tubuhnya juga semakin jelas terasa, membuat jantung Yaya berdebar sangat kencang, mungkin sebentar lagi dadanya akan meledak jika dibiarkan. Ditambah lagi dengan nafas berat yang begitu hangat dari pemuda tersebut terasa bertiup di dekat wajahnya. Tanda jika mereka berdua sudah memasuki area karbondioksida.

Pasrah, gadis itu pun hanya memejamkan matanya, membiarkan jika Halilintar ingin mengambil kesempatan untuk mencuri darinya.

 _She's First Kiss_.

"Nyonya, Tuan Muda Ice memanggil anda"

Tak lama berselang seorang pelayan memanggil si nyonya untuk segera kembali ke rumah utama.

"Chang kenapa lagi?" si nyonya pun segera membalikkan wajahnya menatap si pelayan dan melupakan soal tumpukan kotak yang membuatnya penasaran sebelumnya.

"Dia mengigau memanggil anda, sepertinya karena panas tubuhnya naik lagi" jelas si pelayan agak sedikit gugup dan takut.

Yup, Ice punya kebiasaan mengigau dan merengek memanggil Ibunya ketika suhu tubuhnya naik atau di saat setengah sadar karena demam. Dalam keadaan seperti itulah dia jadi terlihat mirip dengan saudara kembarnya.

"Aduh… Kasihannya putraku. Baiklah, aku segera kesana" ucap si nyonya yang dengan segera meninggalkan gudang dengan terburu-buru diikuti si pelayan yang mengekor di belakangnya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat menutup pintu gudangnya.

Syukurlah, berkat Ice kali ini Halilintar dan Yaya terselamatkan dari pengulangan kejadian yang sama tiga setengah tahun yang lalu karena ketahuan ibunya berduaan di gudang.

Halilintar langsung mendesah lega, setidaknya mereka tidak ketahuan kali ini. Kemudian pemuda berlambang petir itu pun menatap gadis di depannya dengan keheranan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga si gadis itu jadi menutup matanya?

Yaya kelihatan masih menutup matanya dengan ketakutan, jadi dia pikir Yaya masih panik karena akan ketahuan ibunya(ya, hampir setengahnya benar sih). "Ibu sudah pergi" ucapnya mencoba menenangkan gadis yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan polos.

Gadis berkerudung itu pun langsung menghela nafas lega, tapi kemudian beralih menatap Halilintar dengan tatapan tajam dan wajah bersungut-sungut. Dasar cowok nggak peka, bisa-bisanya dia bicara santai seperti itu setelah membuat jantung Yaya hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

Jadi dengan kesal Yaya pun langsung menendang Halilintar sekuat tenaga menggunakan ujung lututnya tepat mengenai bagian perut, hingga membuat pemuda tersebut langsung terdorong mundur belakang dan berlutut ke lantai sambil memegangi bagian perutnya yang sakit.

Lalu Yaya yang masih sangat kesal pun segera melangkah pergi dari sana tanpa memperdulikan Halilintar yang masih kesakitan karena mendapat serangan darinya tersebut.

Sementara Halilintar hanya menatapnya kebingungan sambil masih meringis kesakitan. Halilintar kadang heran, kenapa perempuan itu suka sekali main kode-kodean. Sebagai Laki-laki, dia itu bukan sejenis _barcode scaner_ yang bisa membaca kode acak, tentu saja dia bingung mereka maunya apa.

Dan ujung-ujungnya apa yang dilakukannya jadi serba salah. Lalu sekarang dia salah apa lagi coba?

 **WoTC**

Keesokan harinya di depan rumah kepala sekretaris Ocho Ah, seorang pemuda dengan seragam SMA ABA dan jaket bercorak aliran listrik khas terlihat sedang menunggu sesuatu dengan sabar sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pagar. Sementara motornya terlihat sedang terparkir di dekatnya.

Sesekali dia terlihat menggosok-gosokkan atau mengembuskan udara hangat dari mulutnya pada kedua tangannya untuk melawan udara dingin pagi hari di pukul 05:30 tersebut.

Tunggu, pukul lima setengah? Tidakkah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah? Biasanya anak-anak jam segini masih banyak yang molor di ranjang, kalau rajin pun paling mereka baru bangun dan bersiap-siap.

Tapi tak lama berselang kemudian, seorang gadis berkerudung pink dengan seragam yang sama pun keluar dari pintu rumah tersebut. Dia benar-benar terkejut begitu Halilintar sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Hei, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya gadis itu sedikit syok sambil menghampiri pemuda bertopi hitam tersebut.

"Hahh… ternyata benar kau selalu berangkat jam segini" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yaya, Halilintar malah menggerutu sendiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kemarin saat aku bertanya pada ayahmu 'apa kau ada'. Dia bilang kalau kau sudah berangkat ke sekolah duluan" lanjutnya mengomel pada gadis itu dengan nada ketus.

"Kau kemarin juga kesini?" tanya Yaya setengah tak percaya. Tapi memang dia sudah menduga Halilintar pasti punya rencana untuk berangkat sekolah dengannya, makanya Yaya berangkat lebih duluan.

"Ngapain sih berangkat sepagi ini? Kau sengaja menghindariku" bentak Halilintar. Hingga membuat Yaya kebingungan dan menjawab dengan tergagap-gagap. "A-Anu.. Itu…"

Mendengar jawaban tidak tegas dari Yaya, Halilintar semakin yakin Yaya memang sengaja menghindarinya.

Dengan sedikit kesal pemuda berlambang petir itu pun segera menarik lengan Yaya. "Lupakan saja. Kau sudah membuatku menunggu di udara sedingin ini, jadi kau harus tanggung jawab. Berangkat denganku" ucapnya tegas sambil menaikkan gadis itu ke motornya dan memasangkan helm untuk gadis itu.

"Anu… Hali" Yaya mencoba protes, namun segera di sela oleh Halilintar. "Apa aku ada bilang kau boleh menolak?" ucapnya dengan tegas sambil menaiki motornya dan membuat Yaya bungkam seketika.

Kemudian Halilintar pun segera menyalakan mesin motornya dan melaju cukup kencang sambil membawa Yaya di belakangnya.

Sepenjang jalan menuju sekolah, Halilintar memperhatikan dari kaca spion jika Yaya tidak mau berpegangan, padahal gadis itu sudah tahu jika dia membawa motor dengan kecepatan yang cukup laju. "Pegangan. Aku nggak tanggung jawab kalau jatuh" tegurnya datar pada si gadis.

Yaya sedikit kebingungan ketika Halilintar bilang untuk berpegangan, pasalnya motor yang dinaikinya adalah jenis motor sport gede yang tidak memiliki behel motor di belakangnya. Jadi Yaya harus pegangan dimana? Masa iya dia harus melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pacarnya itu. Apa Halilintar tidak akan marah?

"Pegang tudung jaketku" ketika gadis itu masih terlihat kebingungan, Halilintar langsung memberitahukan dimana Yaya harus berpegangan. Jadi Yaya pun segera meraih dan berpegangan pada _hoddie_ jaket milik Halilintar.

Yaya pun hanya tertunduk malu, jujur dia merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Halilintar. Karena beberapa saat yang lalu dia sempat berpikir jika Halilintar punya nafsu yang tidak baik padanya. Tapi sekarang Yaya paham, Halilintar hanya ingin selalu berada di dekatnya, , melindunginya, dan tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya lagi. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih, Halilintar adalah pria baik-baik.

Walaupun kelakuan dan penampilannya seperti preman.

 **WoTC**

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah melaju cukup kencang karena jalanan yang sepi dari para pengguna mobil dan motor lainnya, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di sebuah rusun kecil di dekat sekolah.

Halilintar pun segera memarkirkan motornya di samping gedung tersebut, tepatnya di bawah kanopi yang terpasang disana. Lalu turun dari kendaraan beroda dua tersebut sambil membantu si gadis yang sedari tadi duduk di belakangnya untuk turun juga.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Yaya keheranan, mengapa Halilintar malah memarkirkan motornya di sini dan bukannya di sekolah.

"Ini studionya Blaze" jawab Halilintar singkat, padat dan jelas sambil melepaskan helmnya.

"Kenapa kau memarkirkan motormu disini, bukan di sekolah?" tanya Yaya lagi dengan pandangan polos.

"Di sekolah tidak ada parkiran untuk motor. Jangan khawatir di sini juga cukup aman kok" jelas Halilintar sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke arah CCTV yang terpasang tepat mengarah pada mereka. Dan membuat Yaya mencibir, agak kesal.

Cukup tahu. Mau kendaraannya rusak atau kemalingan sekalipun dia nggak akan peduli, mentang-mentang anak orang kaya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo" Halilintar pun langsung melangkah sembari tangan kanannya meraih dan menggenggam tangan milik gadis di sampingnya.

Namun belum sempat pemuda itu menggandengnya, Yaya sudah lebih duluan menepis tangannya dan mendekapnya di depan dada. Membuat Halilintar terdiam dengan tatapan bingung padanya. "Kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"A-Aku akan jalan duluan. Se-Setelah sepuluh langkah baru kau boleh jalan" jawab gadis itu tergagap-gagap dan tak berani menatap wajah Halilintar, yang dengan segera berjalan cepat mendahului pemuda bertopi hitam tersebut.

Sementara Halilintar hanya menatapnya dari jauh sambil tersenyum, ternyata Yaya malu bergandengan tangan dengannya ke sekolah. Tapi justru tingkah lucu dan imut Yaya ini malah memancing ide jahil milik Halilintar yang entah asalnya darimana. Pemuda itu pun langsung mengejarnya, dengan kaki panjang seperti itu tidak sulit baginya menyusul Yaya. Dalam beberapa langkah dia pun sudah berada tepat di belakang gadis itu dan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Kau yakin mau aku jalan di belakangmu? Hati-hati… Justru bagian belakang itulah yang rentan diserang" bisiknya tepat di samping telinga Yaya diikuti dengan tiupan angin kecil setelahnya.

Dan hal ini sukses membuat bulu kuduk di sekujur tubuh Yaya berdiri. "Jangan menggodaku!" dengan respon gadis itupun langsung berbalik dan bersiap melemparkan bogemnya ke arah wajah pemuda tersebut, namun dengan cepat Halilintar langsung menangkis pukulan tersebut dengan satu telapak tangannya. Walaupun sedikit kaget, beruntung gerakan reflek akibat latihan judo itu bisa menyelamatkan wajahnya dari lebam.

Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kesalnya Yaya pada saat itu, pagi-pagi sudah usili oleh Halilintar.

"Hali…" tegur gadis itu pada pemuda yang masih terlihat syok berat di depannya.

"Y-Ya."

"Tanganmu dingin." Pandangan Yaya yang sebelumnya tampak marah pun berganti menjadi tatapan khawatir. "Ini pasti karena kedinginan di jalan tadi. Sini yang satunya lagi juga" Dengan cepat gadis itu pun segera menggenggam kedua tangan milik pemuda itu dan mengembuskan udara dari mulutnya untuk menghangatkan tangan Halilintar yang terasa begitu dingin seperti es.

Membuat Halilintar yang merasa di perlakuan sedikit istimewa oleh Yaya ini terdiam di tempat dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Tidak biasanya Yaya seperti ini, apa mungkin gadis itu mulai mau mengakuinya sebagai pacar.

"Dasar… tukang memaksakan diri. Tapi… justru kau malah terlihat imut jika bersikap seperti ini" ucap si gadis itu mengomel sekaligus memuji laki-laki hebat di depannya.

Dan anehnya seketika itu juga raut wajah Halilintar berubah menjadi sinis begitu Yaya menyebutnya imut. Dia pun langsung mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara dan membentuk jari-jarinya.

Lalu langsung menyentil Yaya tepat di dahi mulus milik gadis tersebut. Hingga membuat Yaya mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi jidatnya yang sedikit memerah. "Kok nyentil sih!?" sewotnya terdengar kesal.

"Jangan memujiku, apalagi menyebutku imut. Karena satu-satunya yang boleh memuji disini cuma aku" kata Halilintar setengah ketus. "Sudah jalan duluan sana!" lanjutnya lagi memerintah sambil mengibaskan tangannya pada gadis di depannya.

Yaya hanya menurut walau sesekali dia akan menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan Halilintar tidak akan mengusilinya seperti. Dan Halilintar yang menyadari raut wajah Yaya itu pun hanya mengomel. "Iya. Aku tidak mengerjaimu lagi, sudah cepat sana!"

 **WoTC**

Setelah itu mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan di sepanjang jalan setapak halaman sekolah mereka yang luasnya seperti kebun teh tersebut, Yaya di depan sedangkan Halilintar berada sekitar satu setengah atau dua meter di belakangnya.

Jauh sekali.

Selagi berjalan mata gadis itu terlihat was-was dan memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya, berjaga-jaga jika ada orang dari sekolah yang memergoki mereka berdua. Bukannya apa-apa, Yaya hanya tidak mau saja dijadikan bahan gosipan oleh siswa-siswi lain, jika dia yang merupakan murid baru disini mempunyai hubungan dekat lebih dari sekedar teman dengan putra pertama dari presdir ABA Group yang sudah bertunangan dengan gadis lain.

Walaupun kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Sementara Halilintar di belakangnya hanya memperhatikan lengan gadis itu dari jauh. Dia pun berhenti berjalan dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan sudut 25 derajat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Rasanya ada yang aneh, apa sebelumnya plester itu ada ya?

Jadi pemuda berjaket hitam itu pun langsung menyusul gadis itu sembari tangannya menurunkan lidah topi yang dipakainya. Sadar atau tidak, ini memang kebiasaan Halilintar entah untuk apa juga maksudnya.

Lalu segera menyambar lengan kanan Yaya dan langsung menggulung seragam berlengan panjang milik si gadis untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya. Membuat yang di hampiri jadi terkaget-kaget dan panik.

"Ada apa sih tiba-tiba?" tanyanya sedikit ketakutan.

"Ini… Kenapa?" sahut Halilintar memperhatikan plester di lengan kanan Yaya dengan seksama.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit ceroboh kemarin saat di tempat kerja" jawab Yaya pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa bilang pada Halilintar jika kemarin dia sempat jatuh karena terpeleset di tangga gedung apartemen Fang. Kalau pacarnya itu tahu jika kemarin dia masuk ke apartemen Fang, bisa-bisa dia akan mengamuk lagi.

Halilintar pun hanya mendesah mendengar jawaban dari Yaya dan segera melepaskan tangannya "Lain kali hati-hati. Dan juga… Bisakah kau berhenti bekerja sambilan saja, kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir" katanya dengan tatapan serius pada gadis itu. "La-Lagipula… Na-Nanti kau juga akan… menikah denganku kan?" lanjutnya lagi tergagap-gagap dan wajah mem- _blushing_ sambil menggulirkan kedua manik hazelnya ke arah lain.

Dan membuat gadis di depannya tak kalah memerah karena saking malu dan kagetnya. Apa ini tiba-tiba? Lamaran? Pernyataan cinta?

"Ng-Ng-Ng-Ng-NGOMONG APA SIH KAU INI! MINTA DI PUKUL YA!? NGGAK PUAS CUMAN DI HAJAR SEKALI!?" Dan dengan respon langsung memukuli Halilintar yang ada di depannya, hingga pemuda itu terpaksa harus menggunakan lengan dan tubuhnya sebagai tameng hidup dari serangan Yaya tersebut.

"ADUH! Sakit! Sakit! Sakit!" Dengan cepat Halilintar pun langsung menyambar kedua tangan yang dipakai oleh Yaya untuk memukulnya dan menahannya sekuat mungkin. "Hentikan, atau!..." untuk beberapa detik ucapan pun Halilintar terhenti.

"K-K-Ku-Ku cium kau!" ancamnya terbata-bata dan dengan gaya _tsundere_ khasnya.

Dan membuat Yaya membeku di tempat sambil mengulum bibirnya dalam-dalam sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya agak ke belakang, menjauh dari pemuda tersebut. Tapi apa ada, genggaman tangan Halilintar sangat kuat sampai dia tidak bisa melepaskannya.

"K-Kau juga minta begitu kan kemarin? Sekalian saja disini, mumpung lagi sepi" ucap Halilintar selagi tangannya memegangi lengan Yaya dan matanya melirik ke arah lain, tidak mau bertemu pandang dengan gadis.

"Hei, hei, hei! Kau ini nggak malu apa!? Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang memergoki kita?" protes Yaya tidak terima jika kejadian di gudang itu di jadikan alasan untuk mengambil kesempatan. Enak saja, Hali bodoh.

"Siapa yang disini di pagi buta seperti ini selain kita!?" elak Halilintar dengan senyuman geli.

"Eh? Halilintar?"

Sayangnya tepat ketika pemuda itu mengatakan hal tersebut, tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang menyebut namanya diikuti dengan kemunculan sosok bertubuh gempal yang sangat familiar dari dalam sekolah.

Membuat mereka berdua tercengang dan membeku di tempat karena kehadiran Gopal tersebut. Terlebih Halilintar, dia benar-benar kaget Gopal ada disini sepagi ini, padahal biasanya dia yang sering berurusan dengan satpam penjaga gerbang ataupun dengan guru kedisiplinan karena sering terlambat datang.

Sampai-sampai dia hampir lupa jika masih mencengkram kedua lengan Yaya, dengan cepat dia pun segera melepas genggamannya dan gadis di depannya pun dengan respon langsung menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung.

Selagi Gopal masih belum menyadari hal yang barusan mereka lakukan.

"Eh? Si anak baru?" kemudian pemuda bertubuh gempal itu pun menyapa Yaya dengan ramah. "Tapi apa yang kalian lakukan sepagi ini di sekolah?" lanjutnya lagi bertanya pada mereka berdua.

Membuat Halilintar risih dan segera menyembunyikan si gadis di belakang punggungnya. "K-Kau sendiri juga kenapa bisa ada disini!? Biasanya juga kau yang sering telat!? Kau tidur disini!?" seru pemuda itu agak panik, takut-takut jika Gopal melihat semua kelakuannya dan Yaya yang sangat konyol barusan.

"Ah~ tebakanmu sekali benar, kawan. Adikmu mengganti kunci pintu studio dengan pengunci otomatis. Dan entah Blaze lupa atau apa, dia tidak memberitahukan nomor PIN nya padaku. Jadi aku tidak bisa masuk. Aku juga sudah coba menelponnya tapi handphone-nya tidak diangkat." jelas Gopal masih dengan mode santai, seolah dia tidak mempermasalahkan harus tidur di sekolah karena kecerobohan Blaze tersebut.

Halilintar hanya mendesah keras mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Gopal tersebut. Ya jelaslah, bocah itu tertidur setelah puas mengamuk dan menangis, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mendengar panggilan masuk "Kalau sudah seperti itu kenapa tidak pulang aja sekalian?" komentarnya sarkartis.

"Dey. Justru ayahku yang menyuruh untuk tidur di studio. Dia khawatir aku datang terlambat lagi jika tidur di rumah." Protes Gopal tak kalah sengit dalam menjawab kritik tajam dari Halilintar tersebut. "Ah sudahlah, ayo kita masuk" lanjutnya lagi mengajak kedua temannya itu.

 **WoTC**

 **SKIP TIME**

Beberapa jam kemudian pelajaran pertama pun akan segera dimulai. Sementara itu di depan pintu kelas 2-C, para siswa-siswinya terlihat bergerombol di depan kelas dan tidak bisa masuk, entah apa yang sedang terjadi.

Lalu Ying yang kebetulan saja baru datang dan akan masuk ke kelasnya langsung di buat keheranan dengan pemandangan dari kelas sebelah tersebut. "Ada apa itu?" dan tanpa pikir panjang dia pun segera melesat menuju kesana.

Dan tebak apa yang terjadi.

Ternyata Fang mengusir seisi kelas dan hanya menyisakan Yaya untuk di geledah, tentu saja gadis berkerudung itu mencoba melarikan diri tapi Fang mencegat dan menahannya agar tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Lin Kai Feng, apa sebenarnya mau mu?" celetuk Yaya berusaha menarik lengannya dari genggaman Fang.

"Mencari barang bukti" jawab Fang, dengan cepat pemuda itu langsung merebut tas punggung milik Yaya dan membalikkannya hingga semua isinya hingga berjatuhan dan berhamburan ke atas lantai.

Melihat kelakuan memalukan sepupunya yang sok berkuasa itu hingga mengusir orang lain dari kelas dan menghamburkan tas milik Yaya, Ying pun langsung menghampiri dan menghardiknya dengan kesal. "Lin Kai Feng, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan!? Kau pikir sekolah ini milikmu jadi kau bisa bertindak seenaknya!?"

Fang hanya diam, tidak menjawab bentakan dari adik sepupunya itu karena asik memperhatikan isi tas Yaya. Normal, ada buku catatan, pulpen, kotak pensil, penghapus dan semacamnya.

Ying yang merasa di abaikan pun kembali membentaknya. "Dengar ya, sekolah ini adalah milik Ketua Dewan Jung jadi secara harfiah sekolah ini adalah milik Halilintar dan adik-adiknya!"

Kali ini Fang berganti menatap tajam ke arahnya dan membuat Ying tersentak. "Aku senang kau ada disini" kata pemuda itu yang dengan cepat merampas tas milik Ying dan mengamburkan isinya seperti Yaya. Membuat Ying membeku dengan mulut menganga sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kali ini apa lagi yang kau lakukan!?" seru gadis keturunan cina itu sangat marah.

"Lihat" kata Fang santai setelah membandingkan isi tas milik Yaya dengan milik Ying. Terlihat jelas di sana, barang-barang milik Yaya sangat sederhana sedangkan milik Ying begitu bermerek dan berkelas.

Ying yang melihat itu hanya diam dan menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada Yaya. Bahkan dari wajahnya tersirat rasa khawatir jika anak-anak lain mulai curiga jika Yaya bukanlah orang kaya baru.

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah membelanjakan uangnya, apa iya kau orang kaya baru?" tanya Fang dengan seringai liciknya ke arah gadis berkerudung itu. Sontak Yaya memucat takut dan membuat Ying semakin kesal.

"Lin Kai Feng, kau benar-benar kelewatan. Aku bersumpah jika kau berani menyakiti–" Kata-kata Ying langsung terputus karena selaan dari Fang.

"Apa? Kau mau melakukan apa? Melaporkan ku pada Nenek?" potong Fang dengan nada sarkartisnya. Dan membuat Ying bungkam seketika itu juga.

Benar juga, kenapa dia bisa lupa? Neneknya atau Nenek mereka kan tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang di kerjakan oleh Fang atau kemana pun dia pergi. Jadi melaporkan Fang pada Komisaris Yap karena tingkahnya buruk di sekolah itu sama saja seperti berteriak ke arah lembah, ada suara yang menyahut kita tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Maksudnya ada yang merespon tapi tidak ada yang bertindak.

"Kau mengenalnya dengan baik, kan? Apa benar dia orang kaya baru?" tanya Fang pada Ying.

Ying hanya melirik ke arah kiri, mencoba memutar otaknya untuk mencari jawaban. Dan kemudian"Apa pedulimu? Kita ini hanya anak SMA, terserah saja kan mau menggunakan uang kita atau tidak!?" sahutnya ketus dan langsung berjongkok untuk merapikan barangnya.

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Seorang murid baru yang tidak pernah menjelaskan asal-usulnya, datang ke sekolah elit dan mengaku sebagai orang kaya baru" jelas Fang sarkartis dan tatapan merendahkan Yaya.

Dan Yaya yang di intimidasi seperti itu hanya menarik nafas. "Kalau kau tidak mau minta maaf, bisakah kau menyingkir!?" katanya dengan mata sembab dan wajah tertunduk. Dan membuat Fang tersenyum miris, kagum dengan gadis di depannya yang masih mampu mempertahankan harga dirinya dan menjawabnya dengan lantang seperti itu.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Taufan pun datang karena mencari Ying yang sejak tadi tidak datang-datang ke kelas 2-B di sebelah kelas ini. Dan langsung menerobos kerumunan siswa lain di depan pintu untuk menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ying kau kenapa?" tanya Taufan agak panik melihat Ying berjongkok di lantai, Yaya memucat di tempat dan banyak alat tulis berhamburan di atas lantai.

"Taufan lihat, ini semua ulah Ah Feng!" jawab Ying mengadu pada pacarnya itu.

"Wah lihat, siapa yang ingin jadi pahlawan kesiangan disini" ledek Fang pada pemuda bertopi miring di depannya.

Taufan pun hanya mendelik tajam pada Fang, ekspresi dan raut wajahnya saat ini persis seperti Halilintar. Dia benar-benar serius sedang marah saat ini, padahal Taufan biasanya tidak pernah bereaksi seperti ini sebelumnya. "Lin Kai Feng, apa kau sedang mencoba menguji kesabaranku?" tanyanya agak kasar.

"Apa?" Fang hanya mengernyit heran dengan satu alis naik ke atas melihat perubahan tingkah pemuda yang biasanya selalu tersenyum itu. Fang jadi curiga jangan-jangan yang di depannya itu bukan Taufan, tapi Halilintar yang sedang menyamar sebagai adiknya.

"Aku mungkin nggak kayak Kak Hali yang akan langsung menghajarmu tanpa berpikir panjang lebih dulu. Tapi kuperingatkan, jangan coba macam-macam dengan orang terdekatku jika kau masih mau selamat" ancam Taufan dengan tatapan tajam.

Tidak menyangka bukan? Taufan ternyata sama mengerikannya dengan Halilintar jika sudah marah besar. Ya seperti namanya 'Taufan', jika sudah marah pasti akan ada badai di sekitarnya. Jangan khawatir dia tidak akan mengotori tangannya sendiri dengan memukul orang, paling dia akan panggil teman-temannya yang merupakan anggota gangster.

Mendengar ancaman tersebut, bukannya takut Fang malah tersenyum miris dengan tatapan mengejek pada Taufan. "Si murid baru ternyata punya banyak sekali ksatria pelindung. Membuatku ingin bersaing saja" ucapnya pada Yaya dan segera menjauh keluar dari kelas tersebut.

Beberapa saat setelah Fang pergi, barulah Yaya bisa menghela nafas lega. Dia tidak menyangka jika Fang hampir membongkar kebohongannya dengan sengaja, rupanya ancaman Fang itu bukan main-main.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taufan pada gadis berkerudung itu, membuat si gadis tersentak kaget dan langsung menjawab dengan anggukan singkat.

Taufan pun hanya mendesah "Ayo kita bereskan" ajaknya pada kedua gadis di sampingnya dan langsung berjongkok untuk membantu Yaya merapikan barang-barangnya yang tadi sempat di acak-acak oleh Fang.

Membuat Yaya sedikit tidak nyaman pada Ying yang terlihat sibuk membereskan barangnya sendirian, harusnya Taufan membantu Ying bukan dia. "Sudahlah aku bisa kok sendiri, kau bantu Yap Ming Xing saja" pinta gadis itu dengan wajah memelas.

Taufan hanya diam dan masih sibuk memungut barang-barang milik Yaya yang berceceran di lantai, bahkan sampai ada yang nyasar ke bawah meja guru. Hingga membuat Yaya semakin tidak nyaman karena tatapan cemburu sekaligus kesal dari Ying.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau" gerutu Ying pada Yaya di depannya, masih kesal karena dia harus terpaksa membereskan barang sendirian karena Taufan lebih memilih membantu Yaya.

"Ying…" tegur Taufan pada pacarnya yang bersikap kurang sopan pada Yaya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau selalu membelanya sih!? Sebenarnya yang pacarmu itu siapa!?" sahut Ying sangat kesal. Bayangkan harinya sudah di awali dengan hal buruk, dan semakin buruk ketika dia melihat Taufan lebih _care_ pada perempuan lain. Perempuan mana yang tidak akan langsung _badmood_ jika seperti itu.

"Aku tidak membelanya, aku hanya minta kau jaga sikapmu saja!" tegas Taufan yang masih sedikit emosi karena ulah Fang tadi dan tanpa sadar melampiaskannya pada Ying.

Dia bukannya tidak perhatian pada pacarnya itu, justru sebaliknya Taufan adalah laki-laki yang paling peka yang pernah ada. Hanya saja dia tidak mau jika Ying terlalu bergantung padanya, dia harus membiaskan Ying bersikap mandiri jika sewaktu-waktu dia tidak ada di sisinya atau sesuatu yang lain terjadi.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, tolong jangan bertengkar hanya gara-gara aku!" tegur Yaya melerai sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita ke kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan di mulai" ucap Taufan pada Ying setelah selesai membereskan barang milik Yaya. Pemuda itu pun langsung menggenggam tangan gadis keturunan cina tersebut untuk membantunya berdiri.

Namun segera di tepis oleh Ying yang masih kesal padanya. "Jangan sentuh aku!" bentaknya pada Taufan dan berdiri sambil menggendong tasnya yang sudah beres tadi. Dan membuat Taufan syok di tempat. "Kau juga! Semuanya sangat menyebalkan!" lanjutnya menghardik Yaya dan segera berbalik dan keluar dari kelas tersebut.

"Ying!" seru Taufan menegur pacarnya yang sedang dalam _mood_ kurang baik tersebut. Kemudian dia pun hanya mendesah pelan dan segera mewakilkan Ying untuk minta maaf pada Yaya. "Maafkan dia ya?"

Dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh gadis berkerudung pink tersebut. Lalu Taufan pun segera berlari keluar mengejar Ying.

Yaya langsung tertunduk lesu, saat ini dia benar-benar beharap kejadian yang terjadi pada Ying dan Taufan tadi hanya mimpi saja, dia benar-benar tidak mau jika mereka berdua putus hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini.

 **WoTC**

Sementara itu, Nana yang juga menjadi saksi kejadian yang terjadi di kelas 2-C pun langsung menuju kelas peminatan Bahasa Inggris dan menceritakan kejadiannya dengan heboh pada siswa-siswi di sana. "Wah, _Great, Sugoi, Daebak!_ "

"Ada apa?" tanya Suzy penasaran yang kebetulan juga ada di kelas itu bersama dengan murid lain yang merupakan campuran dari seluruh kelas 2. Ngomong-ngomong, Suzy itu sekelas dengan Gempa di kelas 2-A.

"Lin Kai Feng mengusir seisi kelas dan membongkar isi tas si anak baru. Dia bertanya apakah Yaya Ah benar-benar orang kaya baru" jelas Nana. Dan membuat seisi kelas itu mulai ricuh karena menggosip.

"Kapan?" tanya Halilintar yang juga kebetulan ada di kelas itu sambil menatap Nana dengan tatapan berkilat tajam. Dan membuat gadis itu bergidik ngeri di tatap seperti itu. "Barusan" jawabnya singkat.

Halilintar pun hanya berdecak dan segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Membuat Suzy yang melihat gelagat mengamuk dari tunangannya tersebut ingin mencegatnya pergi.

" _Okay everybody let's start our lesson today. Open your text book in page Ninety eight_ "Namun belum sempat Halilintar berpindah dari tempatnya berdiri, guru yang mengajar di kelas saat itu keburu datang dan berhasil menunda niat Halilintar untuk mengamuk sejenak.

.

Kemudian setelah menunggu satu jam pelajaran dan mendengarkan guru mengajar, Lonceng tanda pelajaran berakhir pun berbunyi. Dan Halilintar yang sejak tadi sudah sangat gelisah di mejanya tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari keluar dari kelas secepat mungkin, bahkan sebelum gurunya di depan itu membereskan barang bawaan beliau. Tentu saja hal ini membuat seisi kelas itu keheranan.

Tapi Halilintar sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan saat ini yang sedang di prioritaskan olehnya adalah mencari orang yang pantas mendapat hukuman olehnya. Dia menyusuri seluruh lorong dan mengecek setiap ruangan yang ada di sekolah ini dan akhirnya menemukan orang itu di bagian loker siswa, sedang membully seorang siswa dari grup _sosial indifferent,_ Iwan.

"Hei, setidaknya ucapkan halo padaku. Apa kau tidak merindukanku, huh?" ucap orang itu menyudutkan siswa lemah tersebut ke bagian loker dengan sangat keras dan mencekik kerah bajunya. Dan Iwan yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya diam dan seperti tak berkutik untuk melawannya.

Sementara siswa lain hanya memperhatikan pemuda bersurai ungu itu mengerjai orang lemah seperti Iwan dan tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu. Siapa lagi melakukan hal seperti itu kalau bukan Fang si legenda pembully dari SMP ABA, sementara pemuda bertopi hitam itu hanya memperhatikan orang itu dari kejauhan

Beberapa saat kemudian Fang pun menyadari keberadaan Halilintar yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan dan aura membunuh yang sangat mengerikan. Segera Fang pun langsung melepaskan Iwan dan tersenyum miris pada Halilintar seolah sedang pamer kepadanya.

Dan Iwan yang di yang dibebaskan hanya duduk lemas dengan tubuh gemetar karena ketakutan.

Kemudian Halilintar pun dengan santai segera menghampiri mereka berdua dengan tatapan dingin. "Seingatku kau bilang sudah introspeksi diri" katanya pada Fang.

"Entahlah aku bosan, tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa di mainkan disini." sahut Fang santai.

"Jadi menurutmu hidup orang lain itu hanya mainan?" Halilintar mengernyit dengan satu alis naik ke atas mendengar jawaban aneh dari Fang.

"Kalau yang itu tanya saja sendiri pada adikmu. Tapi…. Kalau mau menggantikan posisinya, silahkan" lanjut Fang lagi dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Halilintar pun mendengus dan nyengir mendengar ucapan Fang tersebut. "Hei kawan, boleh aku bertanya padamu. Apa aku pernah membully mu sebelumnya?" tanya pada Iwan yang terlihat sedang menatap dua penguasa sekolah tersebut, sungguh rasanya seperti melihat harimau dan singa bertemu dalam satu kandang.

"Bukan kau… Tapi adikmu" jawab Iwan singkat. Halilntar hanya mengangguk mengerti siapa adiknya yang dimaksud, yang suka membully orang lain. Taufan ya?

"Aku mengerti, aku akan memberinya pelajaran nanti. Dan juga… Satu lagi" Kata Halilintar datar dengan maksud ramah pada Iwan. "Aku akan membalaskanmu seperti ini!" Secara tiba-tiba dia langsung melayangkan tinju kepalan tangannya ke arah wajah Fang. Dan tepat mengenai pipi sebelah kiri milik pemuda keturunan cina tersebut. Sungguh Halilintar sudah gatal sejak tadi, ingin sekali menghajar dan membalas tindakan Fang pada Yaya tadi.

Membuat yang melihat kejadian itu melongo dan membeku di tempat. Termasuk Suzy yang baru saja sampai ke sana karena sudah curiga dengan gelagat Halilintar sejak tadi.

Beberapa detik kemudian Fang pun mengangkat wajahnya setelah menerima serangan mendadak barusan. Dan pukulan Halilintar pun sukses menghasilkan sebuah luka di pinggir bibir pemuda keturunan cina tersebut.

Fang langsung menyentuh bibirnya untuk memeriksa bagian yang terasa perih tersebut dan menyadari jika ada sedikit darah yang menempel pada jempolnya "Cih…"

Tanpa kompromi Fang pun langsung maju untuk membalas meninju Halilintar. Dengan respon pemuda bertopi itu langsung memasang kuda-kudanya dan bersiap menangkis serangan dari Fang.

Tapi tepat sebelum Fang sempat mendaratkan pukulannya "Apa yang terjadi!? Siapa yang berkelahi!?" seorang guru berkumis tebal dan topeng aneh yang merupakan guru kedisiplinan siswa datang setelah mendengar ada yang berkelahi dari kejauhan. Membuat Fang harus membatalkan serangannya pada Halilintar barusan.

"Hahh… Kupikir siapa, ternyata kalian" Guru itu pun langsung berkacak pinggang dan mendengus melihat siapa yang berkelahi, seolah hal ini sudah biasa terjadi. "Ikuti aku! Yang lain cepat bubar!" lanjutnya memerintah para siswanya dan meminta dua berandalan itu ikut dengannya ke ruang kepala sekolah.

 **WoTC**

Jadi setelah berani terang-terangan berkelahi di sekolah si putra pertama dari presdir grup ABA dan adik dari CEO Kingdom Resident itu pun di bawa ke ruangan Ketua Dewan Jung, ibu dari Boboiboy bersaudara.

Karena ini jugalah Halilintar tidak suka di suruh menghadap ke sini. Rasanya seperti mengatakan langsung pada Ibumu kalau aku berkelahi di sekolah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa itu sakit?" tanya Lisa pada Fang.

"Anda tidak perlu bertanya dengan cemas seperti itu. Aku tidak akan melaporkannya kok" sahut Fang pada Ibu lima bersaudara itu. Yah walaupun ucapannya sopan tapi tetap saja agak nyelekit gimana gitu.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah memaafkan tingkah putraku" ucap wanita paruh baya itu sedikit lesu. Sementara Halilintar yang berada di sebelah Fang hanya mengernyit dan menatapnya dengan rada jijik.

"Min Ho!" dan tiba-tiba saja bentakan dari Ibunya membuatnya terpenjarat di tempat dan bergidik ngeri sendiri, dari suaranya sepertinya Ibunya sangat marah. " _Gwaenchanha? Apeuni?_ (Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terluka?)" tapi ternyata tidak, wanita itu segera menghampiri putranya dan memeriksa keadaannya.

Membuat Halilintar terheran-heran, bahkan dengan kelakuan buruknya ibunya yang bukan ibu kandungnya tersebut masih tetap mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Jujur, ada sedikit rasa senang dalam hatinya dan tanpa sadar Halilintar pun menyunggingkan senyuman untuk wanita terhebat baginya itu.

"Pptt…" Tapi seketika senyuman itu menghilang ketika melihat Fang di depannya tak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tertawa melihat Ibu Boboiboy bersaudara itu memanjakan anaknya.

" _Eo-Eomma, Naneun gwaenchanha yo_ (Ibu, aku baik-baik saja)" balas Halilintar.

" _eotteohkae 'gwaenchanha' mworago haeseo!?_ (Gimana kau bisa bilang baik-baik saja!?)" mendengar putranya seperti tidak butuh perhatiannya tentu saja Ibunya dan mulai membentak putranya.

" _Eomma, Nan jeongmal gwaenchanha yo. geogjeong hajima._ (Ibu, aku sungguh baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir)" sahut Halilintar.

 **WoTC**

Kemudian setelah lepas dari ruang kepala sekolah dua berandalan sekolah yang tadi berkelahi itu pun berjalan beriringan dengan santai di koridor sekolah. Terlihat tempat itu sudah kosong karena para siswa-siswinya sudah masuk ke kelas masing-masing untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

"Dia benar-benar memperlakukanmu seperti putranya sendiri. Padahal kau bukan anak kandungnya" ucap Fang datar pada Halilintar di sampingnya.

"Kalau kau iri bilang saja langsung, jangan menghina Ibuku" balas Halilintar tak kalah ketusnya.

Fang hanya mendengus dan tersenyum miris begitu mendengar sahutan dari Halilintar. "Siapa juga yang iri. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendirian selama dua tahun ini"

"Wow" gumam Halilintar datar (tidak) terkesan dengan cerita sedih dari Fang. "Oh iya, sepertinya kau mengingat baik dengan ya hal yang kuceritakan padamu dua tahun lalu"

"Tentu saja. Dan karena kebodohanmu itu sendiri, aku jadi punya senjata untuk menjatuhkanmu dan saudara kembarmu kapan saja. Terutama di bagian–" segera ucapan Fang terputus dengan ucapan pria di depannya.

"Kau masih belum puas ku hajar rupanya" sela Halilintar dingin dan dengan tatapan tajam. Dan Fang yang mendengar ancaman itu hanya mendengus dan tersenyum merendahkan, seolah belum kapok sama sekali setelah di hajar oleh Halilintar.

"Tidak, kurasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Tapi kalau kau masih mau berkelahi lagi…" Fang pun mulai mendekatkan kepalanya ke samping kepala Halilintar yang sama tingginya dengannya "Aku siap meladenimu kapan saja" lanjutnya berbisik lalu lewat begitu saja dan dengan sengaja menabrakkan bahunya pada tubuh pemuda bertopi itu.

Sementara Halilintar hanya diam di tempat sambil memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan memperhatikan Fang yang sudah semakin jauh, membuatnya yakin jika bukan hanya tubuh mereka saja yang berjauhan tapi hati mereka juga. Seperti sudah tidak ada harapan dan kesempatan lagi untuk mereka menemukan cara untuk berbaikan, ataupun berteman lagi.

Halilintar itu pun hanya mendengus dan berjalan ke arah sebaliknya.

 _Flashback_

 _Di koridor SMP ABA yang terlihat sepi, Fang terlihat sedang berjalan sendirian menyusuri tempat itu, sebenarnya dia niat bolos dari sekolah karena tidak tahan mendengar gosip dari teman-temannya tentang ibunya. Dasar padahal baru tiga hari Ibunya meninggal, sudah macam-macam saja berita hoax yang tersebar._

 _Dengan tatapan kesal pemuda itu pun melangkah menuju pintu depan sambil menenteng tasnya._

" _Fang! Fang! Lin Kai Feng!" hingga kemudia Halilintar datang dan mencegat yang sudah tinggal 10 langkah lagi dari pintu depan. Dan dengan segera Fang pun menepis tangan pemuda tersebut dan menatap tajam padanya_

" _Apa kau masih marah dengan yang kita lihat waktu itu?" tanya bocah bertopi hitam itu._

 _Kedua mata Fang membulat, karena Halilintar tiba-tiba saja membicarakan kejadian sebelum Ibunya meninggal, bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar. "Memangnya apa yang kita lihat waktu itu, huh? Apa?" Dengan geram dia pun langsung menarik kerah baju Halilintar dan mulai membentak._

" _Kau harusnya tidak perlu marah karena hal itu. Semua orang mengalaminya, termasuk Ibu kandung kami yang juga sudah meninggal" jelas Halilintar._

" _Apa?" Fang hanya mengernyit bingung tak mengerti siapa Ibu kandung yang di maksud Halilintar. Jika Ibu kandungnya sudah meninggal lalu ketua dewan itu siapa?_

" _Sebenarnya Ketua Dewan bukanlah Ibu kandungku, Taufan, maupun Gempa. Dia Ibunya Blaze dan Ice." Beruntung Halilintar segera menjelaskannya. Dan Fang pun segera melepaskan cengkaramannya dengan tatapan syok._

 _Setelah posisnya lebih nyaman karena sudah di lepaskan, Halilintar pun kembali bercerita. "Dulu saat masih sangat muda, ayahku pernah menikahi seorang wanita bisu bernama Stella Choi. Tapi Ayah melakukannya untuk bertanggung jawab karena tidak sengaja menghamilinya di luar nikah. Dan tak lama, dia meninggal setelah melahirkan tiga anak kembar sekaligus"_

" _Jadi anak-anaknya itu…" ucapan Fang pun langsung terputus karena saking syoknya._

" _Ya. Itu adalah Aku, Taufan dan Gempa. Dan Stella Choi atau Choi In Ha itulah Ibu kandung kami. Adik kembar dari Ketua Dewan" lanjut Halilintar lagi. Dan membuat Fang semakin syok._

" _Menjijikan sekali. Jadi kalian hasil hubungan yang tidak sehat?" setelah cukup syok dan mencoba menenangkan akhirnya Fang pun mau buka suara soal pendapatnya."Jadi jika misalnya ayahku punya anak dari wanita itu tanpa menikahinya dulu. Dia akan jadi seperti kalian?"_

 **WoTC**

Sementara itu di SMP ABA, anak termuda dari keluarga Boboiboy, Ice terlihat sedang makan di kantin bersama dengan dua teman perempuannya, Shasha yang merupakan gadis keturunan india dan Tama yang merupakan siswi pertukaran pelajar asal jepang.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kakak kembarnya datang dengan melopat-lompat girang sambil membawa nampan makanannya dan langsung bergabung dengan mereka bertiga. Padahal kemarin dia mengamuk dan melempari seisi barang di kamarnya seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kehabisan obat.

Cepat sekali ya dia baikannya.

Dan membuat Ice berdecak keheranan melihat tingkah Kakaknya yang satu. "Lihat ini. Padahal kemarin dia ngamuk-ngamuk kayak orang gila" gumamnya dengan nada datar.

"Hidup itu jangan dibikin susah, nikmatin aja. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu" sahut Blaze cengengesan dan dengan wajah polos tak berdosa sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang masih kosong di depan adiknya.

Shasha yang mendengar itu hanya menggumam kecil seperti Ice. Tapi ada benarnya juga yang dikatakan Blaze, hidup memang jangan di buat susah. Kalau di pikirkan terus menerus bisa jadi stress.

"Oh iya, Jun. Laptop ku akhir-akhir ini bermasalah, bisa kau bantu betulkan secepatnya? Soalnya sebentar lagi ada ujian presentasi" pinta gadis keturunan india tersebut. Karena dia sangat tahu, Blaze itu jago dalam hal teknologi jadi dia bukan hanya bisa meretas jaringan tapi juga bisa memperbaiki aplikasi maupun gadget yang rusak.

Tsk…Tsk… Padahal dia masih SMP lo.

Blaze pun menatap gadis itu, dan secara samar-samar ada seringai kecil menghias di bibirnya. "Bisa kok. Cuma…" tepat disana kalimat Blaze terhenti dan membuat Shasha penasaran.

"Cuma?" tanyanya teman perempuannya itu.

" _No no, Not Today. No no no, Not Today_ ~"canda bocah berjaket merah tersebut dengan menyanyikan potongan bait soundtrack terbaru dari B*S. Dan suskes mendapatkan lemparan sebuah sendok yang mendarat tepat di dahi mulusnya dari gadis yang sedang kesal di depannya, hingga menghasilkan sebuah bekas merah yang cukup menyakitkan.

Shasha pun hanya berdiri dan menghardik bocah itu dengan sebuah pertigaan besar di kepalanya. "Teman minta tolong malah nyanyi!" bentaknya keras sambil menggebrak meja di depannya.

"Sorry Sha, aku cuma bercanda…" sahut Blaze pelan sambil meringis dan mengelus dahinya yang barusan kena lemparan sendok.

"Makanya lain kali kalo ngomong mikir dulu Kak" ujar Ice menasihati Kakak kembarnya selagi tangannya sibuk mengoper beberapa buah jamur yang ada di mie nya ke piring milik Blaze.

"Kau bilang begitu tapi seringnya juga ngomong seenaknya sampai bikin sakit hati" protes Blaze sambil membalas operan jamur milik dengan beberapa ekor udang di piringnya.

"Masa sih?" sahut Ice dengan tatapan dan suara yang sangat datar, masih dengan kegiatan sebelumnya.

"Iya, iya." Jawab Blaze gemas dan sama seperti Ice masih mengoper makanan ke piring masing-masing.

"Nggak ngerasa tuh" jawab Ice lagi.

Sementara mereka ribut, Shasha dan Tama sudah memperhatikan kelakuan kakak beradik tersebut sejak tadi dengan keheranan. Mulut mereka asik mengoceh tapi tangannya main oper-operan bahan makanan yang tidak mereka sukai, entah si kembar itu sadar atau tidak dengan kegiatan anggota gerak bagian atas mereka itu.

"Tsk…Tsk… Kalian berdua memang kompak ya" komentar Shasa sambil mendecakan lidahnya karena kelakuan dua teman kembarnya itu.

"Apanya?" sahut Blaze dan Ice bersamaan saat di sebut kompak, maksudnya 'kompak' di bagian mana, bukannya sudah jelas dari tadi mereka berkelahi.

"Hmph… Tidak heran jika orang bilang kalau kalian h*mo an" ejek Tama dengan nada sarkartis, tanpa menjelaskan maksud 'kompak' yang barusan.

Sontak Blaze langsung cemberut di sebut menyimpang seperti itu, lebih parahnya pasangannya adiknya sendiri. "Hoi Tamagochi, jangan sembarangan ngomong ya" sahutnya ketus pada gadis itu sambil mempelesetkan namanya dengan nama sebuah mainan _legend._

Dengan kesal karena namanya di plesetkan Tama pun langsung berdiri untuk protes. " _Choto! Hen-a namae yobu shinai de! Atashi mo namae ga iru! Namae wa Sorinuzuka Tamae!_ (Tunggu! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan aneh seperti itu! Aku juga punya nama tahu! Namaku Sorinozuka Tamae!)" Dan kebiasan Tama jika marah adalah dia selalu bicara bahasa negara asalnya.

Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan teman-temannya jika sudah seperti itu adalah mencoba memahami saja. Seperti Blaze yang langsung membalas ucapannya.

" _Iia… Ore wa motto Tamagochi ni suki da_ (Nggak… aku lebih suka Tamagochi)" jawab bocah bertopi hitam itu dengan nada mengejek. Dan tentu saja Tama langsung marah, kenapa dengan anak satu ini dari tadi kerjanya bikin orang kesal saja.

" _Choi Jun Ho, anta… mada kirigiri shinai desu ne?_ (Choi Jun Ho, kau ini belum pernah di bacok kan?)" ancam gadis jepang itu penuh kekesalan.

" _Mou ikara Tama chan. Kimi mo shitetan darou, Ani wa tada joudan da_ (Sudahlah Tama-chan. Kau juga tahu sendiri kan, Kakak hanya bercanda)" melihat keadaan semakin memanas Ice pun langsung berinisiatif menengahi mereka berdua dan menenangkan gadis di sampingnya.

"Hmph…" Tama pun hanya mendengus kesal sambil kembali duduk ke kursinya dan mencoba untuk makan dengan tenang sekaligus melupakan kejadian barusan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Chang" setelah keadaan cukup tenang kali ini Shasha yang angkat bicara dan dijawab Ice dengan gumaman singkat. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kemarin kan kau masih demam" lanjutnya menanyakan kondisi bocah bertopi biru tersebut.

"Jangan khawatir aku baik-baik saja. Memang panasnya suka naik mendadak tapi itu kalau malam" jawabnya tenang. Dan Shasha pun hanya mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Ice.

 **WoTC**

 **Skip Time… lagi. (Ini lama-lama author ditabok keseringan Skip Time)**

Jam pulang untuk SMP ABA pun tiba.

Sementara itu Blaze terlihat sedang menunggu adiknya pulang sambil duduk-duduk di tangga halaman sekolah dan men- _streaming_ Film Anime S*O: Ordinal Scale di Handphone nya. Ya walaupun _subtitle_ nya Bahasa Inggris.

"Asuna, awas!" serunya kehebohan sendiri karena sudah terlalu terbawa masuk ke dalam cerita. Dan membuat Ice yang baru saja sampai di sana keheranan sendiri melihat tingkah Kakaknya yang berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila.

"Kau kenapa teriak-teriak sendiri begitu? Kesurupan?" tegur Adiknya dan mengejutkan Blaze. Sontak dia pun langsung mem- _pause streaming_ annya

"Oh, kau udah pulang? Itu apaan?" sapa Blaze sekaligus penasaran dengan benda yang ada di genggaman tangan Ice.

Ice pun membuka tangannya dan memindahkan benda lonjong tersebut di antara sela-sela jarinya. "Mau?" tawarnya pada Kakak.

"Wuih asik, telur rebus. Dapat dimana nih?" ucap Blaze kegirangan di tawari makanan oleh Adiknya, kebetulan dia sudah lapar sejak tadi. Dan dia pun langsung memasukan handphonenya ke kantong.

"Dari kelas tataboga, hari ini mereka masak sop. Dan kebetulan pas lewat aku di beri ini" jelas Ice sambil menuruni tangga dan ikut duduk bersama Kakaknya itu.

"Cuman satu doang?" tanya Blaze agak kecewa melihat jumlah telur yang di bawa Ice.

"Namanya juga di kasih. Kita bagi dua aja, lagian Kakak juga nggak suka putihnya kan? Emang apa enaknya sih kuning telur" sahut Ice datar.

"Kau juga sama, suka pilih-pilih makanan. Apa enaknya coba putih telur?" rajuk Blaze tak kalah sengit membalas ucapan Adiknya yang sedikit nyelekit itu.

"Kau mau apa nggak?"

"Ya mau lah!"

Ice hanya menghela nafas, lalu segera memecahkan cangkang telur tersebut di kedua sisinya dan mengupasnya dua sisi tersebut sampai bersih. Lalu kemudian meletakan satu sisi yang lubangnya lebih kecil di depan mulutnya dan meniupnya. Seperti sulap, isi telur itu pun melompat keluar lewat lubang yang satu lagi dan mendarat dengan mulus di telapak tangan Ice.

Membuat Blaze di sampingnya terkagum-kagum dengan _Life hack_ yang di lakukan adiknya. Ice hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kakaknya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja melihat pertunjukan sulap. Semua orang juga bisa melakukannya, bukan hanya dia saja.

Jadi Ice pun hanya diam dan membagi telur di tangannya. Bagian kuning yang ada di tengah untuk Kakaknya dan yang putih untuknya. "Nah" ucapnya sambil menjatuhkan inti telur tersebut ke tangan Blaze.

Lalu mereka berdua pun makan dengan tenang, sementara tak terjadi pertengkaran di antara mereka.

"Ice, habis ini ke studio yuk" ajaknya Blaze pada adiknya setelah menghabiskan kuning telurnya

"Ngapain? Kakak aja sendiri, enakan juga di rumah. Tidur" sahut Ice datar.

"Kau ini kerjanya tidur melulu. Sekali-sekali jalan-jalan juga dong kayak orang. Kalau di rumah terus entar lama-lama jadi kerbau kau" ucap Blaze mencoba meyakinkan adiknya dan hanya dijawab dengan gumaman malas dari Ice.

"Ya, mau ya. Habis ini kita ke BR yuk, beli es krim" Dengan manja Blaze pun segera melingkarkan tangannya pada adiknya dan bersandar ke pundaknya untuk merayunya agar mau ikut jalan-jalan dengannya.

Membuat Ice risih dan mendorong Kakaknya yang kekanak-kanakan itu agar menjauh. "Iya, iya kita ke BR, tapi jauh-jauh sana. Gara-gara kelakuan Kakak yang seperti ini makanya kita dikira h*mo an sama orang" bentaknya pada Blaze.

Mendengar ucapan Ice, seketika Blaze pun langsung cemberut dan segera menepis lengan adiknya itu dengan tatapan jijik. "Idih! Siapa juga mau denganmu!? Kau itu harus cantik kan dikit kali kalau pengen ku taksir! Paling nggak kayak Seohyun atau nggak Yoona" bentaknya.

Dan Ice hanya menatap Kakaknya itu dengan pandangan 'krik-krik'. Buset, seleranya tinggi sekali. Selain harus tinggi dan langsing, cewek impiannya harus cantik alami tanpa operasi ataupun _make up_. "Berarti kakaknya ngaku dong kalau Kakak jelek. Muka kita kan sama" komentarnya agak sarkartis.

"Enak aja. Aku cakep tahu, kayak Joongkook! Udah ah, entar keburu tutup lagi gara-gara nggak habis yang kita ributin" Dengan kesal Blaze pun langsung mengambil tas punggungnya dan berjalan lebih dulu dari adiknya.

Ice hanya tersenyum menatap Kakaknya itu dari jauh, sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud menjahili Kakaknya yang tempramen itu tadi. Dia hanya ingin mengetes apakah Blaze sudah kembali normal seperti biasanya.

Karena Blaze bersikap seperti ini berarti saat ini dia normal, dan Ice pun bisa tersenyum lega dibuatnya. Dengan segera bocah bertopi biru itu segera mengambil tasnya dan menyusul Kakaknya yang sudah cukup jauh tersebut.

"Kak, Tunggu!"

 **TBC**

 **Ya seperti janji. Author benar-benar update kan minggu ini.**

 **Ah ada sedikit kabar buruk nih. Mungkin chapter 11 bakalan lama banget keluar soalnya author masih mikir-mikir ceritanya gimana , belum lagi soal jadwal kuliah dan praktikum yang huhh…**

 **Dan aku boleh tanya nggak sama kalian? Kira-kira Halilintar sama Yaya boleh ciuman nggak? Tolong di jawab ini penting demi kelangsungan cerita ini.**

 **Tapi jangan khawatir selanjutnya itu chapter bonus dan author sengaja bikin Gempa jadi Indigo di sini, karena ada alasannya. Dan itu bakalan di ungkap di chapter bonus.**

 **Eit... bentar jawab pertanyaan.**

 **Zarra Azalia :**

 **Oh iya maaf ya, So kyung-ah. Ide mu bagus, cuman aku belum dapat gambaran lagi. Dan juga masalah disini kan antara Suzy dan Yaya. Tapi mungkin aku coba susun-susun ulang lagi ceritanya. Nggak. Aku nggak ada masalah apa-apa kok, hanya aja pas waktu ngerjain ini aku sudah terlalu ngantuk. itu aja sih. Okelah See you Next time ya~**

 **Addin Uchiha Sagakishiro :**

 **Maaf ya kalau agak mengecewakan. Soalnya ini masih chapter-chapter awal tapi nanti konflik dan persaingannya bakal berkembang kok. BTW Thanks~ ^_^**

 **Floral Lavender:**

 **Yah… seperti yang di jelaskan Halilintar di atas Ibu kandung mereka sudah meninggal. So itu ketua Dewan Lisa Boboiboy sendiri. Begini lo Ketua Dewan Choi itu punya saudara kembar tapi karena dia bisu jadi dia tidak dianggap oleh keluarga Choi sebagai anak. Dan di buang ke panti asuhan milik keluarganya Boboiboy. Mungkin dari sana Ayah nya Boboiboy bersaudara itu kenal dengan saudara kembarnya itu. Paham tak? Kurang jelas ya aku menjelaskan? Maaf ya kalau begitu.**

 **Sallsa704 :**

 **Sad Ending atau happy ending ya? Sebenarnya author niatnya bikin happy ending, tapi masih mikir-mikir juga endingnya ini bakal gimana.**

 **Okay sampai sini aja. Tunggu dengan sabar ya chapter selanjutnya. Soalnya author makin sibuk aja akhir-akhir ini. Kemarin sih aku juga update cerita buat Event ulang tahunnya Boboiboy. Dan bikinnya astaganaga… ngebut!**

 **Padahal aku banyak PR lo waktu itu dan kamvretnya udah bikin semalam tiga biji PR cuma satu yang di kumpul. Malahan yang belum di revisi lagi. Asem!**

 **Udah ah! Lama-lama ntar aku curhat lagi. Bye ya! See You Next Chapter~ ^_!**


End file.
